PLEASE DON'T
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: [END] Saat kau di beri pilihan antara persahabatan dan cinta, maka mana yang akan kau pilih? [Chanbaek]. Warning..yaoi/boyxboy/boyslove/Mpreg.[Drama] [Romance] [Friendship] [Friendzone]... RnR !
1. chapter 1

**PLEASE DON'T**

*

*

*

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

 **Other Cast**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan**

 **Bang Minah**

.

.

 **Genre**

 **Drama , Romance , Friendship , Friendzone**.

.

 **Rate**

 **M**

*

*

*

 **WARNING**

 **Yaoi , Boy x Boy , typo bertebaran , FF jauh dari kata bagus , Author anak kemarin sore 'kkk .**

.

.

 **Don't like don't read**

*

*

*

*

*

 **Tiga orang sahabat ini tinggal dalam satu rumah , yang tidak terlalu mewah dan juga tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menampung tiga orang laki-laki itu .** **Laki-laki tinggi bertelinga lebar dengan rambut hitam legamnya itu Park Chanyeol si anak tunggal dari pemilik Park . Inc . Sedangkan si laki-laki mungil berwajah imut dan manis dengan rambut coklat madunya dia Byun Baekhyun si pemilik B'Cafe yang sudah ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtua nya . Dan jangan lupakan laki-laki berkulit putih layaknya mayat hidup dengan pundak lebarnya dia si Disc Jockey tampan Oh Sehun anak dari korban Brokenhome .** **tiga laki-laki dengan profesi yang berbeda ini telah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku Senior High School tingkat satu hingga sampai sekarang diumur mereka yang sudah menginjak usia 25 tahun . Sudah terhitung 10 tahun mereka menjadi sahabat seperti layaknya saudara .** **mereka tidak hanya bertiga melainkan ada satu orang lagi yang hidup disekitar mereka namun tidak tinggal bersama dia Bang Minah wanita cantik dan manis layaknya seorang adik bagi Byun Baekhyun .**

 **"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri"**

 **"jangan bilang kau mencintai ku"**

 **"Aku mencintai nya"**

 **"Kau tidak boleh mencintai nya"**

 **"Karena aku mencintai mu"**

 **"tolong jangan.."**

 **"..jangan mencintai ku"**

*

*

*

Hallo guys aku bawa FF baru lagi 'hehe . ini FF yaoi pertama ku semoga kalian suka . Chapter 1 nya next ... boleh minta pemanis 'kkk


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

*

*

*

Seorang laki-laki manis tengah berselonjor santai diatas karpet berbulu tebal dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan dikaki sofa ditemani oleh seorang wanita cantik yang bersandar manja dibahu nya .

mereka tengah asik menonton acara musik di tv Lcd itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari kaki nya .

"Woahh", pekikan laki-laki itu begitu lantang .

"yakkk...Baek kau mau membuat telinga ku tuli", desis wanita itu .

"Dia terlihat sangat seksi bukan dengan otot perut sempurna seperti itu", pekik baekhyun kembali .

"ya jelas , tidak seperti mu", wanita itu menjulurkan lidah nya .

"Bang Minah", desis baekhyun dan meraba perutnya sendiri .

"Kau benar", dan mencubit gemas pipi minah sambil terkekeh .

Kini dua orang itu memfokuskan kedua mata nya kembali ke layar tv itu .

 **Hening...**

tak ada yang berbicara lagi hanya deru nafas yang terdengar . Hingga beberapa menit salahsatu dari mereka membuka mulutnya .

"Baek", panggil minah dengan suara yang cukup pelan .

"Hn" .

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri" .

Baekhyun langsung merengkuh bahu minah dan menatap mata itu dengan setengah terkejut .

"Jangan bilang kau mencintai ku" .

"Aishh .. yang benar saja . tidak mungkin aku mencintai mu", Minah memutar bolamata nya .

"Kau itu terlalu cantik jadi seorang laki-laki . Saat kita jalan bersama mungkin orang akan mengira aku penyuka sesama jenis", Minah tertawa dengan ucapan nya sendiri .

"yakkk...kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau aku ini seperti perempuan" .

"kau memang cantik seperti perempuan Baekhyun Oppa", dan minah mencubit pipi chubby baekhyun dengan sangat gemas .

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didepan dada nya . mata sipitnya tampak memicing kearah Minah .

"Apa itu sehun", baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya .

"ini hanya rahasia kita , ok", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Minah berbisik ditelinga baekhyun .

 **Deg...**

Mata sipit baekhyun tampak membesar namun seperkian detik baekhyun merubah kembali raut muka nya .

 **Hening kembali...**

Tangan lentik baekhyun mengelus rambut minah yang bersandar dibahu nya tengah memeluk lengan baekhyun dengan manja . Sedangkan mata sipit baekhyun fokus memandangi tv lcd itu dengan tatapan kosongnya .

Satu nama yang terlontar dari mulut minah membuat dada nya berdenyut nyeri . Baekhyun merutuk diri nya sendiri . Hingga Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya .

"Kau tidak ke Cafe", tanya seseorang dengan suara lowbass nya .

"Minah ada disini", lanjut laki-laki itu .

"aku tidak bisa ke Cafe saat wanita ini datang kesini", sahut baekhyun .

"Dan kau menurutinya", cibir laki-laki itu .

"Jelas . kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol kalau aku tidak menurutinya dia akan mengomel seharian"

"dan aku tidak mau mendengar omelannya yang seperti kereta uap yang terus mengeluarkan suaranya ", lanjut baekhyun . Sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti dan terkekeh dengan ucapan baekhyun .

"Sepertinya dia sedang tertidur dengan nyaman", ucap chanyeol .

"aishh ... bahkan aku tidak berdongeng ataupun menyanyikan lulaby untuknya", cibir baekhyun .

"Chanyeol gendong dia ke kamar mu" .

"kenapa harus aku dan kamar ku" .

"aku tidak mungkin menggendong nya dia terlalu berat bagi ku dan aku tidak suka kamarku di masuki orang lain", jelas baekhyun .

Dan tanpa bicara lagi chanyeol mengangkat minah secara perlahan dan menggendongnya ala bridal . Baekhyun hanya menatap bagaimana chanyeol melakukan semua itu hingga sosok chanyeol menghilang dari manik sipitnya .

Baekhyun kini berbaring di sofa empuk itu dengan sebelah tangan nya menutupi keningnya dan mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit rumah itu dengan tatapan kosong . Hingga tak sadar seseorang tengah memanggil - manggil nama nya .

"Baekhyun", Baekhyun tampak mengerjap saat wajah tampan seseorang tepat berada didepan wajahnya .

"kau melamun", lanjut lakilaki itu .

"kau mengagetkan ku chanyeol", desis baekhyun dan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya .

"ah .. kau benar sedang melamun . kau tahu jangan melamun disore hari atau kau akan dirasuki" .

"aish .. kau masih percaya hal seperti itu", cibir baekhyun .

"kalau aku dirasuki maka aku akan seperti ini", lanjut baekhyun dan tengah mengeluarkan lelucon nya berpura-pura tengah kerasukan hingga chanyeol terbahak dengan suara lowbass nya .

"haha .. yakkk baek hentikan itu .. haha kau membuat perut ku sakit haha yakkk .. baek"

Dan baekhyun berhenti setelah nafas nya terengah-engah ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk itu .

"aku lelah"

"Dan tidak ada yang menyuruh mu melakukan lelucon bodoh seperti itu baek", cibir chanyeol .

"kau bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmata mu", ucap baekhyun sambil terkekeh .

"karena ini ulah mu", chanyeol tampak terkekeh dan menghapus airmata disudut mata besar nya .

 **Hening...**

tidak ada yang berbicara lagi . Chanyeol tengah fokus dengan acara varietyshow di tv itu . sedangkan baekhyun masih menormalkan deru nafas nya yang masih sedikit terengah itu . Hingga manik sipit itu memandang sekilas ke arah chanyeol .

"Chanyeol", panggil baekhyun .

"apa", sahut chanyeol dan tak melepaskan manik tajam nya dari acara yang tengah ditonton nya .

"tumben kau sudah pulang" .

"karena sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi di kantor", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti .

"Chanyeol", panggil baekhyun lagi .

"Hn", dan kini manik tajam chanyeol menatap kearah baekhyun .

"Bagaimana kalau seseorang mencintai mu" .

"seseorang", chanyeol tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"ahh ... bahkan aku baru tahu kalau banyak yang menyukai ku", chanyeol terkekeh dan baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata nya malas .

"bagaimana kalau itu sahabat mu sendiri", mata sipit itu menatap manik tajam milik chanyeol menunggu respon dari laki-laki tampan itu .

"apa itu minah", bolamata besar itu semakin besar .

"aish ... kenapa kau menebak dia" .

"jelas itu pasti minah karena hanya dia perempuan di sekitar kita", sahut chanyeol .

'ah kau benar , tapi itu aku' batin baekhyun .

"Ah .. kenapa aku harus membocorkan rahasia nya dia pasti mengomel pada ku lagi", dan baekhyun pergi begitu saja .

"jadi minah benar mencintai ku", teriak chanyeol . tapi baekhyun sudah menghilang .

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang tiga orang laki-laki itu kini tengah berkumpul santai di depan sebuah tv lcd itu dengan cemilan yang sudah tinggal bungkus nya saja .

tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul dari arah lantai dua tengah menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan menguap dan bahkan pakaiannya sudah jauh dari kata rapih .

"sejak kapan wanita itu ada di sini", tanya silaki-laki albino itu .

"sejak sore tadi dan dia baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya", cibir baekhyun .

"aku memang cantik baekhyun", sahut minah yang langsung bergabung begitu saja bersama tiga orang laki-laki itu .

"aku tidak membicara kan soal mu nona minah tapi soal tidur mu", cibir baekhyun kembali .

"itu sama saja Baekhyun Oppa" .

"yakkk...sejak kapan kau memanggilnya oppa", ucap silakilaki albino .

"jangan so manis seperti itu minah", baekhyun memutar bolamatanya .

"seperti nya ada yang mencintaiku diam-diam", itu chanyeol . Dan minah langsung mematung , mata nya memicing tajam ke arah baekhyun . Minah tengah melotot horor kearah baekhyun .

"yakkk...jangan melotot seperti itu", baekhyun tengah gelagapan dan merutuk mulut chanyeol .

"aku hanya tidak sengaja", lanjut baekhyun .

"a..apa maksud kalian . siapa yang mencintai chanyeol kenapa aku baru mengetahui nya", ucap silaki-laki albino itu .

"Diamlah sehun dan selamatkan aku dari pelototan horor nya", sahut baekhyun .

"apa kau Minah", mata sehun tampak membola .

"antarkan aku pulang sekarang", minah masih melotot horor kearah baekhyun .

"aku tidak mau , bisa-bisa aku pulang babak belur oleh mu" .

"mi...minta chanyeol saja", lanjut baekhyun . Tapi pergelangan tangan nya sudah ditarik begitu saja oleh minah . Dan kedua nya meninggalkan chanyeol dan sehun di ruangan itu . Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sedangkan sehun memandang nya masih dengan keterkejutan .

"jadi itu benar", tanya sehun . sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengedik kan bahu nya .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan minah kini tengah di perjalanan menuju ke kediaman nya Keluarga Bang . Minah terus mengoceh selama di perjalanan nya . Sedangkan baekhyun hanya meringis saat minah terus memukul lengan nya . bahkan telinga baekhyun terasa sakit mendengar semua ocehan minah yang tidak ada henti nya .

"kau membuat ku malu baek", minah terus memukul lengan baekhyun .

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja" .

"mulut mu memang seperti mulut wanita tidak bisa menjaga rahasia orang lain", cibir minah .

"yakkk...bahkan kau sendiri seorang wanita jangan lupakan itu nona minah", cibir baekhyun . Minah menanggapi nya hanya dengan kekehan .

Setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan akhirnya Baekhyun sampai ke kediaman minah dan ia langsung pulang kembali .

Namun tidak pulang ke rumah itu baekhyun memutar arah nya menuju ke tempat lain . Dan disini lah baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus yang disediakan untuk nya di B'Cafe miliknya .

Cafe itu masih buka karena jam rolex ditangan nya masih menunjukan pukul 09.15 pm masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit lagi untuk buka . Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya masuk dan disambut oleh salah satu karyawan nya . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah seperti biasa nya .

Cafe nya tampak masih ramai oleh puluhan orang yang sedang menikmati makanan nya atau hanya sekedar untuk nongkrong dan menikmati segelas kopi .

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kembali kelantai dua dimana ruangan pribadinya berada disana . Sebuah ruangan layaknya seperti sebuah apartemen . satu kamar tidur , satu kamar mandi , ruangan untuk bersantai dan dapur lengkap dengan mini bar nya . Ruangan ini layaknya Rumah kedua bagi baekhyun .

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang . tatapan nya kembali kosong kearah langit-langit kamar itu . otaknya tengah berpikir , dada nya berdenyut nyeri kembali saat obrolan nya dengan minah sore tadi terngiang di telinga nya .

"aku tidak pernah berharap semua ini akan terjadi", gurau baekhyun .

"aku juga tidak menginginkan nya namun disini", baekhyun menyentuh dada nya .

"yang mengingin kan mu" .

 **Drrrtt..Drrttt..**

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya . saat dering ponsel nya mengganggu semua keheningan baekhyun .

Chanyeol nama yang tertera di ponsel itu . Orang yang baru saja baekhyun pikirkan .

"ada apa chanyeol" .

"ya aku baik-baik saja" .

"aku hanya sedang mampir ke cafe ku sebentar" .

"sebentar lagi aku akan pulang setelah Cafe nya tutup" .

"Baiklah aku akan membawakan americano untuk mu . Dan sehun.." .

"ahh dia sudah berangkat , baiklah" .

Sambungan telepon itu berakhir . Dan baekhyun melihat jam tangan rolex nya 09.55 pm ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar menuju lantai satu . Baekhyun menghampiri salah satu karyawan nya dan meminta dua cup americano untuk nya dan chanyeol .

"Baekhyun", sapa seseorang dengan suara berat nya .

"Hey Kris", sahut baekhyun .

"Bagaimana Cafe nya hari ini", lanjut baekhyun .

"Seperti biasa tetap ramai kau lihat dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja tidak ada masalah . apa kau kemari sedari tadi , tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau ada disini" .

"aku kemari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan aku hanya mampir untuk ke ruangan ku", jelas baekhyun .

"Ah pantas saja" .

"aku akan pulang sekarang , dan tutuplah Cafe ini agar nyamuk tidak masuk" .

"yakkk...kau pikir tempat ini sarang untuk nyamuk", kris terkekeh sendiri .

"terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian", dan baekhyun berlalu pergi setelah perbincangan itu selesai dengan menenteng dua cup americano ditangannya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol", teriak baekhyun tengah memanggil-manggil nama chanyeol .

"aku disini", sahut laki-laki itu dari lantai atas . Dan baekhyun melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju lakilaki tinggi itu .

Dan baekhyun menyodorkan satu cup americano itu pada chanyeol . Dan chanyeol menerima nya dengan senang hati dan menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun masuk ke kamar chanyeol .

"ada apa kau membawa ku ke kamar mu", mata baekhyun melotot dan sontak menutup dada nya oleh kedua tangan nya .

"jangan macam-macam", lanjut baekhyun . Sontak membuat chanyeol langsung tertawa .

"apa yang kau tutupi bahkan kau tak memiliki nya" .

"Aishh .. memang nya apa yang akan aku lakukan . aku tidak mungkin memperkosa mu baek .. aku ini normal", dan chanyeol tertawa kembali . tak tahukah ucapan sederhana itu membuat dada baekhyun berdenyut nyeri lagi .

Baekhyun hanya berdehem dan berpura-pura tengah berlelucon dan tertawa .

"Baek", panggil chanyeol .

"Hn" .

"Bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan kepada seseorang dengan cara romantis", Dan sontak membuat baekhyun seperti berhenti bernafas saat itu juga . Baekhyun tengah berpikir , Bukan berpikir tentang bagaimana yang ditanyakan chanyeol namun bagaimana dengan nasib perasaan nya selama ini .

"Baek , kenapa kau jadi melamun" .

"Diamlah aku tengah berpikir" .

"Lalu bagaimana cara nya" .

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan tatapan ia bawa menatap langit-langit kamar chanyeol .

"mungkin kau bisa membuat makan malam dipantai dan mengungkapkan perasaan itu disana . atau kau bisa menyewa restoran yang hanya kau dan dia diruangan itu . atau kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaan itu dengan cara romantis mu sendiri", jelas baekhyun panjang lebar .

"ah baiklah . terimakasih selalu menjadi sahabat baik ku baek", chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan baekhyun membalas pelukan itu .

"tidurlah besok kau bekerja bukan", ucap baekhyun yang diangguki oleh chanyeol .

"selamat malam baek", baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu dari kamar chanyeol .

Sudah jam 02.00 am tapi baekhyun masih enggan untuk menutup mata nya . mata sipit nya masih setia terbuka dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada chanyeol .

"kau benar-benar akan melakukannya", gumam baekhyun pada diri nya sendiri .

"ya jelas . kau bahkan normal tidak seperti ku", gumam baekhyun kembali .

"lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan sialan ini", rutuk baekhyun dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya . ia keluar dari kamar nya menuju lantai bawah .

Langkah nya terus ia bawa kearah dapur menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sebotol air .

Baekhyun hanya terduduk dengan helaan nafas nya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia keluarkan .

Hingga tepukan seseorang dibahunya menyadarkannya .

"Kau belum tidur" .

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayooo siapa yang nepuk bahu baekhyun ?

Gomawo ya yang sudah mampir .

 **Parkbaexh614**

 **Pied piper915**

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu**

 **itsathenazi**

yang sudah follow dan fav ..

See you pecinta Chanbaek .. Di chap depan !!


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

*

*

*

"Kau belum tidur" .

"yakk..kau mengagetkan ku sehun", desis baekhyun .

"ini bahkan sudah jam 02.15 am kenapa kau belum tidur baek"

"apa terjadi sesuatu", lanjut sehun .

"aku hanya haus", Dan baekhyun menggoyangkan botol mineral nya kearah sehun . Sehun hanya menanggapi nya dengan anggukan .

Dan ikut bergabung duduk disamping baekhyun . Tapi baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya . Hingga sehun menengok kearah samping dimana baekhyun tengah terduduk dengan air botol mineral yang hampir kandas .

"aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja", ucap sehun begitu saja . Dan baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya lagi tanpa menjawab ucapan sehun .

"Baek", panggil sehun kembali karena merasa di acuhkan .

"kau tak ingin bercerita pada ku , aku ini sahabat mu bukan", lanjut sehun .

"Kau sudah pulang di jam segini", alih-alih menjawab baekhyun malah melontarkan pertanyaan . Sehun hanya memutar bolamata nya jengah .

"ya maka nya aku ada di sini sekarang", sahut sehun .

"jawab pertanyaan ku", lanjut sehun kembali .

"tak bisakah aku merasa tenang saat aku tak bisa tidur , aku hanya meminum kopi tadi malam dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kafein itu", bohong baekhyun .

"jadi hanya gara-gara kopi", dan dengan bodohnya sehun percaya begitu saja . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan .

'Kau memang pembohong yang handal' batin sehun .

Baekhyun dan sehun kini tengah menghabiskan waktu pagi nya dengan mengobrol berdua . Membicarakan ini dan itu hingga tak terasa Cahaya matahari mulai muncul menyinari kota seoul . Baekhyun dan sehun beranjak dari tempat nyaman nya dan kembali ke kamar nya masing-masing .

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu hari santai nya untuk chanyeol . tapi tidak untuk baekhyun si pemilik B'Cafe ia harus tetap bekerja demi memantau jalan nya Cafe itu . Sedangkan sehun ia akan tidur dipagi hari dan bekerja di malam hari itu lah seorang DJ Oh .

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 am Baekhyun tengah siap dengan pakaian rapi nya untuk pergi ke tempat ia bekerja . menuruni anak tangga dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk . Oh ayolah bagaimana Baekhyun tidak mengantuk ia tertidur saat orang lain bangun dari tidur nya di pagi hari .

"Baek kau mau berangkat ke Cafe", tanya sipemilik suara lowbass itu .

"tentu .. aku harus memantau nya setiap hari", sahut baekhyun .

"Beristirahatlah dengan nyaman dihari libur mu sebentar lagi sehun akan bangun jadi kau tidak akan kesepian" .

"atau kau bisa menyuruh minah untuk datang kemari", lanjut baekhyun .

"Bisakah aku ikut dengan mu", itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya jadi mau tidak mau baekhyun hanya mengiyakan menggeser sedikit perasaan yang mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman .

"aku tidak bisa menjawab tidak", Dan chanyeol mengikuti langkah baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu dengan senyuman lebar nya .

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah diperjalanan menuju B'Cafe itu dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudikan mobil nya . Mereka hanya sesekali bertanya dan berbicara . Baekhyun lebih asik mendengarkan musik melalui earphone nya sedangkan chanyeol asik dengan nyanyian nya sendiri . Mereka layaknya orang asing yang terasa canggung dan baekhyun benci suasana seperti ini , ia merutuk perasaannya dan dirinya yang sekarang .

"Baek kenapa kau tak seperti biasa nya", tanya chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan retina nya dari jalanan di depannya . Baekhyun tidak menjawab bahkan baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena dua lubang telinga nya sudah tertutupi oleh earphone .

Saat tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari baekhyun , chanyeol melirik ke arah baekhyun dan ia hanya menghela nafasnya kasar . Dan chanyeol menarik sebelah earphone dari telinga baekhyun .

"Chanyeol", desis baekhyun karena merasa terganggu .

"aku bertanya pada mu baek" .

"Ya apa", sahut baekhyun ogah-ogahan .

"kenapa kau tak seperti biasa nya", Dan chanyeol tengah memparkirkan mobilnya .

"aku" .

"ya kau" .

"sebaiknya kita masuk dulu , ok . Dan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti", ucap baekhyun dan keluar dari mobil itu di ikuti oleh chanyeol .

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan chanyeol dan masuk ke Cafe itu dan disambut oleh salah satu karyawannya seperti biasa . manik sipitnya tengah berkeliling kesetiap penjuru ruangan itu . Ini hari minggu dan Cafe nya tampak penuh oleh pengunjung . Baekhyun menaikan sudut bibir nya merasa bahagia peninggalan orangtua nya yang mereka percayakan pada baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar . Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping baekhyun juga ikut mengembangkan senyum nya . Chanyeol pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu .

"Seperti nya aku tidak akan mendapatkan kursi kosong hari ini", bisik chanyeol ditelinga baekhyun . Baekhyun mengangguk tampak menyetujui .

"kau bisa menunggu ku di ruangan ku dan aku akan menyusul mu keatas nanti", ucap baekhyun .

"ah baiklah tapi aku tidak suka berlama-lama sendirian", ucap chanyeol .

"kau bilang tidak suka berlama-lama sendirian .. bicaralah seperti itu pada dirimu yang belum pernah punya kekasih selama ini", cibir baekhyun .

"yakkk...kau menyindir diri mu sendiri", Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan lontaran chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan silaki-laki tinggi itu .

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke pekerjaan nya sedangkan Chanyeol kini tengah menunggu baekhyun di ruangan pribadi milik laki-laki manis itu . Chanyeol tengah berkeliling kesetiap sudut ruangan itu hingga retina tajam nya melirik lemari kaca dengan minuman beralkohol yang berjajar dengan rapih .

"aku baru tahu kalau baekhyun mempunyai minuman seperti ini", gumam chanyeol yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri .

Hingga bosan melanda Chanyeol dan ia mencoba kearah dapur dan melihat isi lemari es yang penuh dengan makanan instan dan minuman berkaleng .

"bahkan aku tidak bisa membuat sesuatu", desis chanyeol dan menghela nafasnya kasar . Chanyeol tengah bosan dan sangat bosan saat ini . ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh nya begitu saja diatas ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menampung dua orang .

Hingga tak sadar mata tajam itu perlahan mulai menutup dengan nyamannya . Hanya deru nafas teratur yang kini keluar dari hidung mancung chanyeol .

.

.

"aku akan menemui chanyeol diatas . kau bisa membawa kan ku banana dan strawberry cake lengkap dengan ice americano nya", pinta baekhyun dan diangguki oleh karyawan nya .

"ada teman mu", tanya seseorang .

"Hum , seperti biasa Kris", dan yang dipanggil kris itu hanya mengangguk mengerti .

Baekhyun melangkan kaki nya ke lantai atas dimana ruangan pribadi nya itu berada . Derap langkah nya begitu perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun . Baekhyun membuka knop pintu itu namun hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya . Hingga langkah nya ia bawa kesatu ruangan kamarnya dan disana lah sosok laki-laki tampan itu tengah berbaring dengan nyaman dan lelap . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan tersenyum , melihat bagaimana wajah tampan nya tampak damai saat tengah tertidur .

"kau bahkan masih tampan saat tengah tertidur", gumam baekhyun yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri .

Tatapan nya sontak teralihkan saat seseorang mengetuk ruangan itu dari luar . Hanya butuh beberapa detik dan baekhyun membukanya , sosok kris lah yang tengah baekhyun lihat dengan membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan baekhyun yang seharusnya bukan kris yang membawa nya .

"kenapa kau yang membawa nya", tanya baekhyun .

"aku hanya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan", sahut kris .

"ayo masuklah" .

"apa boleh", kris tampak membola karena ini untuk pertama kalinya kris menginjakan kaki nya diruangan pribadi baekhyun .

"tentu" .

"tapi teman mu", tanya kris kembali .

"Chanyeol sedang tidur", sahut baekhyun .

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi kris melangkahkan kaki nya masuk keruangan pribadi milik baekhyun . Disini lah Baekhyun dan kris tengah terduduk di kursi mini bar dengan minuman kaleng yang berada digenggaman masing-masing .

Baekhyun dan kris hanya mengobrol santai sebagai teman bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan . Karena baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan obrolan yang terlalu formal .

Hingga seseorang dari ruangan kamar miliknya memanggil namanya .

"Baek itu kau", dengan suara seraknya layaknya orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya .

"seperti nya teman mu sudah terbangun aku akan kembali kebawah" . Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kris melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu .

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar baekhyun dengan menguap lebar . matanya masih setengah tertutup dengan langkah yang setengah terhuyung pula .

"Cuci muka mu chanyeol .. aishh , kau jorok", cibir baekhyun .

"aku tidak tahu kamar mandinya ada dimana", baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya .

"buka mata mu maka kau akan menemukannya" . Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan membuka matanya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka nya . Setelah selesai chanyeol kembali ke tempat dimana bekhyun tengah duduk dengan cake strawberry yang sedang ia lahap secara pelan .

"mana punya ku", ucap chanyeol begitu saja .

"ada dilemari es", Dan chanyeol langsung melangkah ketempat yang baekhyun sebutkan . ia mengambil banana cake dan satu cup ice americano milik nya .

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah menikmati cake nya masing-masing dengan keheningan hingga beberapa menit suara hening itu terpecahkan oleh suara lowbass milik chanyeol .

"Baek" .

"Hn" .

"apa kau mau membantu ku" .

"membantu", Baekhyun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti .

"Bantu aku mempersiapkan semuanya" .

"apa yang coba kau bicarakan aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mu", sahut baekhyun .

"Bantu aku buat makan malam dengan suasana romantis . aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku pada minah di depan sahabat ku .. kau dan sehun", Baekhyun sontak menghentikan tangan nya dari acara mari memotong cake nya dan mata sipitnya melirik kearah chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut sekaligus kecewa . Chanyeol melihatnya bagaimana raut wajah baekhyun itu . namun seperkian detik baekhyun merubah raut wajah nya dengan pekikan heboh .

"Wohhh .. ternyata kau benar-benar akan menyatakan perasaan mu . kau melangkah cepat chanyeol", pekik baekhyun .

"aku bahagia untuk mu", baekhyun tengah merengkuh bahu chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya .

"kau bahagia", tanya chanyeol setengah ragu .

'tidak tapi harus' batin baekhyun .

"tentu aku bahagia untuk mu chanyeol . jadi dua diantara empat ada yang tidak single lagi , nanti aku dan sehun akan menyusul mu", ucap baekhyun dengan tawa paksa nya .

"kau memang yang terbaik baek", ucap chanyeol dan mengusak rambut baekhyun .

'jangan memperlakukan ku seperti ini lagi chanyeol karena semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang' batin baekhyun .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu berlalu**

...

sejak obrolan baekhyun dengan chanyeol mengenai makan malam romantis itu . Siang ini tiga orang laki-laki itu tengah mengobrol dan berdiskusi bagaimana agar semua nya berjalan dengan lancar .

Semua nya saling memberi pendapat , saling berkomentar , saling mengkritik dan sesekali beradu mulut . Oh ayolah baekhyun sendiri merasa jengah . Tidak ada yang tahu dengan nasib perasaannya . Bagaimana kecewa nya baekhyun , bagaimana terluka nya hati baekhyun dan bagaimana marah nya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu menyalahkan perasaannya .

Saat semua nya sudah selesai dan sepakat Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu dengan mengendarai mobilnya .

Disini lah sekarang baekhyun berada diruangan pribadi miliknya tempat ia untuk menenangkan suasana hati dan pikirannya disaat kacau tengah melanda nya .

"Besok", gumam baekhyun dengan tawa mirisnya .

Pikirannya kembali kemasa tiga tahun lalu ..

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _"eomma , appa" , seorang laki-laki manis tengah menangis pilu di hadapan pusara orangtua nya ._**

 ** _"Baek kau masih mempunyai aku", seorang laki-laki tinggi itu memeluk sosok yang tengah menangis dengan sangat erat ._**

 ** _"mereka meninggalkan ku chan", baekhyun masih menangis ._**

 ** _"masih ada aku park chanyeol yang tidak meninggalkan mu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu", ucap chanyeol masih dengan memeluknya erat dan bahkan semakin erat . Sedangkan sosok yang dipeluk itu semakin menangis dalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman milik chanyeol ._**

 ** _Flashback end ..._**

"semua sikap mu yang membuatku menumbuhkan perasaan ini chanyeol", gumam baekhyun kembali yang tengah menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan itu .

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya ...**

Chanyeol , sehun dan baekhyun kini mereka bertiga tengah mempersiapkan acara untuk malam nanti .

Kini ketiga laki-laki itu tengah sibuk dihalaman belakang dengan mempersiapkan pernak-pernik , bunga mawar merah , lilin , meja makan yang di hias cantik hingga stage kecil lengkap dengan piano nya .

"kau sudah membeli cincin nya", tanya baekhyun dengan denyutan nyeri didada nya .

"tentu aku tidak akan melupakan benda penting itu", sahut chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke pekerjaaannya . ia hanya mencoba menyibukan dirinya agar perasaannya bisa sedikit terlupakan namun nyatanya itu sama sekali tidak bekerja .

Chanyeol kini tengah sibuk memasak untuk hidangan makan malamnya . sedangkan sehun dan baekhyun tengah sibuk dihalaman belakang .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam sudah tiba ...**

Chanyeol , sehun dan baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapih dengan tuxedo chanyeol bewarna putih sedangkan baekhyun dengan kemeja hitamnya dan sehun dengan kemeja biru tua nya .

mereka kini hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan gadis itu -Minah- .

.

.

kini Minah sudah tiba dihalaman rumah tiga laki-laki yang ia klaim sebagai sahabatnya itu . Saat kaki dengan sepasang higheels merahnya itu melangkah masuk matanya langsung membola dan terkejut .

"A..apa ini" .

*

*

*

*

*

TBC

Hayooo kira-kira apa ? 'kkk

Gomawo buat **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu : yeah .. tebakannya bener ya itu emang sehun bukan author 'kkk . itsathenazi , Pied Piper915  Gomawo sudah mampir dan udah ngasih Review nya .**

 **See you di chap depan .. CBHS !!**


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

*

*

*

Kini Minah sudah tiba dihalaman rumah tiga laki-laki yang ia klaim sebagai sahabatnya itu . Saat kaki dengan sepasang higheels merahnya itu melangkah masuk matanya langsung membola dan terkejut .

"A..apa ini", langkahnya sontak berhenti begitu saja .

Saat pintu utama itu terbuka dengan lampu yang temaram Mata minah melihat hamparan bunga mawar merah layak nya red carpet yang memanjang dengan lilin yang berjejer rapi disetiap sisi nya . Ada sebuah amplop bewarna merah muda dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang cantik tepat dibawah ujung kaki nya .

Bagian luar amplop itu tertulis ...

 **[Take me]**

 **-Minah-**

Dan minah berjongkok mengambil amplop dan sebuket bunga itu . ia membuka nya dan terdapat tulisan didalam nya ...

 **[Follow Me]**

Dengan gambar kelopak bunga dibawah tulisannya .

Hati Minah berdegup dengan kencang melewati setiap hamparan bunga itu dengan seribu pertanyaan di dalam hati nya . ia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . Saat kaki nya berada di ujung hamparan kelopak bunga itu , ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi dengan tuxedo putih tengah berdiri dihamparan bunga mawar merah yang membentuk lambang hati tepat dihadapan nya pria itu Park Chanyeol sahabatnya tengah tersenyum kearah Minah . Minah hanya berdiri kaku menatap chanyeol yang lebih tampan dari biasa nya .

alunan dari piano itu mulai terdengar mengalun dengan sangat indah dan di imbangi oleh suara merdu dan manis milik seorang laki-laki cantik . Baekhyun ia tengah bernyanyi dengan seribu perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkan . Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap bagaimana tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu , terlihat sangat manis pikir baekhyun .

Chanyeol tengah berdiri dihadapan minah ditemani dengan alunan piano dan suara merdu milik sahabatnya . kedua tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan milik minah dan mengucapkan isi hati nya .

"Bang Minah .. kita sudah sepuluh tahun bersama kita telah menjadi sahabat yang saling mengetahui satu sama lain", Chanyeol terus menatap mata minah .

"Mau kah kau menjadi ...", ada jeda disana .

"kekasihku .. menjadi bintang di setiap malamku , menjadi malaikat dihidupku dan separuh nafas ku", Chanyeol tersenyum sedangkan minah tengah terkejut dengan ungkapan hati chanyeol ini seperti mimpi bagi minah .

Sedangkan baekhyun masih dengan nyanyian nya hanya menatap nanar kearah dua sahabat nya . Baekhyun tersenyum namun bukan senyuman manis yang selalu ia tunjukan , kini hanya senyuman kekecewaan lah yang baekhyun sunggingkan .

 **The answer is you**

 **My answer is you (only you)**

 **modeun geol dan boyeojweoseo**

 **you my everything**

"Ya jawaban ku adalah ya", Minah tengah tersenyum dan chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana nya dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari milik minah . Kedua nya kini tengah berpelukan dengan senyuman yang mereka sunggingkan .

"Selamat untuk Chanyeol dan Minah yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih", Pekik baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya dan tepuktangan yang meriah .

Chanyeol dan Minah melepaskan pelukan nya . mereka kini memandang kearah Baekhyun dan sehun dengan senyuman yang tampak berbeda .

"kenapa aku seperti berada dialtar dengan chanyeol dan kau pasturnya", teriak Minah pada baekhyun dengan kekehannya .

"aku memang disewa menjadi pastur malam ini", canda baekhyun .

"waktu nya makan malam bukan", Lanjut Baekhyun dan membawa langkah nya untuk memeluk sahabat nya -Minah- .

"selamat untuk mu adik cantik", Baekhyun mencubit pipi minah dengan gemas , dan merengkuh bahu Minah .

"Kau harus bahagia dengan Chanyeol", Minah hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk . Kini mata sipit itu melirik kearah chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan palsu .

"Selamat Chanyeol akhirnya kau melepas masa single mu selama ini", Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk chanyeol layaknya seorang sahabat .

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan baekhyun .

-:-:-:-

Keempat orang itu kini tengah melingkar dimeja makan dengan cahaya lilin yang menyinari halaman belakang rumah itu dengan cahaya bulan yang terang dari atas langit yang gelap .

"aku bisa menebak siapa yang memasak ini", ucap minah .

"iya kau sudah pasti bisa menebaknya", sahut baekhyun .

"park chanyeol sang kekasih Bang Minah", itu sehun .

"tapi kau tahu siapa yang mempunyai ide untuk membeli bunga hanya untuk di injak oleh kaki mu", cibir chanyeol .

"yakk...kenapa kau jadi membahasnya lagi", cibir baekhyun .

"apa itu kau baek . astaga beruntung nya wanita yang akan jadi kekasih mu nanti mempunyai sosok pria romantis dan manis seperti mu", pipi baekhyun kini di cubit gemas lagi oleh Minah .

"tapi kau harus mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dari mu", lanjut minah dan terkekeh sendiri .

"kau mulai lagi", Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata nya malas .

-:-:-:-

Keempat orang itu kini melanjutkan makan malam nya kembali dengan obrolan ringan dan gak jelas .

Mereka sesekali tertawa oleh lelucon yang chanyeol lontarkan .

Tapi laki-laki cantik itu tampak berbeda , tidak ada sinar bahagia lagi yang terpancar di wajah nya hanya kepura-puraan lah yang kini menghiasi wajah cantik itu .

Baekhyun ingin sekali beranjak dari duduknya detik itu juga . namun otak waras nya berkata jangan . Jangan membuat mereka memberi mu seribu pertanyaan .

Baekhyun marah , kesal , muak dan jengah melihat bagaimana sikap chanyeol yang begitu manis tepat dihadapannya tengah menyuapi minah kekasih nya .

Tapi baekhyun hanya bisa menutupi semua perasaan itu dengan senyuman dan candaan nya .

"ohh ... sehun apa kita disini hanya jadi obat nyamuk", itu baekhyun dengan ucapan sarkatisnya .

"apa kita harus pergi", sahut sehun .

"yakk...apa yang kalian bicarakan", itu Minah .

"Kita seperti obat nyamuk disini . kalian butuh waktu berdua ok", ucap baekhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

"aku dan sehun lagian sudah kenyang . kkk", lanjut baekhyun .

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan sehun beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa menengok ke belakang . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya pelan . Hari dimana membuat otak , hati , jantung dan diri nya kacau .

*

*

*

*

*

 **Esok harinya ...**

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menemani Minah hari ini . Wanita itu datang tanpa diundang membuat baekhyun tidak bisa pergi untuk ke Cafe nya . Baekhyun hanya mendengus dengan omelan Minah .

"Kau harus tetap dirumah temani aku hari ini . aku tidak mau ikut ke Cafe mu , karena disana kau akan sibuk bekerja baek dan aku hanya duduk melongo sendirian . aku tidak mau", ocehan minah yang membuat telinga baekhyun mendadak sakit .

"iya dan berhenti bicara telinga ku sakit mendengar ocehan mu , nona", desis baekhyun .

"Apa cincin ini cocok di jari ku", Minah bertanya dengan mata yang terus memandangi cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya .

"ya cocok", Baekhyun hanya menjawab ogah-ogahan .

"kenapa kau menjawab nya seperti tidak senang begitu", cibir minah .

 **Deg...**

'apa aku sangat terlihat seperti itu' batin baekhyun .

"cincin ini sangat cocok di jari wanita cantik seperti mu", Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencubit pipi minah dengan gemas . Minah hanya terpekik senang dan memeluk baekhyun layaknya adik kakak . Baekhyun membalas pelukan Minah dan tersenyum nanar dibalik pelukan itu . Baekhyun rasa nya ingin menjerit marah namun tidak bisa . Marah akan perasaan sialan nya itu .

.

.

.

.

 **Malam tiba ...**

Minah kini tengah tertidur di sofa empuk dengan Baekhyun duduk dibawah karpet berbulu tebal tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya dengan kepala menengadah keatas .

Baekhyun tidak sadar ia tengah meneteskan air mata nya . Seseorang yang berada disamping nya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu melihat bagaimana air mata itu menetes tanpa suara ataupun isakan . Sosok itu tengah berpikir apa yang membuat baekhyun hingga meneteskan air mata nya .

Baekhyun membuka mata nya dan melihat ada sosok lain di samping nya itu Chanyeol .

"kau sudah pulang" .

"sejak kapan ada disini", lanjut baekhyun .

"apa kau menangis", alih-alih menjawab chanyeol malah melontarkan pertanyaan pada baekhyun .

"haha .. aku menangis . yang benar saja chanyeol" .

"aku melihat nya", ucap chanyeol yang tengah menatap satu garis dipipi baekhyun bekas air mata itu .

"Aishh .. lebih baik kau antar minah pulang", Dan baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol .

Baekhyun kini berdiri di balik dinding dekat tangga tengah menatap kearah chanyeol yang menggendong minah yang sedang tertidur lelap . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris dengan tatapan nanar , dada nya terasa sangat sesak dan sakit bagaimana orang yang dicintai nya selama ini telah menjadi kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri .

.

.

.

.

.

. "Baekhyun", panggil seseorang dari salah satu meja di B'Cafe .

"Chanyeol", Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya .

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini , bahkan ini belum jam nya makan siang", lanjut baekhyun yang melirik jam rolex yang melingkar ditangan nya .

"kau lupa baek aku CEO nya", Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata nya malas mendengar lontaran chanyeol yang terkesan terlalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri .

"Lalu kau berbuat sesuka mu", cibir baekhyun . Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan .

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat itu namun pergelangan tangan nya dicekal begitu saja oleh chanyeol .

"kau mau kemana baek", ucap chanyeol .

"tentu aku akan mengambilkan pesanan mu tuan park chanyeol" .

"kau punya karyawan bukan .. kau cukup duduk temani aku hari ini", ucap chanyeol yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan baekhyun .

"aku merindukan mu baek..." .

 **Deg...**

'merindukan ku' batin baekhyun .

"...maksudku merindukan kebersamaan kita seperti dulu . kau tahu sendiri kita sekarang seperti mempunyai dinding pembatas", lanjut chanyeol .

'Bodoh' baekhyun tengah merutuk dirinya sendiri .

"ya aku tahu karena kita punya kesibukan masing-masing aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku dan kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu dan juga ... kekasihmu", sahut baekhyun .

"Duduklah", pinta chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuruti nya ia duduk tepat dihadapan chanyeol . Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya dan memanggil salah satu karyawan nya .

"kyungie", panggil baekhyun .

"iya hyung", sahut yang dipanggil kyungie itu .

"bawakan aku satu banana cake , satu ice americano dan satu coffee latte", kyungie mengangguk dan berlalu pergi .

"apa dia karyawan baru mu dan kenapa dia memanggil mu hyung", tanya chanyeol dengan menaikan sebelah alis nya .

"Hum .. dia baru dua minggu bekerja disini . aku yang meminta nya untuk memanggil ku hyung karena dia terlihat sangat manis" .

"kenapa kau selalu menganggap karyawan mu seperti teman mu sendiri" .

"itulah aku Byun baekhyun si pemilik B'Cafe yang tampan dan ramah tidak seperti mu park chanyeol si CEO tampan yang arogan , ck", baekhyun berdecak .

"yakk.. kau bilang diri mu tampan baek . bercerminlah kau itu laki-laki manis dan cantik", cibir chanyeol .

'untuk pertama kali nya kau bilang aku cantik' batin baekhyun .

Dan tak sadar detakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat . bahkan pipinya terasa panas .

"ada apa dengan wajah mu baek , kau sakit", tanya chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir nya .

"yakk...seharusnya yang menemani mu itu minah bukan aku", baekhyun tengah salah tingkah . Chanyeol hanya menahan tawa nya . Mata sipit baekhyun tampak melotot melihat bagaimana chanyeol tengah menahan tawa nya sendiri .

"kau mau menertawa kan ku", desis baekhyun .

"aku hanya baru melihat sikap mu yang seperti ini baek", chanyeol dengan kekehan nya .

Dipertengahan perdebatan mereka kyungie datang dengan nampan yang berisi pesanan baekhyun dan chanyeol . mereka berdua kini tengah menikmati nya dengan obrolan santai . Mengobrol tentang persahabatan dimasa lalu nya , ini dan itu hingga masa sekarang .

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dan minah sekarang sudah hampir sebulan berjalan bukan", tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba .

"semuanya baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat", baekhyun tampak mengangguk .

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu baek apa kau tidak akan mencari seorang kekasih" .

'Bagaimana mungkin aku mencari kekasih disaat hati ku dibawa pergi oleh mu' batin baekhyun .

"Baek", panggil chanyeol saat baekhyun sama sekali tak memberi nya jawaban .

"Hum .. ya nanti", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun . Chanyeol tengah memandangi wajah baekhyun yang sedikit menunduk .

'apa yang terjadi pada mu' batin chanyeol .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah bersiul dikamar nya . tengah memilih baju diantara puluhan bajunya yang bergantung dengan rapih didalam lemari miliknya .

Saat baekhyun hendak memakai kemeja babyblue nya seseorang membuka knop pintu kamar miliknya begitu saja .

itu Minah pelaku nya dan baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal .

"apa yang kau lakukan disini , chanyeol sedang bekerja kau tahu itu bukan", ucap baekhyun dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya .

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan melihat seorang laki-laki tengah berpakaian tapi kau masih berdiri disana apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh kekasih mu", lanjut baekhyun dengan cibiran nya .

"astaga bahkan aku takan tergoda oleh tubuh mu baek tapi untung chanyeol bukan gay jadi dia tak akan mengeluarkan air liur nya", minah tengah tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri . Sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengar nya bahkan enggan untuk tertawa hatinya berdenyut nyeri kembali karena ucapan sederhana minah .

'ya chanyeol bukan gay' batin baekhyun .

"Baek temani aku , ok", pinta minah yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengan baekhyun .

"aku harus ke Cafe ku hari ini minah", sahut baekhyun .

"Baek kau harus menemani ku titik . tidak ada penolakan , pokok nya kau harus menemani ku disini sampai chanyeol kembali nanti . aku tidak mau kesepian baek karena chanyeol tidak ada", pinta minah kembali . sedangkan baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengar ocehan panjang lebar minah .

Baekhyun dan minah kini keluar dari kamar itu dengan minah yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan baekhyun dan melangkah menuruni setiap anak tangga . namun mata sipit milik baekhyun menangkap satu koper bewarna merah muda tepat diujung anak tangga itu .

"koper siapa itu .. jangan bilang", mata baekhyun ia bawa untuk menatap wajah minah . tapi minah tampak mengangguk dengan pertanyaan baekhyun .

"itu punya ku baek . orangtua ku sedang pergi ke jepang aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan para maid .. kau tahu itu kan baek" .

"jadi aku akan menginap disini sampai orangtua ku pulang", lanjut minah dengan senyuman lebarnya .

Oh ayolah itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya minah menginap di rumah ini . minah biasa tidur dikamar sehun karena sehun tidak akan ada dirumah saat malam hari . namun sekarang berbeda status minah yang kini menjadi kekasih chanyeol . apa yang akan terjadi bahkan baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan nya

.

-:-:-:-

.

malam telah menjelang Baekhyun kini tengah berada di Cafe nya sekarang . Namun pikiran nya tampak tak fokus berkelana kemana-mana . Minah yang akan menginap dirumah nya membuat pikiran baekhyun benar-benar kacau . Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan apalagi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan minah .

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya berkali-kali rasa nya ia ingin menjerit dan memaki namun baekhyun masih memiliki otak waras .

Hingga tepukan dipundaknya menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunan nya .

"Kris , temani aku malam ini" .

*

*

*

*

*

TBC

Hayooo Baekhyun minta Kris buat nemenin Baekhyun malam ini .. apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

Naena kah ? 'kkkk

Gomawo ya yang udah mampir dan ngasih review panjang lebar .. review kalian mang dabest bikin thor ketawa sendiri dan itu sebagai penyemangat juga buat thor .

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu** : Maaf ya aku ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang perchap nya .. tapi semoga tetep suka ampe chap terakhir .

 **itathenazi**

: saking kagett nya ampe nyebut gittu ya 'kkk . Tenang chanyeol ngelamar cm buat jd kekasih ko bukan suami 'haha

 **chalienBee04** : aku sengaja cara penulisan nya sesederhana mungkin biar mudah dipahami juga .. author aja yang nulis nya gregett sendiri 'hoho kenapa chanyeol harus sama minah kenapa suka banget bikin baekhyun tersakiti 'kkk . moga tetep suka ampe chap terakhir ya .

Seeyou di chap selanjutnya ... CBHS !!


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

*

*

*

*

*

"Kris .. temani aku malam ini" .

"A..apa baek", Kris hanya melongo dengan lontaran baekhyun .

"aku mohon", Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kris dengan raut wajah yang tampak memelas .

Kris hanya sedikit terkejut walau mereka sudah lama menjadi teman atau atasan dan bawahan tapi ini untuk pertama kali nya baekhyun meminta nya untuk menemani baekhyun .

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa mu", lanjut baekhyun dan melepaskan genggaman itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kris yang hanya berdiri mematung menatap kepergian baekhyun .

Kris menghela nafas nya merasa bersalah pada baekhyun . kemudian langkah Kris membawa nya kepintu Cafe untuk menguncinya dan mematikan lampu nya . setelah semua nya beres Kris pergi melangkah ke ruangan pribadi milik baekhyun . Derap langkah nya begitu pelan hingga tak terdengar decitan dari sepatu nya . Kris tengah mengetuk pintu ruangan pribadi milik baekhyun namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali hanya keheningan yang menyahutnya .

"Baek" .

 **Hening..**

"Baekhyun" .

 **Hening...**

"Byun Baekhyun", Kris terus memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam . Otak Kris mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak , sampai akhirnya kris menerobos masuk karena pintu itu tidak terkunci sama sekali .

Namun saat langkah kris membawa nya ke salah satu ruangan dimana baekhyun tengah duduk di kursi mini bar dengan minuman alkohol dihadapan nya , Baekhyun tengah menenggak segelas minuman itu .

Kris menghampiri baekhyun dan duduk dikursi samping laki-laki cantik itu . Kris menatap baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap kosong kearah gelas yang digenggam nya dari samping .

"apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah", tanya kris . Namun baekhyun tidak menjawab nya , ia hanya menggenggam gelas nya erat-erat dan hampir mau menenggak lagi minuman beralkohol itu . Namun sayang gelas nya ditarik begitu saja oleh kris .

"Kau tidak perlu meminum ini saat kau sedang mempunyai masalah" .

"ceritalah pada ku , aku akan mendengarkan mu", lanjut kris .

"Jangan banyak mengomel aku tidak butuh omelan mu", desis baekhyun . Kris hanya menghela nafas nya , ia tahu baekhyun kini tengah mempunyai masalah . Namun kris juga tidak tahu masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi baekhyun . Hingga suara baekhyun terdengar kembali oleh telinga milik kris .

"Apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang", ucap baekhyun tanpa menengok kearah kris . Kris hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan baekhyun , Kris tengah bingung harus menjawab apa .

"kau tidak perlu menjawab nya", baekhyun tengah tersenyum kecut .

"apa ini yang jadi masalah mu", tanya kris kembali , ia berharap baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan nya sekarang .

"ya .. iya ini yang jadi masalah ku", baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah kris membuat kris sontak mematung dengan teriakan dari baekhyun . Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepala nya diatas meja itu tidak peduli jika sakit menerpa kening nya sendiri .

Saat Kris tersadar kembali dan melihat baekhyun yang menenggelamkan kepala nya diantara tangan nya , tangan kris ia bawa untuk mengelus punggung baekhyun . walau kris masih belum seratus persen mengerti dengan masalah yang dihadapi baekhyun .

Hingga elusan itu berhenti saat dering dari ponsel baekhyun begitu nyaring menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari ponsel itu dan tertera nama seseorang disana .

 **Drrttt...Drrttt...**

"Baek .. Chanyeol menelpon mu", sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak . Baekhyun enggan mengangkat telpon itu hingga deringan dari ponsel nya berhenti dengan sendiri nya . tapi beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu berdering kembali .

 **Drrrtt...Drttt...**

Baekhyun berdecak kembali dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan setengah terpaksa .

 ** _"Halo" ._**

dari seberang sana dan itu bukan suara chanyeol melainkan suara seorang wanita .

"Minah", ucap baekhyun .

 ** _"ya ini aku baek_** . **_aku menggunakan ponsel chanyeol karena aku lupa tidak membawa ponsel ku" ._**

ucap minah dari seberang sana dengan terkekeh .

 ** _"kenapa kau belum pulang baek",_**

lanjut minah .

"Hum .. aku masih ada pekerjaan disini jadi mungkin aku akan menginap malam ini", baekhyun tengah melirik kearah kris disampingnya yang tengah menatap baekhyun .

 ** _"jadi kau tidak akan pulang",_**

minah tengah terkikik di seberang sana membuat baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya .

 ** _"yakkk...chanyeol hentikan",_**

itu minah tengah tertawa . baekhyun hanya menengadahkan kepala nya mendengar minah tengah tertawa bersama chanyeol . Hingga tak sadar setetes airmata turun melewati pipi nya . Kris sontak merengkuh bahu baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik itu .

"jadi kau akan tidur bersama chanyeol", tanya baekhyun dengan pelan .

 ** _"Hum .. chanyeol yang memintaku baek",_**

minah terkekeh dengan jawaban nya .

"tidurlah aku masih banyak pekerjaan", baekhyun tengah berbohong .

 ** _"Baiklah .. selamat malam baek jangan terlalu bekerja keras",_**

itu bukan minah melainkan chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris dengan airmata yang melewati pipi nya .

"Hum", sahut baekhyun dengan isakan yang sempat terdengar oleh telinga chanyeol sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus .

 **pippp ...**

baekhyun yang memutus panggilan itu , dan menjatuhkan ponsel nya begitu saja hingga tergeletak di lantai .

baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan wajah nya ke dada kris dengan isakan yang semakin keras . Kris memeluk dan mengelus punggung milik baekhyun untuk menenangkan nya . Hingga elusan nya terhenti saat baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang teredam didada milik kris .

"aku mencintai nya" .

"siapa yang kau maksud", tangan kris membawa wajah baekhyun dan menatap mata sipit milik laki-laki cantik itu .

"apa itu minah", tanya kris kembali namun baekhyun menggeleng .

"chanyeol .. dia orang yang aku cintai", baekhyun tersenyum ditengah-tengah tangisan nya .

"kau mencintai chanyeol", suara kris terdengar sangat pelan . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum .

"ya .. aku gay" .

Kris tidak mengeluarkan suara nya lagi namun ia membawa baekhyun kepelukan hangat nya . terus mengelus punggung milik laki-laki cantik itu hingga baekhyun sedikit tenang dan meredakan tangisan nya . Baekhyun tampaknya membalas pelukan dari kris dan memeluknya dengan erat , baekhyun merasa nyaman .

-:-:-:-

"ini sudah malam kau harus tidur , ok", ucap kris dan mengelus pipi milik baekhyun . Baekhyun kini tengah berbaring di ranjang nya dengan kris yang duduk di tepi ranjang itu . Kris hendak bangkit namun pergelangan tangan nya di cekal oleh baekhyun .

"kau mau kemana", tanya baekhyun pada kris yang masih tidak melepaskan genggaman itu .

"aku tidak akan kemana-mana .. aku akan tetap berada disini menemani mu baek" .

"aku akan tidur di sofa itu", lanjut kris dan menunjuk sofa yang tidak jauh dari ranjang milik baekhyun .

"tidurlah disini", baekhyun tengah menepuk tempat kosong disamping nya .

"ta..tapi baek", kris tergagap dengan ucapan nya sendiri .

"kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa pulang kris", ucap baekhyun dengan tersenyum . tapi akhirnya kris menuruti ucapan baekhyun , ia membuka pakaian nya dan hanya menggunakan boxer dan t-shirt tipis bewarna putih . Kini baekhyun dan kris tengah tidur bersama . Dengan baekhyun yang menenggelamkan kepala nya kedada milik kris .

-:-:-:-

 **sedangkan di tempat lain ..** Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan seorang wanita yang tengah terlelap disamping nya , ia sedang menatap langit-langit kamar nya . kepala nya sedang berpikir apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mungil nya -Baekhyun- .

Saat terakhir dipercakapan telpon tadi telinga lebarnya sempat mendengar isakan seseorang dan chanyeol pun tidak bodoh orang itu tengah menangis . Chanyeol bisa menebak kalau itu baekhyun , kalau bukan lalu siapa pikir chanyeol . Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya , hingga mata besarnya perlahan tertutup menuju kealam tidurnya .

.

.

.

.

.

"eunghhh", lenguh seseorang dari balik selimutnya yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya . Hingga ia merasa terganggu saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kekamar nya .

"jangan membuka nya", ucap baekhyun dengan suara seraknya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut .

"ini sudah siang baek", ucap kris dan menyingkap selimut milik baekhyun . Hingga baekhyun mengerang kesal .

Mata sipit itu dengan terpaksa perlahan terbuka .

"kau sudah mandi dan rapih" .

"Dan bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" .

"aku harus kembali ke apartemen ku untuk mengganti pakaian ku dan kembali lagi ke cafe", lanjut kris . Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari ranjang nya dan melangkah pergi kearah lemari pakaian nya . Baekhyun tengah mengambil kemeja dan celana milik nya .

"pakailah .. ini ukuran nya cukup besar dan akan pas di tubuh mu", baekhyun menyodorkan pakaian itu .

"jadi kau tidak usah ke apartement mu . temani aku sarapan pagi ini", itu seperti sebuah perintah .

"Baek apa kau sedang memerintah ku", ucap kris dengan terkekeh .

"bukan perintah hanya permintaan dari orang yang sedang patah hati", sahut baekhyun dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi . Sedangkan kris langsung mengganti pakaian nya .

-:-:-:-

tiga orang tengah sarapan pagi ini dengan roti panggang dan secangkir kopi milik chanyeol dan sehun sedangkan siwanita tengah menikmati segelas susu vanila nya . Mereka tengah menikmati sarapan dengan santai . Hingga hening itu terpecahkan oleh suara seseorang .

"aku tidak melihat baekhyun .. apa dia masih bergelung didalam selimut", tanya sehun pada dua sahabat nya .

"baekhyun tidak pulang oh sehun", sahut minah .

"ah jadi dia menginap lagi", minah tampak mengangguk sebagai jawaban . sedangkan chanyeol yang duduk disamping minah tampak melamun saat telinga lebarnya mendengar nama baekhyun . pikiran nya kembali ketadi malam saat percakapan terakhirnya bersama laki-laki cantik itu .

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

tiga hari sudah baekhyun enggan untuk pulang ke rumah itu selama itu pula ia berbohong kepada tiga sahabat nya dengan alasan pekerjaan . Namun yang dilakukan baekhyun hanyalah melamun di setiap malam nya dengan seseorang yang selalu menemaninya itu kris . Kris sudah tiga hari menginap ditempat baekhyun atas permintaan laki-laki cantik itu . Kris tidak bisa menolaknya bagaimana pun baekhyun atasannya sekaligus teman nya juga .

Dan selama tiga hari itu juga baekhyun merasakan nyaman nya pelukan seseorang selain orang yang di cintai nya chanyeol .

Baekhyun tengah melamun kembali sekarang bahkan saat ia tengah bekerja . Baekhyun tak sadar saat seseorang tengah memanggil-manggil nama nya hingga orang itu mengusak rambut baekhyun dengan gemas .

"yakkk...sehun", desis baekhyun .

"kau melamun , eoh", ucap sehun dengan kekehan nya .

"mau apa kau kemari", tanya baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sehun .

"kebiasaan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku", sehun hanya memutar bolamata nya .

"aku hanya menemui mu dan mendapatkan kopi gratis tentu nya", lanjut sehun dengan terkekeh kembali sedangkan baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengarnya .

Baekhyun dan sehun kini tengah duduk berdua di sudut dekat jendela hingga jalanan ramai itu terlihat jelas oleh retina mereka .

"kyungie", panggil baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan nya kearah karyawan nya .

"iya hyung", sahut yang dipanggil kyungie itu .

"bawakan dua latte , ok" .

"baik hyung", kyungie berlalu dengan pesanan baekhyun .

Hingga beberapa menit menunggu , kopi pesanan baekhyun akhirnya datang . Dua orang laki-laki itu kini tengah menikmati kopi nya dengan perlahan . Hingga sehun mengeluarkan suara nikmat nya saat sesapan kopi nya melewati tenggorokan nya .

"sangat menikmati nya eoh", cibir baekhyun .

"ini sangat nikmat baek", sahut sehun .

"sangat nikmat karena itu gratis", cibir baekhyun dan sehun sontak langsung terkekeh dengan ucapan sarkatis itu .

"baek kapan kau akan pulang", tanya sehun .

"pulanglah aku pusing dirumah saat minah berada disana . suara ocehan nya membuat ku ingin memakan nya hidup-hidup", ucap sehun kembali dengan setengah kesal sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya .

"itulah minah kau tahu sendiri dia hobi nya mengoceh", kekeh baekhyun .

"kau yang bisa memahami nya baek , bahkan chanyeol sendiri kewalahan dengan ocehan nya minah", ucap sehun dengan tawa nya sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris saat telinga nya menangkap satu nama itu -chanyeol- .

"aku akan pulang malam ini", ucap baekhyun begitu saja hingga di hadiahi cubitan gemas dari sahabatnya sehun .

"yakkk...ini sakit sehun", desis baekhyun dan memukul-mukul lengan sehun main-main sedangkan si tersangka sehun hanya tertawa dengan pukulan-pukulan baekhyun . tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan dua laki-laki itu dari kejauhan .

*

*

*

*

*

Malam telah menjemput namun baekhyun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat parkir nya , ia masih duduk dan bersandar dibahu jok itu dengan mata yang tertutup tapi baekhyun tidak sedang tertidur . matanya sontak terbuka saat seseorang mengetuk kaca pintu mobil itu dari luar .

 **tok..tok..tokk..**

Baekhyun pun membuka kaca mobil itu dan bergumam masuk ke laki-laki yang ia klaim sebagai teman nya .

laki-laki itu pun masuk kedalam mobil baekhyun dan duduk disamping pemilik mobil itu .

"kau belum pulang baek", tanya nya .

"hum .. aku sedang berpikir", sahut baekhyun yang menatap lurus kearah depan .

"apa yang kau pikirkan", tanya nya lagi .

"haruskah aku pulang kerumah itu", sahut baekhyun dan menghela nafas nya .

"tentu kau harus pulang baek . sampai kapan kau akan menghindar dan membohongi sahabat-sahabat mu , mereka bisa saja berspekulasi sendiri" .

"lalu apa yang akan terjadi , kris", ucap baekhyun dan menatap wajah milik laki-laki blasteran itu .

"hadapi saja semua yang akan terjadi" .

"atau kau bisa jujur dengan perasaan mu sendiri pada chanyeol", lanjut kris .

"ya .. aku memang ingin berteriak tepat ditelinga lebarnya", kekeh baekhyun .

"aishh .. aku sedang serius dan kau malah bercanda", cibir kris .

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapi cibiran kris . sebelah Tangan mungil nya ia bawa untuk menyentuh pipi kris dan mengelus nya lembut , baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis .

"makasih kris untuk tiga malam ini sudah menemani orang yang sedang patah hati", ucap baekhyun dengan tulus dan terus mengelus pipi baekhyun . Dan kris membalas elusan tangan mungil milik laki-laki cantik itu dengan mengelus pipi baekhyun juga .

entah siapa yang memulai nya dua laki-laki itu kris dan baekhyun tengah berciuman dengan kris yang jadi dominan nya . Kris melumat lembut bibir cherry itu dan baekhyun tidak menolak nya . Lidah milik kris mulai menerobos masuk mempora-porandakan isi mulut baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya meremas rambut kris menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya .

"eumhhh",

hingga terdengar lenguhan dari baekhyun dan kris menghentikan aksi nya . Baekhyun terengah karena pasokan oksigen nya yang hampir habis .

"yakk..yakkk.. kau mengambil ciuman pertama ku kris", teriak baekhyun dan tengah memukul-mukul lengan kris . Kris mencekal pergelangan tangan baekhyun sontak menghentikan pukulan dari simungil membuat kris terkekeh sendiri .

"kau marah saat semua nya sudah selesai baek", ucap kris masih dengan kekehan nya .

"kau sendiri yang memancing nya", lanjut kris .

"yakkk...kau mencium seorang laki-laki . apa kau tak sadar itu", desis baekhyun .

"kau laki-laki cantik byun baekhyun dan aku sama seperti mu . untuk apa aku mau tidur bersama mu dan memeluk mu saat tertidur", jelas kris baekhyun hanya berdehem dengan ucapan kris .

"Dan untung aku tidak perkosa oleh mu kris", cibir baekhyun .

"aku bukan pemaksa asal kau tahu itu", sahut kris . Baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengar nya . mereka berdua hanya saling berdebat tanpa ada yang mau mengalah , sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.40 pm hampir tengah malam kris dan baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu .

"kau harus pulang sekarang baek ini sudah hampir tengah malam", Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan .

"Baiklah dan hati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya", Kris mengelus pipi baekhyun lagi dan keluar dari mobil si mungil itu .

Baekhyun dan kris akhirnya pergi dari tempat parkir itu dengan arah yang berbeda . hanya Butuh beberapa menit bagi baekhyun untuk sampai ke rumah nya yang ia tinggali bersama chanyeol dan sehun .

Saat pintu utama ia buka hanya kesunyian lah yang menyambut nya .

Langkah kaki mungil nya ia bawa menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai di depan kamar milik chanyeol , baekhyun menatap pintu itu dengan tersenyum kecut . Dan kembali membawa langkah nya untuk masuk ke kamar miliknya . ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang nya dan perlahan menutup mata sipit nya .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang namun seseorang masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimut hangatnya . Bahkan kamar itu masih terlihat temaram oleh lampu tidur dengan tirai yang masih tertutup rapat . dan bahkan cahaya matahari pun tidak berani untuk menerobos masuk kekamar itu .

Hingga tidur nyaman nya terganggu saat suara dering ponsel nya menyapa indera pendengaran nya .

 **Drrttt...Drrttt...**

"aishh...siapa yang menelpon dipagi hari", desis baekhyun dengan mata tertutup . tangan mungilnya meraba-raba ponselnya di samping kepalanya dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa penelepon nya .

"hallo", dengan suara seraknya khas orang baru bangun tidur .

 ** _"kau baru bangun",_**

dari seberang sana .

"kau selalu menganggu tidurku dipagi hari kris", cibir baekhyun .

 ** _"ini sudah hampir 11.00 am dan kau bilang masih pagi yang benar saja baek" ._**

baekhyun melihat jam di meja nakasnya dan benar jam itu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 am baekhyun hanya terkekeh sendiri .

 ** _"bangunlah dan cepat kemari" ._**

"Hum .. aku akan bersiap sekarang" .

 **pippp ...**

akhirnya panggilan telepon itu terputus .

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya , cahaya matahari yang terang langsung menerobos masuk tanpa permisi .

Setelah selesai merapihkan tempat tidurnya baekhyun berlalu kekamar mandi . Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk baekhyun dan kini telah siap dengan pakaian rapihnya .

Kaki nya melangkah keluar dari kamar miliknya . namun saat di ujung tangga langkah kaki baekhyun berhenti begitu saja . Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung memandangi apa yang tengah ia lihat .

Chanyeol tengah memeluk mesra minah dari belakang , mereka berdua tertawa bersama .

tanpa sadar kaki baekhyun mulai melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan berbalik kembali masuk ke kamarnya . Baekhyun menutup pintu nya dan langsung bersandar dipintu itu dengan terduduk menenggelamkan kepala nya diantara tangan dan lutut nya . Baekhyun menangis kembali saat denyutan nyeri di dada nya dirasakan lagi olehnya .

"seharusnya aku memang tidak pulang", gumam baekhyun dengan airmata yang menetes dari sudut mata nya .

"sialan", umpat baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan suara lantang nya . baekhyun tengah merutuk perasaan nya lagi . tanpa ia ketahui seseorang mendengar umpatan itu dari luar kamar milik baekhyun .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayooo main tebak-tebakan lagi ..

Siapa yang berada diluar kamar baekhyun ?

yang pasti bukan author ya 'kkkk .

Gomawo yang sudah mampir untuk baca FF ini untuk Siders juga ..

 **chalienBee04**

 **maafkan author yang doyan bikin baekhyun tersakiti 'kkkk sengaja author bikin minah manja ke gitu ke baekhyun biar greget aja :D . chanyeol akan peka pada waktu nya :D . semoga tetep suka ya .**

 **Guest**

 **Qeerty**

 **makasih sudah mampir di chap sebelumnya .**

 **Hunhips**

 **makasih udah bilang bagus padahal FF ini jauh dari kata bagus dan author hanya anak kemarin sore . maaf ya belum bisa nulis panjang perchap nya tapi moga tetep suka ya .**

 **itsathenazi**

 **mereka ga jahat ko autor aja yang bikin mereka jadi jahat :D**

 **Olipop**

 **makasih sudah mampir**

 **moga masih ketemu di chap depan ya ... CBHS !!**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

"seharusnya aku memang tidak pulang", gumam baekhyun dengan airmata yang menetes dari sudut mata nya .

"sialan", umpat baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan suara lantang nya . baekhyun tengah merutuk perasaan nya lagi . tanpa ia ketahui seseorang mendengar umpatan itu dari luar kamar milik baekhyun .

#

oo0oo

#

 **tokk...tokk...tokk...**

"Baek .. kau tidak apa", panggil suara lowbass milik seseorang .

Sontak membuat baekhyun langsung sadar dari racauan nya . ia langsung berdiri dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipi nya dan kemudian membuka pintu itu .

"Chanyeol", ucap baekhyun pelan .

"kau tidak apa", tanya chanyeol .

"aku .. ah , tentu tidak apa-apa", sahut baekhyun dengan tersenyum namun palsu .

"aku tidak tahu kau sudah pulang baek . aku hanya tidak sengaja tadi melihatmu", ucap chanyeol yang tengah memandang wajah cantik baekhyun namun saat mata besar milik nya melihat bagaimana mata sipit milik baekhyun tampak berbeda chanyeol langsung menangkup wajah baekhyun oleh kedua tangan besarnya .

"mata mu sembab", tanya chanyeol .

"aku hanya kurang tidur chanyeol", sahut baekhyun dan melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari wajah nya .

"apa kau sedang membohongi ku", ucap chanyeol kembali dan memandang tajam ke arah mata sipit itu .

"aishh...aku harus pergi sekarang", dan baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol seorang diri dengan melambaikan tangan mungil nya . Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca .

"Apa baekhyun pulang", tanya seseorang dan sontak membuat lamunan chanyeol buyar begitu saja .

"Hum .. dia baru saja berangkat ke cafe nya", sahut chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja kelantai bawah sedangkan seseorang itu hanya mengikuti langkah chanyeol dari belakang .

"kenapa kau mengikuti ku sehun", cibir chanyeol .

"yakk...siapa yang mengikuti mu park . aku akan sarapan dan sangat lapar", sahutnya . sedangkan chanyeol hanya memutar bolamata nya .

Saat pantat sehun hendak mendarat di kursi meja makan seseorang berteriak menyapa nya .

"Dj Oh kau sudah bangun", teriak seseorang itu yang tengah melangkahkan kaki nya kearah sehun .

Sedangkan sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas nya . telinga nya serasa tuli saat wanita itu menyapa dengan suara lantang nya .

"kapan kau akan pulang nona , apa kau tak merindukan kamar mu", Cibir sehun . Sedangkan minah hanya berdecak mendengar nya dan duduk begitu saja di kursi samping sehun .

"aku akan pulang setelah orangtua ku pulang oh sehun , apa kau tak senang aku berada disini", ucap minah dan memicingkan matanya kearah sehun .

"aku tak senang saat kau menghabiskan makanan ku dilemari es", minah hanya terkekeh mendengarnya . sedangkan chanyeol yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari dapurnya hanya menggelengkan kepala nya .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun tengah duduk di ruangan kerja nya dengan menenggelamkan kepala nya diantara kedua tangan nya . Apa yang baekhyun lihat hari ini terus berputar di otaknya , ia terus mengingat chanyeol dan minah . Bagaimana chanyeol memeluknya , bagaimana mereka berdua tertawa bersama itu membuat dada nya berdenyut nyeri .

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan chanyeol agar perasaan sialan ini mau enyah dari hati ku", rutuk baekhyun pada diri nya sendiri .

Hingga suara ketukan dari luar ruangan nya terdengar dan ia menyahut mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk . saat pintu nya terbuka tampaklah laki-laki tinggi yang tampan tapi tidak setampan chanyeol , Dia Kris .

"Hey Baek", sapa kris .

"Hum" .

"Ada apa lagi dengan mu hari ini , wajah mu tampak kacau" .

"Kris", panggil baekhyun dengan sangat pelan .

"Aku ingin mengenyahkan perasaan ini", lanjutnya .

Kris hanya diam , ia cukup mengerti dengan perasaan baekhyun karena ini memang bukan hal mudah untuk dihadapi . Kris melangkahkan kaki nya kearah baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala laki-laki cantik itu di perut sixpack nya . tangan besarnya mengelus rambut coklat milik si mungil dan simungil memeluk erat pinggang kris dengan tetesan airmata yang kembali turun melewati pipinya hingga membuat kemeja kris basah oleh air matanya .

Kris melepaskan pelukan nya dan menangkup wajah baekhyun menatap cukup dalam kemanik sipit itu .

"ingin aku temani lagi malam ini" .

"kau mau", Kris mengangguk dan memeluk baekhyun kembali .

.

.

.

Kini baekhyun tengah sendiri lagi diruangan nya dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tercecer dimeja kerja nya . Baekhyun tengah fokus dengan pekerjaan nya walau pikiran nya sedikit kacau .

Suara ketukan dari luar ruangan nya lagi-lagi terdengar , baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal . saat ia mencoba untuk seratus persen fokus dengan pekerjaan nya , orang lain malah merusak fokusnya .

Saat suara baekhyun menyahut orang itu masuk dia kyungie karyawan nya .

"Maaf hyung aku menganggu pekerjaan mu tapi teman hyung ada di Cafe ini", ucap nya .

"siapa", sahutnya .

"ada tiga orang hyung", baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan nya di ikuti oleh kyungie .

Empat orang sahabat itu kini tengah duduk bersama dengan secangkir kopi dihadapan nya masing-masing . Mereka tengah mengobrol dengan santai tak ada obrolan serius sama sekali . Hingga kris menghampiri keempat orang itu dengan membawa sepiring cookies .

"Saat mengobrol lebih enak ditemani dengan cookies", ucap kris dengan senyuman dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh empat orang itu .

"Duduklah kris kau bisa bergabung", itu baekhyun . Dan sahabat-sahabat nya tampak gak merasa keberatan sama sekali . Kris akhirnya ikut duduk dan bergabung dengan empat orang itu . namun manik miliknya tak lepas menatap kearah minah , chanyeol dan baekhyun secara bergantian tanpa minah dan chanyeol sadari namun tidak dengan baekhyun .

.

.

-:-:-:-:-:-

.

.

 **Sore telah menjelang...**

tiga sahabat baekhyun kini telah beranjak dari Caffe nya . Baekhyun kembali keruangan kerja nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya kembali setelah sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan tiga sahabatnya .

detik demi detik , menit demi menit , jam demi jam tak terasa baekhyun lewati hingga lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tercecer dimeja nya ia bereskan .

ini sudah malam waktunya B'Caffe untuk tutup .

Langkah kaki mungilnya ia bawa ke lantai atas dimana ruangan pribadi miliknya berada . ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang miliknya . Hingga mata mungilnya tertutup dengan rapat .

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu seseorang masuk ke kamar itu dan membenarkan posisi si mungil dengan nyaman dan menyelimuti nya hingga kebatas leher dan mengecup kening baekhyun .

.

.

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain ...**

Seorang laki-laki tampan tengah duduk di sofa empuk dengan manik yang tengah menatap lurus kearah tv lcd itu .

Dengan kopi yang berada ditangan kanan nya . Derap langkah seseorang yang menuruni anak tangga memecahkan fokusnya .

"Kau mau berangkat sehun", sapa nya .

"Hum", angguk sehun .

"Apa baekhyun belum pulang", lanjut sehun dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan .

"tumben kau belum tidur , nanti minah akan mencari bantal gulingnya yang hilang", lanjut sehun kembali dan sontak chanyeol langsung melempar sehun dengan bantal sofa nya , Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan berlalu pergi meninggal kan chanyeol yang berdecak kesal .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ke esokan malamnya ...**

malam ini baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum tiga sahabat nya bertanya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang akan membuat baekhyun kesulitan menjawab nya .

Ini sudah jam 11.15 pm dan Baekhyun baru sampai di rumah nya . Langkah kaki nya ia bawa masuk hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya hingga langkah kaki nya ia bawa menuju lantai dua dimana kamar nya dan sahabatnya berada . namun saat baekhyun melewati kamar milik chanyeol langkah nya sontak berhenti begitu saja , baekhyun hanya mematung berdiri dan menatap nanar kearah pintu kamar itu dengan mata yang mulai memburam akibat air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar dari tempat nya .

"Chanyeol kau melakukan nya", gumam nya seperti bisikan dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh diri nya sendiri .

Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuruni kembali anak tangga dengan setengah berlari hingga diujung anak tangga terakhir kakinya tersandung dan ia terjatuh akibat penglihatan nya yang buram karena airmata .

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu dan mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana .

.

.

.

Kris baru keluar dari kamar mandi nya dengan lilitan handuk yang bertengger di pinggang nya . Saat ia selesai berpakaian dan hendak memejamkan mata nya . dering dari ponsel nya mengacaukan acara istirahatnya .

 **Drrttt...Drrttt...**

ia hampir berdecak kesal , namun urung saat nama seseorang yang tertera dilayar ponsel nya .

Setelah mendapat telpon itu kris langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci motor nya ia berlari keluar meninggalkan tempat tinggal nya .

.

.

Di sinilah sekarang Kris di sebuah klub malam yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya . Kris langsung masuk dan manik nya dengan fokus menatap keseluruh penjuru klub malam itu dan ia bisa menemukan teman nya tengah duduk dengan tak sadarkan diri .

"kenapa dia", tanya kris pada seseorang yang tadi menelpon nya .

"Dia sudah mabuk berat tuan , saya menelepon anda dari ponsel nya maaf kalau itu tidak sopan", kris hanya mengangguk mengerti .

"saya hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada teman anda atau seseorang membawa nya pergi", lanjut orang itu . dan Kris mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah memberi nya informasi tentang keadaan baekhyun .

Kris hanya menghela nafas nya melihat baekhyun tak sadarkan diri karena minuman alkohol yang terlalu banyak dia tenggak .

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhhh", lenguh seseorang dari balik selimut nya . Saat matanya perlahan terbuka ia mengerjap mata sipitnya berkeliling memandang ruangan kamar tidur itu .

'ini bukan kamar ku' batin baekhyun .

"Dimana aku" .

"Di Apartemen ku", sahut Kris yang tengah membawa secangkir teh hangat dan menyodorkan nya pada baekhyun .

"Bagaimana bisa", sahut laki-laki cantik itu .

"Seseorang menelpon ku di tengah malam dan dia memberi tahu kalau kau sudah tak sadarkan diri , Baekhyun", jelas kris .

"aku kira sekarang berada di hotel dan di tiduri oleh ahjussi jelek , gendut dan berkumis", kekeh baekhyun .

"untung yang tidur disamping mu laki-laki tinggi , keren , berkharisma dan tampan seperti ku", sahut kris .

"kau tidak lebih tampan dari chanyeol", cibir baekhyun . sontak kris hanya berdecak mendengar nya dan memutar bolamata nya malas .

"kenapa kau bisa mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri", tanya kris . raut wajah baekhyun langsung berubah begitu saja , Kris pun melihatnya bagaimana tawa baekhyun berubah menjadi langit mendung .

"aku sedang sangat kacau kemarin malam" .

"kau memang selalu kacau baek sejak hari itu", ucap kris .

"mereka melakukan nya" .

"apa maksud mu baek", tanya kris lagi .

"Apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat telinga mu mendengar suara lenguhan wanita didalam kamar kekasihnya saat malam", ucap baekhyun yang tengah menatap kris . Kris langsung merengkuh bahu baekhyun dan menatap kemanik sipit itu .

"Lupakan perasaan mu untuk chanyeol , jangan membuat diri mu tersakiti sendiri baek . masih ada yang mencintai mu", ucap kris dan membawa baekhyun kepelukan nya .

"aku ingin mencoba nya tapi aku tak bisa", ucap baekhyun yang kini terisak dipelukan kris . tangan besar itu mengelus pundak baekhyun dengan lembut . Setelah beberapa menit kris melepaskan pelukan mereka .

"mandilah , aku akan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kita dan aku akan mengantar mu pulang", Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi .

.

.

Kini baekhyun dan kris tengah sarapan bersama dengan tenang dan santai hanya obrolan santai seputar pekerjaan yang menemani mereka di tengah-tengah sarapan nya .

Hingga dering ponsel milik baekhyun terdengar memecahkan obrolan dua orang itu .

 **Drrttt...Drrttt...**

Baekhyun mengintip ponsel nya dan sehun lah yang tertera di layar ponsel milik nya . Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk diam pada kris dan kris menganggukan kepala nya .

 **"Halo"** .

 **"kau tidak pulang lagi malam ini baek" .**

tanya nya dari seberang sana .

 **"Hum , aku terlalu banyak pekerjaan sehun" .**

Baekhyun tengah berbohong .

 **"Aishh kau terlalu bekerja ker..." .**

 **Uhukk...uhukk...**

ucapan sehun terpotong begitu saja saat mendengar suara orang lain di tempat baekhyun .

 **"yakkk...siapa yang sedang bersama mu baek" .**

Teriak sehun dan sontak baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilan nya dan melotot horor kearah kris .

 **Pipppp...**

panggilan itu terputus begitu saja .

"aku tidak sengaja baek , ada makanan tersangkut di tenggorokan ku", ucap kris yang masih terbatuk-batuk .

"kau membuat ku dalam kesulitan kris", baekhyun mengacak rambut nya kesal dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu . Dan kris menyambar kunci mobil milik baekhyun yang berada dimeja nakas kamar tidur nya dan berlari mengikuti baekhyun keluar dari Apartemen nya .

.

.

.

Kini dua orang itu tengah berada di dalam satu mobil dengan kris yang mengendarai mobil milik baekhyun .

Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya hening yang menemani mereka . Kris fokus dengan kemudi nya sedangkan baekhyun fokus dengan pemandangan yang berada di pinggir jalan .

Hingga bosan melanda baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu .

Terdengar sebuah lagu tengah berputar .

 ** _Sumgyeole ganjeolhan mam nukyeo wichyeobonda_**

"yakkk...kenapa lagu ini seperti tengah menyindir ku", cibir baekhyun sedangkan kris yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli .

"kenapa kau menyalahkan lagu nya baek", sahut kris .

"bahkan mereka yang memutar lagu ini tidak tahu kalau kau sedang patah hati", lanjut kris masih dengan kekehan nya . Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal .

"Aku mencintai mu baek", ucap kris begitu saja dan sontak membuat baekhyun melongo dan seperkian detik baekhyun tertawa dengan terbahak .

"yakkk...kenapa kau menertawakan ku", desis kris .

"aku hanya terkejut dengan lontaran mu kris", ucap baekhyun yang masih belum menghentikan tawa nya .

"kau tahu bukan aku tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang saat hati ku sendiri dibawa pergi oleh orang lain", lanjut baekhyun .

"jadi kau menolak ku , baiklah", cibir kris dan baekhyun hanya tertawa kembali dengan sahutan kris .

"kau teman ku kris ... aku tidak mau kehilangan mu", baekhyun menyandarkan kepala nya kebahu kris dan kris memeluk kepala baekhyun dan mengelusnya kembali .

.

.

Beberapa menit terlewati baekhyun dan kris akhirnya sampai di tempat kediaman tiga laki-laki itu tinggali .

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan di ikuti oleh kris .

"jadi ini rumah kalian , rumah yang bagus", ucap kris yang memandangi halaman rumah itu dengan takjub .

"kami memang memiliki selera yang bagus", sahut baekhyun .

"aku setuju dengan mu tapi tidak dalam hal percintaan", cibir kris . Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan kris hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan nya .

Baekhyun dan Kris melangkahkan kaki nya kembali dimana pintu utama itu berdiri dengan kokoh . Baekhyun orang pertama yang membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan kris untuk masuk kedalam tempat tinggal nya . Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai keruangan dimana sahabatnya chanyeol dan sehun tengah duduk santai . Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan game di ponselnya sedangkan sehun yang sibuk mendengarkan musik lewat earphone nya . Sehun lah orang pertama yang sadar akan kehadiran baekhyun dan orang yang tak asing bagi nya .

"Baekhyun", pekik sehun dan membuat chanyeol yang fokus dengan ponsel nya sontak membawa manik nya kearah yang sehun panggil .

Disanalah baekhyun tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang chanyeol kenal sebagai bawahan baekhyun .

"Kau merindukan ku oh sehun", cibir baekhyun yang kemudian mengusak rambut sehun dengan gemas . Sehun hanya mendengus saat baekhyun mengusak rambutnya .

"jangan melakukan hal seperti itu aku tak menyukai nya", desis sehun sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya .

"tapi jika kau yang melakukan nya itu terlihat manis", ucap sehun kembali membuat baekhyun memutar bolamata nya malas .

"Dimana minah", tanya baekhyun .

"Wanita itu sudah kembali kerumah nya", sahut sehun . Dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti .

"kenapa kau bisa bersama baekhyun", tanya chanyeol pada kris .

"aku hanya menolongnya semalam", sahut kris membuat baekhyun melotot horor kembali kearah temannya .

"Kris", panggil baekhyun dengan nada mengingatkan .

"menolongnya .. semalam", ulang chanyeol .

"kenapa dengan baekhyun semalam", itu sehun yang ikut bertanya .

"ada apa dengan mu baek", tanya sehun kembali .

"Kris kenapa kau tak bisa menjaga mulut mu itu", desis baekhyun sedangkan kris hanya berucap maaf dengan gerakan mulut nya .

"Semalam dia mabuk di klub malam aku di telpon oleh seseorang saat tengah malam dan memberitahu ku kalau baekhyun tak sadarkan diri disana karena terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol", jelas kris begitu saja membuat baekhyun mengusap wajah nya kasar .

"Kau mabuk baekhyun bagaimana bisa selama ini dalam hidupku aku tidak pernah melihatmu mabuk", ucap chanyeol yang menatap tajam kearah manik sipit itu .

"karena..." .

"Kris", membuat chanyeol dan sehun menatapnya dengan penuh tandatanya .

"baekhyun terlalu pusing dengan pekerjaan nya", ucap kris berbohong , baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya .

"Apa yang tadi aku dengar itu suara mu kris", tanya sehun .

"iya itu suara nya kris , dia yang membawa ku ke apartemen nya", cibir baekhyun .

"yakk...apa yang sudah kalian lakukan semalam", itu sehun dengan pekikan nya kembali .

"tentu kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kau ini", desis baekhyun .

"jadi kau berbohong eoh", cibir sehun .

"apa kau gay , kris", tanya chanyeol begitu saja membuat baekhyun dan sehun terdiam tapi tidak dengan kris .

"ya...", jawab kris santai .

"itu bukan hal menjijikan karena perasaan seseorang bisa tumbuh kepada siapa pun bahkan kepada sesama jenis sekalipun ", jelas kris .

"Berhati-hatilah baek", final chanyeol dan beranjak dari duduknya , pergi meninggalkan tiga laki-laki itu .

*

*

*

*

TBC

 **Ko aku jadi gregett sendiri ya pas nulis krisbaek .. huhuhu .**

 **Qwerty**

Makasih sudah mampir

 **itathenazi**

Sudah kejawab ya di chap ini

 **ChalienBee04**

Chanbaek/hunbaek/krisbaek punya porsi nya masing-masing ya , jadi tetep ikuti kelanjutannya

 **Elpinexoplanet**

Terimakasih sudah mampir

see you di chap depan ... pecinta chanbaek ... !!


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Eomonie", teriak laki-laki manis yang tengah berlari menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan senyuman nya yang tampak lebar .

"Baekhyun .. anak eomonie yang manis", pekik wanita itu dengan merentangkan kedua tangan nya dan baekhyun menghambur begitu saja ke pelukan yang ia panggil sebagai eomonie nya itu .

"eomonie sudah lama tidak pulang ke korea" .

"ah .. kau tahu eomonie sangat sibuk disana", Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti .

"apa eomonie membawa strawberry dari sana" .

"untuk apa eomonie membawa strawberry jauh-jauh dari london kalau di korea saja banyak , kau ini", ucap nya dan mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun . sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar nya .

"ah .. sehun , anak eomonie yang keren . kemari lah peluk eomonie mu", ucapnya lagi dan sehun memeluk wanita itu tanpa sungkan .

"eomonie pulang", ucap sehun .

"Hum .. seperti nya kalian tumbuh dengan sehat dan kalian tampak baik-baik saja", ucap wanita itu kembali .

"Dimana chanyeol" .

"aku disini eomma", sahut chanyeol dari lantai atas dan kini menuruni anak tangga menuju kearah nyonya park .

"anak eomma yang tampan , peluk eomma", nyonya park itu tengah merentangkan tangan nya kembali menunggu chanyeol untuk memeluk nya . Dan chanyeol memeluk eomma nya .

"berhentilah bersikap so manis seperti remaja eomma", cibir chanyeol sedangkan nyonya park yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh sendiri .

"apa minah tidak ada disini", tanya nyonya park dengan manik yang tengah menelusuri setiap sudut rumah itu .

"eomonie mau tahu .. minah sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih dari seorang park chanyeol", itu sehun dan chanyeol melemparnya dengan bantal sofa yang tak berdosa .

"Be...benarkah", mata nyonya park tampak membola , ia terkejut .

"kalau begitu besok malam eomma dan appa harus menemui orangtua minah dan membicarakan soal pertunangan kalian", Chanyeol tengah terkejut dengan ucapan nyonya park dan baekhyun hanya diam membeku mendengar nya .

"eomma apa yang eomma bicarakan . aku bahkan baru beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya", ucap chanyeol .

"Chanyeol .. eomma hanya sebentar di korea dan eomma ingin kalian bertunangan secepat mungkin , sebelum eomma dan appa kembali ke london", jelas nya dan chanyeol hanya menghela nafas nya .

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berbaring diatas ranjang nya dengan tatapan lurus kearah langit-langit kamar miliknya .

ia berkali-kali menghela nafas nya dengan gusar . Chanyeol tengah kalut dengan keputusan eomma nya hari ini .

Chanyeol merasa berat dengan keputusan itu namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak nya .

Hingga lamunan nya terpecah begitu saja saat seseorang menyapa nya dari luar kamar nya .

"Chanyeol .. kau belum tidur" .

"Hum" .

"Boleh aku masuk" .

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu baek , masuklah", sahut chanyeol .

"kenapa kau membiarkan pintu kamar mu terbuka seperti itu", cibir baekhyun .

"ada apa dengan mu", lanjutnya .

"aku tengah memikirkan keputusan eomma baek", ucap chanyeol yang kini memandang wajah baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar nya .

"itu keputusan yang benar . kau anak tunggal chanyeol , eomonie dan abeoji mengharapkan yang terbaik dari mu , kau selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan keluarga park selama ini", baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu chanyeol untuk memberi nya semangat .

Sedangkan hatinya tentu bertolak belakang dengan ucapan nya . tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini demi kebaikan chanyeol , pikir baekhyun .

Chanyeol bangkit dari berbaring nya dan berhambur memeluk baekhyun , membuat baekhyun diam mematung . ia merasakan pelukan yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu , pelukan yang nyaman dan hangat . tangan mungil itu mengelus pundak chanyeol pelan dengan bibir cherry nya yang terangkat .

"terimakasih baek sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik ku", chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan nya dan baekhyun mengangguk dari balik punggung chanyeol .

"aku akan bertunangan dengan minah", sontak membuat elusan dari tangan mungil itu berhenti dan senyuman itu memudar begitu saja . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya kembali .

ketika pelukan itu terlepas baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar dan merengkuh bahu chanyeol dengan menatap manik bulat itu .

"aku selalu mendukung mu chanyeol", ucap baekhyun . Dan baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar itu .

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian baekhyun .

'ini berat baek' batin chanyeol .

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan yang ia bawa kelangit malam yang gelap , hanya ada bulan disana yang sebagian nya tertutupi oleh awan .

Hanya tatapan kosong dan pikiran yang tampak penuh oleh seseorang .

"Chanyeol", gumam baekhyun pada diri nya sendiri .

Tanpa sadar airmata nya menetes kembali melewati wajah cantik nya .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris , menertawakan diri nya sendiri yang tampak seperti orang bodoh , pikirnya .

"aku bahkan menangis seperti orang bodoh chanyeol", gumamnya kembali dan menghapus airmata itu .

.

.

.

 **Hari sudah berganti ...**

Chanyeol tengah berada di park inc . dengan berkas-berkas yang berada diatas meja nya . ia hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat menyentuhnya .

pikiran chanyeol tampak gusar saat ini oleh alasan yang sama dan orang yang sama . ia menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu kursi nya dengan helaan nafas yang bahkan tak terhitung .

 **Drrrttt...Drrrtt...**

Chanyeol berdecak saat dering dari ponsel nya mengganggu lamunan nya .

Saat chanyeol selesai dengan pembicaraan eomma nya lewat telpon itu . Chanyeol kembali menjatuhkan kepala nya kebahu kursi kerja nya .

.

.

.

.

.

malam ini chanyeol tampak tengah bersiap dengan pakaian kemeja nya . ia tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan rambut yang tersisir rapih memperlihatkan kening seksi nya . chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dan lebih tampan dari biasa nya .

Baekhyun pun berada disana tengah memilih tuxedo yang cocok untuk di pakai oleh chanyeol diacara pertemuan antara dua keluarga Park dan Bang malam ini .

"bagaimana dengan yang ini", ucap baekhyun dan menyodorkan tuxedo yang berwarna merah maroon .

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menyetujui .

Baekhyun membantu memakai kan tuxedo itu dengan tangan mungil nya dan mengaitkan setiap kancing nya dengan telaten .

"kau sudah siap sekarang" .

"bahkan kau terlihat sempurna , chanyeol", lanjut baekhyun dan merengkuh bahu chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu .

Chanyeol hanya berucap terimakasih dan tersenyum kearah baekhyun . Dan baekhyun membalas senyuman itu .

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih berdiri di kamar itu tanpa berniat melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kamar milik chanyeol .

Baekhyun terduduk ditepi ranjang milik chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk .

tetesan demi tetesan airmata turun begitu saja menetes dengan sempurna keatas lantai yang ia pijak .

tidak ada suara tidak ada isakan hanya tetesan yang baekhyun keluarkan .

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam . Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan tuxedo merah maroon nya yang sudah ia sampirkan di bahu nya tengah melangkah masuk kedalam kamar nya .

Namun saat pintu nya ia buka manik bulat nya melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang milik nya .

Orang itu baekhyun ia tertidur lelap begitu saja tanpa memakai selimut yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mungil nya .

Tangan besar chanyeol ia bawa untuk membenarkan posisi baekhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun hingga kebatas leher . Dan chanyeol ikut berbaring disamping baekhyun , menatap wajah cantik itu dari samping .

 ** _Flashback 2008_**

 ** _"Chanyeol .. eomma berharap kau tidak seperti mereka", ucap nyonya park yang tengah memandangi dua laki-laki yang saling menyuapi satu sama lain dengan mesra ditempat umum ._**

 ** _"lihatlah .. apa mereka tidak mempunyai malu dengan hubungan sejenis seperti itu . bahkan itu terlihat menjijikan", lanjut nyonya park sedangkan chanyeol tidak menyahutnya ._**

 ** _"kau anak satu-satu nya eomma dan appa jangan kecewakan kami", Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata nya . namun saat mata sipit nya terbuka dada bidang seseorang lah yang jadi pemandangan nya .

ia mengerjap dan saat melihat siapa pemilik nya , chanyeol lah pemilik dada bidang itu yang masih terbungkus dengan kemejanya yang ia pakai semalam . Sontak baekhyun langsung berteriak dengan suara lantang nya .

"Chanyeol", teriak baekhyun .

"Astaga baek ... bahkan ini masih pagi kenapa kau berteriak", sahut chanyeol yang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam .

"kenapa kau tidur dikamar ku", desis baekhyun .

Dan chanyeol kini membuka mata nya .

"sadarlah baek ini kamarku", ucap chanyeol dan menunjuk frame photo berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding kamar nya . Sedangkan baekhyun hanya berdecak menanggapinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh diatas ranjang nya .

Saat baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol , sehun muncul dari lantai bawah .

"Baek apa kau baru keluar dari kamar chanyeol" .

"Hum .. dia tertidur di kamar ku semalam", itu chanyeol yang menyahut .

"Bagaimana bisa" .

"apa yang kalian lakukan semalam", lanjut sehun dan memicingkan matanya kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol .

"jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak oh sehun . aku bukan kris", ucap chanyeol . tak sadarkah ucapan sederhana yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol membuat jantung baekhyun berdenyut nyeri .

"lanjutkanlah perdebatan kalian", baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan sehun dan chanyeol begitu saja .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaian kemeja putih nya siap untuk memulai pekerjaan nya . Namun saat dirinya hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya , dering ponselnya berbunyi tanda seseorang tengah menghubungi nya .

Disana tertera nama minah .

Baekhyun berdecak enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu .

Dan baekhyun pun mengabaikan nya dan pergi dengan mengemudikan mobilnya .

hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk baekhyun akhirnya sampai di B'Cafe .

Dan deringan dari ponselnya bahkan masih terus berbunyi tanpa lelah .

Baekhyun terus berdecak dan mengabaikan panggilan itu lagi dan lagi . Baekhyun hanya ingin tak diganggu saat ini , tapi minah tidak mau mengerti .

Hanya beberapa jam untuk baekhyun merasakan ketenangan tanpa diganggu seseorang . Hingga ketenangan nya terganggu saat seseorang masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi ke ruang kerja nya . membuat baekhyun terkejut dan hampir mengumpat kesal . orang itu Minah yang tidak sopan nya masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi .

"Baek .. kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon ku" .

"bahkan tangan ku sampai terasa lelah", lanjut minah yang kini duduk di hadapan baekhyun .

"ponsel ku tertinggal di mobil", sahut baekhyun .

"Baek temani aku hari ini , ok", pinta minah dengan tatapan memohonnya . Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata nya malas .

"aku sibuk minah", ucap baekhyun yang tengah membolak-balik lembaran kertas diatas meja nya membuat minah berdecak dan memangku kedua tangan nya didada nya dengan wajah yang muram . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya dan beranjak dari duduknya .

"Ayo", Dan sontak minah langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk lengan baekhyun keluar dari ruangan nya .

membuat orang-orang yang berada di Cafe itu menatapnya dengan iri . ada yang tersenyum , ada yang berbisik dan bahkan ada yang berucap 'cocok' .

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya kembali sedangkan minah masih memeluk lengan baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang tengah menatap kearah nya .

"Kris", panggil baekhyun .

"aku akan keluar seben...", ucapan baekhyun terpotong begitu saja .

"aku akan meminjam pemilik Cafe ini untuk seharian", itu minah yang tidak sopan nya memotong pembicaraan baekhyun .

"yakkk...kau pikir aku barang yang bisa di pinjam", desis baekhyun . Dan membuat orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya terkekeh geli dengan perdebatan baekhyun dan minah .

Lagi-lagi baekhyun berdecak kesal .

"aku akan kembali nanti", ucap baekhyun dan kris mengangguk menatap kepergian dua orang itu .

"kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri sangat dalam baek", gumam kris yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan minah kini tengah berdiri disalah satu butik ternama di seoul *Jess'Boutique* Harusnya baekhyun memang menolak dan egois sekali saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan minah namun baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun yang menyayangi sahabatnya .

Baekhyun dan minah kini melangkah masuk ke butik itu . Disambut oleh salahsatu karyawan dan menyapa dengan sopan . Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan senyuman manisnya , membuat orang itu tanpa sadar merona dengan senyuman manis baekhyun .

Minah tengah memilah gaun yang berjejer dengan rapih dan baekhyun hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang .

"kenapa aku terlihat seperti bodyguard mu", cibir baekhyun dan minah hanya terkekeh mendengarnya .

"aku akan menunggu mu di mobil", lanjut baekhyun membuat minah mengeluarkan raut wajah memohonnya lagi .

"Chanyeol tidak bisa menemani ku karena dia sedang sibuk meeting , baek . kau harus membantu ku", baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali nya hari ini .

mereka berdua kini melanjutkan memilah gaun yang sempat tertunda . Hingga salah satu karyawan butik itu bertanya dengan sopan .

"Gaun apa yang sedang anda cari" .

"aku mencari gaun untuk acara pertunangan ku" .

"Baiklah .. saya akan menunjukan gaun yang anda butuhkan . anda bisa ikut dengan saya", Minah dan baekhyun mengikuti langkah karyawan itu .

Tak sampai semenit karyawan yang bernama yoona itu menunjukan tiga gaun bewarna putih , merah dan babypink yang terpajang dengan indah di etalase kaca yang menjulang tinggi .

membuat minah tersenyum saat menatap gaun-gaun indah itu .

"menurut mu mana yang cocok untuk ku baek" .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini melelahkan bagi baekhyun . Bahkan ia merasa sangat lelah , lebih lelah dari menghadapi pekerjaan nya pikir baekhyun . Seharian menjadi supir pribadi dan bodyguard minah yang menemani nya kesana kemari berkeliling mencari barang yang minah inginkan .

Baekhyun masih di parkiran Cafe nya enggan untuk keluar setelah ia mengantarkan minah pulang kerumah nya .

Jam ditangan nya masih menunjukan pukul 08.20 pm masih ada dua setengah jam lagi untuk Cafe nya tutup .

Hingga terdengar suara ketukan dari kaca mobilnya , membuat baekhyun membuka mata nya yang terpejam .

*

*

*

*

*

TBC

Kira-kira siapakah orang itu ? :D tebak hayooo ?

yaelah baek ma chanyeol kenapa gak sekalian naena aja sih .. gregett sendirii jadinya . padahal author sendiri yang nulis nya ya :D

Terimakasih yang udah ngasih pemanis .. semanis senyuman baekhyun :D

 **ChalienBee04**

tunggu kelanjutan nya ya ampe chap terakhir .

Baekhyun orang nya sabar ko , dia punya stok sabarnya banyak . 'kkk jangan baper karena krisbaek ya :D

 **elfinexoplanet**

terimakasih sudah mampir

 **itsathenazi**

tunggu ampe titik terang nya muncul ya .. soal masih abu-abu tapi itu dikit-dikit udah ada kode kan :D

See you next depan .. !! CBHS ..


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Hari ini hari melelahkan bagi baekhyun . Bahkan ia merasa sangat lelah , lebih lelah dari menghadapi pekerjaan nya pikir baekhyun . Seharian menjadi supir pribadi dan bodyguard minah yang menemani nya kesana kemari berkeliling mencari barang yang minah inginkan .

Baekhyun masih di parkiran Cafe nya enggan untuk keluar setelah ia mengantarkan minah pulang kerumah nya .

Jam ditangan nya masih menunjukan pukul 08.20 pm masih ada dua setengah jam lagi untuk Cafe nya tutup .

Hingga terdengar suara ketukan dari kaca mobilnya , membuat baekhyun membuka mata nya yang terpejam .

#

#

-:-:-:-

#

#

"Baek", panggil orang itu dan baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil nya .

"sedang apa kau disini , chanyeol", ucap baekhyun . Dan chanyeol masuk begitu saja kedalam mobil baekhyun duduk disamping laki-laki manis itu .

"tentu menemui mu , baek", sahutnya .

"kau merepotkan ku , chanyeol" .

"aku tidak mau menemani minah belanja lagi . dia bahkan menghabiskan waktu bekerja ku seharian ini hanya untuk mengelilingi tempat ini dan itu", desis baekhyun .

"maafkan aku baek , aku benar-benar sudah merepotkan mu . meeting hari ini sangat penting dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ku begitu saja" .

"Bagaimana kalau aku memasakan sesuatu untuk mu", lanjut chanyeol .

"apa kau sedang menyogok ku", cibir baekhyun membuat chanyeol terkekeh sendiri .

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu , melangkah masuk ke B'Cafe dengan chanyeol yang mengekori baekhyun .

Sedangkan kris yang melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun melangkah ke lantai atas hanya menatap nya dengan decakan kesal .

.

.

Disinilah sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun , diruangan pribadi milik laki-laki mungil itu . Dengan chanyeol yang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya , sedangkan baekhyun hanya sibuk memandangi laki-laki tinggi dan tampan itu dari kursi minibar nya .

Saking sibuknya chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar seseorang tengah memandangi nya sedari tadi . Baekhyun terus memandangi nya hingga sudut bibir nya terangkat keatas .

.

.

 **Setelah beberapa menit ...**

"ta da ...", pekik chanyeol memecahkan lamunan baekhyun . Dan chanyeol meletakan masakan nya diatas meja .

"kimbap .. tokkebi", pekik baekhyun . membuat chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pekikan dari laki-laki manis itu .

mata baekhyun langsung berbinar menatap makanan yang chanyeol masak . Dan baekhyun mulai membawa makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut nya dengan penuh . Sedangkan chanyeol menggeleng melihat bagaimana pipi baekhyun tampak mengembung oleh makanan itu .

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka menghabiskan makanan nya .

"perut ku penuh", ucap baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk perut nya sendiri .

"Bagaimana perut mu tidak penuh , kau bahkan hampir menghabiskan semuanya sendiri", cibir chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dengan di barengi kekehan nya .

"setengah jam lagi Cafe akan tutup , aku harus kebawah dan akan aku bawakan kopi untuk mu", Chanyeol hanya mengangguk . Dan baekhyun keluar dari ruangan pribadinya menuju lantai satu .

Mata sipitnya menelusuri isi cafe itu yang masih ramai oleh beberapa orang . Hingga seseorang menepuk bahu baekhyun , orang itu kris .

"kau membawa chanyeol", ucap kris begitu pelan .

"Hum", sahut baekhyun .

"semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja baek", ucap kris kembali dan menatap wajah baekhyun dari samping .

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir kris , aku masih bisa mengatasi perasaan ku", dan baekhyun menatap manik kris .

.

.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kelantai atas dengan dua cup kopi yang berada di tangan nya .

Namun saat pintu itu baekhyun buka tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali yang menyambutnya , tampak sunyi .

kaki mungil itu terus melangkah hingga membawa nya ke ruang kamar tidurnya . Dan disana lah lagi-lagi pria tinggi dan tampan itu berbaring tengah terlelap dengan nyaman dan tampan . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya , malam ini chanyeol akan menginap di kamar miliknya .

Saat baekhyun tengah dikamar mandi terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu , membuat chanyeol terusik dari tidurnya . chanyeol bangun dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan jalan terhuyung , membuka pintu dan nampaklah sosok kris disana .

"apa kalian akan pulang atau menginap", tanya kris .

"menginap", sahut chanyeol .

"Baiklah", final kris dan berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang tengah berdecak .

Saat pintu itu chanyeol tutup kembali , ia melangkah ke ruangan kamar itu lagi . namun langkah nya terhenti saat baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk dipinggang nya .

tubuh baekhyun yang mungil , mulus dan putih sontak menjadi pemandangan yang indah .

"yakkk ... kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu chanyeol", teriak baekhyun dan dilempari bantal oleh si mungil .

tapi sayang lemparan itu gagal mengenai sasaran nya saat tangan chanyeol dengan cekatan menangkap lemparan bantal itu .

"kenapa kau selalu berteriak seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa , memang nya apa yang ku lihat" .

"ingatlah baek aku bukan kris", lanjut chanyeol . membuat baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak menyahut lontaran chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan tangan yang tengah memilah baju yang tergantung dengan rapih .

Sedangkan chanyeol kini duduk ditepi ranjang tengah memandangi punggung baekhyun yang sibuk memakai pakaian nya . Hingga baekhyun berbalik dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja nakas .

"mau kemana", tanya chanyeol .

"tentu pulang chanyeol . kau sudah bangun dan kris pasti belum menutup cafe nya", ucap baekhyun dan melangkahkan kaki nya . namun langkah itu terhenti saat chanyeol berucap kembali .

"Kris tadi kesini dan bertanya lalu aku mengatakan kalau kita akan menginap malam ini", membuat baekhyun menghela nafas nya .

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang nya , dan menarik selimut hangatnya hingga kebatas lehernya .

"aku mau tidur , hari ini sangat lelah" .

"lalu bagaimana dengan ku , baek . aku akan susah tidur kembali saat sudah terbangun seperti ini" .

"salahkan saja telinga lebar mu itu", cibir baekhyun .

"yakkk...", teriak chanyeol dengan suara lowbass nya sontak baekhyun tertawa dengan teriakan chanyeol .

tawa baekhyun membuat chanyeol terus memandangi nya .

"sembilan", gumam chanyeol .

"huh", membuat baekhyun menghentikan tawa nya saat mendengar gumaman chanyeol . Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala nya .

.

.

.

 **Pagi telah menjelang ...**

Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas . Sedangkan chanyeol tengah berdiri dekat jendela dengan handphone yang menempel di telinga nya . Chanyeol tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang hingga berkali-kali helaan nafas pelan nya keluar .

"Baiklah eomma" .

 **Pippp ...**

Sambungan itu terputus dan chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya .

laki-laki tinggi itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada nya . tapi manik bulatnya tengah menatap baekhyun yang tertidur dengan damai dan cantik .

Hingga mata bulat itu melihat gerakan baekhyun ditempat tidurnya . membuat Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat itu .

.

.

Baekhyun tampak mengerjapkan mata nya kesetiap sudut kamar nya . namun mata nya tidak melihat siapa pun dikamar itu . tapi telinga nya mendengar sayup-sayup suara gemiricik air didalam kamar mandi miliknya .

kaki mungil itu turun dari ranjang nya , menapaki setiap lantai dengan menguap lebar .

Baekhyun mengambil botol mineral dari lemari es nya dan menenggak nya dengan rakus . Namun saat chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan lilitan handuk di pinggang nya membuat baekhyun tersedak begitu saja .

 **uhukk...uhukk...**

Baekhyun tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar tidurnya dengan terbatuk-batuk .

"kau tidak apa-apa baek", tanya chanyeol yang mulai mendekat kearah baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dengan gugup . Bagaimana mata sipit itu tampak tak nyaman saat melihat tubuh chanyeol dengan otot perut yang sempurna membuat baekhyun menelan ludahnya berkali-kali .

Chanyeol kini berdiri tepat dihadapan baekhyun . membuat baekhyun tampak seperti patung yang diam tak bergerak .

"Bagaimana perut ku bagus bukan", tanya chanyeol dengan menepuk-nepuk perut nya .

"kau tidak punya yang seperti ini kan", lanjut chanyeol menunjuk otot perutnya sendiri , sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengar nya hanya berdecak .

"pakai pakaian mu chanyeol dan pulanglah . aku harus bekerja", ucap baekhyun .

"Baek temani aku hari ini" .

"tidak lagi", cibir baekhyun .

"eomma yang meminta ku agar kau menemani ku baek" .

"jangan menggunakan eommonie sebagai alat bujukan mu chanyeol", cibir baekhyun .

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahu eomma kalau kau tidak bisa menemaniku dan eomma akan datang kesini untuk mengintrogasi mu , baek", ucapan chanyeol benar-benar membuat baekhyun mendengus kesal .

Baekhyun tidak melontarkan apa-apa lagi , ia langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan gerutuan jengkel nya . membuat chanyeol yang menyaksikan nya hanya terkekeh sendiri .

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan baekhyun dan chanyeol di sepanjang jalan . Akhirnya dua laki-laki berbeda tinggi badan itu sampai di toko perhiasan .

"Untuk apa kita kesini" .

"tentu membeli cincin untuk tunangan ku baek", sahut chanyeol .

"ah kau benar", kekeh baekhyun .

"lalu kenapa kau bukan nya mengajak minah", lanjut baekhyun .

"eomma ingin aku memberikan kejutan untuk minah", Baekhyun hanya menanggapi nya dengan anggukan .

Chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ketoko perhiasan itu . Begitu banyak perhiasan yang terpajang dengan rapih dan indah .

Sudut mata mereka terus memandangi ukiran cincin yang tampak berkilau dan mewah .

membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tampak terkagum-kagum .

"Cincin apa yang cocok untuk minah", tanya chanyeol .

"Bagaimana dengan cincin berlian biru itu", sahut baekhyun dan menunjuk salah satu cincin dengan berlian biru dengan ukiran yang indah . Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan .

"apa ukuran nya akan pas", tanya chanyeol kembali . Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengedik kan bahu nya tanda ia tak tahu .

"Baek aku pinjam jari manis mu", ucap chanyeol begitu saja membuat baekhyun hanya melongo mendengarnya . Karena chanyeol tidak mendapat jawaban , akhirnya laki-laki tinggi itu menarik jari lentik baekhyun begitu saja .

"jari minah pasti sama dengan mu baek", ucap chanyeol sambil menyematkan cincin dijari manis baekhyun . Baekhyun merasakan desiran di dada nya , tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas . tapi seperkian detik senyuman itu lenyap kembali .

"karena jari mu sama seperti jari perempuan", lanjut chanyeol .

"yakkk...", Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan chanyeol dengan keras , sedangkan yang di pukul hanya terkekeh .

.

.

.

Saat semua nya telah selesai chanyeol dan baekhyun kembali ke rumah yang mereka tinggali .

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuh nya begitu saja keatas sofa .

Tapi bersyukurlah hari ini tidak melelahkan seperti hari saat bersama minah .

"kemana semalem kau dan chanyeol", tanya sehun .

"chanyeol menginap di tempatku", sahut baekhyun yang masih betah berbaring di tempatnya .

"waktu itu kau yang tidur di kamar chanyeol dan kemarin malam chanyeol yang tidur ditempat mu", ucap sehun kembali .

"apa kalian melakukan sesuatu", lanjut sehun dengan bolamata yang tampak besar .

"Bisakah singkirkan otak mesum mu , oh sehun", cibir chanyeol yang baru tiba di ruangan itu . Sedangkan sehun hanya memutar bolamata nya dan baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan .

"Baek , kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan", itu sehun yang masih kekeuh dengan pertanyaan nya . membuat baekhyun berdecak kesal .

"Sehun", panggil baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan sehun untuk menghampiri nya , Sehun pun menuruti nya .

 **Plakkk...**

"yakkk...baek ini sakit", desis sehun memegang kepala nya sendiri yang jadi korban pukulan tangan mungilnya baekhyun .

"berhentilah bertanya itu membuatku kesal . aku dan chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun , dan cepat pijiti punggung ku . aku lelah", ucap baekhyun dan bangkit dari berbaringnya yang kini membelakangi sehun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung nya sendiri .

"aku bukan tukang pijit , baek", cibir sehun .

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau . kau bisa membelikan ku sepuluh Cup ice cream ukuran jumbo", Baekhyun tengah memberikan pilihan dan decakan lah yang baekhyun dengar . tidak lama setelah itu tangan sehun mulai memijit dengan perlahan membuat baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan pijitan tangan sehun . Sedangkan chanyeol yang melihat nya hanya memandang dengan tatapan tak terbaca .

Baekhyun mulai menguap dengan mata setengah tertutup , laki-laki manis itu mulai masuk menuju alam mimpi nya . Namun sayang baekhyun gagal masuk kealam tidurnya .

 **Brukkk...**

"oughhh", desis baekhyun yang jatuh begitu saja dari sofa nya membuat sehun dan chanyeol tertawa dengan terbahak .

"apa yang kau lakukan , baek", itu chanyeol masih dengan tawa nya .

"apa kau sampai tertidur karena pijitan ku", sambung sehun .

"ini benar-benar sakit", decak baekhyun yang tengah memegang pinggang nya .

Dan bangkit dari lantai itu , berjalan dengan desisan nyeri di pinggangnya .

sontak membuat chanyeol menghentikan tawa nya saat itu juga .

"Sehun", panggil baekhyun kembali . Dan sehun langsung berjalan kearah baekhyun .

"gendong aku dan antarkan aku ke tempat tidur ku", tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung berjongkok dan baekhyun memeluk leher sehun . Sedangkan chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca .

.

.

.

Kini baekhyun tengah berbaring diatas ranjang nya , dengan jari manis yang terus ia pandangi dan ia sentuh .

"bagaimana bisa jantung ku berdetak dengan cepat dan aku tersenyum saat kau menyematkan cincin milik oranglain dijari ku ini", gumam baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri .

"aku tampak bodoh dan kau yang membuat ku bodoh", lanjut baekhyun dengan senyuman miris nya .

Baekhyun terus memandangi jari itu tanpa lelah . hingga perlahan mata sipitnya tertutup dengan rapat .

.

.

 **Sedangkan dikamar lain ..**

chanyeol tengah duduk diatas ranjang nya dengan mata bulatnya yang memandangi photo dirinya dan ketiga sahabat nya . Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya lalu sehun kemudian minah .

"sudah sembilan tahun", gumam chanyeol dan menghela nafas nya .

Kini chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong . Hingga suara dari luar menyadarkan chanyeol dari lamunan nya .

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar itu .

Saat kaki nya melangkah keluar , ia melihat seseorang sudah tersungkur dilantai dengan desisan nya .

"aishh..." .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kapan sih chanbaek khilaf nya :D

ko ga khilaf-khilaf ya ..

thanks to

.

 **chalienBee04**

Aku buat baek disini baik biar greget aja :D .. udah kejawab ya itu chanyeol bukan kris .

 **itsathenazi**

udah mulai sedikit terkuak ya tentang perasaan chanyeol .. tetep ikuti kelanjutan nya.

 **Julia kie**

author tidak menjamin ending nya bakalan angst

 **Guest**

Maaf ya emang baekhyun karakter nya harus gini di epep ini .. mungkin nanti ada saat nya baekhyun merasa lelah juga :D

 **Adirakali**

jangan baper ya :D

See you next depan ... cbhs


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

Kini chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong . Hingga suara dari luar menyadarkan chanyeol dari lamunan nya .

Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar itu .

Saat kaki nya melangkah keluar , ia melihat seseorang sudah tersungkur dilantai dengan desisan nya .

"aishh..." .

#

#

ooOoo

#

#

"astaga .. apa yang kau lakukan , baek" .

"menurut mu apa chanyeol , jelas aku terjatuh bukan sedang olahraga", cibir baekhyun .

Dan chanyeol membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri dan membawa nya kedalam kamar laki-laki tinggi itu .

"Kita bisa pergi kedokter besok untuk memeriksa pinggang mu", ucap chanyeol yang duduk disamping baekhyun .

"Hum .. aku akan meminta kris untuk menemani ku besok", sahut baekhyun .

"Kenapa harus meminta nya saat aku bisa membantu mu , baek . aku sahabat mu disini bukan laki-laki itu", decak chanyeol .

"kenapa kau jadi marah", cibir baekhyun dan chanyeol berdehem mendadak tenggorokan nya merasa kering . laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri dari tepi ranjang nya . Dan melangkah keluar dari kamar nya namun langkah nya terhenti .

"Mau kemana .. antarkan aku kekamar ku chanyeol . aku tidak bisa berjalan pinggang ku benar-benar sakit" .

"ini salahku , kenapa aku membawa mu ke kamar ku bukan kamar mu", cibir chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengarnya .

Chanyeol akhirnya membantu baekhyun dan menggendongnya dipunggung laki-laki tinggi itu . Tangan mungil baekhyun memeluk leher chanyeol dengan kepala yang baekhyun sandarkan dibahu laki-laki tinggi itu . Hingga deru nafas hangat milik baekhyun terasa di ceruk leher chanyeol , membuat reaksi tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu menggila . Dan detakan jantung baekhyun begitu terasa dipunggung chanyeol .

"Baek .." .

"Hum" .

"apa kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung" .

 **plakkk...**

Sontak baekhyun memukul belakang kepala chanyeol dengan keras dan ...

 **Brukkk...**

Baekhyun terlepas dari gendongan chanyeol dan terjatuh begitu saja diatas lantai dengan tidak elitnya . Chanyeol mendesis nyeri karena pukulan dari tangan mungilnya baekhyun yang begitu keras dan baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat pinggangnya lagi-lagi menjadi korban .

"Astaga baek" .

"Chanyeol kau benar-benar membuat pinggang ku semakin buruk", desis baekhyun .

"Ini karena kau memukul ku baek", ucap chanyeol . Sedangkan baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan .

"aku memukul mu karena pertanyaan bodohmu chanyeol", desis baekhyun .

"Aku hanya bertanya karena punggung ku merasakan detakan yang cepat dari jantung mu , baek" .

"Sial", umpat baekhyun .

"kenapa kau malah mengumpat pada ku" .

"Cepat bantu aku berdiri", bukan nya menjawab baekhyun malah memerintah chanyeol .

Tangan besar chanyeol membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri dan ringisan itu keluar kembali dari bibir cherry milik laki-laki mungil itu .

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tangan yang terus memegangi pinggang nya , dengan tubuh mungil itu yang sedikit membungkuk . Membuat chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkikik sendiri .

"Baek .. kau terlihat seperti kakek tua", ucapan sarkatis chanyeol membuat baekhyun kesal .

"Diamlah ini semua gara-gara dua laki-laki dirumah ini", cibir baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar lontaran baekhyun .

Tanpa bicara apapun Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh baekhyun ala pengantin baru , membuat bola mata sipit baekhyun membola . Tangan mungil nya langsung memeluk erat leher chanyeol , karena baekhyun tidak mau terjatuh untuk yang ketiga kali nya .

Langkah kaki besar nya terus ia bawa kearah dimana kamar milik laki-laki manis itu berada . Mendudukan baekhyun dengan perlahan diatas ranjang laki-laki mungil itu .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esok hari nya ...**

Baekhyun tengah duduk diatas ranjang nya dengan pakaian santai nya . Hari ini ia tidak datang ke Cafe nya karena chanyeol melarang nya untuk bekerja begitupun dengan sehun yang satu pendapat dengan chanyeol .

Chanyeol datang ke kamar baekhyun begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu . Dan menggendong baekhyun seperti malam kemarin .

"jangan memukul kepala ku lagi atau kau bisa saja terjatuh kembali seperti kemarin", Cibir chanyeol dengan kekehannya sedangkan baekhyun hanya mendengus .

Langkah Kaki besarnya terus menapaki lantai itu dan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan baekhyun yang berada di balik punggung chanyeol . Hingga suara seseorang terdengar dengan lantang .

"Astaga Baek ... ada apa dengan mu", teriak Minah yang baru tiba dirumah itu .

"Kemarin baekhyun terjatuh", sahut sehun yang tengah berselonjor santai di atas karpet dan terkekeh .

"aku akan kerumah sakit sekarang , kau mau ikut", tanya chanyeol pada minah dan minah hanya menggelengkan kepala nya .

"aku akan menunggu kalian di rumah saja , aku tidak terlalu suka dengan bau rumah sakit", ucap minah .

"Baiklah . kita hanya sebentar", ucap chanyeol kembali yang diangguki oleh minah .

"aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita dan sehun yang akan membayar nya", kekeh minah .

"yakkk...kenapa jadi aku", decak sehun

Sedangkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang masih di gendongan laki-laki tinggi itu hanya memutar bolamata nya malas saat lagi-lagi mendengar perdebatan antara sehun dan minah .

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja dari dua orang yang tengah berdebat itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun .

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai dirumah sakit . Chanyeol kini tengah mendorong kursi roda dimana baekhyun tengah duduk dikursi itu . Menunggu giliran untuk mereka masuk keruangan dokter .

Hanya menunggu beberapa detik dan baekhyun akhirnya mendapat giliran nya . Baekhyun kini tengah diperiksa oleh dokter itu , dan chanyeol yang menunggu dengan sabar .

"Bagaimana uisa-nim", tanya chanyeol tak sabaran . Saat dokter itu baru selesai memeriksa baekhyun . Dan dokter itu pun duduk dikursi kerja nya tepat dihadapan chanyeol .

"Cedera nya tidak terlalu parah , hanya butuh beberapa hari untuk penyembuhan nya", jelas dokter itu dengan menuliskan obat resep . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega . Sedangkan baekhyun menanggapi nya dengan acuh tak acuh .

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali pulang setelah pemeriksaan itu selesai .

Dengan iringan musik yang menemani kedua nya ditengah perjalanan nya .

Dua laki-laki itu mengikuti nyanyian nya dengan senyuman yang lebar , tampak terlihat sangat senang .

Hingga tak terasa mereka tiba di halaman rumah tempat tinggalnya .

Chanyeol orang pertama yang keluar dari mobil itu . Dan membuka kan pintu untuk baekhyun , mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk membantu laki-laki mungil itu keluar dari mobil nya .

Tangan Baekhyun pun terulur meraih jemari chanyeol dan menggenggam nya . Langkah kaki yang berbeda itu melangkah dengan perlahan , dengan tangan chanyeol yang memegangi kedua bahu baekhyun . Sedangkan tangan laki-laki mungil itu memegangi pinggang nya yang tengah cedera .

Kedua nya masuk dan melangkah keruangan dimana Sehun dan Minah tengah berselonjor santai diatas karpet berbulu dengan pizza dan cola yang masih utuh . Dan lagi-lagi suara lantang Minah menyapa indera pendengaran chanyeol dan baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya dan ikut bergabung duduk dengan berselonjor santai .

"Oppa ku , bagaimana dengan cedera mu", tanya minah dan langsung berpindah duduk disamping baekhyun merengkuh wajah baekhyun begitu saja . Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya .

"aku tidak apa-apa", sahut baekhyun .

"syukurlah", ucap minah dan langsung memeluk baekhyun dari samping .

"Minah kau sudah punya kekasih , Kekasih mu bahkan berada disamping mu dan kau memeluk pria lain", cibir baekhyun dan minah hanya terkekeh menanggapi lontaran laki-laki yang dipeluk nya .

"Chanyeol tidak akan cemburu karena berpelukan dengan mu , baek", cibir minah . Sedangkan Chanyeol yang di samping minah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya .

Empat sahabat itu kini tengah mengobrol bersama dengan di temani pizza dan cola ditengah obrolan nya .

Sesekali tawa terdengar dari keempat nya . Hingga Suapan baekhyun terhenti saat minah dan chanyeol lagi-lagi menunjukan kemesraan nya .

Tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibir minah karena saus yang tertinggal disudut bibir wanita itu membuat baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makan nya .

Minah hanya tersenyum dengan merona dan memeluk chanyeol dari samping begitu saja . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya cukup pelan .

Sedangkan sehun hanya berdecak melihat kemesraan chanyeol dan minah .

"Baek .. cepatlah sembuh . Aku tidak mau melihatmu masih cedera di acara pertunangan ku", ucap minah yang masih memeluk chanyeol . sedangkan tangan chanyeol menjulur di tepi sofa belakang punggung baekhyun .

"kapan", tanya baekhyun dengan berat hati .

"Hum . sekitar lima hari lagi dan aku mau kau dan sehun bernyanyi lagi seperti malam itu", lanjut minah dengan senyuman lebarnya . Yang hanya diangguki oleh baekhyun sedangkan sehun hanya sibuk dengan makanannya .

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjemput waktunya orang-orang untuk bergelung dengan nyaman dibawah selimutnya .

Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki mungil ini , Baekhyun hanya terduduk sendiri disofa depan televisi itu . Sedangkan jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 11.15 pm , Sehun sudah berangkat untuk pekerjaan nya sedangkan Chanyeol mengantarkan Minah pulang kerumah wanita itu sejak empat jam yang lalu dan belum juga kembali .

Baekhyun kini menengadahkan kepala nya dengan helaan nafas . isi pikiran nya lagi-lagi tertuju pada satu nama

"Chanyeol", gumam baekhyun .

"Hum" .

Sontak baekhyun langsung terkejut dengan sahutan lowbass milik chanyeol dan memegangi pinggang nya karena berdenyut nyeri .

"Dari mana kau muncul", desis baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat keterkejutan baekhyun .

"tentu dari pintu utama , tidak mungkin dari lubang hidung mu", cibir chanyeol sontak membuat baekhyun berdecak kesal .

"kau tadi memanggil nama ku", ucap chanyeol dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"ya... karena aku tidak ada teman saat ini dan dengan ajaib nya kau muncul begitu saja", cibir baekhyun dan chanyeol terkikik mendengarnya .

.

.

.

.

.

"eunghh", lenguh baekhyun yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut . Kamar itu masih temaram dengan cahaya dari lampu tidurnya . Tirainya pun masih tertutup dengan sempurna .

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang nya dan membuka tirai itu , membuat cahaya matahari yang begitu terang masuk tanpa permisi .

Cedera pinggang nya masih baekhyun rasakan . Namun tidak separah seperti hari sebelum nya .

Baekhyun membereskan tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi .

.

.

Saat seseorang masuk ke kamar baekhyun terdengar sayup-sayup gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi milik laki-laki mungil itu dengan alunan-alunan yang tak jelas diantara gemericik air yang turun .

Orang itu duduk di ranjang baekhyun dengan punggung yang bersandar dengan nyaman . Sedangkan tangan nya sibuk memainkan ponsel nya sendiri .

Hingga terdengar suara knop pintu yang terbuka . Tampaklah sosok baekhyun dengan balutan handuk dipinggang nya dengan sekujur tubuh yang masih basah . Orang yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu hanya melongo dengan tenggorokan yang terus menelan ludah nya .

"yakkk...apa yang kau lakukan disini sehun", teriak baekhyun dan langsung melempar sandal rumah milik nya . Membuat sehun lagi-lagi meringis kesakitan .

"kenapa kau selalu brutal , baek . Aishh .. kening ku", desis sehun yang mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang kini jadi korban .

"Cepatlah pakai pakaian mu , baek", ucap sehun dan berlalu pergi dari kamar baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya menaikan alisnya bingung dengan reaksi sehun .

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana jeans hitamnya dipadukan dengan t-shirt putih dan topi hitam dikepala nya . Baekhyun melangkah menuruni anak tangga dengan siulan indah dari bibir cherry milik nya .

"Kau mau kemana" .

"aku ingin sedikit jalan-jalan", sahut baekhyun .

"aku ikut", Dan baekhyun melempar kunci mobilnya begitu saja kearah laki-laki itu . Dan orang itu dengan cekatan menangkap lemparan kunci dari baekhyun .

.

.

Mobil milik baekhyun keluar dari halaman rumah nya melaju dengan pelan . Baekhyun duduk dikursi penumpang disamping pengemudi dengan nyaman .

"Kemana kita baek" .

"Aku ingin ketempat dimana hanya ada rumput hijau dan angin disana" .

"aku akan mengantar mu" .

"Kau serius , sehun . kau tahu tempat itu dimana", sehun mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat . Dan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dengan lebar .

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk mereka sampai ketempat itu . Sebuah bukit dengan pepohonan dan rumput hijau , dengan pemandangan yang membuat orang berdecak dengan kagum .

"Woh ... darimana kau tahu tempat seperti ini , sehun . Ku kira kau hanya tahu seputar Klub malam saja", kekeh baekhyun dan sehun hanya berdecak .

"jangan menyepele kan ku , baek", desis sehun .

Baekhyun dan Sehun kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon dengan mata yang memandang kota seoul dari bukit itu .

Baekhyun terus menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dengan decakan-decakan kagum yang tak henti keluar dari bibir cherry nya .

Sehun hanya memandangi senyuman lebar itu dari arah samping .

'selalu terlihat cantik' batin sehun .

Dan mengalihkan pandangan itu saat baekhyun menengok kearah nya .

Baekhyun memasang sebelah earphone nya ditelinga nya dan sebelah nya lagi ditelinga sehun .

"terimakasih sehun sudah membawa ku kesini", ucap baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sehun . Sontak sehun hanya diam dan dengan perlahan tangan miliknya mengelus kepala baekhyun yang sudah tidak mengenakan topi nya . Baekhyun merasakan anggukan dari sehun .

Hingga tak terasa langit sudah gelap hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang . Baekhyun rasa nya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan sehun pun masih setia menemani baekhyun disana .

Hingga jam di pergelangan tangan nya sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30 pm .

Baekhyun dan sehun beranjak dari tempat itu dan melajukan mobilnya .

.

.

 **Satu jam terlewati ...**

Baekhyun melangkah masuk kerumah itu sedangkan sehun langsung berangkat ke klub malam . Pintu utama baekhyun buka , hingga terdengar suara lowbass milik chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran nya .

"Darimana baek , aku menghubungi mu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif", tanya chanyeol .

"aku hanya sedikit jalan-jalan bersama sehun", sahut baekhyun .

"Dan dimana sehun", tanya chanyeol kembali .

"Dia langsung berangkat ke klub malam", Dan chanyeol mengangguk mengerti .

"Bagaimana dengan cedera mu" .

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa chanyeol , dan terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku", membuat chanyeol hanya berdehem dan kemudian menganggukan kepala nya kembali .

Chanyeol saat ini tengah sibuk di pantry sedangkan baekhyun hanya memperhatikan chanyeol dari belakang laki-laki tinggi itu .

"apa kau sedang kelaparan", tanya baekhyun begitu saja .

"Hum .. Cacing diperut ku membutuhkan makanan", sahut chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan kedua mata nya .

"Buatkan satu untuk ku", sontak chanyeol langsung menengok kearah baekhyun yang tengah duduk manis dikursi meja makan .

"apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti juru masak bagi mu", cibir chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dengan kekehan nya sontak chanyeol hanya berdecak .

"Baiklah nyonya", cibir chanyeol kembali .

"yakk...", teriak baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya tertawa .

Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit untuk chanyeol memasak dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi . Nasi itu kini sudah berada dihadapan nya masing-masing dengan asap yang masih mengepul dengan aroma yang menggiurkan .

Chanyeol meniup-niup nasi goreng kimchi itu di sendoknya dan menyodorkan nya ke depan bibir cherry baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"Buka mulut mu , kau terlalu lambat", Dan baekhyun membuka mulutnya begitu saja tanpa berkedip .

"Bagaimana", tanya chanyeol .

"Apanya" .

"tentu rasanya baek apalagi" .

"ahh .. masakan mu selalu enak", sahut baekhyun dan mengangkat jempol tangan nya .

 **Drrtt..Drrrttt..**

Ditengah-tengah suapan nya dering ponsel milik baekhyun terdengar dengan nyaring . Disana tertera nama Kris yang memanggilnya .

"Halo" .

 ** _"Kau masih sakit , baek" ._**

"aku sudah baik-baik saja" .

 ** _"syukurlah .. kau sedang apa" ._**

"aku sedang makan" .

 ** _"Sendiri"_** .

"Berdua" .

 ** _"Ku tebak itu Chanyeol" ._**

"Hum" .

 ** _"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu baek" ._**

"aku tahu itu" .

 ** _"Baiklah .. lanjutkan acara makan malam mu bersama dengan cinta terlarang mu" ._**

"yakkk..." .

 **Pippp...**

"Siapa", tanya chanyeol .

"Kris", dan chanyeol hanya berdecak mendengarnya .

Baekhyun dan chanyeol melanjutkan acara makan nya hingga tak tersisa .

.

.

.

Dua laki-laki itu kini tengah berada dikamar milik chanyeol . Dengan baekhyun duduk di sofa dekat jendela dan chanyeol yang duduk disamping nya . kedua nya tengah menatap langit hitam itu . ini hampir tengah malam namun baekhyun dan chanyeol masih setia memandangi langit itu .

"Kau sebentar lagi akan meraih kebahagiaan mu yang sempurna chanyeol", gumam baekhyun .

"Cepatlah menikah dan aku ingin melihat keponakan-keponakan lucu ku nanti", lanjut baekhyun .

"Lalu kau kapan , baek", tanya chanyeol .

"nanti", kekeh baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya berdecak .

"Siapa yang sedang kau cintai sekarang" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kenapa jadi kaya sinetron gini ya :D

itu apa-apaan lagi cuma cedera pinggang doang juga ampe digendong-gendong manja gittu :D

Chanyeol : thor kenapa gua harus tunangan sama minah ? kan gua cinta nya sama baekhyun . gua keluar aja deh dari epep ini .

author : kenapa lu jadi marah , serah gua dong !!

Baekhyun : thor cepetan chap naena nya gua ama chanyeol . udah cape nunggu nya .

author : sabar napa atau engga bakalan naena ama chanyeol .

Baekhyun : ampuni saya thor .

udah ah nyinyir garing nya maklum bukan pelawak :D

 **Thanks :**

 **Rosehyun**

Terimakasih sudah mampir di chap sebelum nya . Dan terimakasih atas pujian nya :D padahal author hanya anak kemarin sore :D

 **ChalienBee04**

Udah kejawab ya kalo itu baek :D ..

9th .. pasti bisa nebak ya itu maksudnya apa . Dan mungkin bagi chanyeol kris itu sejenis manusia jadi-jadian (becanda deng) #ditabokKris :D

Lakban aja author yang bikin cerita nya :D

makasih selalu ngasih pemanis semanis senyuman baekhyun :D semoga tetap suka sampai chap terakhir .

 **itsathenazi**

author aja yang nulis nya gemes sendiri :D

See you di next depan


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

Baekhyun sudah kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa . ia kini sedang berada di Cafe nya dengan lembaran kertas dan secangkir kopi diatas meja kerja nya .

Hari ini baekhyun tampak fokus dengan pekerjaan nya tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang lain nya .

Ditemani oleh iringan musik yang manis membuat bibir cherry milik baekhyun tersenyum .

 ** _When i fall_**

 ** _cheot nune_**

 ** _banhae beorin geol_**

 ** _cuz when i fall_**

 ** _sarange ppajyeo beoringeol_**

 ** _shigani meochun geot gatha on_**

 ** _sesangi nae geot gatha_**

 ** _i'm fall in love with u_**

Bibir mungil itupun sesekali mengikuti lirik lagu itu . Hati baekhyun kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu sampai sekarang , bahkan perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah . Bagaimana cinta pertama nya membuat jantung nya selalu berdetak dengan ritme yang cepat .

Hingga suara ketukan terdengar dari luar ruangan kerja nya membuat

Baekhyun berdecak saat seseorang lagi-lagi mengganggu nya . Pintu itu pun terbuka dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki tinggi itu Kris dengan senyuman nya dan langsung duduk begitu saja di hadapan baekhyun .

"Sibuk", sapa kris tapi baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

"tidak terlalu", sahutnya .

"Hum", Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya .

"Bagaimana dengan hari besok , tapi ku lihat dari raut muka mu terlihat senang . apa kau tak ingin menghentikan mereka baek", lanjut kris .

"Kris .. kau membuat goodmood ku jadi bad", desis baekhyun . Dan kris hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedepan wajah baekhyun . Simungil hanya mendengus kesal .

Baekhyun dan Kris melanjutkan obrolan nya kembali . Hanya seputar pekerjaan mereka , dan sesekali membicarakan kehidupan nya masing-masing . Sudah dua tahun Baekhyun dan Kris menjadi teman , namun sejak hari itulah pertemanan itu semakin membuat mereka dekat . Bagaimana sikap kris yang selalu membuat baekhyun nyaman dan menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untuk laki-laki mungil ini disaat baekhyun membutuhkan pelukan seseorang .

Baekhyun mungkin bisa bersama Kris karena mereka sama . Kris mencintai baekhyun , namun sayang perasaan laki-laki mungil ini hanya untuk seseorang .

 **ting...**

Suara ponsel baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk . Baekhyun memeriksa pesan itu dan membuka nya , itu dari orang yang dicintai nya .

 **From : Pcy**

 **05.30**

 **Baek .. temui aku di butik temanku .**

 **sekarang , ok !!**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya cukup pelan dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk chanyeol .

 **To : Pcy**

 **05.31**

 **Baiklah .**

 **Aku segera kesana .**

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi", ucap baekhyun menunjukan isi pesan nya kearah kris dan bangkit dari kursi nya . Kris hanya berdecak saat maniknya melihat nama laki-laki itu .

"Mau aku antar" .

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk baekhyun sampai ditempat dimana chanyeol tengah menunggu nya . Disana laki-laki tinggi itu tengah duduk mengobrol berdua dengan pemilik butik ini . Chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya kearah baekhyun saat manik bulatnya melihat sosok mungil itu . Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri chanyeol dan joonmyeon si pemilik butik , dan menyapanya dengan ramah .

"Kau tidak lupa dengan sahabat ku kan" .

"tentu aku masih mengingatnya , Chanyeol . Baekhyun si laki-laki cantik dan manis", sahut joonmyeon dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya .

Setelah obrolan itu selesai . Chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah menulusuri ratusan pakaian di butik milik joonmyeon dan tentu dibantu oleh pemilik butik itu sendiri .

"kenapa kau malah mengajak ku bukan kekasihmu", cibir baekhyun dan chanyeol terkekeh .

"aku ingin pendapat dari mu", sahut chanyeol membuat baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas .

"Bagaimana dengan ini , Chanyeol", ucap joonmyeon .

"Bagaimana menurut mu , Baek" .

"Apapun yang kau pakai akan selalu terlihat bagus , chanyeol", ucap baekhyun .

"warna ini akan terlihat cocok dengan mu", ucap chanyeol kembali dengan menyodorkan tuxedo kearah baekhyun .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol dan baekhyun memilih pakaian nya . Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah restoran dengan pemandangan jalanan yang begitu ramai . Chanyeol sengaja memesan tempat duduk dekat jendela agar leluasa memandangi jalanan itu dan langit malam yang bersinar .

Mereka hanya makan malam berdua tanpa sahabatnya Sehun dan Minah .

"Apa mereka terlihat menjijikan menurutmu , baek", tanya chanyeol dan menunjuk sepasang kekasih sesama jenis itu dengan dagu nya . Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukan chanyeol dan itu membuat baekhyun tersenyum miris . Bagaimana pasangan sesama jenis itu terlihat manis bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya .

"Tidak", sahut baekhyun .

"karena yang diucapkan Kris waktu itu pada mu memang benar", lanjut baekhyun . Lagi-lagi nama kris terdengar oleh telinga lebarnya Chanyeol . Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya berdecak .

"Bagaimana mereka saling menyentuh , apa itu tidak terlihat menjijikan bagi mereka" .

"Bisakah jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain . selera makan ku jadi hilang", Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi nya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol .

"B..Baek", panggil chanyeol dan menyusul kepergian baekhyun . Untunglah langkah kaki chanyeol lebih lebar dari langkah kaki baekhyun sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusul laki-laki mungil itu , yang kini tengah bersandar di mobil milik chanyeol .

"Maaf .. aku sudah merusak selera makan mu , baek", ucap chanyeol yang kini sedikit membungkuk menatap wajah baekhyun yang tengah merajuk . Baekhyun hanya membuang muka nya dan mengacuhkan permintaan maaf dari chanyeol .

"Baek .. jangan membuat ku buruk . Besok hari pertunangan ku , apa kau mau melihatku besok dengan wajah yang kacau", lanjut chanyeol . Hati baekhyun malah semakin memburuk dan ia menghela nafasnya kasar .

"Baiklah aku memaafkan mu", akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan suara nya dan chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun . Baekhyun tersenyum saat tangan besar itu mengusak surai coklat nya .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini telah sampai dirumah mereka . Dengan sehun yang menyambutnya dari arah lantai atas . Ketiga laki-laki itu duduk bersama diruangan santai tengah bercengkrama soal acara pertunangan chanyeol dan minah . Hanya sehun dan chanyeol yang banyak berbicara , sedangkan baekhyun hanya sesekali menyahut obrolan dua laki-laki itu . Manik sipit milik baekhyun hanya menatap wajah chanyeol dengan denyutan nyeri di dada nya tapi Baekhyun pun harus bahagia untuk sahabatnya .

Laki-laki mungil itu tengah duduk ditepi ranjang nya dengan lembaran-lembaran photo masa lalu nya . Photo bersama tiga sahabat nya ataupun hanya bersama chanyeol . Bibir cherry itu tersenyum saat melihat photo dirinya bersama chanyeol yang tengah merangkulnya dengan senyuman lebarnya . Baekhyun mengelus wajah laki-laki tampan itu dengan senyuman yang tak hilang namun matanya mulai berair .

"Aku bahagia untuk mu", gumam baekhyun yang masih memandangi photo dirinya dan chanyeol .

Namun suara ketukan dari arah luar kamarnya membuat baekhyun terkejut . Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus jejak air mata nya dan pintu itu terbuka . Chanyeol lah orang itu .

"aku tidak bisa tidur , baek", ucap chanyeol dan Bolamata lebarnya langsung membola saat lembaran photo berserakan di ranjang milik baekhyun .

Dan chanyeol duduk begitu saja diatas ranjang milik laki-laki mungil itu .

"Kau sedang mengingat masalalu rupanya", ucap chanyeol .

"Hn", hanya itu sahutan dari baekhyun .

Chanyeol mengambil salahsatu photo itu dan memandangi nya .

"kenapa photo ini basah", tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun . sontak baekhyun gelagapan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa .

"Ah .. aku tadi minum dan airnya tidak sengaja mengenai photo itu" . Dan chanyeol melihat ke meja nakas disamping tempat tidur itu .

"Kau berbohong , bahkan tidak ada air minum disini" .

'Sial' batin baekhyun .

Tangan besar chanyeol merengkuh wajah baekhyun dan memandang mata sipit itu .

"sejak kapan kau mulai pandai berbohong baek . Kau habis menangis", Baekhyun menggeleng .

"Baiklah .. tapi mata mu yang berbicara pada ku kalau kau memang habis menangis", tangan besar milik chanyeol dengan lembut merengkuh wajah baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya .

"Walau aku menjadi milik minah , kau tetap orang yang akan selalu aku jaga baek . Aku park chanyeol yang tidak akan meninggalkan mu , itu janji ku sebagai sahabatmu tiga tahun lalu kau masih mengingatnya bukan . Jadi jangan bersedih , ok . cukup tiga tahun lalu aku melihat mu menangis dan jangan lagi", Baekhyun mengangguk dan chanyeol memeluk laki-laki mungil itu .

'sahabat' batin baekhyun yang dibarengi dengan senyuman mirisnya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi telah menjelang ...**

Sehun laki-laki albino itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan menuruni anak tangga dengan rambut kusut dan menguap dengan lebar . Sedangkan Baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah sarapan dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih .

Sehun duduk disamping baekhyun dengan tangan mungil itu mengoles roti dengan selai coklat dan menaruhnya di piring milik sehun .

"terimakasih , baek", ucap sehun dengan senyuman lebar nya yang diangguki oleh baekhyun .

"Aku harus pergi sekarang", ucap chanyeol dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya .

"Berhati-hati lah dan siapkan semuanya dengan sempurna", ucap baekhyun dengan kedipan mata nya yang diangguki oleh chanyeol .

Chanyeol berlalu dari tempat itu yang dipandangi oleh mata sipit milik baekhyun hingga sosok tinggi itu hilang dari penglihatan nya . Tidak ada senyuman dari wajah baekhyun seperti tadi , hanya raut wajah tak terbaca lah yang kini baekhyun tunjukan .

Sedangkan sehun yang berada disamping baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan sarapan nya .

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke Cafe nya melakukan pekerjaan nya seperti biasa , memantau perkembangan Cafe nya setiap hari . Berharap kesibukan nya akan mengurangi sedikit kekacauan dalam hatinya .

Namun di tengah-tengah obrolan nya bersama salahsatu karyawan nya , seseorang memanggil nama laki-laki mungil itu .

"Baek" .

"Astaga .. jangan meminta kopi gratis lagi", cibir baekhyun dan sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapi lontaran baekhyun .

"Kyungie bawakan satu ice ameri...", ucapan baekhyun terpotong begitu saja .

"Lengkap dengan Cookies nya", sambung sehun . Membuat baekhyun berdecak . Kyungie berlalu dari tempat itu dengan pesanan baekhyun dan sehun .

Dua laki-laki itu duduk dikursi dekat jendela seperti biasa nya . Dengan sehun yang terus berucap ini dan itu yang disahuti acuh tak acuh oleh baekhyun .

Satu Cup ice americano dan sepiring cookies akhirnya datang juga membuat sehun tersenyum dengan lebar .

"Senangnya yang selalu mendapatkan makanan gratis", Cibir baekhyun dan lagi-lagi sehun hanya terkekeh dengan cibiran baekhyun . Sehun mulai menikmati makanan nya sendiri dengan baekhyun yang terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya .

"Apa kau datang kesini hanya untuk ini", tanya baekhyun .

"Tidak .. sebenarnya aku mengajak mu untuk membeli pakaian", sahut sehun .

"aku sudah membelinya kemarin bersama chanyeol" .

"yakkk...kenapa kalian tidak mengajak ku", teriakan sehun membuat rempahan cookies itu keluar dari mulutnya .

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu dan kau baru bicara , rempahan cookies nya jadi terbang kemana-mana .. oh sehun dan itu menjijikan", desis baekhyun dan sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh tak berdosa .

Dua jam Baekhyun dan sehun terduduk di tempat itu . Belum ada yang hendak beranjak dari kursi nya . Kedua nya masih setia terduduk dengan obrolan santai nya .

Hingga sehun mendorong kursi miliknya dan berdiri menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun .

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" .

"Baiklah . tapi kau bisa melepaskan tangan mu bukan", cibir baekhyun dan sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangan miliknya .

Kedua laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan B'Cafe dengan mengendarai mobil milik baekhyun . Menemani sehun Ke butik mencari pakaian untuk ia pakai nanti malam . Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk laki-laki albino itu .

Setelah acara belanja nya selesai , Sehun mengajak baekhyun kesalon . Awalnya baekhyun menolak namun apadaya paksaan sehun membuat laki-laki mungil ini menyerah pada akhirnya .

.

.

.

.

.

S **ore telah menjelang ...**

Baekhyun dan Sehun pulang ke tempat tinggalnya . Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja di sofa empuknya . Sedangkan Sehun duduk di sofa yang lainnya . Tangan mungil itu merogoh saku celana nya dan mengambil ponsel nya tapi ia tidak melihat satu pun notifikasi pesan masuk untuk nya .

Laki-laki mungil itu berharap ada pesan masuk dari seseorang yang bahkan orang itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan nya . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan meletakan ponsel diatas meja . Tapi hanya beberapa detik dan ponsel itu berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk dari seseorang .

Tangan mungil itu dengan cepat melihat pesan masuk diponselnya Itu dari seseorang yang sedang baekhyun pikirkan saat ini . Chanyeol mengirim sebuah photo dirinya yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan tuxedo bewarna putih dengan bibir yang tengah tersenyum dengan lebar .

Bibir cherry milik baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim chanyeol .

"Kau selalu terlihat tampan dan kau sangat bahagia , aku bahagia untuk mu", gumam baekhyun dan mengelus photo itu .

"Kau bicara sesuatu", ucap sehun . Tapi baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya dan pergi dari ruangan itu .

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah cermin dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih . memakai kemeja putih dibalut tuxedo bewarna baby blue membuat baekhyun terlihat begitu manis .

"Aku bisa . Aku lakukan ini demi sahabatku Chanyeol dan minah", gumam baekhyun pada diri nya sendiri .

"Kau sudah siap , baek", ucap sehun dari ambang pintu kamar baekhyun meruntuhkan lamunan laki-laki mungil itu .

"Hum", sahut baekhyun dan menyambar kunci mobilnya diatas meja nakas dan melemparnya kearah sehun . Tangan sehun dengan cekatan menangkap lemparan dari baekhyun .

Dua laki-laki itu meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya dengan mengemudi kan mobil milik baekhyun .

Tidak banyak yang mereka perbincangkan selama di perjalanan , hanya obrolan ga jelas .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai ketempat tujuan nya . Saat mereka keluar dari mobil nya red carpet terhampar dengan panjang menyambut para tamu yang hadir diacara pesta itu .

"aku merasa kita seperti selebriti , baek", ucap sehun dengan kekehan nya yang tidak disahuti oleh baekhyun .

Baekhyun dan Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali . Kedalam ruangan hotel ternama itu yang telah disulap dengan mewah dan indah . Dimana ribuan bunga mawar tertata dengan rapih . Meja dan kursi yang sudah disusun dan dihias dengan cantik .

"Wow .. ini sempurna", ucap sehun dengan tatapan kagum nya .

"ingatlah ini pesta keluarga park dan Bang", Sahut baekhyun .

"Hum", Sehun menganggukan kepala nya tanda setuju .

Sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang ke pesta chanyeol dan minah .

Namun mata sipit itu belum menemukan sosok yang akan bertunangan malam ini . Manik sipit nya terus menelusuri ruangan pesta itu hingga tepukan seseorang menyadarkan nya .

"Baek .. ku kira ini bukan dirimu . kau mewarnai rambutmu" .

"Orang ini yang memaksa ku", tunjuk baekhyun pada sehun .

"Kerja bagus sehun , kau membuat sahabat mungil kita semakin mempesona", ucap chanyeol dan sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah baekhyun dan dua laki-laki tinggi itu berhighfive tanpa baekhyun yang hanya memutar bolamatanya .

"Woh .. kau sangat tampan chanyeol", ucap sehun .

"aku tahu itu", kekeh chanyeol .

"kau benar-benar tampan chanyeol dan pakaian mu sangat cocok dipakai oleh mu", ucap baekhyun dan mengangkat dua jempol nya . Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh .

"Baiklah aku harus menemui tamu ku yang lain", setelah mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun dan sehun , Chanyeol berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya .

Baekhyun dan Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah seorang wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat cantik yang mereka klaim sebagai eomoni nya .

"anak-anak eomonie", ucap nyonya park dengan girang dan memeluk baekhyun lalu kemudian sehun .

"Eomonie terlihat sangat cantik malam ini", ucap sehun .

"eyy .. jangan menggoda eomonie nanti abeoji marah", ucap nyonya park dan tiga orang itu terkikik bersama .

"aku bahagia akhirnya chanyeol bertemu dengan cinta nya", ucap baekhyun .

"tadinya eomonie sempat khawatir karena chanyeol selalu hidup bersama kalian tanpa pasangan . tapi eomonie akhirnya lega dan bahagia kekhawatiran eomonie tidak terjadi" .

"eomoni aku dan sehun permisi untuk menemui minah", nyonya park mengangguk . Baekhyun dan sehun pergi melangkah kearah minah yang tengah mengobrol dengan tamu nya .

"Kalian . Wow .. wow kau mewarnai rambutmu baek", pekik minah .

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan warna pirang itu . Kau akan jadi sorotan wanita-wanita cantik malam ini yang merasa tersaingi oleh mu", lanjut minah dengan kekehannya. Dan lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya .

"Bagaimana baek apa aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini", tanya minah yang memakai cocktail dress bewarna putih dengan rambut yang tergelung dengan rapih .

"tentu , karena ini pilihan ku . Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan sempurna , kau seseorang yang cocok berdampingan dengan chanyeol", ucap baekhyun dan merengkuh bahu minah dengan lembut .

"Akhirnya aku melihat mu bertunangan juga , minah", ucap sehun .

"kalian cepatlah menyusul", sahut minah .

"Baek .. aku gugup" .

"kenapa harus gugup semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja", Minah langsung memeluk baekhyun begitu saja dan baekhyun membalas pelukan itu .

Sedangkan seseorang dari seberang sana tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang susah diartikan .

Acara pertunangan itu tengah dimulai dengan tepuktangan dan senyuman bahagia dari setiap tamu yang menghadiri pesta itu . Bibir baekhyun pun tersenyum namun tidak dengan hatinya saat mata sipitnya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dan minah tengah saling menukar cincin yang bahkan cincin itu pernah chanyeol sematkan dijari manis baekhyun . jari lentiknya terus mengelus-ngelus jari manis itu dengan tatapan yang tetap fokus kearah chanyeol dan minah .

Semuanya bertepuk tangan kembali saat acara tukar cincin itu selesai .

Chanyeol dan minah tersenyum kearah tamu undangan .

"Baiklah mari kita dengarkan suara manis milik sahabat kami byun Baekhyun dan permainan piano yang indah milik oh sehun", itu minah yang tengah berbicara . Semua tamu pun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah stage .

Sehun duduk dengan piano yang siap dimainkan nya dan baekhyun duduk dikursi menghadap kearah para tamu undangan .

Alunan dari piano mulai mendayu dengan indah semua yang berada diruangan itu bertepuktangan dengan meriah . Bibir cherry milik baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat para wanita yang melihatnya tampak terpesona .

 ** _Nan kanghaeboyeodo utgoisseodo_**

 ** _honjail ddara manha_**

Suara manis dari bibir cherry itu mulai mengalun membuat yang mendengarnya begitu terpukau .

 ** _cheoeum bon sungan neomu ikkeulryeoseo_**

 ** _igeot jeogeot jaeji mothago malhaesseo_**

 ** _the answer is you_**

 ** _my answer is you (only you)_**

 ** _modeun geol da boyeojweoseo_**

 ** _you my everything_**

Baekhyun menatap kearah minah dan chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya .

 ** _sum meomchwobeorin geot gateun_**

 ** _ireon gibun na cheoeumingeol_**

 ** _Meori sogeseo onthong ni_**

 ** _saenggakman neoeui pyojeong useum_**

 ** _soriga deullyeo_**

mata sipit itu lagi-lagi menatap kearah sahabatnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum . Minah pun tersenyum balik dengan jempol tangan nya yang ia angkat kearah baekhyun .

 ** _gidarilge , you_**

Baekhyun begitu menghayati setiap lirik lagu nya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi terpukau .

 ** _nado nae mam eoljjeol sueobseoseo_**

 ** _yeongweonhalge , my love_**

Diseberang sana Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disamping minah tersenyum dengan lebar kearah baekhyun yang tengah menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan pesta itu . Manik sipit baekhyun yang tidak sengaja melirik kearah sahabatnya itupun membalas senyuman lebar itu dengan bibir mungilnya yang masih mengalunkan setiap lirik lagunya .

Saat nyanyian nya telah usai semua orang bertepuktangan dengan senyuman lebarnya .

"Sebenarnya saya sangat malu melakukan hal ini karena saya bukan seorang penyanyi tapi karena ini permintaan dari sahabat saya yang tengah berbahagia , maka saya melakukannya", ucap baekhyun yang tersenyum kearah chanyeol dan minah .

"untuk park Chanyeol dan bang minah selamat atas pertunangan kalian dan semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyelimuti kalian berdua", lanjut baekhyun .

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terimakasih begitupun dengan sehun dan turun dari stage itu dengan helaan nafas lega .

Keempat orang itu kini tengah mengobrol santai dengan sesekali tertawa berbarengan . Sedangkan tamu yang lain tengah menikmati hidangan yang tersedia disana . Tidak ada raut sedih yang terlihat dari wajah baekhyun karena laki-laki mungil itu dengan pintarnya menyembunyikan perasaan nya dibalik topeng senyuman manisnya .

.

.

Setelah semua acara nya selesai Baekhyun dan sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kembali kerumahnya .

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara selama diperjalanan . Baekhyun hanya memandang kearah samping jalanan dengan tatapan kosongnya . Sedangkan sehun hanya fokus dengan kemudinya .

"Baek" .

"Hum" .

"kenapa kita tidak menginap di hotel saja bukan kah eomoni sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk para tamu yang datang" .

"aku merasa lelah baek", lanjut sehun .

"aku lebih suka tidur di kasurku sendiri . dan kalau kau merasa lelah kenapa kau ikut pulang bersama ku , kau bisa tidur disana bukan" .

"yakk ... kenapa kau jadi emosi seperti itu baek" .

"aku juga lelah", baekhyun menutup matanya begitu saja . membuat sehun mendengus mendengarnya .

saat Sehun tengah fokus dengan kemudinya ia sontak menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu saja oleh pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir cherry baekhyun .

"Sehun apa kau gay" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya jadi kecepetan dan ga jelas gittu :D ..

ada yang nunggu naena mereka :D

mau chanbaek / hunbaek / krisbaek yang naena ? mau yang mana hayooo 'kkkk

pcy : kampret , gua beneran tunangan ma si minah . authornya minta ditampol kali ya .

author : tampol aja cey .. author ikhlas kalo ditampol ma yg ganteng kaya lu :D

bbh : jangan macem" lu thor ma suami gua ..

 **thanks :**

 **Mina**

 **untung namanya mina bukan minah ya :D terimakasih sudah mampir .**

 **ChalienBee04**

 **terimakasih selalu mampir dan selalu ngasih pemanis semanis senyuman baekhyun . :D**

 **itsathenazi**

 **hidup chanbaek :D**

 **Jaesyilla Nainlee jung**

 **sabar ya nanti mereka juga akan khilaf pada waktunya ko :D terimakasih udah ngasih semangat ya .**

 **Lulu**

 **wah sayang aku ga masukin lulu**

 **a.k.a luhan di ff ini *becandadeng :D**

 **terimakasih sudah mampir**

 **makasihh buat siders juga ..**

 **see you di chap depan .. chanbaekshipper :D**


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

*

*

-:-:-:-

*

*

"Sehun apa kau gay" .

 **Ckittt...**

Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu saja membuat ban mobilnya berdecit dengan nyaring . Beruntunglah tidak ada kendaraan lain di belakang mobil mereka , jadi tidak terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua dalam masalah .

"astaga , apa yang kau lakukan sehun", desis baekhyun .

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu , baek" .

"aku hanya bertanya" .

"ah .. aku bisa menebaknya", lanjut baekhyun yang kini menatap manik sehun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat .

"jangan menatapku seperti itu", ucap sehun yang salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain .

"kau gay", ucap baekhyun dengan tawa nya . Sehun hanya melongo melihat baekhyun yang tengah tertawa .

.

.

.

Setelah kedua nya sampai ditempat tinggal nya . Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar nya masing-masing dengan ucapan selamat malam . Baekhyun langsung mengganti pakaian nya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya dengan selimut tebal yang membuat tubuh nya hangat dan nyaman . Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk laki-laki mungil ini terlelap dan bergelung dengan nyaman dibawah selimut tebalnya .

Sedangkan di kamar lain sehun tengah berbaring dengan tangan yang menutupi kening nya . Kedua matanya menatap kelangit-langit tengah memikirkan seorang laki-laki mungil , tidak lain itu adalah sahabat nya sendiri Baekhyun .

 ** _Flasback_**

 ** _"aku gay sehun" ._**

 ** _"A...apa" ._**

 ** _"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu , kau pun sama bukan" ._**

 ** _"a..ak..aku..aku benar-benar terkejut" ._**

 ** _"mungkin hanya chanyeol yang straight" ._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Jadi kau sama seperti ku , baek", gumam sehun .

.

.

.

 **Pagi sudah menjelang ..**

Namun matahari masih enggan muncul ke permukaaan bumi . Sedangkan bulan masih setia bertengger dilangit dengan cahaya nya . Seorang laki-laki mungil bergelung dibawah selimut tebal dengan tidur lelapnya . Namun sayang tidurnya terusik saat ia terisak didalam tidurnya .

"Hiks..hiks.." .

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya . Jemari lentiknya menyentuh sudut matanya yang basah .

"apa aku menangis", gumam baekhyun .

"Kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu , kejadian tiga tahun lalu", lanjut baekhyun .

Baekhyun terbangun dari berbaring nya dan terduduk dengan lutut yang ia tekuk , kepala nya ia sembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya .

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari sudah bersinar dengan terang . Cahaya teriknya berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun , saat seseorang membuka tirai itu dengan lebar . Baekhyun yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut dengan tubuh yang ia tutupi hingga kepala membuatnya tak terusik sama sekali .

Sedangkan seseorang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dada nya . Orang itu membangunkan baekhyun dengan memanggil nama si mungil . namun sayang baekhyun masih betah dialam tidurnya membuat orang yang tengah memperhatikan baekhyun berdecak .

"Baek , kau tidak akan bangun" .

"Lihatlah bahkan sinar matahari sudah sangat panas" .

"Baekhyun", teriaknya .

"kau tidak akan mengantar keberangkatan eommoni dan abeoji", sontak baekhyun langsung terbangun dan menyingkap selimut nya .

"ish .. kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi", baekhyun berlari kekamar mandi nya . namun langkah nya terhenti diambang pintu .

"Bereskan tempat tidurku", teriak baekhyun dan membanting pintunya .

"yakk .. kau pikir aku maid mu", teriak sehun namun tangan nya mulai merapihkan tempat tidur laki-laki mungil itu .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun mandi . Setelah sekitar lima menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi nya . Lagi-lagi dengan tubuh basah dan handuk yang terlilit sempurna dipinggang nya . Sedangkan sehun masih sibuk dengan ranjang baekhyun .

"Kau masih belum selesai", baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya .

Sedangkan sehun hanya menelan ludah nya , tenggorokan nya tiba-tiba terasa kering . Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang menatap baekhyun yang sibuk berpakaian dengan membelakangi nya .

"ayo kita berangkat sekarang", ajak baekhyun . membuat sehun hanya mengerjapkan mata nya .

"Ada apa dengan mu" .

"Jangan bilang kau memandangi ku saat aku berpakaian , oh sehun", lanjut baekhyun dengan teriakan nya . Sehun hanya berdehem dengan ucapan baekhyun tanpa berniat menyahutnya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian .. eommoni kira dua anak eommoni ini tidak akan mengantar keberangkatan eommoni dan abeoji", ucap nyonya park .

"Butuh usaha membangunkan baekhyun , eommoni", sahut sehun .

"kau mengadu", cibir baekhyun . membuat nyonya dan tuan park terkekeh .

"eomma dan appa harus berangkat sekarang" .

"Chanyeol hidup dengan baik dan jaga minah . Minah kau jaga anak eommoni , ok . eommoni selalu titip chanyeol pada kalian", lanjut nyonya park .

"Cepatlah kembali eomma , appa", ucap chanyeol dan memeluk sang eomma kemudian sang appa .

"Berhati-hatilah eommoni , abeoji dan cepat kembali ke korea membawa adik untuk chanyeol", ucap baekhyun . sontak nyonya park langsung menjitak kepala laki-laki mungil itu sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekeh tak berdosa .

"kau ini . eommoni dan abeoji bekerja disana bukan sedang honeymoon baek", cibir nyonya park . Lagi-lagi baekhyun terkekeh sendiri .

Nyonya dan tuan park itu memeluk keempat anaknya sebelum mereka berdua beranjak pergi dengan menyeret koper dan melambaikan tangan nya dengan senyuman hangat .

Keempat anaknya pun melakukan hal yang sama sampai dua orangtua itu hilang dari pandangan nya .

"Hah .. aku sedih eommoni dan abeoji harus kembali", ucap minah dan langsung memeluk chanyeol dari samping . Baekhyun menatap nya dengan tanpa ekspresi .

"Setelah pekerjaan appa selesai disana , mereka akan kembali ke korea , jangan cemberut seperti itu kau terlihat jelek", ucap chanyeol . tangan besarnya mencubit gemas pipi minah . Minah hanya tersenyum dengan lebar , sedangkan tanpa semua orang ketahui dada baekhyun berdenyut nyeri .

Baekhyun rasa nya ingin berlari saat itu juga , keluar dari situasi dimana jantung nya serasa di cabut dengan paksa .

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kesuatu tempat", ucap minah begitu saja .

"aku akan menunjukan nya", sahut sehun dengan alis yang ia naik turunkan menatap baekhyun . sedangkan baekhyun menaik kan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti .

Minah dan chanyeol berjalan dengan berdampingan . wanita itu bergelayut manja dilengan chanyeol . Sedangkan sehun dan baekhyun mengekori nya dari belakang dengan jarak yang tidak dekat . saat ini pikiran baekhyun tampak tidak fokus , hingga ia menabrak seorang ahjussi didepan nya .

"Dimana mata mu , anak muda", teriak ahjussi itu membuat orang-orang disekitar nya menatap kearah nya . Chanyeol dan minah menengok kearah belakang dimana sehun tengah membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri .

"Maafkan saya tuan", ucap baekhyun .

"pakailah mata mu untuk berjalan kau tidak buta bukan", teriak ahjussi itu lagi .

Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkah kearah baekhyun dan merengkuh bahu si mungil .

"Dia sudah minta maaf . Bisakah anda pergi tuan dan jaga lah perkataan anda", ucap chanyeol dengan nada tinggi nya membuat ahjussi itu berdecak dan pergi tanpa permisi .

"Kau tidak apa , baek", tanya chanyeol .

"Bagaimana kau bisa menabrak orang itu . apa yang sedang kau pikirkan , baekhyun", sambung minah .

"kau baik-baik saja", lanjut sehun .

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini", bukan nya menjawab baekhyun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan .

.

.

.

Sehun dan baekhyun tengah di perjalanan dengan chanyeol dan minah mengekori nya dari belakang .

Hanya hening yang menemani kedua nya , tanpa baekhyun ataupun sehun yang membuka suara nya . Sehun yang fokus dengan kemudi nya sedangkan baekhyun tengah menatap jalanan dengan raut tak terbaca . Hingga suara sehun menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunan nya .

"seperti nya kau tidak baik-baik saja baek . apa kau ingin pulang ke rumah", tanya sehun tanpa mengalihkan fokus nya yang tengah mengemudi .

"aku baik-baik saja , sehun", sahut baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya namun palsu .

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan senyuman palsu mu", cibir sehun .

"ish ..", hanya desisan yang keluar dari bibir cherry baekhyun .

.

.

Satu jam sudah perjalanan yang mereka tempuh . Disinilah mereka berempat sekarang di sebuah bukit yang pernah sehun dan baekhyun datangi .

"Bukit ini", ucap baekhyun .

"ya bukit yang pernah kita datangi waktu itu", sahut sehun .

"kalian pernah kesini", ucap chanyeol dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya . Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol .

Sedangkan minah tengah asik sendiri , ia merentangkan kedua tangan nya dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyak nya . Ia berlari meninggalkan tiga laki-laki itu , membuat chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya sedangkan sehun berdecak melihat nya . Baekhyun , chanyeol dan sehun berjalan menyusul minah yang tengah duduk memandangi hamparan kota seoul dari bukit itu .

"Chanyeol kemarilah . ini sangat mengagumkan", pekik minah dengan melambaikan tangan nya . Dan chanyeol menghampiri minah tanpa kata-kata .

Baekhyun dan sehun mengikuti chanyeol . Saat baekhyun hendak duduk disamping minah tangan besar chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping nya dan sehun disamping baekhyun . Baekhyun tidak menolak ia menuruti permintaan chanyeol .

Keempat orang itu tengah memandang hamparan kota seoul ditemani dengan alunan nyanyian yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol yang di ikuti oleh baekhyun , sehun dan minah . Keempat nya tengah bernyanyi dengan senyuman lebar nya .

Dua jam terlewati bahkan langit biru sudah tidak secerah siang tadi . Sore sudah mulai menjemput dengan warna senja yang indah menemani mereka .

Keempat nya tengah berbaring diatas rumput hijau . Minah yang betah bersandar dibahu chanyeol dengan tangan chanyeol memeluk kepala minah . Sedangkan tangan kanan nya berdampingan dengan tangan kiri baekhyun , namun tidak saling menggenggam . Dan sehun yang berada disamping baekhyun tengah memejamkan mata nya dengan tangan kiri berada diatas tangan kanan baekhyun .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari-hari sudah berlalu ..**

tengah malam hampir menjemput , namun baekhyun masih terduduk diatas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala . Baekhyun duduk sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh sahabatnya . Sehun yang sudah berangkat bekerja dan chanyeol yang sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang kerumah itu .

Baekhyun merindukan nya , merindukan tunangan sahabatnya . ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu sofa dengan mata terpejam helaan nafasnya keluar dengan sangat pelan .

Saat wajah nya merasakan nafas hangat seseorang ia membuka mata nya dan tidak berkedip , apa ia tengah bermimpi atau berhalusinasi karena merindukan orang itu pikir baekhyun .

"Ada apa dengan mu , ini aku chanyeol bukan pangeran kerajaan", kekeh chanyeol dan baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan bodohnya .

"Kau pulang", tanya baekhyun .

"Hum .. aku merindukan rumah ini . Tadinya aku akan kembali besok tapi setelah dari rumah minah aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang . Ku kira kau sudah tidur" .

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan", tanya chanyeol kembali yang kini duduk disamping baekhyun .

"Tidak", sahut baekhyun .

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya kearah televisi itu dengan film yang tengah ditayangkan .

Chanyeol pun ikut fokus menonton film yang baekhyun tonton .

awalnya semua nya normal-normal saja namun saat adegan dimana sesama jenis itu bercumbu dengan panas baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman dan begitupun dengan chanyeol .

"astaga .. kau menonton film seperti ini", ucap chanyeol dan menyambar botol air mineral yang berada dihadapan nya dengan rakus .

"aku tidak tahu kalau ini film tentang cinta sesama jenis", sahut baekhyun .

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengganti channel nya namun lagi-lagi dua laki-laki itu melihat adegan panas antara sepasang kekasih .

"mungkin karena ini sudah tengah malam", celetuk baekhyun . Chanyeol hanya menyahuti nya dengan deheman .

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang dilewati baekhyun mulai membuat laki-laki mungil ini frustasi . Minah yang sering berkunjung kerumah yang ditinggali nya dan selalu bermesraan dengan chanyeol membuat baekhyun ingin mencabut jantung nya saat itu juga . Seperti saat ini saat baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak pergi ke Cafe nya , ia lagi-lagi melihat minah dan chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan mesra . Langkahnya hendak mundur namun terhenti saat wanita itu melepaskan pagutan nya .

"B..Baek", panggil minah dengan tergagap . Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal .

"Ekhem .. aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian", ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang ia buat senormal mungkin .

"kau melihatnya baek , itu memalukan", ucap minah dengan pipi merona nya .

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja", kekeh baekhyun . Namun rasanya airmata ingin menetes saat itu juga dari sudut matanya .

"aku harus pergi , lanjutkan saja", ucap baekhyun kembali dengan kekehan nya . Namun airmata nya saat itu benar-benar berontak ingin keluar dari tempatnya .

Dengan segera baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya .

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan airmata yang terus menetes melewati pipi mulusnya . ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat kendaraan lain menyembunyikan klakson nya dengan nyaring .

Kini baekhyun sampai ditempat parkiran Cafe nya , namun ia tidak keluar dari mobilnya . kepalanya ia jatuhkan diatas setir dengan bahu yang bergetar dan isakan tangis yang hanya terdengar olehnya .

"Aku mencintai mu chanyeol , sangat mencintai mu", gumam baekhyun ditengah tangisan nya .

"Aku tersakiti dan sangat tersakiti tapi aku rela melewati nya , itu karena aku mencintai mu chanyeol . Aku ingin melepaskan perasaan ini namun aku tidak bisa , aku hanya bisa bertahan . aku menjadi bodoh karena mu", gumam baekhyun dengan isak tangis yang semakin keras .

.

.

Tangis baekhyun mulai mereda dan ia mulai merasa tenang . Setelah berjam-jam baekhyun berada didalam mobilnya ia keluar dan melangkah masuk kedalam Cafe nya .

Hari sudah sangat siang Cafe miliknya sudah ramai oleh pengunjung .

"Baek , kau baru ...", ucapan kris terhenti sangat maniknya melihat mata sipit baekhyun tampak sembab .

"kau habis menangis", bisik kris .

"tidak", hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kris yang berdiri dengan seribu pertanyaan .

Baekhyun masuk keruang kerja nya dengan tidak semangat . ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa . Lagi-lagi kejadian itu membuat airmata nya kembali menetes . Baekhyun menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan nya .

Suara isakan itu terdengar lagi menggema diruangan kerja nya .

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja baekhyun dan masuk begitu saja .

Orang itu langsung membola dan melangkah cepat menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah terisak .

"Baek , kau menangis", ucap kris dan melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang menutupi matanya .

"ada apa dengan mu", tanya kris dan baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya langsung memeluk kris . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dengan isakan yang semakin menggema .

"Kau tidak mau cerita", ucap kris dengan pelan dan baekhyun tidak menyahutinya .

"Baiklah .. aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menceritakan semuanya", ucap kris kembali . Baekhyun memeluk kris semakin erat dan tangan kris mengelus punggung baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan sayang . .

.

.

Malam ini lagi-lagi baekhyun tidak pulang kerumahnya , ia tengah berada diruang pribadinya dengan kris yang setia menemani nya .

Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dipelukan kris dan tangan kris yang setia mengelus kepala baekhyun .

Getaran ponsel diatas meja nakas terus bergetar sejak setengah jam yang lalu . Namun tidak ada yang menyadari nya .

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain ...**

Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga nya . Helaan nafas kasar lagi-lagi keluar dari sosok laki-laki tinggi itu .

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telpon ku , baek" .

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mu", lanjut chanyeol .

Dengan cepat chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya . Jalanan tidak begitu ramai karena malam sudah sangat begitu larut . Dengan kecepatan tinggi chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya . ia terus menghubungi baekhyun namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana .

Chanyeol hendak memparkirkan mobilnya , namun urung saat ia melihat moge milik seseorang terparkir disamping mobil baekhyun .

Chanyeol menatap bangunan Cafe itu , tapi lebih tepatnya mata bulat nya menatap ruangan pribadi baekhyun yang masih menyala .

"Kau mengabaikan telpon ku karena kris" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please mau nya Chanyeol tuh apa :D ..

Author : Puas kan lu diabaikan ma baekhyun yang sedang meluk-meluk manja kris diatas ranjang :D

Chap ini aku ketik ulang ragara kehapus , dan itu bener" bikin kesel banget dan beberapa ada yang berubah :( Jangan sampai kejadian lagi deh T.T

Gomawo ya buat yang follow dan fav .. buat siders juga . tapi minta pemanis dikit boleh dong ya :D

 **thanks :**

 **ChalienBee04**

udah kejawab ya sehun gay atau tidaknya . Aku juga ga rela chan ma yang laen :D tapi mau gimana ini ceritanya memang harus ke gini dan ke gittu . tenang masih ada kris yang siap siaga jadi tempat pelarian dibandrol dengan ikhlas :D . pertanyaan nya akan terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya ya . gomawo selalu ngasih semangat :D

 **itsathenazi**

Sabar ya sabar jangan rusuh apalagi nampol chanyeol ntar yang ada ditampol balik ma baekhyun :D

nanti ada porsi nya hunbaek ko .. walau sekarang porsi hunbaek masih sedikit ya , mohon sabar :D . Tadinya aku ga niat buat masukin lagu di chap ini .. :D

See you di chap depan ... pecinta chanbaek !!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Tidur mu nyenyak", tanya kris saat baekhyun menggeliat dibawah selimutnya .

Laki-laki mungil itu mengangguk lalu kemudian meregangkan otot-otot nya dan menguap dengan mata tertutup . Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan saat ia baru bangun dari tidurnya .

Tangan kris mengusak rambut baekhyun begitu saja dengan gemas .

Setelah baekhyun benar-benar sudah terbangun ia melangkah kekamar mandi nya untuk membersihkan dirinya . Sedangkan kris sudah terlihat rapih dengan pakaian kerja nya .

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk baekhyun mandi dan bersiap hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit .

Tangan mungil itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas nya . Namun saat baekhyun menyentuh layar ponsel itu banyak notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari seseorang .

Mata sipitnya langsung membola melihat tiga puluh lima panggilan tak terjawab dan sepuluh pesan tak terbaca dari orang yang sama .

"Ada apa", tanya kris pada baekhyun .

Baekhyun langsung memberikan ponsel miliknya ke kris . Dan kris dengan jelas melihat notifikasi itu . Begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan yang tak terbaca .

"sebanyak itu chanyeol menghubungi mu", ucap kris dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"Kenapa dia seolah-olah sangat mengkhawatirkan mu", lanjut kris .

"Karena semalam aku lupa tidak memberi nya kabar dan dia pasti mengkhawatirkan ku karena aku sahabatnya bukan", sahut baekhyun yang diangguki dengan ragu oleh kris .

Baekhyun dan kris kini sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama hanya roti bakar dengan selai strawberry kesukaan laki-laki mungil ini . Ditambah segelas susu strawberry milik baekhyun dan secangkir kopi milik kris .

Kedua nya menikmati sarapan bersama dengan santai dan ditemani obrolan-obrolan hangat sebagai pelengkap nya .

Saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 am kedua nya turun kelantai bawah siap untuk membuka B'Cafe dan memulai pekerjaan nya .

.

.

.

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain ...**

Park chanyeol sang CEO dari perusahaan Park.Inc baru saja sampai diperusahaan nya . Semua karyawan nya membungkuk dengan sopan yang hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol .

Saat ia sampai diruangan nya , chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di kursi kerja nya dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas . Otak nya tengah memikirkan seseorang , siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki mungil itu .

Tangan besarnya merogoh saku celana nya . Saat layar itu ia sentuh ada beberapa pesan yang belum ia baca dari orang yang sama .

Chanyeol pun membuka pesan itu .

 ** _From : My Love_**

 ** _06.30_**

 ** _Selamat pagi Chanyeollie :)_**

.

.

 ** _From : My Love_**

 ** _06.50_**

 ** _Jangan lupakan sarapan mu , ok . Dan semangat untuk kerja nya hari ini :)_**

.

.

 ** _From : My Love_**

 ** _06.59_**

 ** _Aku mencintai mu *_**

.

.

 ** _From : My Love_**

 ** _07.10_**

 ** _Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku :O_**

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas nya saat membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirim tunangan nya itu . Jari nya mengetik balasan untuk wanita itu .

 ** _To : My Love_**

 ** _08.15_**

 ** _Maaf , aku sedang terburu-buru pagi ini jadi aku baru sempat membalas pesan mu ._**

Chanyeol meletakan ponsel itu kembali dengan helaan nafasnya . Ia berharap laki-laki mungil itu menghubungi nya , namun nihil tak ada satu pun notifikasi dari orang yang sedang chanyeol pikirkan .

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat siang Baekhyun dan Kris tengah berbincang bersama , mengamati B'Cafe yang tampak tidak terlalu ramai . Hanya ada beberapa orang mahasiswa dan murid shs yang mungkin melarikan diri dari sekolah nya .

Baekhyun tampak memijit kepala nya dengan tangan mungil nya . Kris pun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh baekhyun .

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja baek , wajah mu terlihat pucat" .

"apa kau sakit", lanjut kris dengan nada yang tampak khawatir .

"Kepala ku sedikit sakit , aku akan istirahat sebentar", sahut baekhyun .

"mau aku antar ke dokter", ucap kris kembali .

"tidak , tidak . ini hanya sakit sedikit , aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat", sahut baekhyun kembali yang diangguki oleh kris .

Baekhyun pun melangkah kearah lantai atas dimana ruangan pribadi nya itu berada . Tangan mungil itu terus memijat kepala nya dengan suara desisan yang terus keluar dari bibir cherry milik nya .

Hingga tubuh nya ia jatuhkan begitu saja diatas ranjang milik nya . Mata sipit itu terlelap dengan susah payah , baekhyun membutuhkan waktu sampai ia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidur nya .

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih duduk di kursi kerja dengan berkas-berkas yang tengah ia kerjakan . Mata bulatnya sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan yang bertengger dengan mewah dipergelangan tangan nya , ini masih sangat sore pikir chanyeol . Namun dengan tidak sabaran chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kerja nya , ia dengan terburu mengerjakan berkas-berkas dan membereskan nya .

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya lega dan membereskan meja nya . Setelah dirasa semuanya benar-benar sudah terlihat rapih laki-laki tinggi itu menyambar tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya . Dengan langkah besarnya chanyeol terburu keluar dari perusahaan nya dan mengendarai mobil nya ke suatu tempat yang ia tuju .

Hanya sekitar dua puluh lima menit waktu yang chanyeol tempuh untuk sampai ke tempat itu , ia memparkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping mobil pemilik B'Cafe .

Chanyeol dengan segera keluar dari mobil nya dengan langkah lebarnya memasuki Cafe itu . Saat mata bulat nya melihat sosok kris , chanyeol menghampiri kris dan bertanya pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu .

"Dimana baekhyun", tanya chanyeol pada kris tanpa basa basi .

"Di at...", ucapan kris bahkan belum selesai namun chanyeol sudah melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan kris yang tengah memandang chanyeol dengan decakan-decakan kesal yang keluar dari mulutnya .

 **tok..tok..**

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali . Hingga ketukan untuk yang ketiga kalinya tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam . Chanyeol pun masuk tanpa permisi dan hanya kesunyian yang menyambut dirinya .

Langkah kaki nya membawa ia keruangan dimana laki-laki mungil itu tengah berbaring tanpa selimutnya dengan lelap dan terlihat damai , namun terlihat kening nya sedikit mengkerut . ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pelan kerutan dikening baekhyun hingga kerutan itu menghilang dan menyelimutinya hingga kebatas leher baekhyun .

Chanyeol melepaskan jas kerja dan dasi nya lalu melemparnya ke sofa begitu saja . Tubuh nya ia jatuhkan di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang milik baekhyun dan menatap laki-laki mungil itu yang tengah tertidur .

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa jam Chanyeol terduduk tanpa beranjak kemana pun dan mata bulatnya yang tanpa lelah terus memandangi baekhyun . Hingga terdengar suara seseorang yang masuk tanpa permisi namun chanyeol masih tetap setia memandangi seseorang yang bergelung dibawah selimutnya .

"Kau masih di sini", ucap kris dan menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke meja nakas .

"Apa kau merasa keberatan", sahut chanyeol tanpa menatap wajah kris . Namun kris tidak menyahutnya sama sekali membuat chanyeol berdecak .

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam disini", tanya chanyeol kembali membuat kris menaikan sebelah alisnya . Namun seperkian detik kris menyeringai .

"Apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat seorang laki-laki gay tidur seranjang bersama laki-laki cantik seperti baekhyun", sahut kris membuat rahang chanyeol mengeras , Kris pun melihatnya . Tanpa kris duga sama sekali chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung melayangkan pukulan nya telak diwajah kris .

"Brengsek", desis chanyeol .

 **Buaghh...**

 **Brukkk...**

Kris tersungkur begitu saja oleh pukulan chanyeol tanpa sempat untuk melawan , hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah . Kris berdecak oleh pukulan chanyeol . Saat chanyeol hendak untuk memukul kris kembali , suara lantang seseorang menghentikan nya .

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar ku . Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi jangan disini", desis baekhyun dengan emosi .

"astaga .. kalian membuat sakit kepala ku semakin buruk", lanjut baekhyun dan memegang kepala nya .

"turunkan tangan mu chanyeol", ucap baekhyun lagi dan chanyeol menurunkan kepalan tangan nya dan kembali duduk diatas sofa . Sedangkan kris dibantu oleh baekhyun untuk berdiri dan membawa nya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang .

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan", desis baekhyun namun tidak ada yang menyahutnya membuat baekhyun berdecak kesal .

Ia bangkit dan mencari p3k di laci nakasnya , mengambil obat cairan merah dan kapas .

Jemari lentik itu dengan telaten meneteskan obat cairan merah diatas kapas putih dan dengan perlahan mengobati luka kris .

"Dia bisa melakukan nya sendiri , baek", ucap chanyeol .

"Diamlah chanyeol", Baekhyun mencoba memperingati chanyeol .

"Seharusnya kau yang melakukan nya karena kau yang melukai kris", lanjut baekhyun . Chanyeol lagi-lagi berdecak mendengar lontaran baekhyun .

 **Drrtt...Drrtt..**

Saat tangan nya masih sibuk mengobati luka kris , ponsel milik baekhyun berdering diatas meja nakas . Dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan tertera disana nama sehun yang tengah menghubungi nya .

"Halo" .

 ** _"Kenapa semua orang meninggalkan ku , aku dirumah sendirian" ._**

"Bukan kah biasa nya juga seperti itu" .

 ** _"Tapi biasa nya ada chanyeol dijam segini , bahkan dia belum kembali" ._**

"Chanyeol ada disini" .

 ** _"Aku akan kesana" ._**

 **Pippp...**

Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja dan sehunlah yang memutus panggilan nya . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan kasar .

"astaga .. aku membutuhkan istirahat . tapi kenapa laki-laki ini mengganggu ku", cibir baekhyun .

"aku tidak mengganggu mu , baek . Sebelum orang ini masuk kesini", cibir chanyeol sedangkan kris hanya memutar bolamata nya malas .

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu seseorang masuk tanpa permisi keruangan pribadi baekhyun , itu adalah sehun .

"ada apa dengan wajah kris", tanya sehun begitu saja .

"aku yang melakukan nya", sahut chanyeol .

"Woh .. apa yang terjadi", tanya sehun kembali .

"aku hanya sedang melatih tangan ku", sahut chanyeol yang disahuti decakan oleh kris .

Langkah sehun ia bawa kearah baekhyun dan matanya menatap wajah laki-laki mungil itu . Tangan sehun merengkuh wajah baekhyun begitu saja .

"Kau sakit", tanya sehun dengan nada khawatirnya , membuat chanyeol dan kris menaikan sebelah alis nya . Chanyeol bisa melihat sorot mata sehun yang tampak berbeda .

"Hanya sedikit sakit kepala", sahut baekhyun dan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan sehun .

"Bukankah kau masih punya pekerjaan dibawah , kris", ucap chanyeol . Kris tidak menyahutinya ia hanya berbalik kearah baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mengobati luka nya yang diakibatkan chanyeol dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tiga laki-laki itu .

"Dan kau bukankah harus bekerja , sehun", ucap chanyeol kembali .

"yakkk .. aku baru saja beberapa menit disini dan kau sudah mengusirku . bahkan baekhyun sendi...", ucapan sehun terpotong begitu saja .

"pergilah bekerja", itu baekhyun .

"Baiklah , baiklah aku akan pergi", sahut sehun . Namun sebelum sehun melangkah pergi ia lagi-lagi merengkuh wajah baekhyun .

"Hubungi aku jika kau ingin pergi kedokter", lanjut sehun dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu .

"Dan kau juga pulang chanyeol", ucap baekhyun . namun chanyeol menggelengkan kepala nya .

Laki-laki tinggi itu menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah terduduk diranjang nya dan menyodorkan bibimbap yang kris bawa untuk baekhyun .

"Orang itu membawa makanan untuk mu", ucap chanyeol .

"ishh .. Dia mempunyai nama , chanyeol", cibir baekhyun .

"terserah aku tidak peduli", sahut chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata nya malas .

Chanyeol mengambil sendok diatas nampan itu dan menyuapi baekhyun . awalnya baekhyun menolak namun dengan alasan karena baekhyun sakit dan chanyeol akan membantu nya makan membuat baekhyun terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan disuapi oleh chanyeol .

"Kau juga belum makan bukan", tanya baekhyun yang hanya diangguki oleh chanyeol . Tangan baekhyun sontak merebut sendok yang ada digenggaman tangan chanyeol begitu saja .

"Buka mulut mu", titah baekhyun dan chanyeol menuruti nya . ia membuka mulutnya dan disuapi oleh baekhyun .

Kedua nya tertawa bersama .

"Kenapa semalam kau tidak menjawab telpon ku dan tidak membalas pesan ku . aku mengkhawatirkan mu , baek", tanya chanyeol yang kini memandang wajah baekhyun .

"semalam aku lupa memberi kabar pada mu dan saat kau menghubungiku aku sedang tertidur", sahut baekhyun .

"Semalam aku kemari , aku melihat motor kris masih terparkir dan ruangan mu ini masih menyala" .

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan", lanjut chanyeol . Membuat baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya begitu saja .

"Apa yang coba kau bicarakan" .

"Dia gay kau tahu itu bukan , baek . Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada mu , aku takut laki-laki itu mencintai mu", ucap chanyeol yang kini merengkuh bahu baekhyun .

"ya .. ya .. kau benar dia mencintai ku", teriak baekhyun . mata besar chanyeol semakin membesar mendengar lontaran yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun .

Tangan besar itu semakin merengkuh bahu baekhyun dengan kuat .

"Aku tidak mau kau jadi salahsatu diantara mereka , baek", chanyeol semakin menatap baekhyun .

"Apa kau masih berpikir jika cinta sesama jenis itu menjijikan . Jika aku sama seperti mereka , aku juga sama menjijikan nya bukan", teriak baekhyun lagi membuat rengkuhan chanyeol perlahan terlepas . Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya lagi , ia hanya menatap baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk baekhyun artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan hari nya ...**

Chanyeol tengah berada diruangan kerja nya dengan tubuh tinggi nya yang ia sandarkan dijendela kaca menatap langit-langit yang tampak bersinar dengan cerah . Chanyeol tengah berpikir tentang apa yang sudah baekhyun lontarkan semalam . Otaknya dengan sangat keras berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang selama ini tidak chanyeol sangka . Chanyeol terus-terusan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya .

"Kau tidak mungkin gay", gumam chanyeol .

.

.

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain ..**

Seorang laki-laki mungil tengah terduduk diatas lantai dengan lutut yang ia tekuk dan kepala yang ia sembunyikan diantara lututnya . Bahu nya tengah bergetar dengan isakan yang terdengar begitu keras .

Hingga berjam-jam baekhyun terduduk ditempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama , namun isakan nya dengan perlahan mereda .

Suara knop pintu kamar milik baekhyun terbuka , seseorang melangkah masuk begitu saja menghampiri baekhyun yang masih terdengar isakan nya . Tangan laki-laki itu merengkuh bahu baekhyun dan baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya .

"Sehun", ucap baekhyun dengan suara seraknya .

"ada apa dengan mu , baek", ucap sehun yang kini menatap mata sipit baekhyun yang tampak sangat sembab .

"Bagaimana ini , sehun", ucap baekhyun dan lagi-lagi ia menangis .

"Apa maksud mu , baek . Bicaralah pada ku", sahut sehun dengan ibu jari yang menghapus airmata dipipi laki-laki mungil itu .

"aku mencintai nya", baekhyun semakin terisak .

"me..mencintai , siapa yang kau cintai", tanya sehun dengan tergagap .

"Aku sudah mencintai chanyeol selama tiga tahun , sehun dan aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan itu", jelas baekhyun . Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah mendengar percakapan dua orang itu .

"Kau tidak boleh mencintai nya", sahut sehun dan semakin merengkuh bahu baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya menatap sehun tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi .

"Karena aku mencintai mu", lanjut sehun dan sontak mata sipit baekhyun membola dengan apa yang sehun ucapkan .

Tangan sehun menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan mencium nya begitu saja tanpa persetujuan baekhyun . laki-laki mungil itu terkejut dengan apa yang sehun lakukan , bahkan baekhyun rasanya sulit tersadar dari keterkejutan nya . Tangan mungilnya hanya menarik t-shirt bagian depan milik sehun , dan sehun mulai memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya .

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berada diluar kamar baekhyun melihat dan mendengar semua nya . Dengan perlahan langkah kakinya mundur selangkah dengan lunglai , lutut nya seakan-akan terasa seperti tidak mempunyai tulang .

"tolong jangan", gumamnya . Dengan langkah kaki yang terus melangkah mundur dan tangan besarnya terus meraba dinding disamping nya . Ia berjalan hingga sampai dikamarnya .

Laki-laki itu terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu .

"jangan mencintai ku", gumamnya lagi .

"eomma membenci nya . aku tidak mau eomma membenci mu , baek . Cukup aku yang mencintai mu selama ini", Laki-laki itu chanyeol terus bergumam dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi .

"tiga tahun .. tiga tahun kau mencintai ku , selama itu kau mencintai ku .. baek . Dan aku menyakiti mu sekarang dan mungkin akan selalu menyakiti mu", Chanyeol terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri .

.

.

.

Hari-hari terlewati namun semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa nya , seolah-olah kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi .

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya turun kelantai satu disana chanyeol tengah sarapan bersama sehun .

Chanyeol orang pertama yang menyapa baekhyun dan ia menyahut sapaan chanyeol seperti biasa nya .

Ketiga laki-laki itu tengah sarapan bersama dengan ponsel yang sibuk digenggaman nya masing-masing .

"Kau akan berangkat bekerja di hari libur", itu sehun yang diangguki oleh baekhyun .

"aku selalu melakukannya bukan", sahut laki-laki mungil itu .

"mau ku antar", ucap sehun dan sontak chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun dibalik ponselnya .

"aku bisa membawa mobilku sendiri", sahut baekhyun dan menenggak susu strawberry nya kemudian mengacak rambut sehun dan bangkit dari meja makannya .

"Aku pergi , Chanyeol", lanjut baekhyun yang hanya diangguki oleh laki-laki itu .

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu dan mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumahnya menuju B'Cafe miliknya .

Sedangkan sehun setelah selesai sarapannya ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di meja makan .

.

.

.

Saat chanyeol hendak bangkit dari kursinya , telinga lebarnya mendengar seseorang membuka knop pintu utama . Dan tampaklah seorang wanita masuk kerumah nya itu tunangan nya tak lain adalah minah .

Minah berlari kecil kearah chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki itu begitu saja . Tangan besar chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu membalas pelukan wanita itu .

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku terlebih dahulu", ucap chanyeol .

"ta..daaaa", pekik minah dan menyodorkan sesuatu kearah chanyeol . Chanyeol membuka bungkusan itu dan mencium sesuatu berbau banana dari dalam box itu .

"Banana cheese cake", ucap chanyeol saat membuka nya dan minah mengangguk dengan semangat dibarengi senyuman lebarnya .

"Kesukaan mu" .

Sehun berdecak melihat pasangan itu dari lantai atas . Niatnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja makan ia urungkan , sehun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya .

.

.

Sudah menjelang sore baekhyun masih berada diruangan kerja nya tanpa melakukan apapun , ia mulai merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu .

Baekhyun menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilnya meninggalkan Cafe nya begitu saja .

Mobil baekhyun ia kemudikan dengan kecepatan sedang memecah jalanan kota seoul yang tampak ramai dengan alunan musik yang menemani laki-laki mungil ini .

Setelah beberapa menit mobilnya sampai dihalaman rumahnya . Baekhyun turun dan masuk kerumah itu dengan derap langkah yang pelan .

Langkah nya terhenti begitu saja saat manik sipitnya lagi-lagi melihat chanyeol dan minah tengah berpagut mesra . Minah yang memejamkan matanya dan meremas rambut chanyeol . Sedangkan chanyeol yang menatap wajah minah dan semakin menarik tengkuk minah memperdalam ciuman nya . Suara pagutan antara bibir keduanya begitu menggema . Jantung baekhyun rasanya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga , bahkan tubuhnya sangat sulit untuk baekhyun gerakkan . Tangan mungilnya meremas dada kirinya , disana begitu sakit .

Saat airmata baekhyun menetes melewati pipinya , seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun hingga laki-laki mungil itu berbalik dan langsung dipeluk oleh laki-laki itu .

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh melihatnya", ucap laki-laki itu .

"se..sehun", cicit baekhyun . Dan Sehun dengan jelas melihat chanyeol dan minah yang masih berpagut diatas sofa .

Sehun membawa laki-laki mungil itu meninggalkan chanyeol dan minah yang tengah berpagut dengan mesra .

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan nya dengan nafas minah yang terengah .

Mata bulatnya melirik kearah dimana baekhyun tadi tengah berdiri mematung menatap kearahnya . Namun sosok itu telah menghilang dibawa oleh sehun .

'Maaf aku harus melakukannya , baek' batin chanyeol .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **thanks to :**

 **mawirmaw**

Di chap sebelum-sebelumnya udah ada titik terangnya ya tentang perasaan chanyeol ke baekhyun . udah terjawab ya kenapa chanyeol tidak bisa melihat baekhyun deket sama kris yang gay dan chanyeol yang tidak bisa jadiin baekhyun kekasihnya walau dia mencintai baekhyun .

 **itsathenazi**

nanti akan ada moment hunbaek ko . di chap ini udah aku kasih moment ciuman sepihaknya hunbaek ya :D

 **chalienBee04**

mohon jangan kesel ama chanyeol keselnya ama author aja :D . plissss ini hati orang bukan hati ayam yang gampang buat diganti :D hayoooo menurut kamu chanyeol emg ga peka apa pura" ga peka :D .. udah ada titik terangnya kan ya di chap-chap sebelumnya kalo chanyeol mencintai baekhyun .

 **Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung**

udah kejawab ya di chap ini tentang perasaan sehun ke baek . Dan udah kejawab juga alasan chanyeol ga bisa liat baek deket ma kris yang gay dan ga bisa jadiin baek jadi kekasihya alasan nya hanya karena "eomma" nya chanyeol . makasih atas semangatnya ya :D

 **ByunDita**

makasih ya udah follow , fav dan download ff ini .

 **Guest**

makasih atas kritiknya . aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya :)

See you di chap depan ... !!


	13. chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah diperjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Bang . Seharian Baekhyun menemani sahabat wanita nya yang tak lain Minah tunangan dari orang yang laki-laki mungil ini cintai . Minah merengek meminta Baekhyun untuk menemani nya jalan-jalan menghilangkan badmood nya karena park chanyeol tunangan Minah sibuk bekerja . Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak ajakan Minah dan mengabaikan segala upaya bujukan wanita ini , namun apa daya Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun .

Sejak diperjalanan pulang Minah terus berceloteh tentang kebahagian nya , impian pernikahan nya , masa depan nya bersama chanyeol , chanyeol dan chanyeol . Telinga baekhyun benar-benar lelah mendengar nya , hati Baekhyun terasa sangat sakit tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata . Tanpa sadar emosi Baekhyun meledak begitu saja .

"Berhentilah membicarakan tentang chanyeol , chanyeol , chanyeol", teriak Baekhyun .

"B..baek", cicit minah yang termenung dengan teriakan Baekhyun . Ini untuk pertama kali nya Minah mendengar teriakan Marah baekhyun bukan teriakan sebuah candaan dari sahabat mungil nya .

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menghentikan laju mobil nya membuat ban nya berdecit dengan nyaring . Suara klakson dari kendaraan lain yang berada di belakang nya pun tidak Baekhyun hiraukan .

Kedua tangan Baekhyun merengkuh bahu Minah dan menatap nya dengan perasaan menyesal . Mata wanita itu tampak berkaca-kaca , Baekhyun langsung memeluk Minah dan mengelus nya dengan lembut .

"Maafkan aku .. aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu , akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sedang pusing dengan pekerjaan ku", Bohong Baekhyun . Dan ia bisa merasakan Minah mengangguk dibalik punggung nya .

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengusap wajah minah dengan senyuman yang terpatri dari bibir baekhyun , dan Minah pun membalas senyuman manis itu .

Setelah Baekhyun mengantarkan Minah pulang kerumah nya , ia tidak langsung pulang ketempat tinggal nya melainkan pergi kesuatu tempat yang akan membuatnya melupakan semua masalah yang sedang dialami nya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Brakkk...**

Seseorang membuka pintu utama dengan cukup keras , membuat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar nya terlonjak kaget . Siapa malam-malam begini membanting pintu dengan tidak sopan nya pikir Chanyeol .

Saat kaki nya menuruni setiap anak tangga ia bisa lihat dengan jelas siluet baekhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan sempoyongan .

"Baek .. ada apa dengan mu", Chanyeol bertanya .

"Ada apa", ulang baekhyun dengan dibarengi tawa dan suara orang khas tengah mabuk .

"Kau mabuk , baek", Chanyeol cukup terkejut .

"Aku mabuk karena mu", teriak baekhyun . Chanyeol diam dan benar-benar diam .

Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya dengan sempoyongan , kepala nya terasa sakit dan seperti berputar . Kesadaran Chanyeol kembali dan ia melihat Baekhyun tengah kesusahan berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan beberapa kali kaki mungilnya tersandung . Refleks tangan besar Chanyeol mencoba untuk menolong Baekhyun namun laki-laki itu langsung menepis nya .

Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan ia langsung menggendong baekhyun ala bridal membuat laki-laki mungil itu meronta digendongan Chanyeol . Chanyeol hampir terjatuh beberapa kali karena rontaan baekhyun , namun untunglah tubuh chanyeol kuat menahan rontaan itu .

Ia menidurkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang dan mencoba untuk menyelimuti nya . Namun apa yang terjadi Baekhyun malah menendang selimut itu dan membuka kancing kemeja nya dengan tergesa . Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mata nya terkejut . tangan Baekhyun yang tengah membuka kancing-kancing kemeja nya sontak chanyeol tahan . Namun lagi-lagi tangan chanyeol ditepis oleh baekhyun .

"Kenapa panas sekali", ucap baekhyun dengan suara mabuk nya . Kemeja yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh baekhyun ia lempar begitu saja dengan sembarang .

Tangan nya mulai membuka resleting celana nya membuat tangan chanyeol refleks menghentikan apa yang akan baekhyun lakukan . Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun .

"Panas chanyeol", Baekhyun tengah merengek dan mencoba untuk membuka resleting celana nya yang ditahan oleh tangan chanyeol .

"Astaga .. mabuk mu membuat kau jadi hilang akal , baek" .

"Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan bersama kris saat kau mabuk", teriak chanyeol membuat baekhyun hanya tertawa seperti orang tidak waras .

"Aku mencintai mu chanyeol , sangat mencintai mu . Aku selalu tidur dengan kris dan memeluk laki-laki itu tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan nya bersama laki-laki lain", tangan baekhyun mengelus wajah tampan chanyeol .

"Tapi kau sudah melakukan nya dengan minah . Aku mendengar lenguhan wanita itu , malam itu . Dan aku mabuk hingga pingsan , kenapa aku tidak mati saja malam itu", lanjut baekhyun dengan tawanya .

"Aku tidak melakukan nya , aku tidak bisa melakukan nya", sahut Chanyeol .

"Mari kita lakukan chanyeol" . Tubuh baekhyun limbung dan terjatuh keatas tempat tidur membuat tubuh chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil baekhyun .

Baekhyun tertawa dibawah chanyeol , sedangkan chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit . Otak waras nya meminta untuk cepat beranjak dari tempat itu namun sisi lain nya menyuruh untuk mengikuti kemauan baekhyun . Chanyeol mengerang tertahan saat tubuh bagian bawah chanyeol sudah mengeras dibalik celana nya karena bergesekan dengan kejantanan milik baekhyun . Nafas hangat milik laki-laki mungil itu bisa chanyeol rasakan tepat diceruk leher nya . Tubuh chanyeol merespon dengan gila , ia takut hilang kendali saat ini juga .

"Lakukan seperti kau melakukannya bersama minah" .

"aku mencoba menyentuhnya tapi aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan nya , baek", sahut chanyeol tepat didepan wajah baekhyun . Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya tertawa .

Tangan baekhyun dengan perlahan mengelus dada chanyeol yang masih terbungkus t-shirt tipis berwarna putih membuat laki-laki itu mengerang oleh sentuhan baekhyun . Tubuh chanyeol benar-benar menggila , otak warasnya sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi melihat wajah baekhyun yang tampak memerah karena mabuk dan nafsu dalam dirinya .

"Persetan", teriak chanyeol dan membuka t-shirt nya dengan kasar dan melemparnya kesembarang arah .

Chanyeol mencumbu bibir cherry baekhyun dengan kasar membuat yang berada dibawah kungkungan nya kewalahan .

"humpppzz .. eumpphh .. mmphhhz"

Saat nafas baekhyun serasa menipis dan chanyeol masih enggan melepaskan cumbuan nya , tangan mungilnya berontak dan memukul-mukul dada chanyeol . Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan cumbuan itu dan membuat keduanya terengah-engah .

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila , baek", ucap chanyeol yang kini menatap wajah baekhyun yang sayu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tergoda .

Hasrat dalam tubuh chanyeol menggila , lidah panas nya mulai menjilati leher mulus baekhyun membuat baekhyun mendesah dibawah nya .

"Slurrrrpp" .

"aughhhh" .

Tanda merah dileher putih baekhyun dengan jelas tercetak disana . Tidak hanya satu chanyeol meninggalkan bekas kissmark nya . Lidah nya terus menulusuri hingga ke bagian belakang telinga baekhyun dan menggigitnya hingga membuat baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan nya .

Chanyeol terus mencumbu nya dengan tergesa hingga turun kebagian dada baekhyun menghisap nipple merah muda itu dan menggigitnya .

Suara desahan yang merdu milik baekhyun begitu menggema didalam kamar laki-laki mungil itu .

Tangan besar chanyeol menarik celana milik baekhyun yang resleting nya sudah terbuka sejak tadi dan membuang nya begitu saja . Baekhyun kini sudah benar-benar telanjang dibawah chanyeol dengan kejantanan mungil nya yang sudah basah dan menegang . Mulut chanyeol ia bawa untuk menghisap benda mungil milik baekhyun dan lagi-lagi desahan itu terdengar kembali .

"Eumpphh .. Slurrrrrrp" .

"aughhh , please" .

Hasrat baekhyun benar-benar sudah diatas puncak , lubang hole nya benar-benar sudah terasa berkedut . Dengan wajah sayu nya dan suara desahan indah baekhyun membuat chanyeol dengan terburu melepaskan celana tidurnya . Kini dua orang laki-laki itu sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat .

"Besar , panjang", ucap baekhyun yang menatap bagian bawah chanyeol . Sedangkan chanyeol sibuk mengocok kejantanan nya dan membasahi nya dengan air liur milik nya .

Tangan besar chanyeol menuntun nya dan menggesek kan nya di lubang hole milik baekhyun .

"Chanhhh .. augghhh .. please" .

Kejantanan besar nya mulai perlahan menerobos masuk kedalam hole yang berkedut itu membuat baekhyun yang berada dibawah kungkungan nya mencengkram seprai itu dengan kuat dan berteriak dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata nya .

"Aghhhhhhhhhh" .

Bahkan itu baru kepala nya yang masuk tapi baekhyun sudah berteriak kesakitan seperti itu .

"Sakit yeolhhh", dengan airmata yang terus menetes .

Setelah chanyeol berhenti selama beberapa menit ia menghentak kan kejantanan nya sekaligus .

"Aghhhhh .. sakithh", teriak baekhyun .

Membuat tubuh baekhyun membusung dan mencengkram seprai itu hingga jari-jari nya memutih . Holenya terasa robek dan tubuh nya terasa panas dan terbelah . Cairan merah segar itu menetes keluar dari lubang hole milik baekhyun .

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengerang saat kejantanan besar nya di jepit oleh hole sempit baekhyun .

"eughhhhh .. shitt ini sangat sempit , baek" .

Tubuh chanyeol mulai ia maju mundurkan dengan perlahan . ini benar-benar membuat nya gila . Hingga hujaman itu perlahan berubah dengan ritme yang cepat . Baekhyun yang berada dibawah nya terhentak dengan keras , suara decitan dari ranjang panas itu pun terdengar diantara desahan dan erangan kedua nya .

"eughhhh .. aughh .. yeolhhhh .. terushhhh .. aughhh" .

Suasana kamar itu kini terasa panas sejak satu jam yang lalu . Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan 00.25 tapi kedua nya masih membuat ranjang itu berdecit nyaring . Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar lelah dengan hujaman dari chanyeol dan orgasme entah berapa kali membuat ia menutup mata nya . Sedangkan Chanyeol tanpa lelah masih menghujam laki-laki mungil itu hingga tumbukan ketujuh nya ia mengerang dan mengaung layak nya srigala , kepala nya menengadah keatas saat orgasme ketiga nya menyembur dengan deras didalam tubuh baekhyun . Sedangkan baekhyun sudah tidak merespon , entah tidur atau tidak sadarkan diri chanyeol pun tidak tahu .

Ploppp

Chanyeol menarik kejantanan nya keluar dan lelehan sperma bercampur darah menetes dari hole baekhyun . Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh nya disamping baekhyun dengan nafas terengah dan menarik selimut hangat yang sudah diujung kaki nya hingga kebatas leher kedua nya .

"Ini terjadi . Selama bertahun-tahun aku menahan nya , baek . Dan akhirnya aku lepas kendali", gumam chanyeol yang kini menatap wajah baekhyun dari samping .

.

.

.

.

.

"eughhhh . ahhh", lenguh baekhyun yang mencoba untuk terbangun namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit apalagi bagian bawah nya . Kepalanya ia pegang karena terasa denyutan nyeri karena mabuk semalam . Saat mata nya sudah benar-benar terbuka mata baekhyun langsung membola , ia menyingkap selimutnya dan melihat tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang bulat dengan cairan putih dan merah yang mengering di seprai miliknya .

Dan Mata sipitnya benar-benar membola dengan sempurna saat baekhyun melihat seseorang tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan keadaan yang sama .

"C..Chan..Chanyeol", ucap baekhyun dengan tergagap . Baekhyun tidak bisa percaya jika ia melakukan nya bersama chanyeol yang nyata nya straigh pikir baekhyun .

Mata bulat milik chanyeol pun terbuka ia melihat baekhyun yang mencengkram selimutnya dengan mata yang sudah berair .

"Apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol" .

"Kita melakukan nya", sahut chanyeol .

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan nya", teriak baekhyun .

"Kau tidak ingat , Kau sendiri yang menggoda dan memaksa ku untuk melakukan nya", sahut chanyeol dengan teriakan nya . Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya tak percaya .

"Aku tidak mungkin bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki jika kau tak mencoba menggoda dan memaksa ku , ini benar-benar menjijik kan", Baekhyun terdiam dengan lontaran chanyeol ia bangkit dengan tubuh telanjang dan memakai pakaian nya dengan tergesa . Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca . Baekhyun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja .

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan airmata yang tampak sudah basah , bahkan ia tersandung tepat disaat sehun masuk kerumah itu . Dengan terburu baekhyun bangkit tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sehun . Sehun khawatir dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada baekhyun sepagi ini dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau .

Saat mata milik sehun melihat siluet chanyeol ia mencoba memanggil laki-laki itu dan bertanya namun chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan berlalu pergi tanpa menyahut pertanyaan sehun . Sehun berdecak kesal melihatnya .

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan membabi buta membuat kendaraan lain membunyikan klakson nya dengan nyaring , namun baekhyun tidak memperdulikan nya .

Hingga ia sampai di parkiran Cafe nya , namun tempat itu masih terkunci . Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kemudi nya dengan isakan tangis nya .

"Bagaimana ini", gumam baekhyun .

Beberapa menit baekhyun berada didalam mobilnya hingga terdengar suara motor milik kris terparkir tepat disamping mobilnya . Baekhyun langsung keluar dan meminta kunci Cafe nya . Kris memberi kan nya dengan tatapan penuh tanya .

"Ada apa dengan mu , baek", tanya kris namun baekhyun tidak menyahutnya .

Tangan mungilnya terus mencoba membuka gembok itu namun baekhyun kesusahan .

"Kenapa ini mendadak susah dibuka", decak baekhyun dengan bahu yang bergetar . Kris mengambil kunci itu dan hanya butuh lima detik untuk membuka nya .

Kris menuntun baekhyun yang terduduk untuk masuk kedalam sebelum karyawan yang lainnya melihat kondisi baekhyun yang tampak sangat kacau itu . .

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus bicara seperti itu", gumam chanyeol dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi .

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk bicara seperti itu , baek . Maafkan aku", gumam chanyeol kembali .

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan . Ia terus mengumpat kasar pada dirinya sendiri .

Chanyeol tidak hanya menyakiti tubuh baekhyun tapi ia juga menyakiti perasaan laki-laki mungil itu .

Helaan nafas kasar terus keluar , apa yang harus chanyeol lakukan sekarang .

Ia sudah menyakiti Baekhyun , mengkhianati Minah dan mengecewakan orangtua nya .

Chanyeol terus-terusan melontarkan kata maaf untuk kesekian kalinya .

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi baek", tanya kris yang kini duduk bersama baekhyun diatas ranjang . Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan t-shirt yang ia pakai . Mata kris membola saat kulit putih mulus itu penuh dengan bercak merah dan kris tentu tidak bodoh itu adalah bekas kissmark .

"Kami sudah melakukan nya kris", kris merengkuh bahu baekhyun dengan kuat .

"Apa itu chanyeol" .

"Aku yang menggoda nya kris karena aku mabuk semalam . Itu yang chanyeol katakan aku yang memaksa nya , aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya kris . Bagaimana ini", ucap baekhyun dengan bahu yang bergetar .

Kris tidak mengatakan apapun ia membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukan nya . Kris marah tentu tapi ia tidak mempunyai hak itu . Hati kris juga berdenyut nyeri saat mengetahui orang yang ia cintai sudah bercinta dengan laki-laki lain .

"Aku menjijikan bagi nya , kris" .

Kris mengelus punggung telanjang baekhyun dengan sayang .

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang sehun keluar dari rumah itu dengan pakaian santainya mengendarai motornya ketempat sahabatnya tak lain Baekhyun . Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun hari ini , ia harus mendapat jawaban dari si mungil karena chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu nya .

Langkah sehun ia bawa masuk kedalam B'Cafe yang tampak hanya ada beberapa pengunjung disana . Saat mata miliknya melihat siluet kris ia bertanya tentang keberadaan baekhyun , setelah mendapat jawaban sehun langsung berjalan kearah lantai atas .

 **tok..tokk..tokkk**

Pintu itu sehun ketuk namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam . Sehun masuk begitu saja hanya hening yang menyambut kedatangan nya .

Langkah kaki nya terus ia bawa hingga kesatu ruangan dimana si mungil tengah berbaring memunggungi sehun dengan tubuh toples nya .

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung putih mulus itu , untung otaknya masih waras jadi sehun tidak menerjang baekhyun . Sehun mencoba memanggil baekhyun karena sehun pikir baekhyun tengah tertidur .

"Baek", sontak tangan nya langsung menarik selimut itu hingga kebatas leher . Baekhyun tidak mau sehun melihat bekas kissmark yang chanyeol tinggalkan ditubuhnya .

Sehun terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan baekhyun yang masih memunggungi nya .

"Apa kau sakit", tanya sehun dan hanya gelengan yang sehun dapatkan .

"Ada apa baek . Apa terjadi sesuatu pagi tadi , aku khawatir melihat keadaan mu begitu kacau saat meninggalkan rumah", tanya sehun kembali namun baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menyahutnya .

Sehun menghela nafas nya pelan .

"Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan chanyeol", Sontak baekhyun langsung menegang saat ia mendengar nama itu .

Dengan secepat mungkin baekhyun langsung menggeleng . Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya .

Bahu baekhyun mulai bergetar dan sehun melihat itu . Tangan sehun merengkuh bahu baekhyun dan membalik tubuh laki-laki mungil itu . Namun seperkian detik mata nya langsung membola .

"Ini..." .

.

.

.

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain ...**

Chanyeol tampak kacau dengan dasi yang sudah ia longgarkan , kepalanya menengadah keatas dengan lintasan-lintasan tentang kejadian panas semalam bersama sahabat mungilnya .

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya ia melakukan nya bersama baekhyun . Selama bertahun-tahun chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk bercinta dengan laki-laki mungil itu dan semalam semua yang hanya bayangan semata itu menjadi kenyataan .

"Sial", umpat chanyeol . Saat tubuh bagian bawah nya terasa mengembung hanya karena membayangkan kejadian panas semalam .

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis dengan kepala menunduk dihadapan sehun . Tubuh toplesnya kini tak tertutupi oleh apapun . Bahu nya tampak bergetar dan sehun hanya memandangi baekhyun dengan raut tak terbaca .

"Kalian melakukan nya", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih menunduk . Airmata nya terus menetes tanpa henti dari sudut mata sipitnya .

"Aku yang menggoda nya , aku yang sudah memaksa nya" .

Sehun merengkuh wajah baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tajam .

"Apa benar kau yang memaksa nya" .

"Aku mabuk semalam . Dan itu yang chanyeol katakan" .

Sehun tidak bisa percaya ini . Hati nya benar-benar panas mendengarnya . Baekhyun enggan menatap balik mata sehun .

"Chanyeol tunangan Minah , baek . kau tahu itu bukan", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk . Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar . Sehun mengerti baekhyun mungkin tidak sadar saat ia melakukan nya bersama chanyeol karena baekhyun mabuk .

.

.

.

Berhari-hari baekhyun tidak pulang kerumah itu sejak kejadian malam panas yang ia lewati bersama chanyeol . Membuat chanyeol bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan . Dan minah terus-terusan bertanya pada chanyeol dan sehun kenapa baekhyun tidak pulang saat Minah datang kerumah itu .

Ponsel Baekhyun tanpa lelah terus berdering diatas meja kerja nya dengan id si pemanggil yang sama itu Minah .

Baekhyun enggan mengangkatnya , ia merasa bersalah pada sahabat wanita nya itu . Kepalanya ia jatuhkan diantara lengan nya dengan ponsel yang terus berdering .

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun tengah berada disebuah klub malam dengan segelas wine yang berada digenggaman tangan nya . Baekhyun sangat menikmati suara musik yang hingar bingar yang memekakan telinga nya .

Saat baekhyun hendak menenggak wine nya , tangan nya di cekal begitu saja oleh seseorang .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" .

"Ini bukan urusan mu" .

"Kau harus pulang" .

"Ck . aku bukan anak kecil yang harus menuruti ucapan mu" .

Tapi baekhyun dipaksa beranjak dari tempat nya . pergelangan tangan baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh seseorang meninggalkan klub malam itu dengan mengendarai mobil milik baekhyun .

Setelah sampai dihalaman rumah nya , baekhyun dibopong masuk kedalam dengan berjalan terhuyung . Menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju kearah kamar si mungil .

Laki-laki itu membaringkan tubuh baekhyun diatas ranjang .

Tangan baekhyun membuka t-shirt yang ia pakai hingga tubuh toples nya terpampang dengan indah . Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan kembali diatas ranjangnya .

Saat baekhyun melihat siluet seseorang diluar kamarnya melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat . ia menarik pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu hingga ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh baekhyun dan mencumbu nya begitu saja .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **thanks to**

 **.**

 **itsathenazi**

 **Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung**

 **ByunDita**

 **ChalienBee04**

 **mawirmaw**


	14. chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

 **Brakkkkk...**

Seseorang masuk begitu saja kekamar Baekhyun membanting pintu tak berdosa dengan sangat keras .

"Hai Chanyeol", panggil Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pagutan nya , ia tertawa dan berbicara dengan suara khas orang mabuk .

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehun", Chanyeol menarik sehun dari atas tubuh baekhyun dengan paksa .

"Keluar", teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lowbass nya . Namun Sehun tidak bergeming sama sekali , laki-laki albino itu tetap diam berdiri ditempatnya .

"Ku bilang keluar", sekali lagi Chanyeol berteriak .

"Brengsek", Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sebelum ia keluar dan meninggalkan kedua nya .

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tajam . Ia tidak suka saat melihat laki-laki mungil nya bercumbu dengan orang lain , ya .. chanyeol tidak suka itu . Malam ini Baekhyun mabuk kembali membuat laki-laki bertelinga lebar Park Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala nya dengan decakan kesal .

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memamerkan tubuh toples mulus nya , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin menyentuh tubuh itu .

Langkah chanyeol ia bawa menghampiri baekhyun , tangan besar nya menangkup wajah simungil yang tampak memerah . Mata bulat itu menatap mata sipit baekhyun , hingga perlahan turun kebibir , leher , dada dan perut nya .

"Ada apa dengan mu , baekhyun" .

Tangan mungil baekhyun ia angkat untuk menangkup wajah laki-laki tampan dihadapan nya .

"Aku mencintai mu Chanyeol , sangat mencintai mu . Aku rela tersakiti demi melihat mu bahagia", Jari lentik itu mengelus wajah tampan chanyeol .

"Kau ingat .. malam itu saat kau bertanya siapa orang yang aku cintai dan aku tak menjawab nya , karena jawaban nya itu dirimu park chanyeol", Baekhyun tertawa dengan ucapan nya sendiri .

"Asal kau tahu aku orang yang lebih dulu mencintai mu , Baek" .

 **Deg...**

"Aku 9 tahun mencintai mu , aku juga tersakiti seperti diri mu . Kenapa aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan seseorang alasan nya hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun . Aku menyimpan semuanya agar eomma tidak membenci mu , kau tahu itu bukan baek . Saat kau berbicara tentang perasaan Minah aku mencoba nya , mencoba untuk melenyapkan perasaan itu namun tetap tidak bisa sekuat apapun aku berusaha" .

 **Deg...**

Baekhyun melepaskan tangkupan nya begitu saja .

"Omong kosong", Baekhyun tertawa layaknya seperti orang tidak waras .

Tangan baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menindih tubuh mungil nya .

"Kau bilang aku menjijik kan , bukan . lalu kenapa bagian bawah tubuh mu bisa terbangun", Lontaran baekhyun dengan tawa nya membuat Chanyeol bungkam . Ya .. Chanyeol ingat betul ia pernah melontarkan kata-kata kasar itu , namun itu bukan berasal dari hati nya .

"Maaf", Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol .

"Maaf aku sudah menyakiti mu", ucap chanyeol kembali . Entah saat baekhyun tersadar nanti ia akan ingat atau tidak dengan perkataan yang chanyeol ucapkan dan chanyeol tidak peduli baekhyun akan ingat dengan ucapan nya atau tidak karena yang terpenting sesuatu yang selama ini ia simpan sudah tersampaikan .

"aku tidak akan menyesali nya kali ini , baek" .

Bibir tebal chanyeol perlahan mendarat dan menempel sempurna dengan bibir cherry baekhyun . Melumat dengan lembut bibir atas dan bawah nya . Baekhyun mulai merespon cumbuan chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang laki-laki tampan itu lakukan . Lidah basah chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk dan memporaporanda kan isi mulut baekhyun .

"eummphh .. mmmphh .."

sepuluh menit chanyeol dan baekhyun saling melumat dan menghisap . Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan nya , karena ia sadar yang berada dibawah nya hampir kehabisan nafas dan kedua nya tampak terengah .

Chanyeol membuka t-shirt tipis nya dan membuang nya kesembarang arah . Lidah panas nya ia bawa untuk menjilat dan menghisap leher putih mulus nya baekhyun . Tanda kissmark yang pernah ia buat waktu itu sudah hilang dan chanyeol berniat untuk membuatnya kembali .

Slurrrpp

"eughhhh .. aughh"

Suara desahan indah milik baekhyun membuat tubuh chanyeol merespon dengan gila . Hasrat dalam diri nya semakin meningkat namun sebisa mungkin ia harus tetap bisa mengontrol nya . Baekhyun terus melenguh dan mendesah saat lidah chanyeol terus menjilati belakang telinga nya dan menggigitnya dengan pelan .

Hingga semakin turun kebawah kedada baekhyun yang tampak menggoda . Bibir tebal chanyeol mengulum puting baekhyun yang bewarna merah muda dan sesekali menggigit nya membuat simungil mengerang dengan nikmat .

Slurrrrppp

"oughhh .. yeolhh"

Lagi-lagi chanyeol membuat tanda kepemilikan nya disebelah kanan dan kiri dada baekhyun . Chanyeol masih mencumbu tubuh baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu membusungkan dada nya karena terlalu nikmat dengan apa yang chanyeol lakukan .

Celana baekhyun chanyeol tarik begitu saja dan membuangnya kesembarang arah , begitu pun dengan celana yang chanyeol pakai . Kedua nya sudah telanjang bersama tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuh kedua nya .

Bibir itu berpagutan kembali , sedangkan tangan kanan chanyeol terus menggoda lubang hole baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah disela-sela pagutan nya .

"oughhh .. aghh .. pleaseehh .. yeolhh .."

Kejantanan besar milik chanyeol sudah menegang dengan sempurna . Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan menelan ludahnya , baekhyun takut bagaimana mungkin milik chanyeol yang sebesar itu bisa masuk kedalam hole nya yang sempit .

Tangan chanyeol mengarahkan milik nya kearah hole baekhyun menggeseknya untuk menggoda hole yang tampak berkedut itu .

"aughh .. yeolhh .. oughhh .. masukhhhan yeolhhh .."

Dengan perlahan chanyeol mulai memasukan nya namun lagi-lagi jeritan itu terdengar kembali . Bahkan ini baru kepala nya yang masuk dan baekhyun sudah menjerit kesakitan .

"Ahhhhhhhhhh .. sakithh"

Chanyeol berhenti saat melihat airmata meleleh dari sudut mata baekhyun . Ibu jari nya menghapus airmata itu dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat baekhyun tenang . Setelah chanyeol memastikan tubuh baekhyun siap untuk menerima nya kembali dengan sekali hentakan chanyeol memasukan nya .

"Ahhhhhhh .. yeolhhh .. sakithh"

Jeritan kesakitan itu perlahan berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan . Baekhyun terus terhentak-hentak dibawah kungkungan chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol terus menghujam baekhyun dengan nikmat .

"aughhh .. terushh yeolhhh .. oughhh aughhh .. lebihhhh"

Dengan tidak tahu malu nya baekhyun terus mendesah kenikmatan . Chanyeol semakin cepat menghujam nya dengan erangan-erangan layaknya srigala yang mengaung .

"sangathh nikmatthhh baek . shitt kau selalu sempit" .

Ranjang itu begitu berdecit dengan nyaring , suara desahan dan erangan begitu menggema dikamar itu . Suasana malam yang dingin berubah jadi panas , seakan-akan pendingin udara pun tidak ada guna nya . Dua jam sudah mereka melakukan nya . Chanyeol tanpa henti terus menghujam hole baekhyun sedangkan yang berada di bawah nya sudah terlihat sangat lelah . Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali orgasme sedangkan chanyeol baru empat kali menyemburkan cairan panas nya didalam tubuh baekhyun . Hingga tusukan kelima chanyeol yang ia hujam semakin dalam membuat nya mengerang dengan nikmat , cairan itu menyembur dengan deras didalam tubuh baekhyun membuat simungil membusungkan dada nya dan chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun menggigit leher itu layaknya seorang vampire .

Nafas kedua nya begitu terengah saat permainan panas itu usai . Dengan perlahan chanyeol mencabut miliknya

Ploppp

sisa cairan putih nya meluber keluar dari hole baekhyun dan ia bisa merasakan nya , rasa nya tak nyaman saat holenya yang penuh dan sekarang tampak kosong .

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping baekhyun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang kedua nya . Tangan besarnya ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan berbisik sesuatu ditelinga simungil .

"Aku mencintai mu baek dan aku tak akan menyesali nya", Sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengar bisikan itu hanya tersenyum tipis .

.

.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung terdengar dengan merdu dipagi hari . Membangunkan setiap orang yang bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut nya . Begitu pun dengan laki-laki tampan yang tampak sangat lelap dalam tidur nya . ia terbangun karena suara burung yang bertengger dipepohonan samping rumah nya . otot-otot kaku nya ia renggangkan sampai melemas namun saat mata bulat nya mulai perlahan terbuka ia tak mendapati siapa pun disamping nya kemana baekhyun pikir chanyeol . Dengan tergesa ia memakai pakaian nya dan keluar dari kamar yang semalam menjadi saksi permainan panas nya bersama sipemilik kamar itu . Saat langkah besar nya menuruni setiap anak tangga hanya ada kesunyian yang menyambutnya . Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya kemana baekhyun . Dan sehun , ah .. chanyeol ingat ia sudah berteriak pada laki-laki itu semalam membuat nya tak pulang semalaman .

Chanyeol hanya emosi saat itu bukan bermaksud untuk mengusirnya pergi .

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini tengah di parkiran Cafe nya seperti biasa menunggu kris yang belum datang untuk memulai hari nya . Pikiran baekhyun lagi-lagi kembali kemalam dimana dirinya dan chanyeol melakukan permainan panas itu lagi yang kedua kali nya .

"Kau sangat menikmati nya chanyeol . Dan ternyata seperti itu rasa nya bercinta dengan mu disaat sadar", gumam baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis nya .

.

.

.

"Kau sudah hilang akal , baek", Desis kris .

Kedua nya tengah berada diruangan pribadi baekhyun sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu .

"ya aku sudah hilang akal karena chanyeol", Kris hanya berdecak mendengar nya .

"Hanya karena satu kata cinta kau jadi orang bodoh baek" .

Kris benar-benar kesal dengan penuturan baekhyun laki-laki yang ia cintai namun tak mencintai nya . Kris melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu membuat baekhyun terus berteriak memanggil nama nya .

"Kris" .

"aku tidak mendengar mu" .

"wu yifan" .

"aku benar-benar tidak mendengar mu" .

.

.

.

Suara gemericik dari dalam kamar mandi begitu nyaring terdengar ditemani oleh alunan indah dari suara milik baekhyun . Laki-laki mungil itu sudah berada di kamar mandi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu . Ia tengah menikmati acara membersihkan tubuh nya bekas permainan panas semalam .

"Ah wangi nya", gumam baekhyun saat acara mandi nya selesai . Ia lilitkan handuk di pinggang nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi nya . Namun langkahnya terhenti dan baekhyun tampak terkejut saat seseorang tengah duduk diatas sofa empuk nya .

"Se..sehun" .

Tangan sehun menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun begitu saja dan menjatuhkan si mungil hingga terduduk ditepi ranjang . mata tajam nya menatap kepermukaan kulit baekhyun yang begitu banyak tanda kepemilikan seseorang disana .

"Kalian melakukan nya lagi", Suara sehun benar-benar mengerikan saat ini .

"y...ya kau tahu sendiri semalam aku mabuk", bohong baekhyun .

"Bagaimana kalau minah mengetahui nya" .

Ya Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan tunangan nya park chanyeol sekaligus sahabat nya itu jika dia mengetahui nya . Tapi baekhyun hanya ingin sekali saja egois atas cinta nya .

"aku mencintai nya sehun , bolehkah aku sekali saja egois untuk cinta ku", Sehun berdecak mendengar nya .

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan egois untuk cinta ku , byun baekhyun", Ucap sehun dengan tatapan nyalang nya . Laki-laki albino itu menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan mencium nya dengan paksa , tangan baekhyun terus meronta namun sayang sehun lebih kuat dibanding dirinya .

Tangan mungil baekhyun digenggam dengan erat oleh sebelah tangan sehun membuat laki-laki mungil itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa .

Tubuh baekhyun kini ditindih oleh sehun bahkan bagian bawah tubuh sehun sudah terbangun dibalik celana nya . Ceruk leher baekhyun terus di nikmati oleh sehun sedangkan baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya tanda menolak .

Mata sipit nya bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar nya dari balik punggung sehun , tatapan nyalang laki-laki itu begitu mengerikan , rahang nya tampak mengeras dan tangan nya dia kepalkan sampai jari-jari nya memutih .

"Lepaskan sehun .. ahhh", baekhyun menjerit saat leher nya digigit begitu saja oleh sehun .

"Brengsek kau", Chanyeol menarik paksa sehun dari atas tubuh baekhyun .

 **Buaghhh**

 **Brukkk**

Chanyeol langsung melemparkan pukulan nya tepat diwajah tampan nya sehun . Tampak darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir nya akibat pukulan yang sangat keras itu .

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milik ku", desis chanyeol . Sehun hanya tertawa kecut mendengar nya .

"milik mu , siapa yang kau maksud milik mu park chanyeol . Aku tidak menyentuh milik mu karena baekhyun bukan milik mu . apa kau lupa milik mu ada bang minah bukan byun baekhyun" .

Rahang chanyeol benar-benar mengeras mendengar penuturan sehun yang benar ada nya . Baekhyun memang bukan milik nya tapi laki-laki mungil itu sudah sejak lama bersemayam didalam hati nya . Kepalan tangan nya hendak melayang kembali namun urung saat baekhyun berteriak untuk menghentikan pukulan nya kembali .

"hentikan chanyeol karena sehun benar aku bukan milik mu , milik mu adalah minah" .

"Kau dengar sendiri", sambung sehun .

"Arrhhh", Chanyeol berteriak sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan sehun dan baekhyun .

 **Brakkkk ...**

Chanyeol membanting pintu dengan sangat keras membuat baekhyun mematung di tempat nya .

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah yang tampak emosi terlihat dari tatapan nya dan rahang nya yang mengeras . Siapa pun yang melihat nya akan bergidik ngeri . Kris menatap chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan , ada apa dengan laki-laki itu .

 **Brukkk...**

"Bisakah kau berjalan dengan menggunakan mata mu bukan hanya dengan kaki mu , kau tidak buta bukan", teriak chanyeol dengan marah membuat gadis yang tak sengaja menabraknya hanya menunduk dengan terisak .

"Ada apa dengan mu chanyeol , gadis ini bahkan tidak sengaja menabrak mu" .

Chanyeol tidak menyahuti ucapan kris ia hanya mendesis dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap nya takut .

-:-:-:-

"Dulu Kris yang kena pukulan nya chanyeol dan sekarang kau , lagi-lagi harus aku yang mengobati nya", cibir baekhyun . Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar cibiran baekhyun .

"Maaf aku tadi hanya emosi sampai mau memperkosa mu" .

"ya untung saja chanyeol datang" .

"arrhhh .. sakit baek pelan-pelan" .

"itu imbalan untuk mu karena hampir memperkosa ku", kedua nya terkekeh bersama .

Acara tertawa mereka berdua terhenti saat kris datang kekamar baekhyun tanpa di undang .

"ada apa dengan chanyeol", tanya kris .

"memang nya kenapa kris", sahut baekhyun .

"Dia seperti hendak meledak layak nya gunung berapi yang siap mengeluarkan lahar panas nya , aura nya benar-benar mengerikan bahkan dia memarahi dan berteriak pada salahsatu pengunjung yang tidak sengaja menabrak nya" .

"Benarkah", baekhyun tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar oleh telinga nya .

"Kau mendapat pukulan", tanya kris pada sehun saat mata nya baru menyadari keadaan wajah sehun .

"Dia mendapat pukulan dari chanyeol karena hampir memperkosa ku", sahut baekhyun . Kris langsung membola mendengar sahutan baekhyun .

 **Buaghh**

"Ssshh ... Kenapa kau memukul ku juga", Sehun berdesis nyeri karena mendapat pukulan kembali dari kris bahkan pukulan dari chanyeol saja belum lama ia dapatkan . Namun beruntunglah pukulan kris tidak sekeras pukulan chanyeol .

"karena kau pantas menerima nya", Decak kris dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu . Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat nya .

"Kau menertawakan ku , baek" .

"ini benar-benar menghiburku sehun . bahkan belum satu jam tapi kau sudah mendapat dua pukulan dari orang yang berbeda".

"ish .. kenapa laki-laki itu memukul ku juga" .

"karena kris mencintai ku jadi kau pantas mendapatkan nya" .

"Apa", Suara sehun benar-benar lantang .

"Sehun kau mau membuat ku tuli", desis baekhyun .

"Jadi selama ini kris mencintai mu saat kau selalu tidur bersama laki-laki itu , apa kau juga sudah melakukan nya bersama kris" .

"arhhh", baekhyun sontak memukul kepala sehun dengan sangat keras .

"aku melakukan nya pertama kali dengan chanyeol , kris itu laki-laki baik dia tidak pernah macam-macam pada ku . Dia hanya tidur bersama ku saat aku sedang kacau saja , aku hanya memeluknya dan dia memeluk ku tak pernah lebih dari itu hanya saja..." .

"hanya saja apa", sehun tampak penasaran .

"Dia mengambil ciuman pertama ku" .

"Apa", lagi-lagi suara sehun membuat telinga baekhyun berdengung .

"Ku kira itu aku", Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang . Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli dan berjalan kearah lemari nya untuk mencari pakaian yang akan ia pakai .

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada di sungai Han dengan sekaleng soda yang berada di genggaman nya . Tangan nya terus menggenggam kaleng minuman itu hingga tak terbentuk . Emosi nya masih belum mereda , rahang nya masih tampak mengeras . Orang-orang yang melihat nya hanya bergidik ngeri seakan-akan mereka bisa melihat api menyala diatas kepala nya .

Ponsel chanyeol terus berdering didalam saku celana nya namun tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali bahkan hanya untuk melihat nya chanyeol enggan melakukan nya .

-:-:-:-

malam hampir menjelang Chanyeol tiba di tempat kediaman nya . Tubuh nya ia jatuhkan begitu saja disofa empuk dengan kepala menengadah keatas .

Helaan nafas terus ia keluarkan hingga terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu utama itu Minah tunangan nya .

"Chanyeol", minah langsung berlari dan memeluk chanyeol begitu saja .

"Ada apa kau kemari" .

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini . Ada apa dengan mu , kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja . Aku terus menelpon mu tapi kau bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telpon ku sama sekali" .

"aku tidak mendengar ada panggilan masuk" .

"kau tidak merindukan ku" .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun dan sehun baru sampai dirumah yang mereka tinggali . Tadi nya baekhyun enggan untuk pulang namun sehun terus memaksa nya dengan alasan ia tidak bisa tinggal berdua dengan chanyeol karena laki-laki itu sudah memukul wajah tampan nya .

Namun langkah kedua nya terhenti saat dua orang tengah beradu mulut .

"Berhentilah mengoceh aku sudah cape mendengar ocehan mu , lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" .

"Chanyeol kau mengusir ku", Suara minah melemah bahkan mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca .

"ya .. pergilah", teriak chanyeol .

"Cha..chan..chanyeol", untuk pertama kali nya minah mendengar teriakan dan tatapan nyalang seperti itu dari chanyeol . Selama mereka bersahabat tidak ada yang nama nya teriakan kemarahan hanya ada teriakan candaan .

Dengan cepat baekhyun menghampiri minah dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat , ia sudah terisak didalam pelukan baekhyun .

"Apa yang kau katakan chanyeol , kenapa kau berteriak pada nya" .

Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya ia pergi begitu saja ke kamar nya dan membanting pintu tak berdosa itu dengan sangat keras .

 **Brakkk...**

Minah mengeratkan pelukan nya karena takut . Tangan mungil baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung minah . Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi membuat minah mendapat imbas kemarahan chanyeol .

Sedangkan sehun hanya menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi .

Baekhyun melepaskan minah dari pelukan nya , tangan nya ia bawa untuk menangkup wajah wanita itu . Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis dan mengelus pipi minah dengan lembut .

"Jangan terlalu dimasukan kehati ucapan chanyeol tadi karena mungkin chanyeol sedang banyak pikiran soal pekerjaan nya", Minah tampak mengangguk dengan airmata yang terus menetes dari sudut mata nya . Ibu jari baekhyun menghapus tetesan air mata itu dan kembali memeluk minah .

Dari balik punggung minah baekhyun menatap kearah sehun yang tengah menatap nya . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan sehun tidak berekspresi sama sekali .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Chanbaek naena lagi :D**

 **maaf ya ga bisa bikin scene yang hot karena baca sama nulis itu sangat berbeda .. lebih enak baca hasil author lain :D kalo ngetik scene naena sendiri malah bikin panas dingin ujung"nya meriang *apahubungannya :D**

 **thanks buat yang udah follow , fav dan siders . tapi minta review boleh ya buat ff ecek-ecek ini .**

 **thanks to buat yang udah review dan selalu setia mampir dikotak review ..**

 **zesda11**

 **udah kejawab ya kalo itu sehun dan yang diem-diem ngintip diluar itu chanyeol .**

 **chalienBee04**

 **sebenernya ga tega juga sih nyiksa baek :D**

 **ByunDita**

 **Ko manis sih si baek kan ke diperkos* tapi pasrah :D**

 **itsathenazi**

 **mereka naena lagi :D**

 **President of the girls**

 **makasih ya udah ngefollow ff ecek" ini .. dan mksh jg buat review nya .**

 **jyongjae**

 **jangan emosi ke chanyeol ya :D**

 **Guest**

Semoga masih bertemu di chap depan .. pecinta chanbaek .


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Baekhyun membawa Minah yang berada dipelukan nya untuk duduk di sofa empuk . Kaki nya melangkah kedapur dan membawa sebotol air mineral untuk wanita itu . Sedangkan sehun hanya menatap minah dan baekhyun dengan wajah stoic nya . Sehun memang merasa kasihan pada minah bagaimana jika ia tahu tunangan nya sudah membohongi diri nya .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun dan minah sedang diperjalanan menuju kediaman Bang . Baekhyun terpaksa mengantarkan wanita ini karena tidak mungkin baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang seorang diri dengan menggunakan taxi . Sedangkan chanyeol masih enggan keluar dari kamar nya . Baekhyun baru melihat sosok chanyeol yang seperti sekarang dan baekhyun cukup terkejut dibuat nya .

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan baekhyun turun untuk membuka kan pintu dan minah keluar dari mobil itu.

Sebelum masuk kerumah nya Minah memeluk Baekhyun kembali . Tangan baekhyun mengelus punggung minah dengan lembut .

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kejadian hari ini . Aku akan berbicara pada chanyeol", Dan baekhyun merasakan anggukan minah dalam pelukan nya . Kemudian wanita itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah nya .

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba dirumah kediaman nya . Ia langsung melangkah kearah kamar laki-laki tinggi itu . Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu baekhyun masuk begitu saja . Terlihat Chanyeol tengah berbaring memunggungi Baekhyun , entah laki-laki itu tertidur atau tidak dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat nya . Langkah kaki nya ia bawa keranjang chanyeol .

"Chanyeol", Baekhyun mencoba untuk memanggil nya namun tidak ada sahutan dari laki-laki itu .

"Kau sudah tidur" .

"Untuk apa kau kemari", ucap chanyeol dengan suara dingin nya . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas nya pelan , ia mengerti amarah chanyeol masih belum mereda .

"Kau masih marah", namun lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan .

"Baiklah kalau kau marah pada ku ataupun pada sehun . Tapi aku minta jangan melampiaskan amarah mu pada minah , kau benar-benar membuat nya ketakutan", Ucapan baekhyun hanya disahuti decakan kesal .

Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi namun ia tertahan diambang pintu saat chanyeol mengeluarkan suara nya .

"Kau memang bukan milik ku tapi kau sudah lama tinggal didalam hati ku" .

"Aku tahu itu", Dan baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar chanyeol dan menutup pintu itu . Chanyeol berbalik memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan rapat .

"Apa kau mengingat semua ucapan ku waktu malam itu", gumam chanyeol .

.

.

.

Hari-hari Baekhyun lewati bahkan sejak insiden retaknya persahabat ketiga orang itu . Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih enggan untuk saling menatap dan bahkan tidak saling menyapa . Baekhyun di buat pusing dengan sikap kedua nya yang sama-sama seperti ingin menerkam satu sama lain . Seperti saat ini ketiga nya sedang sarapan bersama namun aura dari kedua nya benar-benar mengerikan . Jika orang bisa melihat nya mungkin asap hitam menguar dari dalam tubuh kedua nya . Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas nya jengah ini juga karena salahnya sendiri melakukan hal bodoh karena satu kata cinta .

"Bisakah kalian damai" .

"Tidak/Tidak", sahut chanyeol dan sehun tampak berbarengan . Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar nya .

Saat Baekhyun hendak memasukan roti nya kedalam mulut nya . Tiba-tiba perutnya berontak dengan refleks tangan nya menutup mulut nya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka langsung berlari menyusul baekhyun .

"Hoeeeeekk..Hoeekkkk" .

Baekhyun terus memuntahkan isi perutnya . Apa yang terjadi pada diri nya , perutnya benar-benar berontak dan ia lemas luar biasa . Baekhyun hendak terjatuh namun beruntunglah chanyeol dan sehun dengan sigap menopang tubuh laki-laki mungil ini .

"Ada apa dengan mu , baek . kau sakit", tanya chanyeol .

"Kau mau ku antar kedokter", sambung sehun .

"Seperti nya aku masuk angin . aku hanya perlu istirahat", Dengan sigap chanyeol menggendong tubuh baekhyun membuat baekhyun membolakan mata nya karena terkejut sedangkan sehun hanya menatap nya jengkel .

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun diatas ranjang dan menyelimutinya hingga kedada . Selang beberapa menit sehun datang dengan secangkir teh mint dan membantu baekhyun untuk meminum nya . Sedangkan chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menatap tak suka .

"Bagaimana", tanya sehun .

"ternyata kau bisa membuat teh juga , ini sangat pas rasa nya", kekeh baekhyun .

Tak tahukah baekhyun api dalam tubuh chanyeol siap untuk menghanguskan sehun . Chanyeol keluar dari kamar baekhyun dengan decakan kesal .

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun melewati hari-hari buruk nya . Setiap pagi mual mendera tubuhnya , isi perutnya bahkan selalu berontak ingin keluar .

Seperti hal nya sekarang Baekhyun terbangun dipagi hari yang bahkan matahari masih enggan muncul kepermukaan bumi . Laki-laki mungil itu langsung menyingkap selimut nya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi nya .

"Hoeeekk..Hoeeekk" .

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya . Tubuh nya bahkan terasa lemas luar biasa . Bagaimana bisa masuk angin sampai berhari-hari pikir baekhyun . Setelah merasa lebih baik baekhyun kembali ketempat tidur nya .

-:-:-:-

"Shh...", desis seseorang yang baru saja terbangun .

Tangan nya memijit pelan pelipis nya . Kepala nya serasa berdenyut nyeri . Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari tidur nya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap memulai hari nya .

-:-:-:-

Sehun yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya ia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya kelantai bawah . Saat ia hendak masuk kearah dapur dirinya melihat siluet laki-laki mungil tengah berdiri dengan jari lentik nya yang sibuk membuat teh .

"Baekhyun" .

 **Pranggg...**

"Sehun .. Kau", teriak baekhyun karena kaget dengan kedatangan laki-laki albino itu . Teh yang tengah ia buat akhirnya jatuh tak tersisa karena ulah sehun . Baekhyun menatap sehun dengan tajam karena kesal .

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan mu , baek", Sehun tampak menyesal . Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menyahuti nya dengan decakan kesal . Tangan mungil nya hendak membersihkan pecahan cangkir itu , hingga jari tangan nya terkena pecahan nya .

"aw" .

"Astaga baek", Sehun langsung menarik jari telunjuk baekhyun dan menghisap darah segar itu sampai berhenti keluar .

Chanyeol yang baru saja hampir masuk kearea dapur itu terhenti diambang pintu dengan tatapan tak suka nya saat melihat sehun begitu mengkhawatirkan baekhyun hanya karena luka kecil nya .

Sehun menarik baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi makan sedangkan diri nya membersihkan pecahan cangkir itu .

Baekhyun hanya menatap sehun dengan senyuman nya dan chanyeol melihat itu .

"Ekhmm", Chanyeol berdehem dan sontak baekhyun langsung menatap kearah chanyeol begitu pun dengan sehun .

Sehun membuatkan teh mint untuk baekhyun mengganti teh yang ia tumpahkan tadi karena ulah nya .

"Aku membuatkan mu kembali sebagai ganti teh yang tadi", ucap sehun dan menyodorkan secangkir teh mint . Dan baekhyun berucap terimakasih pada sehun .

"Apa kau sakit", tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol karena wajah laki-laki tampan ini terlihat pucat .

"Hum , hanya sedikit", sahut chanyeol .

"Kenapa tidak istirahat saja dirumah jangan terlalu memaksa kan diri untuk berangkat bekerja" .

"Hanya sakit sedikit ini bukan masalah" .

"Baiklah orang keras kepala" .

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduk nya namun perutnya berontak kembali . Lagi-lagi ia menutup mulutnya oleh kedua tangan nya dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi .

"Hoeeeekk...Hoeekk...Hooooeeek" .

"Baek .. sebenar nya ada apa dengan mu", Chanyeol memijit tengkuk baekhyun .

"yakin ini hanya masuk angin", tanya chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membersihkan mulutnya .

"Sebaik nya kau segera berangkat bekerja chanyeol" .

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi di ekori oleh sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian laki-laki mungil itu .

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada di perusahaan nya tapi kondisi tubuh nya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja . Denyutan nyeri di kepala nya bahkan tidak mau hilang . Chanyeol mencoba meminum obat parasetamol dan menjatuhkan kepala nya dibahu kursi kerja nya .

.

.

Seorang laki-laki mungil tengah bersiap dengan celana jeans hitam , t-shirt putih dibalut dengan hoodie hitam dan topi hitam nya . ia melangkah keluar dan hendak melangkah menuruni anak tangga , namun sapaan dari seseorang menghentikan langkah laki-laki mungil itu .

"Baek .. kau mau pergi ke Cafe" .

"Tidak , aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit", sahut baekhyun .

"akan aku antar", Dan baekhyun melemparkan kunci mobil nya kearah sehun . Dengan sigap sehun menerima lemparan kunci itu .

.

.

Sehun kini berada di rumah sakit sejak setengah jam yang lalu tengah duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun . Setelah selesai Dokter itu duduk dengan senyuman hangat nya dan Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun .

"Bagaimana dokter", tanya Sehun tampak tak sabaran .

"Ini sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan", Baekhyun dan sehun hanya saling memandang tak mengerti .

"Apa maksud anda Dokter", Baekhyun mulai bertanya tak mengerti .

"Anda hamil satu minggu tuan Baekhyun", Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut nya . Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan dokter itu begitu pun dengan sehun tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan kanan baekhyun .

"Ba..bagaimana bisa sa..saya seorang laki-laki Dokter . anda jangan bercanda", Baekhyun berucap dengan senyuman miring nya ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya .

"Tidak mungkin saya bercanda tuan . Ada seorang laki-laki yang tuhan berikan keistimewaan dalam diri nya dan anda termasuk salahsatu laki-laki istimewa itu . Tapi rahim seorang laki-laki lebih lemah , saya harap anda tidak terlalu banyak pikiran yang membuat anda setres dan kandungan anda terguncang", Jelas Dokter itu . Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi , airmata nya bahkan mendesak untuk keluar dari pelupuk mata nya .

"Saya akan membuatkan resep obat untuk menghilangkan mual dan vitamin untuk anda . Anda usahakan untuk mengkonsumsi susu hamil juga", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

-:-:-:-

Kedua nya kini berada didalam mobil diparkiran rumah sakit , mereka masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu . Baekhyun tengah terisak saat ini sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menatap lurus kearah depan . Kedua nya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dan itu memang benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya . Sehun kira laki-laki yang bisa mengandung itu hanya sebuah lelucon tapi ternyata itu emang benar ada nya .

"Bagaimana ini Sehun", Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara isak nya .

"Ini hasil dari kebodohan mu sendiri", sahut Sehun dengan nada datar nya . Baekhyun sontak dibuat bungkam oleh sahutan Sehun .

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau kau seorang Carier", lanjut Sehun .

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu", Baekhyun semakin terisak dengan menunduk kan kepala nya .

.

.

Sore telah menjemput namun Chanyeol sudah pulang dari pekerjaan nya . Baekhyun dan Sehun baru sampai ditempat tinggal mereka . Baekhyun hampir terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Chanyeol tengah terbaring diatas sofa sedangkan Sehun langsung melangkah kelantai atas . Langkahnya ia bawa untuk menghampiri laki-laki tinggi itu dengan jelas Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah pucat nya Chanyeol . Telapak tangan nya ia angkat untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol dan sontak mata baekhyun langsung membola .

"Kau demam chanyeol", gumam baekhyun .

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari kotak p3k dan mengambil plester demam dari kotak itu . Jari lentik nya dengan telaten menempelkan plester demam itu dikening Chanyeol . Langkah kaki nya ia bawa kearah lantai atas mengambil salahsatu selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh chanyeol dengan hangat .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri dekat kaca jendela , kepala nya ia sadarkan untuk menatap langit dengan warna senja yang indah . Tangan nya terangkat mengelus perut datarnya .

"Bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh didalam perut ku", Baekhyun mulai bergumam .

"Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui nya . Mengetahui kau tumbuh diperutku , apa dia akan menerima mu . Seperti nya tidak", lanjut baekhyun dengan senyuman miring nya .

Airmata nya kembali menetes melewati pipi nya namun kali ini tanpa isakan . Tangan mungil Baekhyun terus mengelus perut rata nya .

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang Baekhyun melangkah kelantai bawah untuk mengecek chanyeol yang masih terbaring di sofa nya . Baekhyun melangkah mendekati chanyeol yang terlelap dengan damai . Mata sipitnya memandangi wajah tampan itu dengan sudut bibir yang tampak terangkat , namun matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca . Tangan chanyeol ia genggam dan telapak tangan besar itu baekhyun bawa untuk menyentuh perut nya .

"Dia disini .. kau yang menumbuhkan nya", gumam baekhyun .

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah menatap nya dengan sendu .

-:-:-:-

Saat sudut mata baekhyun menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri dan menatap nya . Ibu jari nya dengan cepat menghapus airmata disudut mata nya .

"Sehun" .

"Aku akan pergi ke klub", Baekhyun tampak mengangguk dan Sehun langsung melangkah pergi dari rumah itu.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu nya . Dengan perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka dan mendesis nyeri saat sakit kepala nya masih enggan untuk hilang . Kedua tangan Chanyeol terus memijat pelipis nya dengan pelan . Baekhyun yang melihat itu dengan refleks membantu Chanyeol . Tangan baekhyun memijit kepala chanyeol dengan pelan membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menutup mata nya menikmati pijatan baekhyun .

"Kau harus pindah kekamar mu chanyeol" .

"Hum" .

Baekhyun membantu chanyeol untuk berdiri dan membopong tubuh besar itu untuk berjalan kearah lantai atas . Baekhyun dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol di ranjang nya , menyelimuti nya hingga kedada . Saat Baekhyun beranjak dan hendak pergi pergelangan tangan nya dicekal oleh Chanyeol . Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak mengeluarkan suara nya namun urung karena Chanyeol yang lebih dulu berucap .

"Temani aku tidur" .

"Huh", Baekhyun hanya melongo mendengarnya .

"Lakukan seperti apa yang selalu kau lakukan bersama laki-laki itu", Baekhyun jelas mengerti siapa yang Chanyeol maksud laki-laki itu dia adalah Kris .

Baekhyun naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring disamping Chanyeol . Tubuh mungil itu menyamping menghadap laki-laki tinggi itu dan tangan mungilnya melingkar diatas perut kekar teman tidurnya .

"Ini yang selalu aku lakukan bersama Kris" .

"Apa seperti ini yang selalu kris lakukan padamu", Baekhyun tampak mengangguk saat tangan besar Chanyeol melingkar dipinggang nya.

"Aku jadi ingin memukul lagi laki-laki itu", Baekhyun sontak terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol .

Namun hati Baekhyun kembali teringat pada Minah . ya ... wanita itu bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun bertindak egois , menyakiti dan mengkhianati sahabat nya sendiri .

'Maaf' batin Baekhyun .

-:-:-:-

"Baek" .

"Hum" .

"Apa kau mengingat semua yang ku katakan malam itu" .

"Tentu aku mengingat nya", Dan Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja .

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengingat nya", tanya Chanyeol .

"Saat itu aku tidak mabuk Chanyeol".

"A..apa", mata besar Chanyeol tampak semakin besar mendengar lontaran Baekhyun .

"Tapi malam itu", lanjut Chanyeol kembali .

"Aku hanya pura-pura mabuk Chanyeol . Tanpa disangka kau mengungkapkan semua nya dan aku terkejut mendengar nya . Aku hanya ingin tahu benarkah kau jijik bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki tapi kau bahkan sangat menikmati nya park chanyeol", Jelas Baekhyun .

Chanyeol jelas terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun , tubuh nya ia jatuhkan kembali diatas ranjang nya . Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari diri seorang park Chanyeol .

"Kau juga menikmati nya bukan" .

"Ya .. aku tidak memungkiri hal itu . Dan kita sudah menyakiti hati seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas mencintai mu Chanyeol ", Chanyeol terdiam mendengar nya .

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol sudah terlelap disamping Baekhyun . Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan nyaman dan Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah tampan itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya . Hembusan nafas Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan tepat diwajah nya . Tangan mungil itu mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut dan mata nya kembali ia rasakan hendak ingin menumpahkan airmata nya kembali .

Baekhyun merasakan kekalutan nya lagi , bagaimana ia bisa menjalani semua nya sekarang saat sesuatu yang tidak seharus nya tumbuh tapi malah tertanam diperut nya sekarang .

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang , apa yang harus aku lakukan", cicit Baekhyun dengan airmata yang meleleh dari sudut mata nya . Bibir cherry nya tampak ia gigit agar tak mengeluarkan suara isakan nya .

Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggang nya Baekhyun lepaskan . Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan sangat pelan . Tanpa laki-laki mungil itu sadari Chanyeol mendengar cicitan Baekhyun .

Mata bulat nya terbuka saat pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup dengan sempurna .

"Ada apa dengan mu , Baek", gumam Chanyeol .

.

.

"Hoeeeeekk..Hooekk" .

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya , bahkan semua orang pun masih terlelap dalam selimutnya .

Baekhyun berjalan gontai kearah ranjang dan tangan nya mengelus perut rata nya dengan helaan nafas pelan . Morning sick nya benar-benar membuat diri nya kewalahan , Baekhyun lelah jika harus setiap pagi memuntahkan isi perut kosong nya .

-:-:-:-

"Bagaimana kau bisa melewati semua nya sekarang , Baek", Seseorang itu bergumam dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun . Helaan nafas terus keluar dari mulut nya .

Langkah kaki nya ia bawa ke lantai bawah lebih tepatnya kearah dapur . Ia nyalakan ponsel nya dan berselancar di google mencari resep bubur yang akan ia buat . Setelah menemukan nya dengan cepat laki-laki itu menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan .

.

Matahari sudah mulai naik kepermukaan bumi , sedangkan laki-laki itu masih sibuk dengan masakan nya .

"Sehun", sapa seseorang dari balik punggung nya . Dan sehun berbalik tampaklah laki-laki mungil yang ia cintai tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sepagi ini", tanya baekhyun .

"Hanya membuat bubur" .

"Bubur", ulang Baekhyun dengan menaik kan sebelah alis nya .

Sehun menghidangkan satu mangkuk bubur diatas meja dengan dua butir obat dan satu gelas air putih . Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat nya , melihat apa yang sehun lakukan untuk nya . Bukankah ini terlihat manis pikir baekhyun .

"ini un...", ucapan sehun terpotong begitu saja .

"Saat aku terbangun kenapa kau sudah menghilang", ucap chanyeol .

"Aku bangun lebih awal", bohong baekhyun dan Chanyeol jelas tahu baekhyun tengah berbohong .

Sehun hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah stoic nya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah bercakap itu .

"Sehun kau mau kemana , kita sarapan bersama" .

"Aku tidak bernafsu untuk sarapan pagi ini , aku lebih baik tidur", ucapan sehun disahuti dengusan oleh chanyeol . Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya .

Sampai kapan peperangan ini akan usai pikir baekhyun .

"itu bubur" .

"Hum , sehun yang membuat nya", Chanyeol berdecak mendengar nya .

"Apa kau sakit", Chanyeol menaik kan sebelah alisnya saat mata nya melihat dua butir obat disamping mangkuk bubur itu .

"Ah .. y..ya kau tahu aku sedang masuk angin bukan", baekhyun tampak gelagapan . Chanyeol hanya memicingkan mata nya menatap mata sipit baekhyun .

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat sementara dari rutinitas pekerjaan nya . ia ingin bersantai dirumahnya dan membuat Kris terus bertanya ini dan itu . Baekhyun hanya beralasan sakit karena ia belum siap menceritakan semua nya pada teman nya itu .

"Kau mau kemana sehun", tanya Baekhyun saat melihat siluet sehun melangkah kepintu utama .

"Hanya keluar", Hanya itu yang sehun ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan rumah . Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas nya pelan .

Rumah ini benar-benar sepi saat semua orang pergi . Baekhyun hendak menelpon sahabat nya -Minah- namun ia urungkan saat teringat kembali dengan keegoisan dirinya , ia akan sangat berdosa jika melihat wajah wanita itu .

.

.

"Shit...bagaimana bisa berkas itu tertinggal dirumah", Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal .

Dengan segera Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlalu pergi dari perusahaan nya . Tanpa Chanyeol sadari saat ia keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu sebuah taxi yang ditumpangi seseorang masuk kearea perusahaan nya .

.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat jalanan seoul begitu ramai siang ini . Klakson-klakson begitu berbunyi dengan nyaring memekakan telinga .

-:-:-:-

"Selamat siang nyonya", sapa resepsionis itu dengan hangat dan ramah .

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol" .

"Maaf nyonya tapi sajangnim sedang keluar mengambil berkasnya yang tertinggal" .

"Ah begitukah .. baiklah" .

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai ditempat tinggalnya karena jalanan yang ramai membuat ia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama . Kaki nya melangkah kepintu utama dan membuka pintu itu dengan pelan . Namun mata bulatnya melihat seseorang tengah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas sofa empuk nya .

Dengan sangat pelan Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun . menutup kedua mata sipit nya dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol .

"Ku tahu ini kau Sehun", Dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangan nya dengan decakan kesal . Saat tangan itu terlepas Baekhyun hanya membolakan mata nya ternyata ia salah menebak .

"Cha..chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini . bukankah kau seharusnya sedang berada diperusahaan" .

"Ada berkas yang tertinggal", sahut chanyeol .

"ah begitu", Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti .

"Kau tidak ke Cafe" .

"aku ingin istirahat sementara waktu dari pekerjaan ku" .

"Apa kau sakit . Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja" .

"Hum .. aku baik-baik saja", Bohong baekhyun .

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang tengah berbaring itu dengan jarak yang dekat membuat hembus nafas kedua nya begitu terasa di kulit wajah kedua nya . Dengan perlahan jarak itu semakin terkikis , Chanyeol terus mendekatkan wajah nya dan memiringkan wajah itu membuat baekhyun memejamkan mata sipitnya dengan perlahan . Bibir tebal itu pun mendarat tepat dibibir cherry baekhyun . Dengan perlahan mulai melumat nya membuat tangan baekhyun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol . Lidah panas Chanyeol mulai masuk dan baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mempora-porandakan isi mulut nya . Lidah kedua nya saling beradu dengan panas . Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang menatapnya nyalang .

"Chanyeol , Baekhyun" .

TBC

 **Benar-benar Absurd gini , kaga jelas cerita nya -_- .**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review dan selalu ngasih pemanis dengan panjang lebar dan selalu bikin senyum-senyum sendiri .. aku terhura tiap baca review'n dari kalian :D**

 **yang Siders mohon tobat *ehh :D**

 **itsathenazi**

 **ByunDita**

 **Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung**

 **chalienBee04**

 **jyongjae**

tetep lanjut atau hapus ?

Kalo dilanjutin Chap depan mungkin Baekhyun bakalan ninggalin Park Chanyeol :D


	16. chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Chanyeol , Baekhyun", tubuh kedua nya tampak menegang saat mendengar suara yang jelas mereka kenali . Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan nya dan Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa nya.

"Eo..eom..eomma", Chanyeol tampak tergagap . Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk takut .

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan dibelakang eomma selama ini , hah", ucap nyonya park dengan suara dingin nya .

"Tidak seperti itu eomoni", ucap Baekhyun dengan takut .

"Diam kau Baekhyun", Tubuh baekhyun benar-benar menegang saat mendengar bentakan dari nyonya park .

"jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan seperti itu lagi karena aku bukan eomonie mu mulai sekarang . Kau membuat anak ku menjadi seperti ini , kau merusak anak satu-satu nya keluarga park", Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar nya .

"eomma" .

"Cepat bereskan barang-barang mu dan kau kembali ke rumah eomma".

"Eomma apa yang eomma bicarakan" .

"Kau memilih orangtua mu atau laki-laki menjijikan ini , hah" .

"Eomma jangan berbicara seperti itu", Baekhyun langsung berlari saat mendengar ucapan yang menyakiti hati nya itu .

"Cepat bergegas eomma menunggu mu", Dengan terpaksa chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya kelantai atas sebelum ia memasuki kamar nya chanyeol memandangi kamar baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini tengah sibuk mempacking sebagian pakaian nya dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa nya . Hati nya benar-benar terasa berat meninggal kan rumah yang bertahun-tahun ditinggali nya bersama Baekhyun dan sehun . Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meninggalkan orang yang dicintai nya . Dengan helaan nafas berat Chanyeol keluar dengan menyeret koper besar nya . Sebelum ia melangkah kelantai bawah , kaki nya chanyeol bawa kearah kamar Baekhyun . Namun sayang saat Chanyeol mencoba membuka knop pintu itu pintu nya terkunci dari dalam .

"Baek .. Aku mencintai mu", ucap Chanyeol . Baekhyun mendengarnya dibalik pintu dengan lelehan air mata yang terus menetes dari sudut mata nya.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melangkah kembali dengan menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun berharap laki-laki mungilnya membuka pintu dan memeluk nya sebelum ia pergi . Namun sayang pintu itu tak terbuka juga , raut wajah chanyeol tampak menatap sendu sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah melewati anak tangga dan menghampiri ibu nya yang tengah berdiri menunggu Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin .

Chanyeol dan nyonya park keluar dari rumah itu . Sebelum Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil nya ia menatap kearah kamar Baekhyun , mata bulatnya bisa melihat sosok mungil itu tengah berdiri didekat jendela kaca menatap kearah Chanyeol . Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun namun sayang Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat itu membuat raut wajah chanyeol berubah dengan seketika . Chanyeol kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah itu bersama nyonya park .

-:-:-:-

Selang satu jam kepergian Chanyeol , Sehun pulang kerumah itu melangkahkan kaki nya kearah kamar nya namun urung saat telinga nya mendengar suara isakan seseorang . Sehun pun melangkah kearah sumber suara itu saat mencoba memutar knop pintu Baekhyun namun sayang itu terkunci dari dalam .

 **tok..tokk..tokkk...**

Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintu itu hanya seperkian detik pintu itu pun terbuka .

 **Ceklek...**

Saat pintu terbuka hanya pemandangan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kacau . Sehun dengan segera menarik tubuh baekhyun dan menduduk kan nya di tepi ranjang . Bahu itu Sehun rengkuh dan menatap mata sipit Baekhyun .

"Ada apa dengan mu , Baek" .

"eomoni melihat nya", sahut Baekhyun dengan isakan nya .

"Apa maksud mu", Sehun masih belum mengerti .

"eomoni melihat ku berciuman dengan chanyeol , sehun", isakan baekhyun semakin keras . Sedangkan rengkuhan sehun terlepas begitu saja .

"Bagaimana ini , apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang . Bagaimana dengan bayi ini , Sehun . Eomoni bahkan membenci ku sekarang", Sehun masih tetap diam .

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari korea", ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun langsung menatap kearah laki-laki mungil itu .

"Kau mau pergi kemana , hah . kau bahkan sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi", ucapan sehun benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis . Sehun yang menyadari ucapan nya langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun .

"Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu pada mu , maafkan aku baek . Jika kau memang ingin meninggalkan korea aku bisa membawa mu kesuatu tempat", Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajah sehun .

"Kita bisa membesarkan baby ini berdua dan saat dia besar nanti dia bisa memanggil ku Daddy", ucap sehun yang mengelus perut rata Baekhyun . Baekhyun terisak kembali dengan ucapan tulus sehun dan langsung memeluk laki-laki albino itu . Tangan sehun tampak mengelus punggung baekhyun dengan lembut .

.

.

Chanyeol kini tengah berada dirumah keluarga Park dengan koper yang masih utuh belum ia sentuh sejak ia sampai dirumah orangtua nya . Chanyeol tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar nya . Pikiran chanyeol tengah kacau saat ini , jika saja dirinya bisa menahan sedikit saja untuk tidak menyentuh baekhyun mungkin chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan rumah itu ataupun laki-laki mungil nya . Penyesalan memang selalu terakhir bukan . Tangan nya mengacak rambut nya dengan frustasi .

"Arghhhhhhhh", Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara lowbass nya yang menggema diruang kamar nya .

Sedangkan nyonya park yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol hanya memijit pelipis nya . Ia tidak menduga bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadi salahsatu dari mereka .

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia bawa . Sebuah koper besar tampak siap untuk di isi oleh Baekhyun , Tangan mungilnya dengan telaten melipat semua baju-baju nya dan memasukan nya kedalam koper . Saat Baekhyun tengah sibuk merapihkan barang-barang nya sehun datang kekamar itu .

"Butuh bantuan", tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman nya .

Sehun menduduk kan diri nya ditepi ranjang hanya melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk mempacking barang-barang nya .

"Kau benar-benar siap untuk pergi", tanya sehun .

"Tentu" .

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan takutnya kau akan berubah pikiran" .

"Aku akan menemui Kris dulu besok , bagaimana pun B'Cafe harus tetap berjalan", Sehun tampak mengangguk tanpa keberatan .

"Setelah selesai sebaik nya kau langsung tidur dan istirahat" .

"Sehun" .

"Hum" .

"temani aku tidur malam ini" .

"Hah" .

"Aku terbiasa tidur bersama kris saat aku sedang kacau , bisakah aku meminta mu untuk menemani ku malam ini", Sehun tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum . Bagaimana bisa sehun menolak ajakan tidur bersama orang yang dicintai nya .

-:-:-:-

Baekhyun sudah terlelap disamping sehun dengan memeluk tubuh laki-laki albino itu . Sedangkan sehun masih tetap terjaga , tangan nya dengan erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun . Debaran di dada nya benar-benar membuat sehun tidak bisa memejam kan mata nya sedetik pun .

"Astaga bagaimana bisa kinerja jantung ku menggila seperti ini", gumam sehun .

.

.

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain...**

Chanyeol tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar nya . Ini sudah pukul 02.00 am namun laki-laki itu tanpa kedinginan diam berdiri menatap langit yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang .

"Kenapa cinta ini begitu rumit", gumam chanyeol .

Helaan nafas berat itu lagi-lagi keluar . Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun , ia sangat mencintai nya . Haruskah dirinya melawan orangtua nya pikir chanyeol .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi telah menjelang...**

Laki-laki mungil itu menggeliat dengan nyaman didalam pelukan seseorang . Sedangkan laki-laki albino itu memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat . Saat Baekhyun membuka mata nya hanya pemandangan dada bidang milik sehun lah yang ia lihat , Baekhyun tampak tersenyum dan mendongak kearah sehun .

"Ada apa dengan mata mu", ucap Baekhyun saat melihat kantung mata sehun yang tampak hitam .

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur Baek", sahut Sehun .

"Apa karena ruangan ini hangat , aku tidak bisa tidur diruangan dingin Sehun".

"Bukan itu Baek" .

"Lalu", Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti .

"Debaran di dada ku yang membuatku tak bisa tidur" .

"Apa maksud mu aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" . Tangan Baekhyun sehun bawa untuk menyentuh dada kiri nya .

"Kau merasakan nya kan , Baek . disana sangat berdebar", Baekhyun sontak langsung tertawa . Dan sehun hanya menekuk wajah nya saat melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan puas .

.

.

"Uhukk..uhukkk" .

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk , ia masih bergelung dibawah selimut dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh nya . Nyonya park masuk ke kamar Chanyeol berniat untuk membangunkan anak nya itu . Namun saat melihat Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja nyonya park langsung menghampiri nya dan menyentuh kening chanyeol .

"astaga kau demam chanyeol", ucap nyonya park .

Dengan sigap nyonya park keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari kotak p3k . Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mencari nya kemudian ia menempelkan plester demam dikening chanyeol .

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai sakit Chanyeol bukankah kemarin kau baik-baik saja", ucap nyonya park .

.

.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan memakai celana jeans dan hoodie merah nya . Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga meninggalkan rumah itu . Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke Cafe . Jalanan hari ini tampak cukup ramai membuat baekhyun tampak harus sedikit bersabar. Setengah jam lebih Baekhyun menempuh perjalanan nya dan sekarang ia sudah sampai diparkiran Cafe .

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan menyapa para karyawan nya dengan ramah seperti biasa .

"Baek , kau sudah sembuh", tanya Kris .

"Hum .. aku perlu berbicara pada mu . Kau bisa menemui ku diatas" .

"Tentu , aku akan menyusul mu sebentar lagi", Dan baekhyun melangkah kearah lantai atas .

-:-:-:-

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit Kris pun datang dan langsung duduk ditepi ranjang baekhyun .

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Baek" .

"Kris .. kau mau menolongku", bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah balik bertanya pada kris .

"Bukan kah aku selalu menolong mu , Baek . Katakanlah aku pasti akan menolong apapun itu", Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nya .

"Jaga B'Cafe agar tetap berjalan dibawah kendali mu" .

"Apa maksud mu , Baek . kenapa kau berbicara seakan-akan kau akan pergi jauh" .

"Aku memang akan pergi jauh , Kris" .

"A...apa", Kris tampak terkejut dengan lontaran baekhyun .

"Aku...", Tangan Kris Baekhyun bawa untuk mengelus perut nya yang masih rata .

"Disini tumbuh benih yang akan semakin membesar . Aku tidak mungkin membesarkan nya di negara ini", Kris tampak melongo dengan ucapan baekhyun . Apa ini mimpi pikir Kris .

"Baek , coba tampar aku . apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang", sahut Kris sontak Baekhyun langsung tertawa mendengar nya .

"Ini nyata kris" .

"Apa ini anak chanyeol", Kris masih mengelus perut rata itu dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Apa dia tidak mengetahui nya", Baekhyun tampak menggeleng . Kris menghela nafas nya pelan , Bagaimana bisa ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai . Tapi kris juga tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Baekhyun pergi .

"Kau pergi sendiri", tanya kris lagi .

"Sehun akan menemani ku", Kris lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya .

Tangan nya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memandangi wajah itu untuk yang terakhir kali nya . Ibu jari nya ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi baekhyun dengan lembut , Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang kris lakukan . Sorot mata kris yang sendu bisa baekhyun lihat dengan jelas .

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu untuk yang terakhir kali nya" .

"Aku akan memberikan nya" .

Bibir kris mendarat dengan sempurna dibibir cherry Baekhyun . Cukup lama bibir itu hanya menempel hingga dengan perlahan kris mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir atas laki-laki mungil itu dan baekhyun melumat lembut bibir bawah kris . Lidah kris mulai perlahan masuk kedalam mulut baekhyun dan laki-laki mungil itu pun mengimbangi permainan lidah kris . Hanya sekitar lima menit kedua nya melepaskan pagutan manis dan lembut itu . Ibu jari kris mengusap bibir basah baekhyun dan tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis baekhyun . Kris langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan erat seakan-akan ia tidak mau baekhyun pergi dari sisi nya . Pelukan itu terlepas dan Kris menatap kembali wajah cantik baekhyun , jari nya mengelus rambut itu dengan sayang .

"Jaga dirimu dan hidup dengan bahagia".

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak berada di Bandara incheon saat ini tengah menunggu keberangkatan nya . Baekhyun duduk disamping sehun dengan menggenggam tangan laki-laki albino itu . Sehun pun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan nya.

.

.

"Chanyeol , Kau sakit", ucap seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya .

"Apa eomma menelpon mu", wanita itu tampak mengangguk .

"eomoni menelpon ku dan dia bilang kau sedang sakit . Aku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui eomoni sudah pulang dan kau berada disini".

"Apa yang eomma bilang" .

"eomoni hanya bilang kalau kau hanya diminta untuk menemani eomoni karena abeoji belum kembali ke korea", Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas nya pelan .

"Apa Baekhyun dan sehun tidak kesini", tanya minah . Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara nya .

Kedua nya tengah berbincang dengan santai . Hanya minah yang banyak berbicara ini dan itu sedangkan chanyeol hanya sesekali menyahuti nya . Tangan Chanyeol hanya sibuk menggenggam ponsel nya , tatapan nya tengah fokus ke layar ponsel nya dengan wallpaper diri nya dan ketiga sahabat nya yang tengah tertawa dengan lebar .

"Aku merindukan mu", gumam chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukan mu Chanyeol", sahut Minah . Chanyeol hanya berdecak dalam hati , ia tengah merindukan laki-laki mungil nya tapi kenapa wanita ini yang menyahut nya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **New york**

14 jam sudah Sehun dan Baekhyun menempuh perjalanan nya . Kedua nya kini berada di Bandara Internasional Jfk . Dengan senyuman lebar nya Baekhyun berdampingan bersama Sehun , tangan mungil itu terus sehun genggam dengan sebelah tangan nya menyeret sebuah koper milik nya .

Sehun menyetop sebuah taxi dan melaju pergi meninggalkan Bandara itu .

"Manhattan", ucap Sehun pada sang sopir taxi .

.

.

"Apa benar ini rumah nya , Sehun" .

"Seperti nya begitu , aku tidak mungkin salah alamat" .

Sehun pun mencoba menekan bel rumah hingga tidak butuh waktu lama seorang maid membuka pintu itu .

"Selamat datang tuan , apa anda mencari tuan besar oh", Sehun tampak mengangguk .

"Tapi maaf tuan , tuan besar sedang bekerja", Sehun menghela nafas nya pelan . Ia tahu ayah nya tidak akan ada di jam sekarang .

"Saya bisa menelpon tuan besar dan memberitahu nya" .

"Tidak-tidak aku akan menunggu Daddy pulang", maid itu tampak terkejut saat sehun memanggil tuan besar nya dengan panggilan Daddy .

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun dipersilahkan masuk kedalam . Sehun dan Baekhyun terduduk di sofa merah maroon dengan nyaman . Maid itu menghampiri sehun dan baekhyun dengan dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa cemilan yang tampak menggoda .

"Aku ingin strawberry", bisik Baekhyun pada sehun . Dengan sigap sehun melangkah kearah dapur dan kembali dengan membawa sekotak strawberry merah yang tampak manis . Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar melihatnya , sedangkan sehun hanya menggeleng melihat baekhyun yang tampak lahap memakan buah merah itu .

"Apa itu manis", tanya sehun . Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

Dan sehun mencoba mengambil satu buah strawberry dan memakan nya namun raut wajah nya berubah dengan seketika .

"Kau berbohong baek ini asam" .

"Lidah mu saja yang tidak normal", Sehun berdecak mendengar nya . Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan melahap buah favorit nya itu hingga habis tak tersisa . Sedangkan sehun hanya melongo bagaimana bisa baekhyun menghabiskan satu kotak buah strawberry dalam waktu yang cepat . Lagi-lagi sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya . Tangan mungil baekhyun tampak menepuk-nepuk perut nya .

"Kenyang nya", gumam baekhyun .

"Baek , jangan menepuk-nepuk perut mu seperti itu kau tidak ingat ada sesuatu didalam sini", ucap sehun .

Ah , baekhyun lupa karena perutnya masih rata belum terbentuk . Baekhyun terkekeh kearah sehun sedangkan laki-laki albino itu mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun .

.

.

.

Bel rumah tampak berbunyi seperti biasa maid yang menyambut nya dengan sopan dan ramah . Langkah nya terhenti saat dua orang menuruni anak tangga . Mata nya tampak membola dengan sempurna namun senyuman nya tampak mengembang dengan lebar .

"Sehun , kapan tiba disini" .

"Daddy", Sehun langsung memeluk Daddy nya itu . Tangan tuan oh tampak mengeratkan pelukan nya dan mengelus punggung sehun dengan lembut . Baekhyun tampak tersenyum melihat dua orang yang saling merindukan namun akhirnya dipertemukan . Baekhyun jadi merindukan orangtua nya yang telah lama pergi kesurga .

"Ah siapa laki-laki cantik ini , sehun", tanya tuan oh pada sehun saat pelukan mereka telah terlepas . Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat diri nya dipanggil cantik oleh ayah nya sehun .

"Apa dia kekasih mu", lanjut tuan oh . Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal .

"Bu..bukan", sahut baekhyun dengan gugup .

"Ini Byun Baekhyun dia sahabat ku , apa Daddy mengijinkan nya untuk tinggal disini" .

"Tentu , kenapa tidak" .

"Baekhyun sedang hamil Daddy" .

"Apa kau yang menghamili nya", ucap tuan oh yang disahuti dengusan dari sehun .

"Chanyeol yang melakukan nya" .

"Ah keluarga park , Daddy mengerti . Kalian tinggal lah disini tapi sehun sesekali kau bisa membantu Daddy kan".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun".

"ish .. aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri sehun" .

"Daddy akan menyuruh sepupu mu untuk datang ke Manhattan" .

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Hari ini kondisi Chanyeol tampak pulih kembali seperti biasa nya . Ia sudah kembali bekerja seperti sebelum nya .

Chanyeol tengah fokus dengan berkas dan dokumen yang menumpuk di meja pekerjaan nya . Chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot kaku nya hingga melemas . Saat mata bulat nya melihat ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja , ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mencoba menghubungi nomor seseorang . Chanyeol mengernyit saat nomor itu tidak bisa Chanyeol hubungi .

"Kenapa tidak aktif", gumam chanyeol .

Chanyeol terus mencoba nya hingga beberapa kali namun sayang nomor itu masih tetap tidak bisa chanyeol hubungi.

"Baiklah , aku akan menemui mu Baekhyun" .

.

.

 **Sore menjelang...**

Waktu nya para karyawan untuk pulang begitu pun dengan Chanyeol . Dengan tergesa Chanyeol melangkah kearah basement meninggalkan perusahaan nya dengan mengendarai mobil nya . Senyum nya tampak mengembang dengan lebar . Suara alunan musik menemani Chanyeol diperjalanan , sore ini jalanan seoul tampak ramai oleh kendaraan .

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan Chanyeol melihat toko ice cream dan ia mampir sebentar ke toko itu membeli satu cup jumbo ice cream strawberry kesukaan laki-laki mungil itu .

"Ku harap kau sudah melupakan hari itu , Baek", gumam Chanyeol lagi .

Ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanan nya hingga sampai diparkiran Cafe milik Baekhyun . Tangan besar Chanyeol menenteng ice cream itu dengan langkah besar nya memasuki Cafe .

Sore ini Cafe tampak ramai oleh pengunjung , bahkan tidak ada kursi kosong untuk chanyeol duduk .

Langkah kaki nya ia bawa kearah dimana Baekhyun bekerja .

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Chanyeol langsung masuk begitu saja berharap Baekhyun terkejut melihat kedatangan nya , namun sayang saat Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan itu malah diri nya sendiri yang tampak terkejut.

"Kris" .

"Chanyeol" .

"Dimana Baekhyun" .

"Duduklah", Dan Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Kris . Kris menghela nafas nya sebelum ia berbicara .

"Bicara lah aku kesini untuk menemui baekhyun . Apa dia tidak datang untuk bekerja hari ini , kalau begitu aku akan menemui nya dirumah", Chanyeol beranjak dari duduk nya dan hendak melangkah pergi namun urung saat Kris mengeluarkan suara nya .

"Dia sudah pergi dari korea" .

"a...apa", Chanyeol tampak sangat terkejut ia berharap telinga nya saat ini hanya sedang bermasalah .

"Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan korea bersama sehun" .

"Sehun", ucapan kris benar-benar membuat Chanyeol rasa nya tersambar petir di siang bolong .

"Jangan bercanda Kris", ucap chanyeol dengan tawa miring nya . Kris mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nya dan memberikan nya pada chanyeol .

"Baekhyun menitipkan ini" .

.

.

 **Brakkk ...**

Pintu utama di banting dengan cukup keras membuat orang yang berada dirumah itu terlonjak dengan kaget begitu pun dengan nyonya park yang sampai memegang dada nya karena terkejut . Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan aura mendung nya . Mata nya tampak merah dengan rahang yang mengeras .

"Chanyeol , ada apa dengan mu", tapi chanyeol tidak menyahutnya ia terus melangkah kelantai atas dan kembali membanting pintu kamar nya .

 **Brakkkk...**

"astaga ada apa dengan anak itu", nyonya park lagi-lagi mengelus dada nya karena ulah Chanyeol .

Chanyeol tengah duduk diatas ranjang nya dengan sebuah amplop biru . Dengan perlahan tangan chanyeol membuka nya .

\--

 ** _Untuk PCY,_**

 ** _Hay .. Ah , sebenar nya aku bingung harus menulis apa :D . Tapi jika surat ini sudah sampai ketangan mu berarti aku sudah pergi meninggalkan korea dan meninggalkan mu :) . Ku harap kau selalu bahagia bersama Minah , jaga Minah untuk ku . Maaf aku pernah membuat mu menyakiti perasaan tunangan mu dan merusak diri mu . Kau tidak perlu khawatir 'KAMI' akan baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia disini ._**

 ** _Aku mencintai mu_**

\--

"Aku juga mencintai mu , Baekhyun", Tanpa terasa airmata Chanyeol menetes dari sudut mata nya membasahi surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **New york**

Seminggu sudah Sehun dan Baekhyun berada di Manhattan . Kedua nya tengah bersantai dengan berselonjor dirumput belakang rumah nya . Kedua nya tampak gembira tanpa beban dengan memandangi langit senja yang tampak indah . Tangan Sehun mengelus perut rata Baekhyun membuat si mungil tersenyum melihat nya .

"Bagaimana keadaan Baby didalam".

"Baby sangat baik", sahut Baekhyun.

"Jangan nakal , ok . Jangan membuat mommy kerepotan" .

"Baik Daddy", Kedua nya tertawa bersama . Tanpa mereka sadari tuan Oh tengah berdiri menatap kedua nya dengan bibir yang tampak tersenyum .

.

.

Ketiga nya sedang menikmati makan malam bersama . Dengan obrolan santai dan sesekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan lelucon nya membuat anak dan ayah itu tertawa mendengar nya . Baekhyun merasa bahagia tinggal disini , ayah sehun begitu hangat dan menghargai baekhyun yang bahkan tidak ada ikatan darah dengan keluarga Oh .

"Sehun , besok sepupu mu dari China akan tiba di Manhattan . Kau bisa menjemput nya kan di Bandara" .

"Tentu Daddy" .

-:-:-:-

Makan malam telah selesai . Tuan Oh sibuk diruang kerja nya , sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun melangkah kekamar nya . Kedua nya tidur dalam satu kamar dan satu ranjang . Baekhyun mengambil salah satu baju tidurnya dan mengganti pakaian santai nya . Sedangkan Sehun akan bertelanjang dada karena udara dikamar ini sengaja suhu nya dibuat hangat demi kenyamanan laki-laki mungil nya .

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh nya disamping sehun sedangkan sehun masih sibuk dengan majalah fashion nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat", tanya Baekhyun dan mendongak kan kepala nya menatap sehun yang terduduk .

"Tidak ada" .

"Ah .. apa kau sedang melihat model wanita yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja", ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehan nya dan sehun dengan cepat langsung menutup majalah nya .

"Sekalipun mereka telanjang tetap aku tidak akan tergoda . Aku hanya akan tergoda jika...".

"Jika", ulang baekhyun .

"Jika melihat seorang byun baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah dengan dada telanjang" .

"yakkk ... oh sehun", teriak baekhyun dan memukul-mukul sehun dengan bantal yang dipukul malah tertawa tak berdosa . Tangan baekhyun sehun cekal membuat pukulan itu berhenti .

 **Cup...**

Dengan jahil nya sehun mengecup bibir cherry baekhyun dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi . Baekhyun terus berteriak sedangkan sehun hanya terus tertawa dibalik pintu kamar mandi nya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi sudah menjelang...**

Rumah besar ini tampak sepi . Ayah nya sehun sudah berangkat bekerja sedangkan baekhyun dia masih bergelung dengan nyaman dibawah selimut nya . Langkah kaki sehun ia bawa kearah dapur dan di sapa ramah oleh maid nya itu .

"Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu tuan muda" .

"Aku ingin membuat pie strawberry , apa bibi bisa membantu ku" .

"Tentu tuan", dengan telaten maid itu membantu sehun membuat pie strawberry .

Setelah selesai sehun membawa nampan yang berisi pie strawberry dan segelas susu hamil untuk baekhyun dan secangkir kopi untuk diri nya .

Saat sehun masuk ke kamar itu Baekhyun masih bergelung dengan nyaman .

"Baekhyun kau tidak akan bangun", ucap sehun .

"Eungg", baekhyun hanya melenguh dan kemudian tidur kembali . Dengan jahilnya sehun mengecup pipi baekhyun membuat simungil langsung terbangun dari tidurnya .

"Cara itu memang jitu untuk membangunkan mu", Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata nya malas.

Saat ia hendak beranjak dari ranjang nya morning sick nya lagi-lagi datang tanpa diundang . Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya .

Baekhyun tengah berjongkok dan memuntahkan isi perut kosong nya di closet .

"Hoeeeeekk...hoeeekk" .

Sehun membantu memijit tengkuk baekhyun hingga baekhyun berhenti mengeluarkan isi perut nya . Baekhyun mencuci muka nya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu .

.

.

Siang ini sehun tengah sendiri mengendarai mobil nya menuju ke Bandara internasional Jfk untuk menjemput seseorang . Ya , menjemput sepupu nya dari China . Sehun memparkirkan mobil nya dan melangkah masuk ke Bandara itu .

Tangan nya memegang kertas berukuran besar dengan bertuliskan nama sepupu nya . Cukup lama sehun menunggu nya hingga seseorang memanggil nama nya .

"Sehun" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **THANKS TO**

 **ByunDita**

 **President of the girl**

 **Guest**

 **anahkyungie**

 **jyongjae**

 **Jinrissi**

 **chalienBee04**

 **Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu**

 **ParkYooAh**

 **itsathenazi**

 **Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung**

 **yang siders mohon segera tobat :D**

 **Tetep lanjut kah atau berhenti saja cukup sampai disini ? kenapa malah nyanyi yaelah :D**


	17. chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Sehun tampak melambaikan tangan nya kearah kedatangan sepupu dari China nya itu . Senyum sehun mengembang dengan lebar saat sepupu laki-laki nya berjalan cepat dengan menyeret dua koper kearah nya .

"Ini beneran Oh sehun" .

"Tentu , siapa lagi menurut mu kalau bukan Oh Sehun si tampan", Sehun terkekeh dengan ucapan nya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekarang lebih tinggi dari ku" .

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak meminum susu" .

"Kau ingat aku yang lebih banyak meminum susu daripada dirimu . Saat kita kecil aku yang selalu meminum susu milik mu", kedua nya tertawa bersama .

Tangan Sehun dengan sigap membantu membawa koper itu dengan berjalan saling berdampingan . Kedua nya berbincang dan tertawa sampai akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil .

"Aku sedikit terkejut saat uncle menelpon ku dan mengatakan kalau kau berada di Manhattan", laki-laki itu memulai obrolan nya kembali .

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah besar sampai kau lari pada Daddy mu kembali", lanjut nya .

"ish .. ya seperti itulah . tapi bukan aku yang sedang mengalami masalah" .

"Lalu" .

"Sahabatku" .

"Ah begitu . Kau sampai membawa nya kemari , aku jadi penasaran dengan orang itu yang membuat Oh Sehun sampai mau kembali pulang kerumah Daddy nya", cibir nya .

"Ish .. kenapa selalu meledek ku", Orang yang duduk disamping sehun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya .

.

.

Kini keduanya tengah sampai dihalaman rumah sehun . Sehun membantu menurunkan koper-koper itu dari dalam mobil dan menyeretnya masuk .

Dengan pelan keduanya membuka pintu utama dan disambut oleh seorang maid seperti biasanya . Sepupu Oh Sehun itu langsung duduk begitu saja diatas sofa , saat bokongnya baru saja mendarat ia melihat seorang laki-laki mungil menuruni anak tangga .

"Baekhyun kemarilah", Panggil Sehun dan Baekhyun membawa langkahnya kearah laki-laki albino itu.

"Kenalkan ini sepupu ku dari China", Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya dan disambut baik oleh sepupunya Sehun .

"Aku Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya Sehun".

"Ah aku sudah tahu itu karena sehun tadi memanggil nama mu . Aku Xi Luhan sepupu nya laki-laki albino ini", kekeh Luhan .

"Baiklah kalian bisa saling mengakrabkan diri masing-masing aku akan menyimpan koper-koper berat ini kekamar mu" .

"Apa kita akan tidur sekamar seperti waktu masih kecil", ucap Luhan begitu saja .

"Aku tidur bersama Baekhyun" .

"Ah aku sudah bisa menebaknya", Luhan tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangan nya kearah sehun . Sehun berdecak melihatnya dan pergi meninggalkan dua laki-laki cantik itu .

Kini Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tinggal berdua diruangan itu . Mata rusa Luhan tampak memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman bersama sepupu nya Sehun .

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian jadi sahabat" .

"Sekitar 10 tahun", sahut Baekhyun .

"Woh ... itu cukup lama untuk saling mengenal dan mengetahui satu sama lain" .

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta pada sehun kan", tanya Luhan dengan berbisik . Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban .

"Kau memang tidak boleh mencintainya", ucap Luhan dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Malam ini dirumah keluarga Park tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara makan malam . Beberapa maid tengah sibuk memasak didapur , beberapa hidangan tampak sudah tersaji diatas meja makan yang luas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong kearah luar jendela . Laki-laki itu memikirkan tentang laki-laki mungilnya . Dimana , sedang apa dan merindukannya . Helaan nafas itu tampaknya terus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol . Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar nya .

"Chanyeol" .

"Iya Appa" .

"Ada apa dengan mu", tanya tuan Park karena ia belum mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi . Tuan Park yang baru kembali ke Korea dan selalu melihat anaknya dengan raut wajah yang tampak berbeda membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya .

"Apa yang Appa pikirkan saat melihat pasangan sesama jenis" .

"Setiap orang mempunyai hak untuk mencintai siapapun , bahkan kepada sesama jenis sekalipun", Chanyeol membawa tatapan nya kearah tuan park.

"Apa Appa tidak jijik melihatnya seperti Eomma" .

"Dari dulu pemikiran Appa dan Eomma memang selalu berbeda , kau tahu itu kan" .

"Apa kau mulai mencintai yang lain", lanjut tuan park .

 **Deg...**

'Haruskah aku jujur' batin Chanyeol .

"Ayo cepatlah bersiap sebentar lagi keluarga Bang akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita" .

Tuan park bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar , namun langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu .

"Kau sudah dewasa , Chanyeol . Kau pasti sudah bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan mu", Tuan park akhirnya menutup pintu itu . Chanyeol hanya menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan sempurna .

.

.

.

.

.

 **New york**

Luhan menuruni anak tangga dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan , laki-laki ini baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya . Sedangkan rumah sudah dalam keadaan sepi , hanya ada maid yang tengah sibuk didapur . Luhan hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya bertanya kemana semua penghuni rumah ini , tapi lebih tepatnya kemana Baekhyun .

Langkah kakinya ia bawa kearah dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam lemari es . Saat mata rusa nya melihat sesuatu ditempat tumpukan sampah , alisnya tampak mengernyit .

"Susu hamil", gumam Luhan . Dan Luhan langsung menatap kearah maid itu .

"Ada apa tuan", tanya maid itu karena merasa diperhatikan .

"Aku melihat bekas susu hamil ditempat sampah , itu milik siapa" .

"Ah itu milik tuan Baekhyun", Sontak botol mineral yang dipegang Luhan itu terjatuh .

"a..apa", Luhan terkejut karena ia baru mengetahui nya sekarang .

-:-:-:-

Luhan tampak terduduk di sofa dengan sekaleng soda dingin . Jari-jarinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk paha nya . Pikiran nya saat ini tengah berpikir keras tentang kehamilan Baekhyun yang baru diketahuinya itu.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah dipusat perbelanjaan . Membeli keperluan untuk Baekhyun maupun Sehun . Kedua nya tampak menikmati acara belanja nya , membuat sebagian orang menatapnya dengan senyuman geli . Sehun terlihat seperti suami yang begitu menyayangi istri nya.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kita" .

"Mungkin mereka hanya iri melihat kemesraan kita .. aw", Baekhyun langsung mencubit perut sehun dan yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan .

Yang menatap keduanya lagi-lagi tertawa kecil .

.

.

Kedua nya saat ini tengah berada di Central Park , duduk dibangku dengan cup ice cream yang berada digenggaman tangan Baekhyun . Mata sipit miliknya menatap kearah sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan tawa nya yang riang .

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sudut bibirnya tampak terangkat dan sehun mengikuti arah tatapan Baekhyun . Tangan mungil milik Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit terbentuk .

"Apa dia akan terlihat bahagia seperti anak-anak itu", ucap baekhyun dengan pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya .

Tangan Sehun pun terangkat dan mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Baby akan bahagia karena dia mempunyai kita", Baekhyun tersenyum dengan ucapan sehun dan laki-laki albino itu pun tersenyum balik pada baekhyun .

.

.

"Hey , kalian sudah pulang", ucap Luhan saat melihat sepupunya Sehun dan Baekhyun masuk dengan menenteng belanjaan nya .

"Kenapa tidak mengajak ku", lanjut Luhan dengan wajah berpura-pura marah .

"itu salah mu sendiri yang selalu tidur seperti beruang dimusim dingin", cibir Sehun .

"yakkk...", teriak Luhan . Dan sehun tidak menggubrisnya ia membawa langkahnya kedapur untuk menaruh semua belanjaan nya .

Mata rusa Luhan tampak memperhatikan perut Baekhyun yang sedikit mengembung dibalik t-shirt nya . Tengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri benarkah Baekhyun hamil dan apa itu anak sepupunya atau orang lain . Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan mulai merasa tidak nyaman , ia membawa langkahnya kelantai atas lebih tepatnya kearah kamar .

"Luhan dimana Baekhyun", tanya Sehun saat tidak mendapati laki-laki mungilnya.

"Dia naik keatas" .

"Aku membeli kesukaan mu", ucap sehun dan menyodorkan sekotak coklat kearah Luhan . Luhan dengan senang hati menerimanya dan tersenyum dengan lebar kearah Sehun .

"Kau selalu tahu kesukaan ku", ucap Luhan dan bergelayut dilengan sehun . Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas .

.

.

Malam sudah tiba waktunya untuk semua orang istirahat , namun Baekhyun masih sibuk berada didapur dengan tangan yang sibuk mengaduk susu strawberry nya . Saat Baekhyun menenggak susunya seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun .

"Jadi kau benar-benar hamil", ucap Luhan begitu saja . Sontak Baekhyun langsung berbalik menatap Luhan .

"Hum", Luhan tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya .

"Ku tebak itu bukan anak sehun" .

"Jika ini anak sehun , bagaimana", Tangan Luhan tampak terkepal mendengarnya .

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini", tiba-tiba sehun datang dan kepalan tangan Luhan perlahan mengendur .

"Aku sedang meminum susu ku" .

"Kenapa tidak menyuruhku saja , aku bisa membuatkannya untuk mu dan membawanya kekamar", sahut sehun . Luhan yang mendengar ucapan sehun hanya berdecak dalam hati .

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Luhan", lanjut sehun .

"Aku hanya ingin minum saja", Luhan membuka lemari es itu dan mengambil botol mineral dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya .

Selang beberapa detik Sehun dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan dapur dan melangkah kearah kamarnya .

.

.

Tidur Sehun terusik saat telinga nya mendengar isakan seseorang disamping nya . Sehun mencoba membuka matanya walau terasa berat . Jam di dinding pun bahkan masih menunjukan tengah malam . Sehun mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu Baekhyun namun urung saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya .

"Jangan menyentuhku", sehun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun . Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus terisak dengan memunggungi sehun . Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa ini karena hormon kehamilan laki-laki mungil ini .

"Kau kenapa , Baek . apa perut mu sakit atau yang lainnya jangan membuatku bingung" .

"aku membutuhkan chanyeol", ucap baekhyun dengan isakannya . Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya diam , otaknya masih belum merespon .

"apa ini karena hormon kehamilan mu , Baek . aku akan membantu mu", ucap sehun dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya .

Namun dengan perlahan bibir milik sehun turun ketengkuk Baekhyun dan tangannya mengelus perut itu dengan pelan membuat laki-laki mungil itu mengerang tertahan . Sehun membalikan tubuh baekhyun dan melumat bibir cherry itu , isakan baekhyun pun terhenti . Dengan perlahan lidah basah sehun turun keleher putih mulus baekhyun membuat baekhyun melenguh dan mendesah .

T-shirt putih tipis baekhyun sudah sehun buang kesembarang arah , kini keduanya sudah bertelanjang dada .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Chanyeol tengah berdiri dekat jendela kaca diruangan kerja nya . Mata bulatnya menatap kearah langit biru dengan tangan menyentuh dada kirinya .

"Kenapa disini terasa sakit", gumam chanyeol .

"Aku sangat merindukan mu , Baek . Kau sebenarnya ada dimana , kenapa kau harus pergi", lanjut Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari airmata nya menetes dari sudut matanya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **New york**

"aughhh oughh terushhh aughh", Baekhyun terus mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat kenikmatan yang sehun berikan membuat baekhyun seperti dibawa terbang kelangit .

Seseorang yang tidak sengaja mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun tampak mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari-jarinya memutih . Niatnya untuk kelantai bawah ia urungkan dan berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali .

"lebihhh aughh lebihhh yeollhhh" .

 **Deg...**

Hati sehun terasa sakit saat Baekhyun bercinta dengan dirinya namun nama orang lain yang Baekhyun desahkan . Namun Sehun tetap melanjutkan nya demi Baekhyun .

Satu jam sudah mereka melakukan nya dan kini Baekhyun sudah terlelap dengan memeluk sehun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu . Dan tangan sehun pun tampak memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan erat , sedangkan matanya masih terbuka dan setia memandangi wajah baekhyun dengan deru nafasnya yang tampak teratur .

.

.

Suara cicitan burung membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya . Saat matanya terbuka hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang milik sehun dengan deru nafas nya yang tampak teratur . Baekhyun sedikit mendongakan kepala menatap wajah tampan sehun yang tampak lelap dalam tidurnya .

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki sebaik dirimu", gumam baekhyun dan tangan nya mengelus pipi sehun dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkan laki-laki itu . Dan baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh sehun dengan nyaman .

-:-:-:-

Sehun tampak menggeliat saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari celah tirainya . Tangannya dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya dan melangkah masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan sisa cairan putih yang tampak mengering .

Baekhyun terbangun kembali karena suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi . Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk dengan tubuh toplesnya .

Selang beberapa menit sehun keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggang nya . Baekhyun tersenyum kearah sehun dan tentu sehun membalas senyuman itu . Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang dan menatap perut baekhyun yang sudah sedikit menonjol itu , tangan sehun dengan perlahan mengelus nya .

"Pagi Baby", sapa sehun .

"Pagi juga Daddy", sahut Baekhyun dengan suara seperti anak kecil . Keduanya tampak terkekeh bersama.

.

.

"Pagi rusa cantik", sapa sehun saat melihat Luhan sudah duduk dimeja makan sendirian .

"Pagi kembali Oh", sahut Luhan dengan senyumannya .

"Kau tidak sarapan", tanya Luhan saat Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur .

"aku akan sarapan setelah membuat susu untuk baekhyun", sahutnya membuat Luhan berdecak dalam hati .

"Bukankah ada maid", lanjut Luhan .

"tapi aku senang melakukannya", Ucapan sehun membuat Luhan mencengkram sendok nya dengan kuat.

Luhan tampak mengeraskan rahangnya saat mata rusanya melihat Baekhyun yang menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah yang cerah .

Saat Baekhyun mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry , sehun menaruh segelas susu dihadapan nya . Baekhyun berucap terimakasih yang diangguki oleh sehun . Sehun mendaratkan bokong nya dikursi samping Baekhyun , sedangkan Luhan tengah berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Berbulan-bulan sudah Chanyeol hidup seperti layaknya mayat hidup . Nyonya park dan Tuan park bahkan kewalahan menghadapi sikap anaknya sekarang . Chanyeol yang selalu menunjukan wajah suramnya dan membanting pintu dengan sesuka hatinya membuat orangtua nya selalu mengelus dada nya karena terkejut . Bahkan Chanyeol enggan berbicara sepatah kata pun pada orangtua nya . Seperti sekarang saat Chanyeol baru pulang dari pekerjaan nya ia memasuki rumahnya dengan membanting pintu yang tak berdosa itu .

 **Brakkk ...**

Nyonya park yang tengah duduk santai sontak lagi-lagi mengelus dadanya karena terkejut dengan ulah Chanyeol .

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak membanting pintu , apa kau ingin membuat rumah ini rubuh", teriak nyonya park dan chanyeol tentu tidak menggubrisnya .

 **Brakkk...**

Tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamarnya . Dengan kesal nyonya park masuk begitu saja kekamar chanyeol .

"Apa yang kau inginkan , eomma sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu Chanyeol", namun Chanyeol tidak menyahuti ucapan nyonya park membuat sang eomma menghela nafasnya dengan kasar .

"Bicaralah jangan membuat eomma tiba-tiba masuk kerumah sakit" .

"eomma sudah tahu jawabannya", dan akhirnya chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya .

"Baekhyun", sahut nyonya park dan chanyeol kembali diam .

"Kau sudah mempunyai minah dan bahkan kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah , kau ingat itu kan chanyeol . Lupakan laki-laki it..." .

"gara-gara eomma Baekhyun pergi bersama sehun dari korea" .

"Apa" .

"Keluarlah aku ingin tidur" .

"kau mengusir eomma" .

"percuma berbicara dengan eomma tidak akan merubah semuanya", dan chanyeol berbaring dengan memunggungi nyonya park . Nyonya park lagi-lagi mengelus dadanya mencoba terus sabar menghadapi sikap chanyeol yang sekarang .

.

.

.

.

.

 **New york**

Perut Baekhyun semakin membesar dengan berjalannya waktu . membuat sikap sehun tampak sangat possessive pada laki-laki itu . jangan melakukan ini , jangan melakukan itu , jangan bepergian sendiri kemanapun harus laki-laki albino itu yang menemaninya . Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan sikap sehun , walau menyebalkan tapi itu tanda ketulusan sehun menjaga dirinya dan baby yang berada didalam kandungan baekhyun .

Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat sikap Sehun yang berlebihan terhadap Baekhyun hanya menatap nya dengan kesal . Kenapa Baekhyun selalu mengambil perhatian sehun pikir Luhan .

-:-:-:-

Kini dua laki-laki itu tengah terduduk dihalaman belakang dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinga keduanya , sehun dan luhan tampak mendengarkan musik dari ponsel yang sama .

"Sehun boleh aku bertanya sesuatu", sehun menatap luhan dari arah samping.

"tentu kenapa tidak" .

"aku tidak tahu ini pantas untuk ditanyakan atau tidak . aku hanya penasaran saja , jika kau tidak keberatan kau jawab tapi jika kau merasa keberatan kau tidak perlu menjawabanya" .

"Baiklah , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan".

"Sejak aku mengetahui Baekhyun hamil aku selalu bertanya apa itu ... anakmu" .

"Itu anak dari sahabatku" .

'sudah aku duga' batin luhan dengan senyuman evilnya .

"sahabatmu" .

"Hum dia Chanyeol" .

"jadi kau hanya menolong Baekhyun , lalu kenapa chanyeol tidak bertanggung jawab" .

"mereka melakukannya saat chanyeol sudah bertunangan dengan sahabat wanita kami minah . aku tidak bisa membiarkan baekhyun pergi seorang diri dari korea karena dia hanya mempunyai kami sebagai sahabatnya", jelas sehun dan Luhan tampak mengangguk dengan penjelasan sehun . Namun dalam hati Luhan tampak menyeringai .

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun ditinggal pergi oleh sehun untuk bekerja . Ia tinggal dirumah bersama Luhan dan seorang maid membuat baekhyun tak nyaman tinggal bersama rusa cantik itu . Karena Luhan selalu menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya . Jadi saat sehun tidak ada dirumah Baekhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar .

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun menikmati kesendirian nya dengan komik yang sempat ia beli bersama sehun . Namun sayang kenyamanan nya diusik begitu saja oleh seseorang . Luhan dengan tidak sopan nya masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar Baekhyun .

"Ada apa", ucap Baekhyun namun tatapan nya tidak beralih dari komik yang tengah dibaca nya .

"Jadi anak itu bukan anak sehun", ucap Luhan tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan laki-laki itu membuat Luhan berdecak dan mengambil paksa komik yang tengah Baekhyun baca .

"Apa-apaan kau ini", desis Baekhyun . Luhan mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan kuat .

"Jadi kau seorang jalang rupanya", ucap Luhan dengan menyeringai .

"Apa yang kau bicarakan", Luhan semakin mencengkram wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau bercinta dengan laki-laki yang sudah bertunangan dan dia bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab atas bayi mu . Dan kau...", Luhan terus mencengkram wajah Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu mendesis nyeri .

"Kau memanfaatkan sehun untuk membantu mu dan bayi sialan ini . Kau bahkan bercinta dengan sehun , Kau lebih menjijikan dari sampah jalang sialan", Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tidak seharusnya baekhyun dengar.

"Ku ingatkan jangan pernah lagi mengambil perhatian dari laki-laki ku", Luhan melepaskan cengkraman nya dengan kasar . Luhan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan membanting pintu .

 **Brakkk...**

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Luhan dengan isakan nya . Tangan nya tampak mengelus perut nya yang sudah membesar .

"Baby , kau baik didalam . maafkan mommy", gumam Baekhyun dengan terisak .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

"Baekhyun", Chanyeol berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya . Nafasnya tampak terengah dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya . Tangan chanyeol menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat . Namun bukan detakan seperti orang jatuh cinta , ini detakan kekhawatiran .

"Ada apa dengan mu Baekhyun", gumam chanyeol dengan sangat pelan.

"Kuharap dimanapun kau berada , kau hidup dengan baik disana" .

.

.

.

.

.

 **New york**

Baekhyun tampak berteriak kesakitan , tangan nya mencengkram perut besarnya dan Keringatnya tampak membasahi kening mulusnya .

"Cha..chanyeol ahhhhh cha...chanyeol sakit to..long ahhhh" .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hunbaek naena tapi baek malah nyebut nama 'yeolhh' , poor sehun :D . Dan yang nebak sepupu sehun itu Luhan bener ya ...**

 **Silahkan untuk mampir ke kotak review !!!**

 **untuk siders mohon kesadaran nya saja ...**

 **THANKS**

 **Neni Komala , chalienBee04 , itsathenazi , waterm3lon , Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu , parkYooAh , ByunDita , president of the girls ,**

 **jyongjae , mikaanggra , Guest**


	18. chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Sehun saat ini tengah berada di Mount Sinai Medical Center mengantar Baekhyun sejak setengah jam yang lalu Saat ia ditelpon oleh seorang maid dengan suara panik nya . Kedua nya tengah duduk dihadapan seorang Dokter .

"Bagaimana Dokter , apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja".

"Tuan Baekhyun baik-baik saja hanya mengalami Kram perut , anda tidak perlu khawatir . Tapi saya sarankan anda sebagai pasangan nya bisa menjaga tuan Baekhyun , jangan sampai pasangan anda mengalami setres ataupun tertekan lagi karena itu akan mengganggu kandungan nya", Sehun menatap kearah Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya dan mengangguk mengerti .

Setelah selesai Baekhyun dan Sehun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Mount Sinai Medical Center . Sebelah tangan sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut .

"Dengarkan tadi kata Dokter , baek . Kau tidak boleh sampai setres ataupun tertekan" .

"Sehun apa pendapatmu tentang ... Luhan", Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik bertanya .

"Xi Luhan .. Luhan itu udah seperti adik ku sendiri , dia baik , lucu dan terkadang manja padaku bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih seperti itu padaku", kekeh sehun .

"Baik", ulang Baekhyun .

"Hum .. Dia sangat baik . Saat Guzhang dan Gugu dulu mengadopsi Luhan dari panti asuhan Luhan kecil selalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok karena malu dan aku yang mulai mendekatinya hingga dia terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya . Sejak saat itulah aku selalu menganggap laki-laki cantik itu sebagai adik ku sendiri", jelas sehun.

"Jadi ... karena alasan ini Luhan mencintai mu".

 **Ckitttt...**

Sehun sontak menghentikan laju mobilnya hingga suara ban mobil itu berdecit dengan nyaring .

"Astaga sehun , apa kau mau kita mati", desis Baekhyun .

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek", ucap sehun dengan tawanya .

"Aku serius".

"Lelucon mu tidak lucu , Baek".

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun kini sudah sampai ditempat tinggalnya , namun saat keduanya melangkah masuk hanya hening yang menyambutnya . Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Luhan dirumah itu . Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah lantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada di selatan .

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan helaan nafas lelah . Seiring berjalan nya waktu Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin berat , bahkan kini pipi nya sudah mulai membengkak karena ia terlalu banyak makan .

Tapi Baekhyun tentu tidak peduli dengan penampilan nya yang terpenting untuknya adalah kesehatan Baby yang ada didalam perutnya .

 **Drrttt...Drrrttt...**

Suara ponsel milik Baekhyun berdering dengan nyaring . Saat matanya melihat layar ponselnya , ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah memanggilnya untuk melakukan VCall .

 **[Halo Kris] .**

Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang

 **[Baek , aku sangat merindukanmu . Astaga kapan kau akan kembali]**

 **[Setelah Baby ini siap untuk menginjakan kakinya diKorea] .**

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dengan lembut dan memamerkan nya ke Kris

 **[Woh .. Bahkan sekarang sudah semakin besar dan pipi mu sudah seperti kue beras]**

Kris tertawa diseberang sana sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdecak mendengarnya

 **[Ah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan]**

 **[Apa .. apa] .**

Baekhyun tampak sangat penasaran

 **[tada...] .**

Kris menunjukan jari manisnya yang sudah tersemat sebuah cincin

 **[Ka...kau sudah bertunangan , kapan , dengan siapa , kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku .. ish] .**

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan kris terkekeh diseberang sana

"Siapa yang tunangan", tanya sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar itu.

 **[Astaga..] .**

Desis Kris saat layar ponsel miliknya hanya penuh dengan wajah Sehun yang terpampang . Sehun hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya Kris

"Kau ini", Cibir Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut Sehun .

 **[Ekhem .. sepertinya kau sudah melupakan nya] .**

 **[Baek , sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan juga . Ini tentang...]**

 **[Tentang apalagi Kris cepatlah bicara atau aku akan memukulmu]**

 **[Satu minggu lagi Minah akan menikah]**

 **Deg...**

Baekhyun langsung diam begitu saja , Sehun dengan jelas bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah .

 **[Baek , Kau tidak apa]**

 **[Hum .. tentu tidak]**

Baekhyun mencoba memaksakan senyumnya

 **[Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari pengunjung Cafe]**

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

-:-:-:-

Panggilan Vcall itu sudah terputus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu . Baekhyun tengah berbaring menyamping dengan airmata yang menetes dari sudut matanya . Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun tanpa melakukan apapun . Sehun tau Baekhyun tengah menangis walau tidak terdengar isakan nya .

"Baek , apa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk ku walau hanya sedikit saja", ucap Sehun dengan pelan . namun Baekhyun tidak meresponnya .

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyingkirkan nama Chanyeol dari hati mu , aku hanya minta sedikit tempat disana", lanjut Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan memeluk sehun dengan tangisan nya yang mulai terisak.

"Kau sangat baik Sehun tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai mu", ucap Baekhyun dengan isakannya sedangkan sehun mengeratkan pelukannya .

.

.

Empat orang laki-laki sedang menikmati makan malam bersama dengan hangat . Ketiganya tampak berbincang namun tidak dengan Baekhyun , laki-laki mungil ini hanya sesekali menyahut dan tersenyum tapi lebih banyak diamnya . Pikiran Baekhyun tengah kemana-mana dalam isi kepalanya hanya ada tentang pernikahan sahabatnya .

"arhhhhh", Baekhyun tampak berteriak saat perutnya mulai terasa sakit kembali.

"Astaga Baek , kau kenapa", tanya sehun dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya perutku keram lagi", sahut Baekhyun dengan suara lirihnya .

"Dokterkan sudah bilang Baek , kau jangan sampai setres ataupun tertekan . Jangan pikirkan tentang pernikahan mereka" .

"Pernikahan siapa sehun , apa...Chanyeol", Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban . Dengan sigap Sehun menggendong Baekhyun yang masih merintih sakit . Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat perlakuan Sehun yang tampak sangat peduli pada Baekhyun menggenggam sendoknya dengan erat dan tampak mengeraskan rahangnya.

-:-:-:-

Sehun dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah semakin berat . Sedangkan tangan mungil Baekhyun tampak memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit dengan suara lirihnya . Tangan Sehun dengan perlahan mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan sendu . Sehun tidak tega dan tidak bisa saat melihat Baekhyun kesakitan seperti sekarang ini . Mata Sehun tampak mulai berkaca-kaca , sedangkan tangannya terus mengelus perut yang sudah besar itu . Tanpa sehun sadari airmatanya menetes dari sudut matanya tepat menetes ke tangan Baekhyun .

"He...Hey kenapa kau menangis".

"Benarkah aku menangis", ucap sehun dan langsung mengusap airmata itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini , eoh", ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehannya yang tampak lemah . Tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangan sehun yang tengah mengelus perut besarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun , sehun", tanya tuan Oh saat Sehun menuruni anak tangga dan melangkah kearah ruang santai .

"Baekhyun sudah tidur , Daddy".

"Jadi Chanyeol akan menikah , lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan bayi nya".

"Daddy .. bagaimana jika aku yang bertanggung jawab".

"Kau yakin", tanya tuan Oh .

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika itu anak chanyeol tapi yang aku permasalahkan hati Baekhyun , Daddy".

"Apa karena Baekhyun tidak mencintaimu", Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya sebagai jawaban.

"Bersikaplah seperti laki-laki jantan", ucap tuan Oh dan menepuk-nepuk pundak sehun untuk memberinya semangat .

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan perut besarnya tengah berdiri didekat jendela kaca , tangannya terus mengelus perutnya dengan lembut . Sedangkan bibir cherry nya tampak mengembang dengan cantik .

"Pagi Baby", sapa Baekhyun .

"aw , anak mommy semakin hari semakin pintar menendang .. eoh", ucap baekhyun dengan riang .

"Benarkah", itu sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan segelas susu hamilnya Baekhyun . Laki-laki mungil itu tampak mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar .

"Kau mau merasakannya", Dan sehun mengangguk dengan sangat semangatnya . Tangan Sehun Baekhyun bawa untuk mengelus perut besar itu dan dengan jelas Sehun bisa merasakan tendangan dari bayi yang berada diperut laki-laki mungilnya .

"Sepertinya Baby akan jadi jagoan yang hebat", ucap sehun . Laki-laki albino itu berjongkok tepat dihadapan perut besar Baekhyun . Kepalanya ia dekatkan kearah perut itu seperti tengah mendengarkan sesuatu . Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun tampak mengelus rambut Sehun .

"Cepatlah lahir Daddy dan Mommy sudah tidak sabar melihat kehadiran mu untuk menatap dunia ini" .

Tanpa Baekhyun ataupun Sehun sadari seseorang berdiri dibalik pintu yang terbuka itu sedari tadi . Dengan jelas Luhan mendengar semua percakapan itu , tatapan Luhan tampak nyalang sedangkan rahangnya mengeras dan tangan yang menggenggam knop pintu itu dengan kuat hingga jari-jarinya memutih .

"awas kau jalang sialan" .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu Baekhyun tidur disamping Sehun seperti biasanya . Namun laki-laki mungil itu tengah memunggungi Sehun dengan mata yang masih terjaga . Malam ini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur barang sedetik pun , saat isi kepala nya lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh pikiran tentang pernikahan sahabatnya itu . Dengan perlahan airmata menetes dari sudut mata nya , perutnya lagi-lagi terasa kram . Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya agar tidak membangunkan sehun yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap . Tangan Baekhyun terus mengelus perut besarnya dengan bibir yang ia gigit agar tidak mengeluarkan suara rintihannya .

"Jangan nakal Baby", gumam Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan .

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Pagi ini semua tamu undangan tengah memenuhi salahsatu gereja yang jadi tempat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan . Chanyeol tampak sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dengan kening mulusnya yang terpampang dengan sangat seksi . Minah berjalan dengan sangat anggunnya didampingi oleh sang ayah . Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik hari ini dengan gaun pengantin bewarna putih yang menjuntai dengan sangat indah . Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap tepat kearah minah dengan senyuman tampan nya , ia berucap 'sangat cantik' tanpa suara . Dan Minah tentu membalas senyuman laki-laki itu dengan senyuman manisnya .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Author tau ini pendek kan ?**

 **gimana ma HunBaek manis atau kurang manis ? jangan terlalu manis entar diabetes .**

 **Author usahain Chap depan panjang ya .. ini ide nya buntu banget T.T**

 **Buat SIDERS silahkan mampir ke kotak review .**

 **THANKS**

 **parkYooAh , baekbiie , itsathenazi , President of the girls , AERI BYEOL , chalienBee04 , Neni Komala , jyongjae , chanbee , ByunDita , waterm3lon , Nana**


	19. chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Acara pernikahan itu sudah berlangsung dengan lancar. Sepasang pengantin cantik dan tampan sedang sibuk berbincang dengan para tamu yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kedua nya.

"Selamat untuk mu Minah, kau sangat cantik hari ini. Dan terimakasih... karena sudah memaafkan semua kebohonganku."

"Aku memaafkan mu Chanyeol, kau itu masih tetap jadi sahabatku seperti dulu. Aku memang sempat sangat marah padamu karena kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi kemudian aku sadar cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Tapi dengan kejadian itu akhirnya aku hidup bersama cinta pertamaku sekarang."

"Sungmin hyung jaga sahabat manja dan cerewet ku ini!"

"itu pasti Chanyeol"

"Kau harus tetap menunggunya, aku yakin Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea dan juga kembali pada Park Chanyeol." Minah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berucap dengan tulus untuk menyemangati laki-laki tinggi itu.

-:-:-:-

Chanyeol baru sampai dirumahnya saat ini, dasinya ia longgarkan dan tubuhnya ia jatuhkan diatas tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan tatapannya tengah menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Baekhyun pasti kembali" gumam Chanyeol.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _2 bulan sebelum pernikahan Minah_**

#

 ** _Chanyeol dan Minah duduk bersama di sungai Han. Tangan kekar Chanyeol Minah genggam dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dibahu calon suaminya itu dengan senyuman nya yang tampak cantik. Bagaimana Minah tidak bahagia sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang marga Park dan menjadi seorang istri dari laki-laki tampan disampingnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus kearah hamparan sungai itu._**

 ** _"Bisakah kita batalkan pernikahan itu" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba._**

 ** _"Apa kau sedang bercanda. ish.. lelucon mu tidak lucu Chanyeol."_**

 ** _"Aku serius" dengan perlahan genggaman tangan Minah terlepas dan wanita itu berdiri dengan senyuman miringnya._**

 ** _"Aku tidak suka dengan lelucon mu hari ini!"_**

 ** _"Selama ini aku tidak mencintai mu, aku hanya menjadikan mu sebagai cara untuk melupakan perasaan ku pada...Baekhyun"_**

 ** _"B...Baekhyun"_**

 ** _"Baekhyun pergi karena eomma memergoki ku tengah berciuman. Bukan seperti yang ku bilang pada mu waktu itu" Minah hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya._**

 ** _"Dan kami sudah pernah..."_**

 ** _Plakkk..._**

 ** _Minah menampar dengan sangat keras pipi Chanyeol._**

 ** _"Kau pantas mendapatkannya" dan Minah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan isakannya._**

#

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **New York**

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat pelan layaknya seekor siput. Perut besarnya benar-benar berat saat ia harus membawanya kemana-mana. Seandainya bisa saat Baekhyun berjalan ia ingin menyimpan perut besarnya untuk beberapa saat, dan itu terdengar konyol pikir Baekhyun. Rumah keluarga Oh tampak sepi saat ini karena sepasang ayah dan anak itu tengah sibuk bekerja. Baru saja Baekhyun merasakan kesunyiannya tiba-tiba seseorang berucap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Jalang" Baekhyun jelas tidak menyahutnya.

"Rupanya kau tidak bisa dikasih peringatan oleh ku. Kau malah mengajak ku untuk bermain-main, baiklah."

Tangan Luhan dengan kasar membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menyudutkannya di dinding yang dingin. Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun jelas meronta saat sebelah tangan Luhan mencekik lehernya hingga Baekhyun terbatuk dan itu benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana, kau masih ingin bermain-main dengan seorang Xi Luhan."

"Bagaimana bisa Sehun dicintai oleh seorang monster sepertimu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan senyuman kecutnya. Sedangkan tangan Luhan semakin mencekik leher Baekhyun hingga laki-laki mungil itu terbatuk kembali.

-:-:-:-

Sehun dan tuan Oh baru sampai di rumahnya sore ini, mereka baru saja pulang dari rutinitas nya sehari-hari. Pintu utama Sehun buka dengan sangat pelan, bahkan derap langkah dari keduanya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Saat langkah Sehun menjauh dari pintu utama, telinganya dengan jelas bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang tengah beradu mulut. Langkah Sehun terus ia bawa mengikuti suara itu, hingga matanya membulat dengan sempurna begitu pun dengan tuan Oh saat keduanya dengan jelas melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" desis Sehun dan melepaskan cekikan itu dengan paksa.

Sedangkan tubuh Baekhyun langsung terjatuh begitu saja tanpa sempat Sehun tahan.

"Se..sehun!" ucap Luhan dengan tergagap.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga dari rumah ini." teriak Sehun membuat Luhan melangkah mundur.

"Sehun!"tuan Oh mencoba mengingatkan anaknya yang sedang emosi.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirnya seperti itu, apa kata orangtuanya nanti. Kita bisa membicarakannya" lanjut tuan Oh.

"Pergilah!" teriak Sehun kembali tanpa menggubris ucapan ayahnya. Namun Luhan masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terbaring dengan lemah, lehernya tampak memerah karena bekas cekikan tangan Luhan. Bibir cherry nya ia gigit saat Baekhyun mulai merasakan perutnya yang amat sakit. Sedangkan tangannya terus memegang perut besarnya, tapi semua orang yang berada disana tidak menyadarinya.

Seperkian detik seorang maid masuk dengan tentengan belanjaan nya.

"Darimana saja, bukankah sudah ku bilang jaga Baekhyun!" Sehun lagi-lagi berteriak.

"Ma..maaf tuan muda" Maid itu menunduk takut.

"Sehun, jangan marah pada semua orang"

"Darah?" ucap maid itu tiba-tiba saat mata nya melihat darah menetes diatas lantai. Sontak itu membuat Sehun dan tuan Oh terkejut.

"Bawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit sekarang." Dan tanpa berbicara apapun lagi sehun langsung menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terisak saat sehun benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Rusa cantik itu langsung berlari kelantai atas memasuki kamarnya. Dengan terisak Luhan memasukan barang-barangnya begitu saja kedalam koper miliknya.

.

.

Satu jam sudah Sehun dan Tuan Oh menunggu Baekhyun yang terbaring diruang operasi, tengah memperjuangkan apa yang akan jadi bagian hidupnya. Sehun menautkan tangannya dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan keduanya, sedangkan tuan Oh terus mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Seharusnya tiga minggu lagi" gumam sehun dengan menatap ke arah sang ayah.

"Daddy yakin semua nya akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus berpikir positive, karena Daddy pernah merasakan saat ada diposisi mu, menunggu Mommy dan kau yang berjuang untuk melihat dunia."

"Aku takut!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Berjam-jam kedua laki-laki itu menunggu tanpa lelah. Sehun terus menundukan kepalanya dan memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan kedua nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul**

Chanyeol saat ini tengah terduduk dikursi kerjanya dengan tangan yang menyentuh dada kirinya. Sedari tadi Chanyeol merasakan cemas yang entah apa yang sedang dicemaskan dirinya, Chanyeol pun tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ada satu nama yang terus terucap didalam hatinya. Laki-laki tinggi itu bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Saat keadaannya tidak membaik juga Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mondar mandir berharap rasa cemasnya hilang. Namun sayang itu tidak berhasil sama sekali, bahkan debaran dijantungnya semakin menggila.

.

.

.

.

.

 **New York**

Akhirnya penantian Sehun dan tuan Oh tidak sia-sia saat keduanya mendengar suara tangisan nyaring dari seorang bayi.

 **oekkk ... oekkkk ... oekkkkk**

Sehun dan tuan Oh langsung saling pandang saat mendengar suara tangisan itu dengan senyuman lebar nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian**

 **Bandara Incheon**

Dua orang laki-laki menjadi sorotan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu. Laki-laki mungil dengan rambut pelanginya berjalan dengan santai, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah koper. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut silver berjalan dengan seorang anak kecil yang berada didalam gendongannya dengan tangan kanan menyeret koper miliknya. Keduanya memakai hoodie hitam, kacamata hitam dan masker yang menyembunyikan wajah tampan dan cantiknya. Namun justru kedua laki-laki bermasker itu membuat semua orang berbisik dengan senyumannya. Bak idol populer kedatangan mereka membuat Bandara Incheon seketika menjadi riuh.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukan rumah ini" ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri didepan rumah orangtuanya bersama Sehun dan seorang anak kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap digendongan laki-laki albino itu.

Baekhyun membunyikan bel dan seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Baekhyun!"

"Halo bibi Choi, aku sangat merindukan bibi" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk maid kepercayaan keluarga Byun.

"Selamat sore Sehun" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ini?" Maid itu menatap bingung saat melihat seorang anak yang tertidur berada digendongan Sehun.

"Ini Jiwon, dia... anak ku!" Maid itu langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jadi kalian...?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku merindukan masakan bibi saat ini" Maid itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun seperti dulu saat Baekhyun masih tinggal dirumah ini. Bibi Choi sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti keponakannya sendiri begitupun sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah duduk disofa empuk hitamnya. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berada dilantai atas menidurkan Jiwon. Beberapa menit berlalu Sehun menuruni anak tangga dengan merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya.

"Apa Jiwon masih tertidur?"

"Hum, sepertinya anak kecil itu sangat kelelahan. Aku menidurkannya dikamar mu."

"Kau menyimpan barang-barang milik mu dikamar mu sendiri kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak menyimpannya dikamar mu" cibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berada diruang kerjanya saat ini. Tangannya tengah sibuk menggenggam ponsel miliknya dengan mata bulat yang fokus menatap kelayar ponsel itu. Jarinya membuka aplikasi Instagram untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Namun sebelah alisnya terangkat saat beberapa akun memposting sebuah foto yang nampak dua orang laki-laki dan seorang anak kecil yang berada digendongan laki-laki berambut silver itu.

"Terlihat tidak asing." ucap Chanyeol. Namun kemudian ia mengedikan bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menikmati makan malam saat ini dengan Jiwon yang berada dipangkuan Baekhyun.

Ketiganya menikmati makan malam dengan santai seperti biasanya.

"Sehun, jadi besok kau akan mulai bekerja di cabang perusahaan Daddy mu yang di Korea?"

"Hum.. itu permintaan Daddy dan aku melakukannya untuk menebus semua kesalahan ku dimasa lalu."

"Jadi sekarang seorang Dj Oh beralih profesi jadi seorang Pengusaha muda, eoh!" cibir Baekhyun.

"Ish... kau ini!" decak Sehun.

"Aku besok akan pergi ke B'Cafe untuk menemui Kris."

"Klis.. siapa Klis Mommy?"

"Uncle Kris itu teman Mommy dan Daddy."

"Apa uncle Klis baik?"

"Tentu, uncle Kris sangat baik."

"Kalau begitu uncle Klis akan membelikan Nji banyak ice cleam dan pelmen" mata Jiwon tampak berbinar saat berbicara. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengusak gemas rambut anaknya. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Jiwon.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring bersama anaknya dengan tangan yang terus mengelus rambut Jiwon dengan sayang. Sedangkan bibir cherry nya terus menyanyikan lagu tidur sedari tadi sampai Jiwon terlelap seperti saat ini. Baekhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon dan menyelimutinya dengan hangat.

"Jiwon hanya milik Mommy."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi sudah menjelang...**

Baekhyun sudah sibuk berdiri di dapur bersama maidnya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, Sehun dan anaknya. Sejak Baekhyun mempunyai Jiwon, ia sangat bersemangat menyibukan dirinya didapur. Saat Baekhyun hampir selesai dengan masakannya, Sehun menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih.

"Selamat pagi, Baek"

"Woh.. Pengusaha muda kita sudah siap untuk berangkat bekerja."

"Ish.. kenapa kau selalu mengejek ku? bahkan di Manhattan kau selalu melihat ku seperti ini bukan?"

"Hum, tapi kau terlihat berbeda jika di Korea. Ish.. kenapa kau selalu memakai dasi mu berantakan seperti ini." ucap Baekhyun dan tangannya dengan telaten merapihkan dasi Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menatap wajah Baekhyun, tangannya dengan jahil mengusak rambut laki-laki mungil itu.

"Cepatlah menikah bersama Luhan agar ada yang memakaikan dasi dileher mu" cibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menyebut nama laki-laki itu lagi?" desis Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan memaafkan Luhan? aku saja sudah memaafkannya. Dia seperti itu karena sudah digelapkan oleh rasa cemburu. Saat kita akan kembali ke Korea, Luhan menelponku dan dia menitipkan salam dan permintaan maaf padamu. Apa kau tidak lelah terus memendam amarahmu padanya?"

"Tidak semudah itu untuk memaafkan kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan padamu!" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya saat telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar jawaban yang selalu sama.

.

.

Sehun sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kini Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat anaknya yang masih terlelap ditempat tidur. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengelus pipi jiwon dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Apa anak Mommy tidak akan bangun?"

"Nji masih ngantuk Mom..."

"Ini sudah siang baby, apa Nji gak mau ikut bersama Mommy untuk membeli ice cream"

"Ice cleam" Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dengan lebar saat melihat Jiwon langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan semangat dan mata yang terlihat berbinar. Itu adalah salah satu cara jitu Baekhyun untuk membangunkan Jiwon saat susah membangunkannya.

"Sekarang Jiwon mandi, sarapan dan nanti siang kita beli Ice Cream, ok."

"Nji ingin yang banyak." pekik Jiwon dengan tangan mungilnya yang ia rentangkan. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas.

.

.

Siang ini sesuai janjinya Baekhyun mengajak Jiwon berbelanja ke salahsatu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Jiwon tampak senang menatap semua barang yang berjejer digedung besar itu. Tangan Baekhyun sibuk mendorong trolley belanjaan sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Jiwon. Saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk memilih susu untuk Jiwon, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun Jiwon berlari ketempat dimana surganya ice cream itu berada. Mata anak kecil itu berbinar saat melihat gambar ice cream yang beraneka ragam, namun sayang tubuhnya tidak bisa menjangkau ice cream itu.

"Ice cleam, ice cleam. Ish... Jiwon ingin cepat tinggi biar bisa mengambil ice cleam yang banyak." Jiwon bermonolog dan tidak putus asa, ia menjinjitkan kakinya dan melompat-melompat membuat seseorang mengalihkan fokusnya dan mencoba membantu Jiwon.

"Apa anak manis ini mau ice cream?" Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ya.. Jiwon ingin ice cleam rasa banana" Orang itu mengambil satu cup ice cream rasa banana dan memberikannya pada anak kecil itu.

-:-:-:-

Saat Baekhyun tidak melihat Jiwon disampingnya, ia panik dan mencari anaknya kesana kemari. Tapi saat mata sipitnya melihat Jiwon tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang membelakanginya Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega.

"Jadi nama mu Ji..."

"Mommy.." Jiwon berteriak memanggil Mommy nya membuat wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara bersama Jiwon menolehkan tatapannya dan saat itulah langkah Baekhyun langsung berhenti ditempatnya.

'Eommonie' batin Baekhyun.

"Baek... Baekhyun!" Nyonya Park langsung membulatkan matanya dan berdiri menatap Baekhyun. Dengan rasa gugup Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah nyonya Park dan Jiwon.

"Halo nyonya, senang bertemu dengan anda kembali." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Mommy? kenapa anak ini memanggilmu Mommy?" Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat menyahut ucapan nyonya Park.

 **Drrrtt..Drrrtt...**

Ponsel milik Baekhyun berdering. Dengan segera Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu, saat nama seseorang tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya.

 **"Halo, Sehun."**

 **"Baiklah.. aku akan segera ke parkiran sekarang."**

 **Pippp...**

"Maaf nyonya, saya sedang terburu-buru." ucap Baekhyun dan membungkukan badannya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jiwon dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun urung saat nyonya Park menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau menikah dengan... Sehun?" namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Nyonya Park berjongkok dan merengkuh bahu Jiwon, mata anak kecil itu ia tatap dengan senyumannya.

"Datanglah kerumah eommonie, kita bisa membicarakan masalah dimasa lalu yang belum terselesaikan." ucap Nyonya Park namun tatapannya masih betah menatap wajah anak kecil dihadapannya. Hatinya terasa berdesir saat menatap mata milik Jiwon, namun nyonya Park tidak tahu pasti alasannya.

"Saya sudah melupakannya nyonya"

"Eommoni akan menunggu mu karena Chan.."

"Maaf nyonya saya permisi." sebelum ucapan nyonya Park selesai Baekhyun sudah beranjak dari tempat itu, sedangkan nyonya Park hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan rasa sesal dimasa lalunya.

"Chanyeol membatalkan pernikahannya karena hanya satu alasan... dirimu Baekhyun." gumam nyonya Park.

.

.

Sehun sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan pakaian yang sejak pagi ia pakai. Wajah tampannya membuat para wanita yang melihatnya tersenyum dengan genit, namun sayang usaha mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari laki-laki albino itu.

Saat Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun, laki-laki itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun membuat para wanita yang menatapnya langsung pergi dengan decakan kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" desis Baekhyun.

"Aku melakukannya karena para wanita itu menatapku lapar."

"Astaga.. jika kau tidak ingin ditatap oleh para wanita itu buatlah wajahmu menjadi jelek."

"Yakkk...!" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan masuk kedalam mobil bersama Jiwon yang ikut tertawa juga.

"Belanjaan mu?"

"Kau masukan belanjaannya, Sehun. Kau itu laki-laki kan"

"Lalu kau apa?" cibir Sehun.

"Mommy nya Jiwon." sahut Jiwon dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu tengah diperjalanan menuju B'Cafe. Jalanan yang macet membuat Sehun sedikit berdecak kesal.

"Aku bertemu eommoni." ucapan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat Sehun menatap kearahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hum.. dan Eommonie sempat berbicara dengan Jiwon."

"Sehun, bagaimana jika mereka mengetahuinya?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan hal itu?"

"Aku jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan nya!"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya saat lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau kembali. Baekhyun terus menatap pucuk kepala Jiwon dengan rasa cemasnya. Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya dan mengambil Jiwon dari pelukannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di B'Cafe. Jiwon digendong oleh Sehun memasuki Cafe itu, membuat para pengunjung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kedatangan dua laki-laki dan anak kecil yang berada digendongannya.

"Sehun, Baekhyun." pekik Kris dan kedua laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kris, aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk Kris. Lagi-lagi membuat para pengunjung menatap kearah mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat sadar ia menjadi tatapan para pengunjung B'Cafe.

"Kalian mengganti warna rambut?"

"Ini keinginan Jiwon, aku terlihat buruk bukan dengan warna seperti lolipop?"

"Ish.. kau terlihat sangat cantik, Baek" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Jadi ini keponakan uncle?" ucap Kris dan menggendong Jiwon.

"Uncle Klis kata Mommy baik, jadi uncle mau membelikan Jiwon ice cleam dan lolipop yang banyakkan?" Jiwon berucap dengan lucu membuat Kris mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Nyonya Park baru sampai dirumahnya saat ini, jalanan yang macet membuatnya lelah. Saat nyonya Park hendak duduk ia mendengar suara Mobil terparkir tepat di halaman rumahnya.

Saat pintu utama terbuka dengan jelas nyonya Park bisa melihat anaknya yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Chanyeol" nyonya Park mencoba memanggil Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas.

"Hum." sahut Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun sudah kembali." ucapan nyonya Park benar-benar langsung mengubah raut wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan berlari keluar dari rumah itu.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana? dengarkan penjelasan eomma dulu." teriak nyonya Park namun Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

"Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan Sehun dan dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi kenapa eomma seperti melihat dirimu dari sorot mata Jiwon." gumam nyonya Park.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan decakan kesal, saat jalanan lagi-lagi macet membuat Chanyeol terus-terusan membunyikan klaksonnya. Saat jalanan sudah mulai lenggang Chanyeol menancap gasnya menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi laki-laki mungilnya. Hampir satu jam Chanyeol menempuh perjalanan dan kini ia sampai. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki rumah yang dulu sempat mereka tinggali. Namun sayang hanya hening yang menyambutnya, Chanyeol berlari kearah lantai atas mencoba memeriksa kamar Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi hanya hening yang didapatinya. Bahkan lemarinya tampak kosong seperti saat Baekhyun tinggalkan. Langkahnya ia bawa menuruni anak tangga dan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya menuju tempat lain.

"Aku menunggu mu cukup lama, Baek." gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya diatas rata-rata dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat sampai ditempat itu. Kini mobilnya terparkir diantara kendaraan yang lainnya. Chanyeol dengan tergesa melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke B'Cafe dengan deru nafasnya yang terengah.

"Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Mian.. belum bisa bikin Chapnya panjang ke ... :D . Buat chalienBee04 tebakannya bener ya !! Feeling nya good deh , bisa nebak :D . masih mau lanjut ? atau udah bosan ? ada yang mau Hunhan bersatu ?**

 **tadinya aku gak ada niat buat kris tunangan atau masukin Luhan di ff ini , itu benar-benar diluar ide sebenernya :D .**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday buat Daddy nya Baek yang sekarang nambah tua *ehhh dewasa . tapi makin dewasa makin ganteng aja lu tuh caplang , mukanya makin bangsad lagi , dan plisss tinggi badan lu cukup aja sampai disitu kaga usah nambah lagi , Ok . jangan mau ngalahin tiang listrik kalo saingan nya sama elu ntar dia minder. cepet kawin ma Baek .**

 **THANKS**

chalienBee04 , waterm3lon , Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung , Hanya Tuhan Yang Tahu , ByunDita , mawirmaw , Asmaul , AERI BYEOL , parkYooAh , baekbiie , Neni Komala , chanbee , jyongjae , itsathenazi , FluffyPuffy96

Silahkan tinggalkan review... !!!


	20. chapter 20

**CHAPTER 19**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

"Chanyeol!" ucap Kris saat melihat laki-laki tinggi itu masuk ke B'Cafe. Sontak ucapan Kris membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh kearah tatapan Kris.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kearah laki-laki mungil itu, kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun orang yang dicintainya masih sama seperti dulu walau rambutnya berubah seperti pelangi.

"Baek, kau masih sama seperti dulu" tanpa Baekhyun sadari genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat, membuat Jiwon merengek kesakitan.

"Mommy, Mommy.." Jiwon merengek dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

 **Deg...**

'Mommy?' batin Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan langsung menggendong Jiwon.

"Nji, ok?"

"Sakit Daddy." tangan Sehun tampak mengelus pergelangan tangan Jiwon dan tersenyum kearah anak kecil itu.

'Mommy, Daddy?' batin Chanyeol.

"Ka..kalian?" Chanyeol memandang kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalian menikah?" alih-alih menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya dengan senyuman mirisnya. Kakinya serasa melemas, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mati detik itu juga.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecewa.

"Jadi ini anak kalian?"

Tangan Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun saat Baekhyun melangkah pergi pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki mungil itu dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Chanyeol!"

"Jelaskan semuanya!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" dengan perlahan cekalan tangan itu terlepas dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan raut kecewa.

"Kris."

-:-:-:-

Kris masuk kedalam ruang kerja dengan secangkir teh mint dan memberikan teh itu pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui Baekhyun sudah ada diKorea?"

"Eomma." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Lalu.. untuk apa kau menemui Baekhyun?"

"Aku sudah menunggunya cukup lama. Tapi..." Chanyeol tersenyum kecewa.

"Apa maksud mu, bukankah kau sudah menikah dengan Minah?"

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku karena aku mencintai Baekhyun."

"A...apa?" Kris benar-benar terkejut dengan lontaran Chanyeol, matanya tampak membulat.

"Lalu pernikahan waktu itu?"

"Minah menikah dengan Sungmin hyung cinta pertamanya dimasa sekolah dulu."

"Astaga ini gila, jika aku tahu Minah menikah dengan orang lain maka aku tidak akan menyampaikan pernikahan itu padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma mu?"

"Eomma?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _1 Hari setelah keputusan Chanyeol_**

#

 ** _Nyonya Park begitu marah besar saat mengetahui Chanyeol membatalkan pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal menghitung bulan membuat ibu dan anak itu saling beradu mulut dihadapan tuan Park._**

 ** _"Apa yang coba kau lakukan Chanyeol jangan membuat keluarga mu malu!"_**

 ** _"Eomma.. aku tidak bisa menikahi Minah karena aku tidak mencintainya"_**

 ** _"Apa karena Baekhyun lagi?"_**

 ** _"Eomma jelas sudah tahu jawabannya bukan!"_**

 ** _"Baekhyun?" itu tuan Park yang baru mengetahui permasalahnya._**

 ** _"Jangan menjadi salah satu diantara orang-orang yang menjijikan Chanyeol!"_**

 ** _"Appa bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya Eomma disini yang mementingkan pembicaraan orang lain diluar sana daripada kebahagiaan anak Eomma sendiri."_**

 ** _"Jika Eomma malu mempunyai anak seperti ku, baiklah."_**

 ** _Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas kearah kamarnya dan memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Dengan langkah tergesa Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga dan menyeret kopernya dengan raut wajah dinginnya._** ** _Nyonya Park terus berteriak memanggil nama anaknya, namun sayang Chanyeol bahkan tidak menggubrisnya._**

.

.

 ** _3 Minggu sudah Chanyeol tinggal di Apartemen tanpa melakukan apapun, ia sudah seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah yang kacau dan tubuh yang tak terawat. Bahkan laki-laki itu enggan untuk pergi keperusahaan membuat tuan Park kalangkabut menangani perusahaannya yang ditinggal Chanyeol. Bukan hanya diperusahaan yang membuat kepala tuan Park pusing bahkan dirumahpun sama halnya. Istrinya terus menangis karena Chanyeol sudah berminggu-minggu pergi dari rumah dan tidak kembali juga. Dengan terpaksa tuan Park mencari Chanyeol di setiap hotel dan Apartemen, dan bersyukurlah usahanya tidak sia-sia. Dengan secepat mungkin tuan Park dan istrinya mendatangi sebuah Apartemen yang ditinggali Chanyeol. Saat pintu terbuka tuan Park hanya menatap prihatin keadaan anaknya yang terlihat jauh menyedihkan. Sedangkan nyonya Park langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan menangis._**

 ** _"Ada apa dengan tubuhmu Chanyeol?" nyonya Park semakin terisak._**

 ** _"Maafkan Eomma yang egois, Eomma tidak bisa ditinggal pergi olehmu dengan cara seperti ini. Maafkan Eomma"_**

 ** _"Jawab Eomma, Chanyeol."_**

 ** _"Eomma akan merestui mu jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia, jawab Eomma Chanyeol"_**

 ** _"Baekhyun sudah pergi!"_**

#

 ** _Flashback End_**

Kris menengadahkan kepalanya dengan helaan nafas kasar. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tampak berkaca-kaca saat ingat dengan penantiannya.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun carilah kebenarannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan terisak. Ini yang ia takutkan saat kembali ke Korea, bertemu kembali dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak bisa Baekhyun enyahkan dari dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Sehun terus mengelus punggung Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun laki-laki mungil itu masih enggan untuk menghentikan isakannya. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu harus berbicara dan berbuat apa pada Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu secepat ini.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kerumah yang sempat ia tinggali bersama dua sahabatnya itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk kedalam dan menaiki anak tangga kearah kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Baekhyun dengan berbaring menyamping, sedangkan tangan besarnya tampak mengelus tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Ini adalah saksi kita dulu, Baek." ucap Chanyeol dengan airmata yang menetes melewati pipinya.

"Kau masih ingat bukan?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa semuanya memang sia-sia?" Chanyeol terus bermonolog sendiri.

.

.

Suara gemericik hujan tampak terdengar pagi ini, Baekhyun terbangun dipagi hari seperti biasanya tanpa terlambat semenitpun. Sedangkan anaknya masih terbaring dengan lelapnya, tangan Baekhyun mengecup kepala Jiwon dan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membawa langkahnya kekamar mandi. Didalam sana ia hanya menatap cermin dengan helaan nafas pelannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang terjadi hari kemarin.

Laki-laki mungil itu kini menyibukan dirinya didapur seperti biasanya, Sehun menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian rapihnya tanda ia sudah siap untuk memulai rutinitasnya. Laki-laki albino itu seperti biasa menyapa Baekhyun dan meminta laki-laki mungil itu untuk merapihkan dasinya.

"Kau baik?"

"Tentu, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak baik." sahut Baekhyun sedangkan tangan mungilnya masih merapihkan dasi Sehun.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Chanyeol baru membuka matanya. Mata bulat miliknya menelisik setiap sudut kamar Baekhyun, ia baru ingat jika dirinya tertidur dirumah ini. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol beranjak dari atas ranjang, langkahnya ia bawa untuk membuka satu persatu lemari dikamar Baekhyun. Barang-barang Baekhyun sebagian masih tertinggal dikamarnya, dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengambil sebuah album photo. Namun matanya teralihkan saat melihat sebuah amplop dengan logo rumah sakit Hanseol.

"Apa Baekhyun sakit?" dan Chanyeol membuka amplop itu dengan perasaan yang tampak penasaran. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat tulisan 'positive hamil' tepat 4 tahun lalu saat Baekhyun masih tinggal diKorea.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan mata yang terus menatap selembar kertas itu.

"Apa.. apa anak itu?" Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari rumah itu dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Hujan bahkan masih deras namun Chanyeol tetap mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata membuat sebagian kendaraan lain membunyikan klaksonnya karena ulah Chanyeol yang tampak ugal-ugalan.

Setelah sampai Chanyeol memparkirkan mobilnya dan melangkah masuk dengan tergesa bahkan pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup.

"Chanyeol."

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun ada dirumah orangtuanya." Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari B'Cafe saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk santai dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul asapnya, sedangkan Sehun sudah pergi sejak tadi. Saat Baekhyun hendak menyesap kopinya tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!"

 **Deg...**

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih terduduk disofa nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tanpa lelahnya terus berteriak dibalik pintu, membuat Baekhyun bingung harus membiarkannya atau justru membukanya. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu utama dan saat pintu utama terbuka Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup membuat perasaannya goyah kembali.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Jelaskan semuanya sekarang juga!"

"Bukankah kemarin sudah ku bilang ti..."

"Mommy..." teriak Jiwon yang berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Dia anak ku kan?" ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam.

"Jawab Baek!" Baekhyun menyembunyikan Jiwon dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Dia anakku bukan anakmu, apa yang coba kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol langsung memperlihatkan selembar kertas milik Baekhyun itu.

"Kau hamil saat masih berada di Korea, bukan setelah kau meninggalkan Korea." Baekhyun benar-benar diam, ia ingin menyangkalnya tapi bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf pun.

Jiwon yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun mencoba mengintip wajah Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Uncle dumbo habis hujan-hujanan?" Jiwon berucap dengan polos membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia berjongkok mencoba untuk menyentuh anak kecil itu namun Baekhyun menghalanginya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya!" desis Baekhyun.

"Dia anakku!"

"Nji anak Daddy Hun." jawaban polos Jiwon benar-benar membuat raut wajah Chanyeol langsung kecewa.

"Mommy tidak menyuruh uncle dumbo ini masuk, bagaimana jika uncle sakit kalena habis hujan-hujanan?" Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk kerumah itu.

"Nji ingin hujan-hujanan sepelti uncle tapi Mommy tidak pelnah mempelbolehkan Nji main ail hujan." ucap Jiwon dengan lucu.

"Ini baju Sehun cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan segera pergi!"

"Kau masih mengusirku?"

"Sehun tidak akan suka melihatmu berada disini!" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

.

"Mommy, Nji ingin hujan-hujanan sepelti uncle dumbo." Jiwon mulai merengek.

"Nji tidak boleh hujan-hujanan nanti sakit, kalau Nji sakit nanti Mommy sedih. Nji mau melihat Mommy sedih?" dan Jiwon tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Nji tidak mau melihat Mommy sedih" Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dilantai atas yang tengah menatap kearahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah kusut, pengusiran Baekhyun membuat dirinya frustasi. Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya dan ia belum mendengar semua penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat nyonya Park menyapanya.

"Chanyeol kemana saja kau semalam?"

"Aku tidur dirumah itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku menemui Baekhyun dan juga.."

"Juga?" namun Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya ia meneruskan langkahnya kembali. Nyonya Park hanya memandangi kepergian Chanyeol dengan helaan nafas pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya merogoh selembar kertas itu dan menatapnya kembali. Chanyeol terus bermonolog jika Jiwon adalah memang anaknya, ia bisa merasakan hal itu saat menatap manik milik Jiwon.

"Aku merasakannya Baek."

.

.

"Daddy tadi ada uncle dumbo datang kelumah."

"Uncle dumbo?"

"Uncle itu bilang pada Mommy, Nji anaknya dan Mommy malah pada uncle."

Sehun diam mendengar lontaran Jiwon, apa itu Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sampai mengetahuinya pikir Sehun.

"Bukankah Nji hanya punya satu Daddy?" Jiwon tampak mengangguk.

"Daddy Nji hanya Daddy Hun."

"Yang?"

"Yang tampan, Kelen, baik dan sangat sayang sama Nji." Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Jiwon langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun.

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan Jiwon yang tengah berpelukan, ia duduk disofa samping Sehun. Tangannya mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan sayang, Baekhyun selalu merasa bahagia saat Jiwon selalu bermanja seperti itu pada Sehun ataupun padanya. Namun usakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti saat Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa Chanyeol tadi datang kemari?"

"Apa Jiwon yang memberitahu mu?"

"Baek?"

"Ya.. dia datang kemari dengan basah kuyup."

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahuinya?"

"Chanyeol menemukannya, aku melupakan hasil tes kehamilanku dirumah itu." Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dibahu sofa dengan helaan nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak mommy memang sangat tampan!" ucap Baekhyun saat Jiwon sudah siap dengan pakaian rapihnya. Tangan Baekhyun dengan telaten menyisir rambut Jiwon didepan cermin. Anak kecil itu hanya duduk manis memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Nji sudah siap untuk bertemu uncle?" Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Tangan Baekhyun mencubit dengan gemas pipi tembem anaknya itu, Baekhyun bahagia jika dirinya selalu melihat senyuman manis yang selalu terpatri dibibir Jiwon.

Keduanya menuruni anak tangga dengan Jiwon yang berada digendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan rumah itu, sedangkan Jiwon duduk dengan manisnya disamping Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu terus berceloteh dengan lucu membuat Baekhyun sangat gemas, namun sayang ucapan polos Jiwon membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah dengan seketika.

"Mommy.. kenapa uncle dumbo bilang Nji anak uncle dumbo?" Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menyahutinya, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Nji mau permen?" alih-alih menjawab Baekhyun malah mengalihkan pertanyaan Jiwon. Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangatnya saat mendengar kata permen dan tangan Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jiwon dengan senyumannya.

.

.

"Keponakan uncle yang tampan." pekik Kris saat melihat Jiwon masuk ke B'Cafe bersama Baekhyun. Kris merentangkan tangannya dan Jiwon langsung menerjang tubuhnya.

"Uncle punya sesuatu untuk keponakan yang tampan ini"

"Sesuatu?" ulang Jiwon. Kris mengangguk dan merogoh saku jasnya.

"Tada..." pekik Kris. Jiwon langsung berbinar saat matanya melihat lolipop besar. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah membelikannya Kris!"

-:-:-:-

Sedangkan ditempat lain Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan, isi kepalanya benar-benar penuh saat ini. Ia sedang memikirkan dua orang yang sama sejak hari pertemuan itu, tak lain dan tak bukan Baekhyun dan Jiwon. Chanyeol yakin dan sangat yakin bahwa Jiwon adalah hasil dari yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris saat ini tengah duduk diruang kerja, sedangkan Jiwon duduk disofa bersama lolipop yang Kris berikan padanya tadi. Dua orang laki-laki itu tengah berbincang bersama, melepaskan rasa rindu mereka selama beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Baekhyun menceritakan tentang perjalanan hidupnya selama diManhattan membuat Kris terenyuh mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kris ia menceritakan tentang kisah asmaranya bersama seorang pria yang berasal dari China seperti dirinya. Saat Baekhyun mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut Kris, ia hanya berdecak mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau kembali pada mantan kekasihmu yang dulu pernah memutuskanmu karena laki-laki lain?"

"Dia sudah berubah Baek!"

"Ish... kau bodoh! siapa namanya Hu.. Huang To"

"Huang Zitao, Baek!"

"Ah ya itu."

Keduanya saling beradu mulut dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, bahkan tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari keduanya.

"Baek?"

"Mommy.." Kris yang hendak berbicara pada Baekhyun akhirnya ia urungkan saat Jiwon memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Nji?"

"Nji bosan."

"Baiklah Nji bisa main tapi tidak boleh keluar dari Cafe, ok?"

"Nji janji Mom."

Jiwon menarik tangan besar Kris untuk menemaninya bermain dan Kris tentu menurutinya dengan senang hati. Laki-laki itu dengan sigap langsung menggendong Jiwon membuat anak kecil yang berada digendongannya terpekik dengan senang. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat Jiwon dengan senyuman lebarnya, ia pun ikut tersenyum. Saat langkah kaki Kris hendak menggapai pintu Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kris, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

Kris tengah berdiri dengan mata yang memperhatikan Jiwon sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Anak kecil itu terus berlarian kesana kemari dengan suara tawanya yang tampak menggemaskan membuat beberapa pengunjung B'Cafe tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jiwon begitupun dengan Kris. Jiwon terus berlarian namun saat matanya melihat sosok yang ia kenali masuk kedalam Cafe ia langsung memanggil orang itu.

"Uncle dumbo" pekik Jiwon, sontak Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan menggendong Jiwon.

"Apa kabar anak tampan?"

"Uncle tidak membawa pelmen?" bukannya menjawab Jiwon malah balik bertanya dan tangan Chanyeol langsung mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan kerja laki-laki mungil itu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kris. Pintu ruangan itu Chanyeol ketuk terlebih dahulu dan setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka knop pintunya. Namun saat pintu terbuka hanya pemandangan raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak tak suka dengan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Ada apalagi kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemui anak ku dan kau Baekhyun."

"Dia bukan anak mu!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Jiwon yang berada didalam gendongan Chanyeol langsung menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Mommy.." ucap Jiwon dengan pelan bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, Jiwon jelas terkejut karena ini untuk pertama kalinya anak kecil itu mendengar teriakan dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak kau membuatnya takut!" desis Chanyeol dan tangannya mengusap kepala Jiwon dengan pelan, sedangkan anak itu sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Turunkan anak ku!" desis Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tidak bergeming membuat Baekhyun dengan paksa mengambil Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol. Namun sayang Jiwon tidak mau terlepas dari gendongan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu.

"Nji tidak mau, Nji takut." ucap Jiwon dengan isakannya yang masih berada digendongan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan Mommy baby, Mommy janji tidak akan berteriak lagi. Nji mau Mommy belikan ice cream yang besar?" Baekhyun mencoba merayu Jiwon dan alhasil saat mendengar kata ice cream Jiwon langsung menoleh dengan anggukannya dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah!" ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan tes DNA."

"tch.. untuk apa kau melakukannya dan berhentilah bicara omong kosong aku muak mendengarnya!"

"Dia Park Jiwon!"

"Ku bilang berhenti untuk bicara omong kosong!" desis Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"Jiwon anak kita."

 **Deg...**

'Anak kita' batin Baekhyun.

Hati Baekhyun seketika menghangat saat kedua telinganya mendengar kata sederhana yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol. Namun seperkian detik perasaan itu Baekhyun hilangkan dan ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri diruangannya.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Cafenya Baekhyun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kearah pusat perbelanjaan demi membelikan ice cream yang ia janjikan pada Jiwon. Anak itu dengan riang dan semangatnya turun dari dalam mobil dengan tangan mungilnya yang Baekhyun genggam. Keduanya berjalan bersama memasuki pusat perbelanjaan, setelah beberapa menit berjalan mata Jiwon langsung berbinar saat kedua matanya melihat tempat surganya ice cream. Dengan girang Jiwon langsung berlari membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kaki mungilnya tampak melompat-lompat untuk bisa melihat berbagai ice cream itu namun sayang tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa menggapainya. Saat Baekhyun melihat Jiwon yang kesusahan ia pun menolong anak itu dengan menggendongnya.

"Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	21. chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Saat telinga Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia langsung menoleh kearah orang itu. Namun matanya langsung membulat karena terkejut, Jiwon yang berada digendongan pun langsung ia turunkan. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang dulu selalu ia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau Baek?" wanita itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini, aku merindukanmu." lanjutnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibalik punggung wanita itu. Saat kedua maniknya melihat stroller dengan bayi yang lucu membuat baekhyun melepaskan pelukan wanita itu.

"Minah, apa ini anak kalian?" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sedangkan Minah mengangguk dengan senyumannya menyahuti pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tak tahukah senyuman Minah membuat Baekhyun berspekulasi sendiri. Lagi-lagi pikiran Baekhyun kembali pada laki-laki yang dulu ia cintai bahkan sampai sekarang, sedangkan mata sipitnya terus memandangi wajah bayi itu.

"Kau tidak bersama Chanyeol?"

Minah yang mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah laki-laki mungil itu. Tangan Baekhyun Minah genggam dan ia tatap mata sipit milik Baekhyun, saat Minah hendak mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat ice cream mu? Ah.. bukankah ini Baekhyun?"

"Apa kabar hyung?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sopan. Ia tengah bingung bagaimana bisa sunbaenim nya bersama istri dari Chanyeol dan kontak fisiknya benar-benar tidak pantas mereka lakukan. Apa jangan-jangan Minah berselingkuh dibelakang Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun. Dan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu bahkan selalu datang padanya seorang diri tanpa Minah, kini Baekhyun tengah melamun dengan spekulasinya sendiri. Minah tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya namun Baekhyun masih tetap diam dan akhirnya wanita itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun menyadarkan laki-laki mungil itu dari lamunannya.

"Ini suami ku Baek."

"Apa?" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. Apa telinganya saat ini mendadak rusak, apa yang coba Minah katakan. Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa menanggapi ucapan wanita itu, lontaran Minah seperti sebuah lelucon bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Chanyeol. Dia membatalkan pernikahan kami 2 bulan sebelum hari H, karena Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu Baek. Apa kau tidak tahu tentang hal ini, apa kau belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" ucapan Minah benar-benar menampar Baekhyun. Kenyataan macam apa ini, apa ini sebuah lelucon. Baekhyun rasanya tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan Minah, otaknya bahkan mendadak tak bekerja.

Minah berjongkok tepat dihadapan Jiwon, tangannya merengkuh bahu anak kecil itu dengan lembut dan menatap kedalam manik Jiwon. Jari-jari Minah mengelus rambut Jiwon dengan sayang dan tersenyum kearah anak itu.

"Aku seperti melihat Chanyeol."

 **Deg...**

.

.

Setelah kepulangannya dari pusat perbelanjaan Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sedangkan Jiwon sudah terlelap didalam kamar tidur Baekhyun. Saat ini laki-laki berambut pelangi itu tengah berpikir tentang kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membatalkan pernikahannya bersama Minah sedangkan laki-laki itu tahu sendiri jika sang eomma tak akan merestui hubungan sesama jenis. Baekhyun terus menghela nafasnya berulang kali, rasanya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar hari ini. Saat Baekhyun tengah sibuk berpikir tiba-tiba saja suara dering ponselnya memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun.

 **Drrtt...Drttt...**

Dengan sigap tangannya langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Satu nama tertera dilayar ponselnya, sudut bibir Baekhyun tampak terangkat dan menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

 **"Hallo.."**

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol hanya mondar mandir dibalkon kamarnya dengan berkacak pinggang dan kepala yang tampak menengadah keatas. Sedangkan nyonya Park yang baru saja tiba dikamar Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu hanya menatap sang anak dengan bingung. Dengan langkah pelan nyonya Park menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu sang anak, sontak membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol hanya menyahuti pertanyaan nyonya Park dengan helaan nafasnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma Chanyeol malah pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kemudian ia duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya. Nyonya Park pun ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol, lagi-lagi ia menepuk bahu sang anak.

"Apa kau lagi kebingungan?" Nyonya Park mencoba untuk bertanya kembali namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menyahutinya dengan helaan nafasnya. Dan nyonya Park hanya memandangi sang anak dari samping dengan tangan yang tampak mengelus bahu Chanyeol. Seperkian menit keheningan yang menemani keduanya akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku akan melakukan tes DNA!"

"Apa?" nyonya Park jelas terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Jika Jiwon benar anak ku apa eomma akan menerimanya sebagai Park Jiwon?"

.

.

Sehun baru saja tiba dihalaman rumah Baekhyun dengan paper bag yang berisi lolipop yang akan Sehun berikan untuk anak kesayangannya. Namun saat langkah kakinya ia bawa masuk, matanya mendapati Baekhyun tengah duduk diatas sofa dengan tatapan kosongnya dan jari-jarinya yang tampak mengetuk-ngetuk paha yang terbalut celana jeans. Sehun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Namun saat bokong Sehun hendak mendarat diatas sofa ucapan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat Sehun menghentikan niatnya.

"Chanyeol tidak menikah dengan Minah!" Sehun hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun setelah mendengar lontaran dari laki-laki mungil itu, ia berharap telinganya saat ini hanya sedang rusak. apa-apaan itu lelucon yang benar-benar tidak lucu pikir Sehun dan akhirnya laki-laki itu hanya tertawa menanggapi lontaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar tawa Sehun langsung menoleh dan menatap wajah Sehun, ia tahu Sehun akan berpikir jika dirinya tengah membuat sebuah lelucon bodoh. Laki-laki mungil itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyentuh bahu Sehun membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Minah dan dia menikah dengan Sungmin hyung bukan Chanyeol." Sehun rasanya mendapat pukulan telak dihatinya. Apa dirinya dan Baekhyun memang tidak bisa bersama sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai. Saat telinganya mendengar pernyataan dari laki-laki mungil itu tentang Chanyeol apa kesempatan itu memang tidak pernah ada. Walau Sehun dan Baekhyun selalu hidup bersama namun mereka tidak pernah lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Apa aku memang harus menyerah?" ucap Sehun dengan suara pelannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun merasa sangat bersalah, karena hatinya yang tidak pernah bisa mencintai laki-laki lain selain Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyakiti laki-laki sebaik Sehun, namun itulah faktanya jika ia tidak bisa terlepas dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu dan itu bukan aku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, tatapannya ia bawa untuk menatap kedua mata laki-laki albino dihadapannya. Tanpa Baekhyun duga tangan Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak bisakah, tak bisakah sekali saja cintai aku Baek. Aku menderita dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau tak bisa merasakan itu?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahu Sehun yang tampak bergetar dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat. Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit saat dirinya harus menyakiti seseorang yang sangat mencintai dirinya, namun Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menyakiti Sehun dengan berpura-pura mencintainya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan laki-laki albino itu dan menatap wajah tampannya dengan tetesan airmata yang membasahi pipi Sehun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Sehun menangis dan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit akan rasa bersalah. Tangan mungil Baekhyun ia bawa untuk mengusap airmata disudut mata Sehun dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak pantas menangis untuk ku!" ucap Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya mengelus wajah Sehun. Namun laki-laki albino itu masih tetap menangis membuat pandangan Baekhyun mulai memburam karena airmata.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sehun." ucap Baekhyun yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Tanpa Baekhyun duga Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Cherry nya, tidak ada lumatan ataupun hisapan hanya bibir yang saling menempel dengan airmata yang menetes dari keduanya.

Sedangkan diambang pintu Chanyeol berdiri dengan kaku saat melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun saling menempelkan bibirnya. Ia datang beberapa detik yang lalu, niatnya untuk menekan bel ia urungkan saat melihat pintu utama tampak terbuka dan itu benar-benar keputusan yang salah baginya. Hati Chanyeol rasanya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat orang yang dicintainya sekian lama dengan penantian yang ia harapkan akan menuai keindahan namun nyatanya malah sebaliknya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal akan keputusannya dimasa lalu. Langkah kakinya mulai mundur dengan perlahan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba seperti biasa Baekhyun berbaring disamping Jiwon dengan tangan yang terus mengelus rambut anaknya. Sedangkan mata sipitnya terus menatap wajah damai Jiwon yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Apa Nji mau memaafkan kebohongan Mommy?" gumam Baekhyun.

-:-:-:-

Saat ini Baekhyun duduk disofa seorang diri, jam dinding bahkan sudah menunjukan tengah malam namun laki-laki mungil itu masih enggan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya tengah penuh dengan semua kenyataan yang terjadi, terdengar helaan nafas yang terus Baekhyun keluarkan.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, isi kepalanya tengah berkelana tentang apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menarik Sehun dan memukul laki-laki albino itu seperti dulu, namun bukankah Sehun suami Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar ia mendengus kesal. Namun Chanyeol teringat kembali dengan ucapan eommanya siang tadi.

 ** _"Eomma seperti melihat dirimu didalam diri Jiwon!"_**

"Baekhyun tetap milikku, aku punya alasan untuk memilikinya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, hari ini Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi ke B'Cafe. Sedangkan Jiwon anaknya masih bergelung dibawah selimut, dengan sabar Baekhyun membangunkan Jiwon dengan sedikit bujukannya seperti biasa. Anak itu dengan semangatnya langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk menggendong dirinya masuk kekamar mandi, tidak butuh waktu lama Jiwon siap dengan pakaian yang tampak cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon menuruni anak tangga dan melangkah kearah meja makan untuk anaknya sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berangkat ke B'Cafe. Saat Baekhyun tengah menyuapi Jiwon tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Seorang maid melangkah kearah pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siap..." ucapan Baekhyun langsung terhenti begitu saja saat mata sipitnya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Sedangkan Jiwon terpekik saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Uncle dumbo." teriak Jiwon dan langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sontak Chanyeol langsung melangkah kearah Jiwon dan menggendongnya begitu saja dan Baekhyun tidak menghalangi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melakukan tes DNA itu walau kau..." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja saat Baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan tes itu. Karena Jiwon, karena Jiwon..."

"Jiwon anak kita!"

 **Deg...**

Ucapan sederhana itu lagi membuat perasaan Baekhyun rasanya menghangat. Dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada diruangan kerja Baekhyun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, keduanya tengah duduk disofa yang sama sedangkan Jiwon tengah diasuh oleh Kris. Cangkir dihadapan keduanya bahkan masih mengepulkan asapnya. Dan mereka berdua masih belum ada yang membuka suaranya, hanya hening yang mengisi ruangan itu. Suara deheman Chanyeol adalah pembuka percakapan keduanya.

"Bercerailah dengan Sehun dan bisakah kau kembali padaku dan memulai semuanya dari awal kembali?"

"Bercerai? kenapa aku harus bercerai dengan Sehun, bahkan aku tidak menikah dengannya!" Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun sontak hanya melongo dengan tatapan bodohnya. Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan bodoh itu langsung menepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ja..jadi kalian?"

"Aku berbohong, hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakitku karena mendengar Minah menikah. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan Sungmin hyung dan mereka menceritakan semuanya! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu dan mengecewakan eommoni dan aboji?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Baek!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Sehun." lanjut Chanyeol.

"A..apa?"

"Aku terluka melihatnya."

"Yakkk...kau mengintip?"

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya saat akan menemui mu."

"Sama saja kau tetap mengintip."

"Yakk.. aku tidak!"

"Kau iya."

"Tidak!"

"Kau me-ngin-tip!" Keduanya saling beradu mulut tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Baekhyun terus memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan tawanya, sedangkan tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja membuat laki-laki mungil yang berada dibawahnya sontak langsung menghentikan tawanya. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut dan ia tersenyum dengan tampan kearah Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu merasakan kembali detakan itu dijantungnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Baekhyun ku yang cantik." wajah Baekhyun rasanya sangat panas mendengar ucapan sederhana Chanyeol. Kenapa ia merasa seperti anak remaja yang baru mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas bibir cherry Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang berada dibawahnya sontak memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan. Keduanya saling melepaskan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka tahan. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram rambut Chanyeol saat rasa nikmat itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Suara pagutan keduanya menggema mengisi kesunyian ruangan itu, namun tanpa mereka duga ditengah-tengah permainannya Kris masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi.

"Yakkk! kenapa kalian melakukannya disini!" desis Kris dan menutupi mata Jiwon dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya.

"Lanjutkan saja! aku akan mengasuh Jiwon kembali." dan Kris meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Jiwon. Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Kris dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, apa itu tadi yang Kris bilang lanjutkan saja. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam sontak laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu langsung menindih kembali tubuh Baekhyun membuat yang berada dibawahnya memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. Namun tangan besar Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat pukulan itu terhenti. Tangan besarnya tampak mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut dan laki-laki yang berada diatas Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara pelannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baek."

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai dihalaman rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ia masih duduk didalam mobilnya sedangkan Jiwon sudah tidur terlelap dikursi penumpang. Baekhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu jok mobilnya dengan senyuman yang tampak manis dengan jari tangannya yang terus menyentuh bibir cherry miliknya. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah merasakan jatuh cinta kembali diusia yang hampir berkepala tiga, ia seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta dengan degupan jantung yang cepat.

Saat Baekhyun tengah melamun tiba-tiba ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat telinganya mendengar ketukan dari kaca jendela mobilnya. Pelakunya adalah Sehun, ia terus mengetuk jendela kaca mobil itu dengan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu pun langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku menunggu mu untuk menggendong Jiwon." bohong Baekhyun dengan kekehannya. Sedangkan Sehun tanpa bicara apapun lagi langsung menggendong anak kecil itu masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengekori Sehun dengan menatap punggung laki-laki albino itu. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahu Sehun tentang kedekatannya kembali bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyakiti hati laki-laki sebaik Sehun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

'Maafkan aku!' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Tiga orang itu kini tengah makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Namun tampak ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun, malam ini laki-laki mungil itu lebih banyak diam karena isi kepalanya tengah berkelana memikirkan kedekatannya kembali dengan Chanyeol dan sisi lainnya ia memikirkan perasaan Sehun dan bagaimana dirinya menjelaskan tentang Chanyeol pada Jiwon. Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak menyadari perbedaan Baekhyun, ia hanya sibuk menyuapi Jiwon dan berceloteh bersama anak kecil itu. Baekhyun yang melihat keakraban Jiwon dan Sehun membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat namun hatinya berdenyut nyeri, seandainya yang ia lihat Chanyeol bukan Sehun.

"Mommy, Nji ingin tidul belsama Daddy Hun."

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersama Mommy?"

"Ayo kita tidul bertiga lagi." Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya saling memandang, namun seperkian detik laki-laki albino itu menganggukan kepalanya tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun ia malah kebingungan sendiri. Baekhyun tengah berpikir ia tidak mungkin tidur bersama laki-laki lain disaat dirinya sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol. Namun dihadapannya Sehun memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk menganggukan kepalanya karena Jiwon terus merengek padanya. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Jiwon terpekik dengan girang, anak kecil itu langsung berdiri dikursi makannya dan menerjang tubuh Sehun begitu saja membuat laki-laki albino itu terkejut sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Ditempat lain Chanyeol tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan memandangi layar ponsel miliknya yang terpampang gambar seseorang yang begitu cantik dengan rambut pelanginya. Sudut bibirnya terus terangkat sedari tadi, tanpa lelah ia terus tersenyum dengan tampannya. Layar ponsel miliknya terus ia usap dan ia pandangi tanpa bosan. Saat Chanyeol hendak mencium layar ponselnya tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau happy?"

"Hum, tentu eomma."

"Eomma senang melihatmu kembali seperti dulu." ucap nyonya Park dengan mengelus bahu Chanyeol.

"Bawalah Baekhyun kerumah bersama cucu eomma."

.

.

Jiwon dan Sehun tengah tertidur dengan saling berpelukan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berada disamping Jiwon masih membuka matanya, tangan lentiknya mengelus kepala Jiwon dengan lembut sedangkan bibir cherry nya menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk anaknya.

 **Drrrtt...Drrttt...**

Namun nyanyiannya terhenti saat ia mendengar getaran ponsel miliknya diatas meja nakas. Saat mata sipitnya melihat siapa penelpon itu, bibir cherry nya langsung tersenyum. Tetapi saat ia hendak menjawab panggilan itu Baekhyun menoleh terlebih dahulu kearah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

 **"Hallo."**

 **"Kau belum tidur?"**

 **"Aku baru menidurkan Jiwon, ada apa kau menelponku semalam ini Chanyeol?"**

 **"Aku merindukanmu."**

 **"Kau merindukanku, bukankah kita sudah bertemu tadi siang."**

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan dengan pelan ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari saat dirinya melangkah pergi Sehun membuka matanya dengan senyuman mirisnya. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya walau telinganya tidak bisa mendengar obrolannya, namun pembicaraan Baekhyun tadi bersama Chanyeol dengan jelas Sehun bisa menyimpulkannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan saat Baekhyun hendak kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya laki-laki albino itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan naik keatas ranjang dan mencium kepala Jiwon terlebih dahulu. Mata sipitnya ia bawa untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang terpejam dan tangan lentik miliknya mengelus pipi Sehun dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan laki-laki albino itu.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan dari seseorang yang baik sepertimu, tapi percayalah ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu dan lebih pantas untukmu." gumam Baekhyun. Tapi tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Sehun dengan jelas bisa mendengar gumaman Baekhyun. Hati Sehun berdenyut nyeri saat lagi-lagi cinta nya tak terbalas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Thanks to**

 **itsathenazi, jyongjae, chalienBee04, Baekechantol, ByunDita, President of the girls, bbaekie, SuperSupreme61**

 **Tinggal beberapa Chap lagi :)**

 **ada yang mau Hunhan dipertemukan? atau tidak usah :D**

 **See you di next depan...**


	22. chapter 22

**CHAPTER 21**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Langit masih gelap bahkan jam di dinding baru menunjukan pukul 04.20 pagi, namun laki-laki albino itu sudah membuka matanya lebih tepatnya Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedetik pun. Semalaman Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sejak kedua telinganya mendengar dengan jelas obrolan singkat Baekhyun dan laki-laki lain yang ia panggil Chanyeol membuat hati Sehun tak karuan. Dengan perlahan Sehun bangkit dari atas ranjang, namun sebelum melangkah pergi laki-laki albino itu menyelimuti terlebih dahulu dua orang yang ia sayangi agar merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon dengan sayang tanpa membangunkan anak itu dan tangannya tak lupa mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang masih tidur terlelap dengan sangat lembut, ia pandangi wajah cantik itu.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan menyerah." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung terdengar dipagi hari seperti biasanya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, namun seseorang yang berada disamping anaknya sudah hilang entah kemana. Kaki nya beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan melangkah pergi kearah kamar mandi. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun membersihkan diri, setelah semuanya selesai ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat kakinya hendak masuk kearea dapur, matanya melihat laki-laki albino itu tengah menikmati secangkir kopi. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Sehun dan menyapanya seperti biasa dan disahut oleh Sehun dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun tidak curiga sama sekali dengan Sehun, sedangkan laki-laki albino itu hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang tengah membelakanginya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Sehun sarapan bersama seperti biasanya.

.

.

Hari semakin siang laki-laki mungil itu tengah sibuk mengurusi Jiwon yang baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya. Saat tangannya tengah sibuk memakaikan baju pada Jiwon, tiba-tiba saja ponsel miliknya berdering diatas meja nakas.

 **Drrtt...Drrtt...**

Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung melihat ponsel miliknya, saat satu nama terpampang dilayar ponsel itu bibir cherry miliknya langsung tersenyum.

 **"Hallo."**

-:-:-:-

Setelah selesai mengurusi Jiwon, Baekhyun melangkah kearea dapur kembali. Sedangkan Jiwon tengah bermain dengan mainannya seorang diri. Laki-laki mungil itu tengah sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya bersama seorang maid yang membantunya.

"Apa akan ada seseorang?" tanya maid itu.

"Hum, dan aku harus menyambutnya dengan sangat baik" sahut Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran dan maid yang membantunya sibuk memotong bahan yang lainnya. Keduanya tengah disibukan dengan bahan makanan, sedangkan Jiwon masih betah duduk manis didepan televisi dengan acara kesukaannya pororo.

Beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya semua masakannya selesai dan sudah tersaji dimeja makan. Senyuman lebar Baekhyun tampak tersungging dengan bangga saat ia memandangi beberapa hasil masakannya.

.

.

 **Tingtong..Tingtong..**

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan ada seseorang diluar rumah. Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu utama dan saat ia membuka pintu itu nampaklah seseorang berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya. Orang itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan tentu laki-laki mungil yang berada dipelukannya membalas pelukan itu. Setelah acara melepas rindunya usai, keduanya melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dimana Jiwon? aku sangat merindukan anak itu."

"Ayo kita menemuinya!"

Kedua orang itu membawa langkahnya kearah ruang santai, dan disana anak kecil itu tengah duduk dengan beberapa mainan.

"Uncle." teriak Jiwon saat kedua matanya melihat seseorang yang ia kenali. Anak kecil itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah dua laki-laki yang tengah berdiri. Laki-laki itu langsung memandang kearah Baekhyun dengan bolamatanya yang terkejut dan senyumannya yang tampak lebar.

"Apa anak itu masih mengenaliku?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun, sontak laki-laki mungil itu terkekeh dengan pertanyaan seseorang disampingnya.

"Sepertinya Jiwon sangat merindukan unclenya." sahut Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu langsung berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Jiwon langsung menerjang tubuh laki-laki yang ia panggil uncle itu.

"Apa Nji merindukan uncle?" Jiwon langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. Laki-laki yang memeluk Jiwon itu memberikan paper bag yang ia bawa sedari tadi dan menyerahkannya pada anak kecil itu. Sontak saat Jiwon mengeluarkan isinya ia langsung tersenyum dengan lebar dan memeluk sebuah pesawat mainan yang laki-laki itu berikan pada Jiwon.

"Nji menyukainya?" Jiwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan ia langsung berlari ketempat semula dengan mainan barunya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Keduanya duduk diatas sofa dengan secangkir kopi yang tampak asapnya masih mengepul. Mereka saling berbincang dan sesekali Baekhyun mengelus punggung laki-laki itu.

.

.

Sore telah menjemput, langit bahkan sudah menyinari bumi dengan warna senjanya yang indah. Seorang laki-laki albino tampak memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dihalaman rumah milik Baekhyun. Ia melangkah pelan memasuki rumah itu, dan membawa langkahnya hendak naik kelantai atas. Saat dipertengahan anak tangga tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Sehun!"

 **Deg..**

'Suara ini' batin Sehun.

Saat dirinya menoleh ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirangnya tengah berdiri disamping seseorang yang dicintainya. Sontak tatapan Sehun langsung berubah detik itu juga. Hanya tatapan dingin yang ia tunjukan pada laki-laki itu yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf." Sehun yang mendengar lontaran sederhana itu hanya berdecak.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan itu akan sia-sia!" ucap Sehun dengan suara dinginnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar lontaran Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya jengah.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Cina!"

"Luhan datang jauh-jauh dari Cina ke Korea hanya untuk menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu. Jangan selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Oh Sehun. Dulu Luhan seperti itu padaku hanya karena dia sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburunya. Dan bahkan aku sudah memaafkannya, lalu kau.. apa susahnya untuk memaafkan kesalahannya!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia hendak melangkah pergi namun Sehun berbalik dan berucap.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku bukan dirimu. Saat seseorang hampir melenyapkan orang yang ku cintai, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu." Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun sontak langsung terdiam, hatinya serasa berdenyut nyeri. Sedangkan Luhan yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun, ia hanya berdiri kaku mendengar ucapan Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu hendak melangkah kembali namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Sadarlah! Luhan sangat mencintaimu Sehun. Dan kau mencintai orang yang salah, aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau pun tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai kapanpun!" Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Saat ia hendak melangkah kembali, namun tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Daddy Hun." panggil Jiwon dengan suara nyaringnya, sontak membuat Sehun langsung menoleh kearah anak kecil itu. Jiwon tengah berlari dengan lucu kearah Sehun dengan senyumannya yang lebar, seketika Sehun merubah raut wajah dinginnya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Daddy mau pelgi? lihat, Nji punya mainan balu dali uncle Lulu." ucap.Jiwon dengan semangat Sehun yang mendengar ucapan lucu Jiwon hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak itu dengan sayang. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Jiwon hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Daddy harus pergi sebentar."

"Tapi Daddy janji halus segela pulang, Nji ingin main pesawat baleng Daddy."

"Daddy janji!" ucap Sehun meyakinkan Jiwon. Keduanya saling mengaitkan kelingking yang berbeda ukuran itu, sebelum melangkah pergi Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon dan mengelus kepala anak itu dengan senyumannya. Sedangkan Jiwon melambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan semangat dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Baekhyun memandangi kepergian Sehun dengan denyutan nyeri dihatinya, sebesar itukah kasihsayang Sehun untuknya dan Jiwon yang bahkan bukan anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun langsung terduduk begitu saja diatas lantai. Airmatanya bahkan menetes yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan Luhan langsung membawa laki-laki itu duduk diatas sofa. Tangannya tampak mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Sehun akan memaafkan mu, dia hanya sedang emosi saat ini." ucap Baekhyun dan mengusap airmata yang menetes melewati pipi Luhan. Dan Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitu saja. Saat keduanya tengah berpelukan Jiwon tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk disofa memandangi Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Apa uncle Lulu menangis? Daddy Hun selalu memeluk Mommy saat Mommy menangis." ucapan polos Jiwon membuat Luhan semakin terisak, sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar lontaran polos Jiwon rasanya ia ingin memarahi anak itu. Namun Baekhyun sadar betul Jiwon hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Baekhyun terus mengelus punggung Luhan yang terisak, ia pun merasa bersalah karena selama ini orang yang dicintai Luhan selalu hidup disamping Baekhyun.

Jiwon turun dari sofa dan melangkah mendekati Luhan yang masih berpelukan dengan Baekhyun. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh tangan Luhan, dan sontak Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Jiwon.

"Nji punya pelmen untuk uncle Lulu, agar uncle Lulu tidak menangis lagi." Jiwon memberikan sebuah permen pada Luhan, dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah lucu Jiwon langsung tersenyum ditengah isakannya sedangkan tangannya mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi Jiwon dan Luhan tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berada di B'Cafe lebih tepatnya diruang pribadinya. Ia tengah bersantai saat kerjaannya sudah usai ia kerjakan. Dirinya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi dengan televisi yang menyala dihadapannya. Ia hanya seorang diri tanpa ditemani siapapun, sejak kelahiran Jiwon Baekhyun sulit untuk mengistirahatkan dan menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Baekhyun tengah menikmati kesendiriannya tiba-tiba seseorang masuk begitu saja, saat Baekhyun menoleh ia bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Bibir cherry miliknya langsung tersenyum dengan manis.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dan dimana Jiwon?"

"Dia bersama Luhan dirumah."

"Luhan?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan semua tentang Luhan yang pernah ia dengar dari Sehun. Tentang Luhan yang mencintai Sehun, hingga Luhan hampir mencelakakan dirinya dan bayinya. Chanyeol yang mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun sontak langsung mengeraskan rahangnya, namun Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah memaafkan kesalahan Luhan. Dan bahkan laki-laki itu sudah berubah, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega mendengar semua penuturan itu.

Tangan besarnya tampak mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Kau melewati masa sulit selama ini, maafkan aku yang saat itu tidak ada disampingmu."

"Itu hanya masa lalu." sahut Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan cantik kearah Chanyeol.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Sehun baru saja sampai dan memarkirkan mobil miliknya tepat dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Saat langkah kakinya ia bawa masuk kedalam rumah itu, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan dan Jiwon.

"Kau masih belum kembali ke Cina?" ucap Sehun dengan dingin, sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar pengusiran secara halus itu hanya diam tanpa menyahutnya. Namun tatapan dinginnya seperkian detik berubah saat Jiwon berlari kearahnya.

"Dimana Mommy?" tanya Sehun pada Jiwon.

"Mommy pelgi." sahut Jiwon dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Laki-laki albino itupun meninggalkan rumah itu kembali. Sedangkan Luhan lagi-lagi hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

.

.

Dua laki-laki itu tengah berpagut dengan mesra diatas ranjang. Keduanya sudah bertelanjang dada sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun yang berada dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol menikmati permainan laki-laki yang berada diatasnya itu. Jari-jari lentiknya tampak mencengkram rambut Chanyeol saat kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik. Kedua lidah laki-laki itu beradu dan saling menghisap dengan kasar, sedangkan tangan besar Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh celana. Dada Baekhyun tampak membusung saat tangan Chanyeol tanpa hentinya terus mempermainkan kejantanannya.

"Kau sangat cantik Baek, saat wajahmu memerah karena menikmati sentuhanku!" bisik Chanyeol tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun dengan malu.

Chanyeol kembali membawa lidah panasnya keceruk leher Baekhyun, membuat yang berada dibawah kungkungannya mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Aughhhh yoelhh aughh."

Chanyeol terus menjilati leher mulus Baekhyun hingga turun ke nipple yang tampak merah muda dan menggoda. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menghisap nipple sebelah kanan dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah dengan nikmat. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang masuk keruangan itu.

"Aughhhh Sehunhh." Chanyeol langsung berhenti saat mendengar nama laki-laki lain yang didesahkan oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan mata sipit Baekhyun tampak membulat saat Sehun berdiri diambang pintu dan menatapnya. Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan aneh Baekhyun, ia langsung membawa tatapannya mengikuti arah tatapan laki-laki mungil itu. Saat Chanyeol menoleh dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Sehun berdiri diambang pintu, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lanjutkan saja!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Sehun.

.

.

Laki-laki albino itu keluar dari B'Cafe dengan senyuman tipisnya, seharusnya dia tidak datang ke tempat ini dan semakin mengacaukan isi hatinya. Sehun hanya duduk didalam mobilnya tanpa beranjak dari parkiran B'Cafe, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas setir mobil. Pikirannya kembali berkelana dimana hari-harinya selalu dihabiskan bersama Baekhyun laki-laki mungilnya itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun meneteskan airmata nya saat semua yang sudah ia lalui bersama Baekhyun kini hanya tinggal kenangan indah. Ia menarik nafasnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih duduk ditempat yang sama dengan kondisi yang sama. Baekhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya didada telanjang Chanyeol, sedangkan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Sehun pasti akan merasa tersakiti!" ucap Baekhyun begitu saja dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Sehun akan mengerti."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Tangan Chanyeol kini melingkar dipinggang telanjang Baekhyun dengan erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala laki-laki mungilnya.

.

.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Sehun sampai dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Laki-laki albino itu melangkah masuk dengan langkah lebarnya. Dengan tergesa ia melewati belasan anak tangga dan melangkah kearah kamarnya. Tangannya membuka sebuah koper besar dan memasukan barang-barang miliknya begitu saja. Setelah semuanya selesai Sehun kembali membawa langkahnya menuruni anak tangga dengan menyeret koper besarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun?" tanya Luhan saat kedua matanya melihat Sehun menyeret sebuah koper besar, namun sayang laki-laki albino itu bahkan enggan menyahutnya. Tidak lama setelah Luhan bertanya Jiwon berjalan kearah dua laki-laki itu dengan memeluk mainannya.

"Daddy mau pelgi?" tanya Jiwon dengan menarik ujung baju Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu berjongkok dan merengkuh bahu Jiwon dengan lembut.

"Nji harus jadi anak yang baik dan tinggal bersama Mommy. Nji tidak boleh nakal dan tidak boleh menyusahkan Mommy, ok?"

"Jadi Daddy mau pelgi, apa Nji tidak boleh ikut dengan Daddy?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Daddy harus bekerja dan Daddy akan sangat sangat sangat sibuk, kalau Nji ikut Daddy nanti tidak akan ada yang menjaga Nji. Dan Nji tidak boleh meninggalkan Mommy, ingat pesan dari Daddy kan?" Jiwon tampak mengangguk.

"Nji halus menjaga Mommy dan Nji halus selalu membuat Mommy telsenyum." Sehun mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas. Sebelum Sehun melangkah pergi ia memeluk Jiwon terlebih dahulu dan mengecup kening Jiwon cukup lama. Rasanya ia berat untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jiwon yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, karena ia ikut andil dalam merawat Jiwon sejak anak itu dilahirkan kedunia.

"Daddy cepat pulang Nji akan lindu Daddy Hun." Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin meneteskan airmatanya detik itu juga. Jiwon melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman polosnya dan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jiwon. Sedangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Jiwon tanpa berbicara apapun hanya menatap Sehun dengan sendu dan kecewa. Luhan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah membuat Sehun yang dulu ia kenali sebagai saudara laki-lakinya yang baik itu berubah karena kesalahan Luhan sendiri.

-:-:-:-

Beberapa jam kepergian Sehun, Baekhyun pulang dan membawa langkahnya masuk. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat hening yang menyambutnya. Ia akhirnya membawa langkahnya kearah dimana kamar Luhan berada. Saat ia mengetuk pintu dan mendorong knop pintu itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat Luhan tengah menidurkan Jiwon dengan lullaby nya.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membawa langkahnya kearah Luhan dan Jiwon yang sudah terlelap.

"Jiwon sudah tertidur?" Luhan yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung menoleh dengan mata sembabnya. Baekhyun sontak langsung terduduk ditepi ranjang dan merengkuh bahu Luhan, dan mata sipitnya menatap mata milik Luhan.

"Terjadi sesuatu? Apa Sehun berkata kasar lagi padamu?" Luhan tidak menyahutnya tapi laki-laki itu malah menggigit bibirnya dengan meneteskan airmata.

"Sehun meninggalkan rumah ini dengan membawa kopernya."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Tinggal beberapa Chap lagi guys.. mungkin Author akan buat FF ini sampai Chap 25 itupun kalau gak makin diperpanjang sama Author :D**

 **Gimana haruskah Luhan dimaafkan oleh Sehun?**

 **haruskah hunhan dipersatukan?**

 **Ada yang mau Chanbaek sampai kepelaminan?**

 **atau cukup Chanbaek naena saja dan bikin adik baru buat Jiwon? :D**

 **Thanks yang udah dan selalu mampir di kotak review. Dan selalu ngasih cuap cuap panjang lebar yang bikin Author semangat dan senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca review'n dari kalian. Dan buat siders terimakasih juga.**

 **ParkYooAh , Baekechantol, jyongjae, Mrswuhunhan, itsathenazi, Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung, SuperSupreme61, President of the girls, ByunDitaa, SexYeol, Park Chanbee Kyunhae**


	23. chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Baekhyun tentu terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, laki-laki itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun meninggalkan rumahnya dengan cara seperti itu, membuat diri Baekhyun semakin bersalah padanya. Sedangkan Luhan dia terus terisak sedari tadi dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sehun pergi karena kedatanganku!" ucap Luhan dengan terisak, namun Baekhyun jelas tahu karena siapa. Laki-laki mungil itu menghela nafasnya dan mengelus bahu Luhan untuk menenangkan laki-laki rusa itu. Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri untuk beranjak dari kamar Luhan.

"Aku akan menemui Sehun!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan semakin terisak dan laki-laki rusa itu akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan mengendarai mobilnya yang tampak tergesa-gesa. Beruntunglah Baekhyun dengan jelas tahu dimana Sehun akan tinggal, hanya beberapa puluh menit untuk laki-laki mungil itu sampai dihotel milik Sehun. Langkahya ia bawa untuk menghampiri seorang resepsionis dan menanyakan dikamar mana sahabatnya itu tinggal, setelah mendapat jawaban akhirnya Baekhyun membawa langkahnya mencari kamar no 94. Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Sehun, tangannya mulai mengetuk pintu itu tanpa berbicara berharap Sehun mau membuka pintunya. Setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun akhirnya mendengar knop pintu yang perlahan terputar, laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya lega. Setelah Sehun membuka pintu Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun begitu saja hingga terduduk ditepi ranjang. Laki-laki albino itu jelas terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya yang kini sudah terduduk ditepi ranjang bersama Sehun dan saling berhadapan.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun sontak langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dengan erat, mata sipit Baekhyun tampak menatap mata Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau pergi karena melihatku bersama Chanyeol, sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin mengatakannya padamu namun aku takut menyakitimu. Namun pada akhirnya aku memang sangat menyakitimu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang mulai memburam karena airmata sedangkan genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Laki-laki albino itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Baekhyun kini menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Aku akan benar-benar menyerah sekarang, kau bisa bahagia bersama Chanyeol dan Jiwon." ucap Sehun dengan sangat pelan dan Baekhyun benar-benar bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik laki-laki albino itu tepat dikulit wajahnya, laki-laki sipit itu pun dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir cherry Baekhyun. Beberapa detik bibir keduanya saling menempel akhirnya dengan perlahan Sehun mulai melumat bibir itu dengan sangat lembut dan melepaskannya. Kedua tangan Sehun mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Tapi apa aku masih bisa menemui Jiwon?"

"Hey, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Tentu aku dan Chanyeol akan mengijinkannya, kau akan tetap jadi Daddy Oh nya Jiwon yang keren." Sehun tampak terkekeh dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Namun kekehan Sehun terhenti saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun kembali dan menatap laki-laki albino itu dengan serius.

"Aku masih mempunyai satu permintaan!" Sehun tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar lontaran Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kesalahan Luhan! Dia datang dari Cina ke Korea hanya untuk menemui mu dan mendapat maaf dari orang yang dicintainya. Jangan membuat hidupnya dalam rasa bersalah, dia berhak untuk dicintai olehmu dan kau pun berhak mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang tulus mencintai dirimu Sehun!"

"Bukankah aku selalu menuruti keinginan mu?"

"Jadi kau akan memaafkan Luhan?"

"Aku akan menunggunya!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Laki-laki mungil itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan merengkuh bahu Sehun yang masih terduduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang, karena aku meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis karena mu Oh Sehun."

"Karena ku?"

"Dia mengira kau pergi dari rumah itu karenanya!"

Setelah urusannya bersama Sehun selesai laki-laki mungil itu langsung meninggalkan hotel milik Sehun dengan helaan nafas leganya dan senyuman cantiknya yang tampak lebar. Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat karena jalanan Seoul tampak tidak ramai malam ini, hanya butuh belasan menit untuknya hingga sampai dikediamannya. Baekhyun membawa langkahnya kearah kamar Luhan, namun saat knop pintu itu ia putar hanya terlihat Luhan yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap memeluk Jiwon. Akhirnya Baekhyun menutup pintu itu kembali dan melangkah masuk kearah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang suara alarm dari jam weker berbunyi dengan nyaring membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Mata sipitnya terbuka dengan perlahan, sedangkan tangannya terus menutupi mulutnya yang tampak menguap. Ia membawa langkahnya untuk membuka tirai, pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Pagi yang cerah dan suara kicauan yang indah membuat laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum.

-:-:-:-

Beberapa menit berlalu Baekhyun kini sudah berpakaian santai dan ia membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamarnya menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan senyuman cantiknya. Saat Baekhyun hendak memasuki area dapur, ia melihat Luhan tengah sibuk dengan seorang maid.

"Luhan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan yang mendengar suara seseorang bertanya padanya akhirnya laki-laki bermata rusa itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak mungkin aku tinggal dirumah ini hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun!"

"Ish, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan Baekhyun tanpa berniat menyahutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kini beberapa masakan hasil Luhan dan maidnya sudah terhidang dimeja makan. Mereka tengah menikmati sarapan bersama dengan santai. Hanya obrolan ringan dan tawa candaan yang keluar dari keduanya, hingga tak terasa sarapan pun selesai. Tangan Baekhyun tampak merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu nama milik seseorang dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Laki-laki rusa itu langsung menatap kearah Baekhyun saat satu nama orang yang dicintainya tertera dikartu itu.

"Datanglah, Sehun menunggumu!"

Setelah kepergian Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu kini Baekhyun duduk seorang diri disofa empuknya dengan ditemani secangkir kopi dan layar televisi yang tampak menyala menayangkan varietyshow kesukaannya. Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang mengendap-endap dengan langkah sangat pelannya masuk kedalam rumah. Orang itu dengan tiba-tiba menutup mata sipit Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan besarnya, namun Baekhyun jelas tahu siapa tersangka itu.

"Aku tahu ini kau Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun dan melepaskan tangan besar itu dari matanya. Namun seperkian detik mata sipitnya langsung membola saat ia melihat sebuket bunga mawar putih tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Bibir cherry nya tampak tersenyum dengan manis saat ia mencium bunga itu.

"Bunga cantik untuk kekasihku yang cantik." Baekhyun semakin tersenyum dengan sangat cantik dan Chanyeol memeluk laki-laki yang terduduk disofa itu dari arah belakang, sedangkan wajah tampannya tampak ia majukan sehingga dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"Terimakasih untuk bunganya!"

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Luhan tampak berdiri dengan ragu didepan sebuah hotel yang menjulang tinggi. Laki-laki rusa itu hanya menatapnya tanpa membawa langkahnya untuk masuk. Hatinya masih merasa ragu haruskah ia menemui Sehun atau pulang kembali, Luhan takut jika kedatangannya akan malah membuat Sehun marah. Tapi saat ucapan Baekhyun teringat kembali 'Datanglah, Sehun menunggumu!' Luhan menarik nafasnya dan mulai membawa langkahnya untuk masuk. Setelah Luhan menghampiri resepsionis dan mendapat nomor kamar Sehun hatinya mulai merasa berdetak dengan cepat.

Dan disinilah sekarang Luhan tengah berdiri tepat didepan kamar Sehun. Kedua tangannya masih ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu, namun saat dirinya hampir saja mau mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara knop pintu yang terputar. Dan benar saja saat pintu terbuka nampaklah Sehun yang berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya, sedangkan Luhan ia langsung tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Sehun dengan pakaian rapihnya.

"Masuklah!" hanya ucapan sederhana yang Sehun keluarkan, Luhan akhirnya masuk dan diikuti oleh Sehun. Keduanya kini duduk disofa namun hanya hening yang menemani keduanya tanpa ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersama tanpa jarak, tangan Chanyeol tampak memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat membuat laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol. Kini keduanya tengah asik menonton salahsatu film romantis yang membuat dua laki-laki itu terhanyut didalamnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu tepat menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Chanyeol tepat dikulit wajahnya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum dengan lontaran Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas bibir cherry Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun mulai memeluk leher Chanyeol dan keduanya mulai saling melumat dengan lembut.

.

.

Dua laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk disofa tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya hanya saling diam tanpa menatap satusama lain. Luhan tampak memainkan jari-jarinya tanda ia tak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini. Sedangkan Sehun ia hanya diam mematung dengan wajah stoicnya. Akhirnya laki-laki rusa itu menyerah, ia menarik nafasnya dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sehun/Luhan." tanpa keduanya sadari mereka berucap saling bersamaan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup sedangkan Sehun tampak berdehem dengan suasana asingnya.

"Kau bicara duluan!"

"Apa kau masih tidak mau memaafkanku?" Sehun akhirnya menghela nafasnya pelan dan ia langsung menatap tepat pada mata rusa Luhan.

"Rasanya sulit untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu. Saat orang yang kukenal dulu tampak baik, manis dan lucu tapi berubah begitu saja dengan sangat buruk hanya karena sebuah rasa cemburu yang membutakan hatimu. Luhanku bukanlah seperti sosok monster yang menakutkan, ia laki-laki cantik yang manis dan selalu membuat Oh Sehunnya tersenyum." mata Luhan langsung memburam karena airmata saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia hanya menunduk dengan perasaan menyesalnya. Itu bukan keinginan Luhan untuk berubah menjadi sosok menakutkan namun karena perasaan cintanya lah yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Baekhyun. maafkan aku, maafkan kebodohanku." ucap Luhan yang semakin menunduk dengan isakannya. Tangan Sehun dengan refleks langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan tangannya tampak mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Dan maafkan aku yang selama bertahun-tahun membuat hidupmu dalam rasa bersalah. Tetaplah jadi Luhanku yang baik, manis, lucu dan juga cantik!" Luhan semakin memeluk Sehun dengan erat sedangkan isakannya semakin terdengar.

.

.

Laki-laki mungil itu sangat menikmati permainan lidahnya bersama kekasih tampannya. Jari-jari lentiknya tampak mencengkram helaian hitam rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Namun sayang ditengah-tengah permainan mereka terdengar suara anak kecil dengan langkah cepatnya mengahampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sontak keduanya dengan terpaksa langsung melepaskan pagutannya.

"Mommy mencium uncle dumbo, uncle dumbo kan sudah besal kenapa mommy mencium uncle dumbo?" sontak Baekhyun langsung terdiam dengan celotehan lucu Jiwon dan dua laki-laki itu saling menatap. Chanyeol tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sedangkan Baekhyun ia tampak berdehem kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Mommy mencium uncle karena mommy menyayangi uncle, seperti yang mommy lakukan pada Nji."

"Mommy juga menyayangi Daddy Hun tapi Nji tidak pelnah melihat mommy mencium Daddy Hun." Baekhyun langsung membawa pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Dan tangan Baekhyun kini menggendong Jiwon dan mendudukannya disofa tepat ditengah-tengah keduanya. Tangan Baekhyun tampak mengelus rambut Jiwon dengan lembut, ia tengah kebingungan harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan anaknya itu. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

"Apa Nji tidak mau memanggil uncle dumbo dengan panggilan daddy?" anak kecil itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun sontak langsung menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan raut sendunya.

"Bagaimana jika uncle dumbo menjadi Daddy Nji?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya lagi dan Nji langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Daddy Nji hanya daddy Hun yang kelen!" sontak jawaban polos Jiwon membuat hati Chanyeol rasanya retak, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman sedihnya. Dan laki-laki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan berucap 'tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja' tanpa suara. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan tentang Chanyeol pada Jiwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjemput dua orang laki-laki tampak saling berpelukan dibawah selimut tebalnya. Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun dengan sangat nyaman, sedangkan Sehun ia terus mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut untuk menidurkan laki-laki rusa itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama seperti ini, terakhir kali aku tidur bersamamu saat aku masih tinggal di Cina dan itu waktu kita masih kecil." Luhan tampak mengangguk dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun.

"Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu!" Sehun semakin mengelus rambut Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sehun.

Keduanya kini saling mengenang masa-masa kecil mereka, dimana canda tawa dan senyuman keduanya menghiasi hari-hari indah Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Baekhyun tengah menidurkan Jiwon yang baru saja terlelap kealam tidurnya. Ditengah-tengah lullaby nya terdengar suara knop pintu yang terbuka dan nampaklah laki-laki tinggi yang tampan dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dengan cantik.

"Jiwon sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menganggu tidur anak itu. Baekhyun tampak mengangguk menyahuti pertanyaan Chanyeol dan dengan pelan ia beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan menghampiri laki-laki tinggi itu. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan tangan mungil itu langsung memeluk leher kekasihnya.

"Kau sangat cocok saat dipanggil mommy oleh Jiwon!" ucap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan laki-laki mungil itu hanya tersenyum dengan lontaran kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas bibir cherry Baekhyun. Keduanya kini saling melumat dengan kasar, pertarungan lidahpun akhirnya dimulai. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk terduduk disofa yang berada didekat kaca jendela tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Cahaya malam yang indah menyinari keduanya yang tengah melepaskan kerinduan yang tersimpan.

Baekhyun yang berada dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol sangat menikmati permainannya. Jari lentiknya mencengkram helaian rambut Chanyeol pertanda ia tengah menyalurkan kenikmatannya karena sengatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tampak berbisik dengan suara seksinya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya serasa panas oleh deru nafas laki-laki yang berada diatasnya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu!"

Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal dan memasuki salahsatu kamar yang pernah ditempati oleh Sehun. Kini Baekhyun tengah terbaring dengan wajah merahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol laki-laki itu tengah membuka semua pakaiannya. Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat kembali bibir manis itu dengan kasar membuat jari lentik Baekhyun menelusuri setiap kulit tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eumghh, mmphtt." terdengar suara lenguhan Baekhyun yang hampir kehabisan nafasnya dan Chanyeol pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan pagutan itu. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah dengan wajah merahnya.

Seperkian detik Chanyeol langsung melepaskan t-shirt Baekhyun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Lidah basahnya ia bawa kembali untuk menjilati telinga Baekhyun dan turun hingga keleher mulus itu membuat laki-laki yang berada dibawah kungkungannya mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Aughhhh Yeolhh oughhh." tanpa henti Chanyeol terus menjilati setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa panas ditubuhnya.

Lidah Chanyeol semakin turun dan turun hingga kebawah menjilati bagian perut rata itu namun jilatan itu langsung terhenti saat matanya menatap bekas jahitan dikulit perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan hasratnya harus kecewa saat Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya. Namun tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol tampak mengelus bekas jahitan itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku, saat kau sangat kesakitan aku tidak ada untuk menggenggam tanganmu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan dengan tatapan sendunya. Baekhyun yang mendengar lontaran Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu kini lenyap entah kemana. Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhyun dan mengelus perut itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan ingatannya yang kembali kemasa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang terdengar suara cicitan dari burung yang bertengger diatas pohon. Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan, namun hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat sedangkan kepala kekasihnya berada diceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat permainan semalam terhenti begitu saja, sedangkan Chanyeol laki-laki itu masih telanjang bulat dibawah selimut tebal.

Bahkan pagi ini ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang tampak mengeras menubruk pahanya yang terbalut oleh celana. Namun dengan jahilnya Baekhyun mengelus kejantanan Chanyeol dengan pelan membuat laki-laki tinggi itu mengerang dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar erangan tertahan Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli.

"Baekhh terushh eunghh aughhh."

Namun ditengah-tengah elusannya Baekhyun menyeringai, bibirnya ia dekatkan tepat dilubang telinga Chanyeol dan laki-laki mungil itu berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Bangun Chanyeol!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu langsung terbangun dengan raut wajah terkejutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia tertawa geli dengan ekspresi bodohnya Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang tengah bertelanjang itu mendengus kesal dengan kejahilan Baekhyun sedangkan kejantannya tengah kesakitan.

"Kau mengigau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tawa gelinya.

"Kau membuatnya semakin buruk Baek!" desis Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat mengerang dalam tidurmu." lanjut Baekhyun. Namun tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja, sedangkan tangannya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, tapi sayang Chanyeol lebih kuat dari laki-laki mungil itu.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena sudah membuatnya kesakitan Baek." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara menggodanya dan Baekhyun sontak langsung memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan tawanya.

"Jiwon sebentar lagi akan bangun Chanyeol!"

"Hanya sebentar!" sahut Chanyeol dan laki-laki yang berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun langsung mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dan melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mulai terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan celana Baekhyun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, kini keduanya tengah telanjang bulat dengan laki-laki tampan itu terus menggoda tubuh yang berada dibawahnya dengan lidah basah dan panasnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan nikmat bahkan sesekali ia membusungkan dadanya karena kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mulai memasukan dua jari panjangnya kedalam hole Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu mendesis nyeri, namun dengan perlahan Baekhyun mulai mendesah karena permainan Chanyeol.

"Aughhh Yoelhh masukanhh oughh." Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Baekhyun dan memposisikan kejantanan besarnya tepat didepan lubang hole yang tampak berkedut menggoda kejantanan Chanyeol untuk segera memasukinya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai memasukan kejantanannya namun Baekhyun langsung mencengkram punggung Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol baru memasukan kepala kejantanannya namun laki-laki yang berada dibawahnya sudah menjerit kesakitan.

"Ini hanya akan sakit sebentar, kau tahan ok!" bisik Chanyeol dengan mengelus wajah Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu tampak mengangguk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol mulai mendorong kembali kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam hole sempit Baekhyun dan laki-laki mungil itu semakin mencengkram punggung Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendesis antara nyeri karena cengkraman jari-jari Baekhyun dan menikmati kejantanannya yang dicengkram oleh hole sempit itu.

"Kau masih saja sempithh Baekhh." ucap Chanyeol yang mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya. Ranjang itu mendecit dengan nyaring, pagi hari yang dingin kini berubah menjadi panas karena permainan keduanya.

.

.

Sehun tampak memarkirkan mobil miliknya tepat dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Namun tatapan matanya teralihkan saat melihat satu mobil asing terparkir tepat disamping mobil milik Baekhyun. Sehun jelas tahu mobil milik siapa itu, dan akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah masuk.

"Sepertinya ada orang lain dirumah Baekhyun."

"Itu Chanyeol!" sahut Sehun dan membawa langkahnya kelantai atas.

"Tapi rumah ini tampak sepi." saat Sehun dan Luhan membawa langkahnya hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun namun urung saat terdengar sayup-sayup suara aneh dari arah kamar lain. Sehun tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya dan membawa langkahnya kearah kamar itu, sedangkan Luhan ia hanya mengekori laki-laki albino itu. Saat keduanya berdiri tepat didepan kamar yang pernah ditempati Sehun, laki-laki itu langsung berdehem saat kedua telinganya mendengar desahan dari dalam.

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu cepat!"

"Aish, kenapa mereka melakukannya dipagi hari!" desis Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar desisan Sehun hanya tertawa pelan. Keduanya kembali membawa langkahnya kearah kamar Baekhyun dan membuka pintu itu dengan sangat pelan dan nampaklah anak kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas dibawah selimutnya. Sehun menatap wajah polos Jiwon dengan mengusap helaian rambutnya.

"Anak yang malang."

"Yakkk!! apa yang coba kau ucapkan." sahut Luhan dengan tawanya dan Sehunpun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Suara berisik keduanya membuat Jiwon dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap dengan lucu, namun seperkian detik anak itu langsung tersenyum dengan lebar saat melihat orang yang dirindukannya berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Daddy..." pekik Jiwon dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun begitu saja membuat laki-laki albino itu membulatkan matanya terkejut namun seperkian detik Sehun langsung terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas. Sehun langsung menggendong tubuh Jiwon dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Daddy pulang, Nji sangat sangat sangat lindu Daddy Hun." ucap Jiwon dengan lucu dan Sehun langsung mengecup pipi Jiwon membuat Luhan yang berjalan disamping Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan pelan Sehun mendudukan Jiwon dikursi meja makan sedangkan Luhan ia langsung menyibukan dirinya didapur bersama seorang maid.

"Dimana mommy Nji?" tanya anak itu dengan menelusuri sudut rumahnya mencari sosok Baekhyun.

"Mommy? ah, mommy sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya." Jiwon yang mendengar sahutan Sehun hanya mengangguk sedangkan Luhan ia tampak tertawa pelan dengan membawa secangkir susu dan kopi.

Saat Sehun dan Jiwon tengah asik berbincang sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan, tiba-tiba seseorang membawa langkahnya mendekat.

"Sehun kau disini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan setengah terkejut.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan cara berjalan mu sampai mengangkang seperti itu Baek?" tanya Sehun dengan pekikannya yang pura-pura bodoh. Luhan yang mendengar lontaran Sehun langsung tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun tangannya sontak langsung memukul kepala Sehun dengan keras.

 **Plakkk...**

"Yakkk! ini sakit Baek."

"Mommy jangan memukul Daddy Hun nya Nji!" ucap Jiwon yang kini tengah berdiri dikursi meja makan dengan berkacak pinggang. Ah Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika ada Jiwon disana. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus kepala Jiwon.

"Mommy memukul Daddy Hun karena dia nakal." Jiwon tampak menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Daddy Hun baik, Daddy Hun tidak nakal!" Baekhyun langsung membawa tatapannya kearah Sehun yang tengah terkekeh dan laki-laki mungil itu langsung berdecak. Saat Baekhyun baru mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi meja makan Chanyeol datang menghampiri dan suasana diruangan itu langsung berubah begitu saja. Suasananya menjadi canggung dan Luhan yang melihat kedatangan orang asing baginya itu hanya menatap kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan saling bergantian.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Gimana kalian pada kobam gak pas liat teaser Chanbaek kemaren?**

 **pasti pada kejeng" kan?**

 **Author juga langsung melongo sambil mangap :D**

 **Mana Chanbaek keren banget lagi disono, perpaduan yang sempurna!**

 **Author ngebayangin pas Baek nyeduh kopi gitu Chanyeol meluk dari arah belakang dan berbisik 'Selamat pagi sayang' lalu Chanyeol langsung ngecup bibirnya Baek. :D**

 **Gomawo yang sudah follow dan fav. Buat siders juga thanks udah mampir, dan gak lupa buat vitaminnya author yang udah dan selalu mampir kekotak review dengan cuap cuap nya yang selalu bikin author senyum" sendiri.**

 **Buat** **AERI BYEOL** **terserah kamu mau manggil author apa, tapi author tidak bisa ngasih tahu nama asli author maaf ya :D .. mau manggil author dengan panggilan** **istri chanyeol** **juga gpp ikhlas ko! *disleding Baekhyun.**

.

.

 **Baekechantol, mikaanggra, AERI BYEOL, Jaesyilla Nainlee Jung, President of the girls, jyongjae, Sex Yeol, ByunDitaa, itsathenazi, SuperSupreme61**


	24. chapter 24

**CHAPTER 23**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Luhan membawa langkahnya kearah tiga laki-laki dan seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk dikursi meja makan dengan dua cangkir kopi yang Luhan bawa untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu menyodorkan cangkir kopinya kearah dua laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Baekhyun langsung berucap terimakasih saat Luhan memberikan kopi padanya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, ia malah menatap tajam kearah Luhan dengan mata besarnya. Luhan yang melihat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol tampak tak nyaman. Sontak Baekhyun langsung memukul paha Chanyeol dan mengingatkan laki-laki itu agar tidak menatap Luhan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Jangan menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu Chanyeol, mata besarmu membuatnya takut!"

"Aku hanya bercanda!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku akan kembali ke Cina nanti sore!" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dan sontak Baekhyun langsung terkejut dengan ucapan laki-laki bermata rusa itu.

"Kenapa secepat itu?"

"Urusanku di sini sudah selesai dan aku harus kembali bekerja, aku akan kembali ke Korea saat kau menikah" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya dan menatap Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Apa itu menikah uncle?" tanya Jiwon dengan penasaran.

"Ah, menikah itu..." Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun meminta bantuan agar menjelaskannya pada anak kecil yang tengah penasaran.

"Mommy, apa itu menikah?" Jiwon terus bertanya karena ia tampak penasaran sedangkan empat orang dewasa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Menikah itu dua orang dewasa yang akan jadi Mommy dan Daddy nya Nji." sahut Sehun.

"Mommy dan Daddy akan menikah?" tanya Jiwon kembali dan ia langsung berdiri di kursi tempat duduknya. Jiwon langsung tersenyum dengan lebar dan ia terus bertepuk tangan dengan lucu. Baekhyun tampak gemas dengan prilaku Jiwon, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun mereka saling pandang saat mendengar pekikan anak kecil itu. Chanyeol jelas tahu yang dimaksud 'Daddy' oleh Jiwon bukanlah dirinya melainkan Sehun.

"Dia hanya anak kecil Chanyeol!" ucap Sehun. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol menjadi salahpaham dengan ucapan polos Jiwon. Akhirnya laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu hanya menghela nafas beratnya.

"Mommy, jika Nji sudah dewasa Nji juga ingin menikah sepelti Mommy dan Daddy Hun. Nji ingin menikah dengan olang yang sepelti Mommy yang cantik dan Nji akan tumbuh sekelen Daddy Hun." Jiwon terus berceloteh dengan lucu, cubitan gemas dipipi Jiwon akhirnya terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendengar celotehan polos anaknya. Mata sipitnya ia bawa langsung menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menghela nafas beratnya, tangan Baekhyun tampak mengelus bahu Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu bisa mengerti dengan ucapan polosnya Jiwon.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun tengah membantu Luhan membereskan pakaiannya. Sedangkan dua laki-laki tampan itu hanya duduk disofa ruang santai bersama Jiwon yang berada dipangkuan Sehun. Jiwon terus berceloteh sedari tadi tanpa henti dengan tawa riangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya memandang kebersamaan anaknya bersama Sehun yang seharusnya dipanggi uncle oleh anaknya itu bukannya Daddy. Bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang dipanggil dengan panggilan Daddy, tapi anaknya sendiri malah memanggilnya uncle. Chanyeol jelas cemburu dengan kedekatan anaknya bersama Sehun, namun ia juga tidak memungkiri jika hatinya ikut menghangat dan bahagia saat bibir imutnya Jiwon tertawa dengan riangnya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terus tersenyum saat ia membayangkan jika dirinya berada diposisi Sehun.

"Daddy harus melihat uncle Lu, Jiwon tunggu di sini ok!" ucap Sehun saat ia melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang tengah memandangi kebersamaannya dengan Jiwon. Dan anak kecil itu tampak mengangguk dan Sehun menurunkan Jiwon dari pangkuannya. Laki-laki albino itu membawa pandangannya kearah Chanyeol dengan senyumannya, sebelum Sehun melangkah pergi ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan tepukan Sehun dibahu nya, namun saat laki-laki albino itu mengeluarkan suaranya Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Dekatilah!"

-:-:-:-

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Chanyeol mulai mendekati Jiwon. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu duduk disamping anaknya mencoba untuk mendekatkan dirinya seperti Sehun. Jiwon hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan senyuman polosnya, sedangkan Chanyeol ia masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun dengan perlahan Chanyeol membawa tangan besarnya untuk mengelus kepala Jiwon.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang melihat kesibukan dua laki-laki cantik yang pernah ia cintai dan yang mulai ia cintai.

Sehun hanya memandangi keduanya tanpa berniat membantu dua laki-laki cantik itu.

"Kapan kalian berdua akan menikah?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuat Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun dengan kikuk.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Baek. Kau jelas tahu kami sudah terikat dalam satu keluarga dan ini bukan hal mudah untuk dijelaskan pada mama dan baba." sahut Luhan.

"Ah.. sepertinya kalian akan melewati hal yang sulit sama seperti ku. Tapi aku berharap kalian tidak akan pernah melewati hal sesulit itu!" Baekhyun tampak menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan dan tangan Luhan menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang berada di bahunya, mereka saling pandang dengan senyuman cantiknya masing-masing. Sehun yang duduk ditepi ranjang memandangi kedua nya dengan senyumannya juga, hatinya tampak senang saat melihat kedua nya akur dan jauh berbeda saat terakhir kali Sehun melihat kekejaman Luhan.

.

"Apa Nji menyukai uncle?" Jiwon tampak mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Uncle sangat tinggi, Nji akan tumbuh lebih tinggi dali uncle dumbo dan Nji akan tampan dan kelen sepelti Daddy Hun." celotehan polos Jiwon benar-benar membuat hatinya retak, namun Chanyeol mencoba untuk sabar ia hanya menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar celotehan polos anaknya itu. Chanyeol sadar betul Jiwon hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusak gemas rambut Jiwon. Jiwon yang diusak rambutnya oleh Chanyeol hanya terkikik dengan suara lucunya, membuat Chanyeol langsung menggelitiki perut Jiwon dan kikikan lucu anak kecil itu semakin terdengar dengan nyaring.

Sedangkan tiga laki-laki yang melangkah menuruni anak tangga, hanya saling pandang dengan senyumannya masing-masing.

"Mommy.." ucap Jiwon dengan kikikan lucunya dan gelitikan yang Chanyeol lakukan akhirnya terhenti saat Jiwon mengeluarkan suaranya. Anak kecil itu langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk kaki laki-laki cantik itu. Tangan Baekhyun langsung membawa Jiwon dalam gendongannya dan mengecup wajah anaknya dengan gemas, lagi-lagi Jiwon terkikik kembali dengan ulah Baekhyun.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang diperjalanan menuju bandara Incheon. Sehun satu mobil bersama Luhan, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon mereka berdua satu mobil bersama Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di bandara mereka mengantar kepergian Luhan untuk kembali ke Cina, semuanya memeluk Luhan secara bergantian.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." ucap Sehun yang memeluk erat Luhan sebelum laki-laki bermata rusa itu melangkah pergi.

.

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jiwon berada diperjalanan menuju pulang. Baekhyun sadar betul ini bukanlah arah jalan menuju rumahnya, mata sipitnya langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Mau kemana kita Chanyeol?"

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan kalian." sahutnya tanpa menolehkan tatapannya.

Sesampainya dihalaman rumah miliknya, Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Ia membawa langkahnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan langsung membawa Jiwon dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol dengan mengekori laki-laki itu, langkahnya tampak ragu begitupun dengan hatinya. Ia merasakan gugup saat ini, karena ia datang kerumah ini bukan lagi sebagai sahabat Park Chanyeol melainkan kekasih dari laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu dan satu hal lagi seorang anak yang mereka bawa. Baekhyun merasa cemas apa keluarga Park akan menerima dirinya dan Jiwon dengan sangat baik atau sebaliknya. Walau Chanyeol sudah berbicara tentang eomma nya yang sudah merestui hubungannya, Baekhyun tetap merasakan cemas. Baekhyun ingat betul bagaimana terakhir kali dirinya bertemu dengan nyonya Park, cacian dan makian yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu masih Baekhyun ingat. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun menyimpan dendam, ia hanya cemas sekarang.

Saat pintu utama Chanyeol dorong hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah keterkejutan nyonya Park, namun seperkian detik wanita itu langsung terpekik dan membawa langkahnya memeluk Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun langsung membalas pelukan nyonya Park dengan senyuman kakunya. Bahkan dirinya merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa situasi sekarang secanggung ini? bahkan dulu ia bisa bermanja pada wanita yang sedang memeluknya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, nyonya Park langsung mengambil alih Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol begitu saja dan membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa, sedangkan Chanyeol ia tampak dicampakan oleh eomma nya.

"Eomma kau mencampakkan anakmu?"

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri bukan!" Chanyeol berdecak dengan lontaran eommanya, namun ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju ruang tamu menyusul tiga orang itu.

Mereka kini duduk diruang tamu dengan Jiwon yang masih berada dipangkuan nyonya Park, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka duduk bersampingan. Tangan Chanyeol dengan jahilnya memeluk erat bahu Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu memukul tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di bahunya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan pukulan pelan Baekhyun.

"Eomma seperti melihat Chanyeol kecil." ucapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya yang kini memandangi wajah Jiwon.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Jiwon saat telinganya mendengar satu nama yang tidak ia ingat.

"Hum, apa anak tampan ini tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol?" Jiwon tampak menggelengkan kepalanya saat wanita itu bertanya.

"Mommy, siapa Chanyeol? apa olang itu tampan, kelen sepelti Daddy Hun atau tinggi sepelti uncle dumbo?" Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendengar lontaran polos Jiwon hanya menghela nafasnya berat, sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan polos itu hanya mengelus lengan Chanyeol.

"Aish.. kau bahkan dipanggil uncle oleh anakmu sendiri!"

"Eomma.. jangan membuatku semakin sakit hati!" nyonya Park hanya berdecak saat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Glandma cantik." ucap Jiwon tiba-tiba dengan sangat lucu. Wanita itu sontak langsung mengecupi pipi Jiwon dengan sangat gemas. Anak kecil itu hanya terkikik geli dengan kecupan wanita itu.

.

Malam sudah tiba kini keluarga Park tengah menikmati makan malam bersama, namun tampak ada yang berbeda malam ini karena ada Baekhyun yang duduk bersampingan dengan nyonya Park dan Jiwon yang duduk disamping tuan Park dan Chanyeol.

"Mau uncle suapin?"

"Uncle?" ulang tuan Park. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Dia sendiri yang membuat anaknya memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan uncle!"

"Eomma.."

"Berapa tahun usianya Baekhyun?" tanya tuan Park.

"4 tahun abeoji." sahut Baekhyun dan membawa pandangannya menatap Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan tuan dan nyonya Park yang mendengar sahutan Baekhyun langsung menatap kearah anaknya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Maafkan anak abeoji yang sudah membuatmu menjalani hidup yang sulit."

"Itu hanya masa lalu, abeoji. Karena semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." nyonya Park yang duduk disamping Baekhyun langsung mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Hati seorang ibu nya benar-benar menyesal, saat dulu ia mencaci maki Baekhyun sampai membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Korea sedangkan ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun tengah mengandung calon cucunya.

.

Jiwon tiba-tiba terisak saat Baekhyun memeluk anaknya mencoba untuk menidurkannya dengan lullaby seperti biasanya, namun bukannya tidur Jiwon malah semakin terisak.

"Nji ingin Daddy Hun." ucapnya dengan terisak. Dan sontak Baekhyun langsung mengelus rambut Jiwon berharap tangisan anaknya akan mereda, namun sayang Baekhyun tidak berhasil. Jiwon langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri dengan menghentakan kaki mungilnya diatas ranjang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Jiwon?" tanya Chanyeol saat memasuki kamar itu. Sedangkan Jiwon masih terisak dengan menghentakan kakinya.

"Bukankah sudah ada uncle disini?" ucap Baekhyun namun Jiwon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak kecil itu langsung turun dari ranjang dan semakin menghentakan kakinya diatas lantai.

"Nji lindu Daddy Hun, Nji ingin Daddy Hun, pokoknya Daddy Hun!" Jiwon semakin terisak dengan kaki yang terus ia hentakan dengan kesal. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, sedangkan tatapannya ia bawa untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

"Daddy Hun akan segera datang Nji harus berhenti menangis, ok!" ucap Chanyeol dan mencoba meredakan tangisan anaknya, Jiwon tampak mengangguk dan ia dengan perlahan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus bersabar." ucap Chanyeol.

.

20 menit menunggu, Jiwon yang berada digendongan Baekhyun langsung terpekik senang saat kedua matanya melihat kedatangan Sehun bersama Chanyeol kedalam kamar yang ia tempati. Anak itu langsung turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan menerjang tubuh Sehun begitu saja, tangan sehun tampak mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan sangat gemas.

"Apa Nji tidak bisa tidur karena Nji merindukan Daddy?" Jiwon mengangguk dan tangan Sehun langsung mencubiti pipi Chubby Jiwon dengan gemasnya. Jiwon hanya terkikik lucu dengan ulah Sehun dan laki-laki albino itu langsung membawa Jiwon kedalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Sedangkan Sehun ia tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan Jiwon yang duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun memandangi wajah anak kecil itu dengan senyuman miliknya, sedangkan tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus rambut Jiwon.

"Nji itu adalah anak yang keren!"

"Nji kelen?" ulang Jiwon dengan senyuman lebarnya dan Sehun tampak mengangguk dengan senyumannya juga.

"Mau tahu kenapa Nji anak yang keren?" anak itu tampak mengangguk dengan semangat dan Sehun tanpa henti terus mengelus rambut Jiwon.

"Karena Nji mempunyai dua daddy!"

"Dua? Daddy Nji hanya Daddy Hun yang kelen." Sehun yang mendengar lontaran polos Jiwon hanya terkekeh.

"Nji mempunyai dua daddy yang akan sangat menyayangi Nji, daddy Hun dan daddy Yeol."

"Daddy Yeol?" ulang Jiwon karena ia tidak tahu siapa daddy Yeol itu.

"Daddy Yeol yang akan menikah dengan Mommy. Daddy Yeol akan sangat menyayangi Nji seperti daddy Hun yang sangat sayang sama Nji. Nji mengerti?" anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mempoutkan bibir lucunya.

"Nji ingin daddy Hun!"

"Bukankah Nji anak yang keren dan akan selalu buat mommy tersenyum?" Jiwon hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Sehun dan Jiwon saling menempelkan hidungnya dan tangan Sehun dengan jahilnya menggelitiki perut anak itu hingga terkikik kegelian.

Sedangkan diluar kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengintip dibalik celah pintu.

"Aku cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka!"

"Nanti kau yang akan ada diposisi Sehun, Chanyeol!"

.

Setelah Jiwon tertidur Sehun menuruni anak tangga yang langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua laki-laki itu langsung bertanya pada Sehun karena dia berpamitan untuk pulang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencegahnya namun sayang Sehun tetap keras kepala untuk pulang dan akhirnya dua laki-laki itu menginjinkan Sehun untuk kembali ketempat tinggalnya.

Beberapa menit kepergian Sehun keduanya kembali kelantai atas. Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah ke kamar yang ditempati Jiwon namun sayang langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidur bersama ku Baek?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Ish.. aku sekarang berada di rumahmu Chanyeol. Apa kata eommoni dan abeoji jika mereka melihat kita tidur bersama bahkan kita belum menikah dan aku harus menemani tidur Jiwon atau dia akan mencariku." Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"Itu hanya alasannya mu saja Baek. Kau bahkan pernah meninggalkan Jiwon saat kita.. bercinta." bisik Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya dan Baekhyun sontak langsung memukul bahu Chanyeol karena malu. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja memasuki kamar yang ditempati Jiwon.

.

Hampir dua jam Chanyeol mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun sayang ia tetap tidak bisa tertidur. Akhirnya laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan membawa langkahnya keluar kamar.

.

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar suara decit pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum saat hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun dan Jiwon, ia tak lupa mengecup pelan keduanya.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung dipagi hari terdengar indah seperti biasanya. Baekhyun perlahan terbangun karena ini memang waktunya untuk laki-laki cantik itu kembali dari alam tidurnya. Namun hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah sosok Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk Jiwon. Baekhyun awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu, bukankah Chanyeol tidur di kamarnya pikir Baekhyun. Dengan sangat pelan Baekhyun menuruni ranjangnya agar tidak menganggu tidur lelap Chanyeol dan Jiwon.

-:-:-:-

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya kelantai bawah dimana area dapur berada. Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menyiapkan sarapan, namun sayang saat dirinya hendak menyentuh pisau seorang maid langsung mengintrupsinya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah seorang Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu bersikeras akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga Park dan akhirnya maid yang berada diarea dapur hanya mengiyakan tanpa bisa menolak.

Beberapa menit kehadiran Baekhyun didapur nyonya Park datang dan langsung menghampiri calon menantunya itu.

"Baek apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah ada maid yang menyiapkan sarapan?"

"Aku senang melakukannya eommoni."

"Ah anak eommoni sangat manis."

.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, Jiwon mengerjap dengan sangat lucu saat mata miliknya terbuka. Anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan sosok laki-laki bertelinga lebarlah yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan tangan besar Chanyeol masih betah memeluk tubuh mungil Jiwon. Jari telunjuk Jiwon dengan jahilnya memainkan telinga lebar Chanyeol membuat laki-laki itu terusik di tidur lelapnya. Chanyeol hampir akan mengomel karena tidurnya terganggu, namun urung saat mata besarnya melihat anak kecil polos yang tengah memainkan telinganya dengan cengirannya. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dengan lebar, bukankah ini pagi yang indah untuknya hari ini. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon dengan sangat lembut.

"Pagi baby boy." ucap Chanyeol dan langsung mendudukan Jiwon diperut ratanya.

"Nji suka telinga uncle." ucapnya dengan tanpa henti memainkan telinga Chanyeol. Tangan besarnya hanya mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas.

.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya Baekhyun dan maid yang menghidangkan sarapan pagi. Sedangkan nyonya dan tuan Park sudah duduk dikursi meja makan, Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga dengan menggendong Jiwon membuat Baekhyun terdiam dengan senyuman bahagianya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terlihat sangat berbeda pagi ini, dia terlihat sangat cocok saat menggendong Jiwon. Tuan dan nyonya Park yang melihat Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kau sangat cocok Chanyeol." lontar nyonya Park.

"Jadilah daddy yang baik buat Jiwon dan suami yang bertanggung jawab buat Baekhyun. Cepatlah menikah dan buatkan appa dan eomma cucu lagi."

"Abeoji..." ucap Baekhyun dengan malu.

"Permintaan appa akan secepatnya terpenuhi!" sahut Chanyeol dengan menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan bibir tebalnya tampak tersenyum dengan lebar.

Pagi ini keluarga Park menikmati sarapan bersama, sesekali tuan dan nyonya Park menggoda Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang melihat rona malu dipipi laki-laki cantiknya hanya tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menikmati hari-harinya dikediaman Chanyeol. Tiga hari sudah dirinya dan Jiwon berada dirumah besar ini tanpa melangkah keluar melewati gerbang seinchi pun. Permintaan nyonya Park yang menginginkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon untuk tidak keluar rumah tentu ia turuti. Setiap hari yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya memandang sang anak yang bermain dengan calon grandma nya.

Namun sadar betul Baekhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya lagi. Laki-laki cantik itu mencoba berbicara pada nyonya Park untuk mengijinkannya pulang, namun sayang nyonya Park tidak menyetujui permintaannya. Dengan tanpa putus asa Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjelaskan sepelan mungkin agar nyonya Park mau mengerti. Akhirnya wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah eommoni mengerti, tapi eommoni bisa mengunjungi mu kan saat eommoni rindu dengan cucu eommoni?"

"Tentu, eommoni bisa datang kapan saja."

.

Malam ini Baekhyun tengah diperjalanan bersama Chanyeol dengan Jiwon yang sudah terlelap dikursi belakang. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol saling bertautan dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun, sedangkan kepala laki-laki cantik itu tengah bersandar dibahu Chanyeol dengan nyaman.

Beberapa menit berlalu mobil itu terparkir tepat dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol dengan sigap menggendong Jiwon yang tertidur dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menidurkan Jiwon diatas ranjang dan Baekhyun yang menyelimuti anaknya agar Jiwon nyaman dan merasa hangat.

"Aku akan langsung pulang."

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati dijalan." tangan Chanyeol langsung merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir manis itu dengan singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Mungkin hanya sekitar 2 chap lagi ya guys..**

 **makasih banget yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Yang udah follow, fav dan yang udah/selalu mampir di review thanks pokoknya. Buat siders juga tak lupa author ucapin makasih.**

 **Thanks yang jadi vitamin author**

 **.**

 **itsathenazi, SuperSupreme61, waterm3lon, President of the girls, ByunDitaa, ParkYooAh, Park Chanbee Kyunhae, jyonjae, Baekechantol, Dinysugarsuga.**


	25. chapter 25

**CHAPTER 24**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Di siang hari yang cerah terparkir sebuah mobil mengangkut bunga mawar merah dan putih. Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam rumah saat ia mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti tepat dihalaman rumah itu. Namun saat ia membuka pintu matanya langsung membulat karena terkejut, untuk apa bunga sebanyak itu pikirnya. Park Chanyeol si tersangka yang memesan bunga itu akhirnya membawa langkahnya kearah wanita yang saat ini tengah terkejut. Wanita dengan seragam maid nya tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Chanyeol berbisik sesuatu tepat ditelinga wanita itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain lebih tepatnya di B'Cafe, Baekhyun seperti biasa sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya yang berserakan dimeja kerjanya. Sedangkan anak mungilnya yang menggemaskan sedang diasuh oleh Kris, laki-laki yang pernah Baekhyun patahkan hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur laki-laki itu tidak menyimpan dendam ataupun merasa tersakiti, Kris tetap menjadi seorang teman yang bisa Baekhyun andalkan.

.

Laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya sedangkan kedua matanya sibuk menatap anak kecil yang kini berlari kesana kemari dan sesekali ia akan berceloteh lucu, membuat para pelanggan merasa gemas melihat tingkah Jiwon begitupun dengan Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum dengan lebar dan sesekali laki-laki itu akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Jiwon diciumi oleh para gadis di B'Cafe. Saat Jiwon sudah merasa bosan ia akan menarik-narik ujung baju Kris untuk kembali keruangan Baekhyun, seperti halnya sekarang anak kecil itu memeluk kaki Kris dengan menarik-narik celana Kris.

"Apa sudah bosan?" Jiwon tampak menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Nji ingin Mommy!" Tangan Kris langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Jiwon dan membawanya keruangan kerja Baekhyun. Disaat pintu terbuka, Kris bisa melihat laki-laki mungil tengah sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas diatas meja kerjanya. Anak kecil itu Kris dudukkan diatas kursi di sampingnya.

"Baek, anakmu masih kecil tapi dia sudah populer dikalangan para gadis. Dan astaga, bahkan para gadis itu menciumi Jiwon!" Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehan Kris hanya terkikik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari lembaran kertas itu.

"Bagaimana jika dia sudah besar nanti?"

"Jiwon akan mirip seperti Chanyeol, tap..." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, Mommy siapa Chanyeol?" Kris yang mendengar pertanyaan polos Jiwon hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa keponakan uncle yang tampan ini tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol itu?" Jiwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Tangan Kris tampak mengelus lembut rambut Jiwon dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak kecil itu.

"Nji tahu, laki-laki tinggi yang punya telinga lebar seperti gajah..."

"Yakkk, kenapa kau malah menghina Chanyeol. Walau telinganya lebar tapi dia tetap tampan." cibir Baekhyun. Kris yang mendengar cibiran laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

.

.

Berjam-jam dilalui oleh Baekhyun, kini ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Mata sipitnya melirik jam dilayar ponselnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 08.45 malam, sedangkan Jiwon sang anak ia sudah tertidur sangat lelap diatas sofa dengan selimut hangatnya. Tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan mengangkat Jiwon kedalam gendongannya.

"Waktunya pulang baby, sepertinya kau tidur sangat nyenyak." ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan. Langkahnya ia bawa keluar dari ruangannya, namun saat Baekhyun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengambil alih Jiwon dari gendongan Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati laki-laki mungil itu menerima bantuan dari Kris. Keduanya melangkah bersama keluar dari B'Cafe menuju parkiran. Dengan sangat pelan Kris menidurkan Jiwon di Jok belakang, sebelum pergi meninggalkan area parkiran B'Cafe Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu pada Kris dan diangguki oleh laki-laki tinggi itu.

.

Suara mesin mobil berhenti tepat dihalaman rumah miliknya, malam ini perjalanan yang di laluinya cukup lama karena jalanan kota Seoul tampak ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang mempadati jalanan itu. Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan mengangkat tubuh Jiwon agar tidak membangunkannya. Langkah kakinya ia bawa memasuki rumahnya, namun saat tangan miliknya membuka pintu utama hanya sunyi yang menyambutnya. Baekhyun terus melanjutkan langkahnya kelantai atas kearah letak kamarnya dan membaringkan Jiwon dengan nyaman diatas ranjang besarnya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun menyelimuti Jiwon dan mengecup kening sumber kebahagiaannya itu.

Setelah Jiwon terlihat nyaman di tidurnya, jari-jari Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka kancing bajunya. Namun tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

 **Greppp...**

Tersangka itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari arah belakang dan sontak laki-laki cantik itu hampir berteriak, namun dengan sigap tangan Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Ini aku Park Chanyeol kekasih tampan mu." bisiknya. Tangan Baekhyun langsung memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya dan laki-laki tinggi itu malah terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bahkan aku tidak melihat mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan takut membangunkan anak mungilnya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu." bisik Chanyeol kembali dan merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu.

"Untuk apa kau membawa kain seperti itu, apa kau mau mengikatku?" namun Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya, tangannya malah melangkah kearah belakang Baekhyun dan menutup mata laki-laki cantiknya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ssssstt!"

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya dan menuntun langkah Baekhyun yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun terus bertanya namun Chanyeol enggan menjawabnya. Hal pertama yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan adalah wangi lavender yang membuat bibirnya langsung tersenyum, namun seperkian detik kedua telinganya mendengar suara knop pintu yang dikunci.

"Chanyeol kau membawa ku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan yang meraba mencari laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Yakkk!" dengan jahil Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendudukkan nya diatas ranjang. Tangan Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka penutup mata Baekhyun dan mata sipit itu langsung terkejut dan sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau mengubah kamar ini jadi taman bunga eoh?" Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus cibiran Baekhyun langsung merengkuh wajah kekasih cantiknya dan tersenyum dengan tampan.

"Aku akan melamarmu malam ini." ucapnya.

"Tidak ada yang melamar kekasihnya diatas ranjang Park Chanyeol. Harusnya kau membawaku ke restoran mahal, ke pulau atau ketempat-tempat yang romantis tapi kau malah melamar kekasihmu diatas ranjang dan apa-apaan ini kau penuhi ranjang dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah, kau terlihat seperti habis memanen bunga."

"Aku melamar kekasihku yang hampir berkepala tiga, bukan melamar seorang gadis yang berumur 17 tahun."

"Yakkk, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melamarmu dengan bercinta."

"Yakkk, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh saat Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya dengan pekikannya dan sontak sebelah tangan Chanyeol menangkap dua tangan Baekhyun sekaligus. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain Chanyeol gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan kini kedua bibir itu saling menempel. Baekhyun tentu tidak menolaknya karena ia juga menginginkannya. Suara kecipak dari keduanya terdengar menggema diruangan kamar itu mengisi kesunyian malam yang dingin yang akan berubah menjadi malam yang panas. Tangan Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan kancing baju Baekhyun dengan pelan dan meleparnya kesembarang arah, begitupun dengan Baekhyun ia melepaskan baju Chanyeol dan kini keduanya bertelanjang dada. Keduanya saling berpagutan kembali dengan jari lentik Baekhyun mulai menggoda tubuh Chanyeol dengan sentuhan lembutnya, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan ia mulai mengerang tertahan saat tubuhnya merespon dengan gila. Lidah basah Baekhyun ia bawa menjilati leher Chanyeol dan menghisapnya hingga berbekas kemerahan yang tampak terlihat hingga turun semakin kebawah dan kebawah hingga gundukan yang tampak mengeras dan menyembul dibalik celananya Baekhyun keluarkan. Jari lentiknya terus menggoda kejantanan besar Chanyeol dan menghisapnya seperti lolipop kesukaan anaknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah digoda oleh Baekhyun hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dengan jari-jarinya yang membantu Baekhyun memaju mundurkan mulutnya yang penuh hingga terbatuk. Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja saat dirinya benar-benar tidak kuat dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Aku harus melakukannya sekarang" bisik Chanyeol dan melepaskan celana Baekhyun.

 **Jlebbb...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaugh." Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol memasukan kejantanan besarnya yang tampak keras dengan satu kali hentakan. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan pelan namun detik berganti detik Chanyeol mulai mempercepat permainannya membuat suara decit dari kaki ranjangnya menggema dengan suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan dibagian tubuh bawah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru nafas hangat milik seseorang membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur nyamannya. Tangannya tampak memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat, sedangkan kekasih cantiknya menyembunyikan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol dengan sangat nyaman. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu diatas meja nakas yang terhalangi oleh beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih dan membukanya dengan senyuman tampan miliknya. Jari-jarinya memasangkan cincin yang terlihat indah dijari manis Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap dan mencium tangan itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Kita akan menikah secepatnya."

Baekhyun yang merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa kulit tangannya, akhirnya mata sipit miliknya dengan perlahan terbuka. Namun hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dada bidang milik seseorang, Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan ia bisa melihat senyuman tampan milik Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

 **Cuppp...**

"Pagi yang indah." ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum cantik. Saat Baekhyun merasakan jari tangannya yang tampak berbeda, ia mulai melihat dan matanya seketika membola karena terkejut.

"Kapan..."

"Waktu kau tertidur, kita akan menikah secepatnya."

"Se-secepatnya?"

"Eomma dan Appa sudah merengek padaku agar aku menikahimu secepatnya dan memberikan mereka cucu yang baru. Tapi..?

"Tapi?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Tak apa bukan jika kita merayakannya di gereja dengan sederhana dan hanya keluarga dan sahabat kita yang datang, kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya sedangkan tangannya ia bawa untuk merengkuh wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu yang aku mau hidup bersamamu dan bersama Jiwon ditengah-tengah kebahagian kita." keduanya saling menempelkan keningnya dengan senyumannya milik masing-masing dengan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah keduanya.

.

.

Baekhyun kini duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan senyuman manisnya yang ia sunggingkan sedari tadi, bahkan saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya pun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Kris orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu dan tidak dapat sahutan dari Baekhyun akhirnya masuk begitu saja dan duduk dihadapan laki-laki mungil itu yang kini tengah memandangi cincin yang melingkar dengan indah dijari manisnya, sedangkan bibir tipisnya tampak tersungging dengan manis.

"Cincin mu tidak akan hilang Baek!" cibir Kris. Namun Baekhyun jelas tidak menyahutnya, ia malah sibuk memandangi cincin yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol" Kris yang mendengar lontaran Baekhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau seperti gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta." cibir Kris kembali.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo salahsatu pegawai di B'Cafe sibuk membawa langkahnya mengikuti Jiwon yang berlarian dengan lucu kesana kemari, beruntunglah hari ini B'Cafe tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung jadi anak kecil itu bisa berlarian sesuka hatinya. Namun saat kedua mata Jiwon melihat seseorang masuk ke B'Cafe sontak ia langsung berlari kearah sosok itu dengan pekikan lucunya yang membuat beberapa orang yang berada di B'Cafe tampak gemas dengan suaranya.

"Uncle dumbo.." Chanyeol sontak langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan Jiwon langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol langsung mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan sangat gemas dengan kekehannya.

"Mau membeli ice cream bersama dad.. uncle?" Jiwon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku akan membawa Jiwon keluar, jika Baekhyun bertanya kau tinggal bilang jika Jiwon dibawa oleh daddy nya." ucap Chanyeol begitu saja dan langsung keluar dari B'Cafe. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan memandangi kepergian laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa laki-laki itu bilang daddy, bukankah Jiwon memanggilnya uncle tadi. Ah, apa urusanku." ucapnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Jiwon keluar dari dalam mobil dengan menggendongnya, beberapa gadis bahkan wanita terpekik dan saling berbisik saat Chanyeol berjalan diantara lalu lalang orang-orang dipusat perbelanjaan. Semuanya tampak memperhatikan dirinya, dibalik kacamata hitamnya Chanyeol bisa melihat para gadis dan wanita yang terpesona dengan auranya.

"Hei, kau butuh bantuan. Apa kau seorang duda tampan?" ucap salahsatu wanita sedangkan dua temannya tengah mencubiti pipi Jiwon dengan sangat gemas.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Tangan Chanyeol langsung merogoh ponselnya disaku celananya dan membuat panggilan vcall pada seseorang. Hanya butuh beberapa detik dan dilayar ponsel itu nampak seorang laki-laki cantik.

"Ini istriku yang bahkan lebih cantik dari kau, kau dan kau."

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita-wanita itu Chanyeol. Apa ingin aku patahkan tulang tangan kalian karena sudah berani menyentuh pipi anakku?"

"Mereka menggodaku Baek!"

"ka-kami tidak!"

"Jangan berani menggoda milikku atau tidak hanya tangan kalian yang aku patahkan tapi juga leher kalian!" Ketiga wanita itu akhirnya pergi dengan bergidik ngeri mendengar nada suara laki-laki cantik itu. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu terkikik geli.

"Nji takut Mommy." ucap Jiwon langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya menghela nafasnya. Namun seperkian detik laki-laki mungil itu terpekik kembali.

"Kau membawa Jiwon tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa kau baru bertanya Baek?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Aku Daddy nya jadi aku berhak membawanya keluar tanpa harus meminta ijin padamu bukan?"

"Daddy?" ulang Jiwon dengan cicitannya.

.

Setelah vcall itu berakhir kini Chanyeol dan Jiwon berbelanja bersama, sedangkan anak kecil itu Chanyeol dudukkan di trolley belanjaan. Beberapa orang masih menatapnya dengan terkagum-kagum, Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengambil ini dan itu.

"Nji mau ice cream?" Jiwon mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya sedangkan matanya tampak berbinar melihat tumpukan ice cream yang tampak menggoda.

"Anak tampan ingin rasa ice cream apa eoh?"

"Banana.." pekiknya dengan sangat lucu membuat tangan Chanyeol dengan gemas mengusak rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kesukaanku menurun padamu. Nji mau yang kecil apa yang besar?"

"Besal..." pekik Jiwon kembali dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sama seperti Mommy suka yang besar-besar rupanya."

"Mommy suka yang besal-besal, Apa mommy suka ice cleam yang besal?"

"Mommy suka lolipop yang besar." sahut Chanyeol dengan kekehannya.

"Nji ingin lolipop yang besal juga." pekik Jiwon dengan mata yang berbinar, sontak Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan polos Jiwon. Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mencari lolipop besar untuk anaknya itu. Jiwon langsung terpekik dengan senang saat ia melihat banyak lolipop dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

"Nji ingin semua lolipop yang besal itu." ucap Jiwon dengan sedikit merengek.

"Semua?" Jiwon tampak mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mommy suka lolipop besal jadi Nji akan membaginya dengan Mommy" Chanyeol yang mendengar lontaran Jiwon sontak ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan karena ia tahu betul dimana sekarang ia berada. Akhirnya semua lolipop yang berukuran besar itu masuk kedalam trolley belanjaannya. Mata Jiwon tampak berbinar saat melihat banyak lolipop yang akan ia bawa pulang.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil miliknya tepat dihalaman rumah Baekhyun. Tangannya menggendong Jiwon yang sedang sibuk menjilati lolipopnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya kesusahan mengangkut barang belanjaannya yang cukup banyak. Tapi beruntunglah maid yang bekerja dirumah Baekhyun keluar dari dalam rumah dan membantu membawa belanjaan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu berucap terimakasih saat seorang maid yang tadi membantunya kini memberinya secangkir kopi padanya. Chanyeol tengah memandangi Jiwon dengan senyuman bahagia miliknya. Sedangkan Jiwon yang tengah dipandangi Chanyeol hanya sibuk menjilati lolipop besarnya.

"Daddy menyesal tidak melihat pertumbuhanmu sejak bayi." ucapnya dengan sangat pelan, sedangkan tangannya mengelus rambut Jiwon dengan lembut.

"Nji lelah." cicit Jiwon melengkungkan bibir mungilnya, sedangkan tangannya menyodorkan lolipop besar itu pada Chanyeol.

"Lelah?" ulang laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Lolipopnya tidak mau habis, ini untuk uncle dumbo saja Nji tidak mau." ucap Jiwon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol mengambil lolipop itu dari Jiwon dengan terkekeh karena tingkah menggemaskan anaknya.

Anak kecil itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat tingkah lucu Jiwon sedangkan tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusak rambut anak kecil itu dengan sangat gemas. Ditengah-tengah usakannya tiba-tiba kedua telinga Chanyeol mendengar derap langkah seseorang dari arah pintu utama dan itu adalah sipemilik rumah ini.

"Astaga, apa kau memborong semua lolipop ini?" pekik Baekhyun. Jiwon yang mendengar pekikan laki-laki itu langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"Jiwon yang menginginkannya aku hanya menuruti keinginannya saja."

"Kata uncle dumbo mommy suka lolipop besal, jadi Nji akan membaginya untuk mommy." ucap Jiwon dengan sangat polos, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli dan laki-laki cantik itu langsung memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Yakkk, apa yang coba kau katakan pada Jiwon. Jangan merusak otak polosnya dengan kata-kata mesum seperti itu!" desis Baekhyun dengan melempar bantal sofa pada Chanyeol.

"Emang aku bilang apa pada Jiwon, itu memang benar lolipop kan?"

"Tetap saja perkataanmu itu mesum!"

"Mesum, mommy apa itu mesum?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat Jiwon bertanya, namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu malah tertawa dengan suara lowbass miliknya. Jiwon yang mendengar tawa Chanyeol langsung menolehkan tatapannya kearah laki-laki yang kini tengah tertawa itu.

"Apa uncle dumbo tahu mesum itu apa?" tanya Jiwon. Dan tangan Chanyeol langsung memberi isyarat pada anak kecil itu untuk menghampirinya, Baekhyun langsung melotot kearah Chanyeol saat Jiwon membawa langkahnya kearah laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. Jiwon langsung duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol begitu saja dan tangan Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi Jiwon dengan gemas.

"Nji akan mengerti jika Nji sudah besar nanti."

"Besal sepelti uncle?" pekik Jiwon dengan girang dan Chanyeol langsung terkekeh dengan pekikan anak kecil itu.

"Nji akan tumbuh cepat setinggi uncle dan cantik sepelti mommy." Baekhyun yang mendengar lontaran polos anaknya langsung membolakan matanya sedangkan Chanyeol laki-laki itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Nji harus tampan seperti daddy."

"Sepelti Daddy Hun?" ucap Jiwon dan anak itu langsung lompat-lompat dengan lucunya diatas sofa.

"Maksudnya tampan seperti uncle." lanjut Chanyeol dan Jiwon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Daddy Hun yang tampan."

"Daddy Hun tidak lebih tampan dari uncle." Jiwon yang mendengar lontaran Chanyeol langsung menghentakan kakinya sedangkan bibirnya tampak ia poutkan.

"Pokoknya daddy Hun yang tampa!" ucap Jiwon kembali dengan semakin menghentakkan kakinya diatas sofa, Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Jiwon hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol!" desisnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar desisan Baekhyun yang kini memandanginya dengan berkacak pinggang akhirnya laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Jiwon anak itu masih menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Mommy..."

"Baiklah-baiklah daddy Hun lebih tampan dari uncle!" dan anak kecil itu langsung tersenyum dengan lebar dan tubuh mungilnya langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Nji sayang uncle." pekik anak kecil itu. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan Jiwon akan memanggilku daddy?" ucapnya tanpa suara pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat gerakan mulut Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan terkikik.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar." ucap Baekhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Happy new year.. buat yang ngerayain ataupun tidak ngerayain. Hayooo pada liburan kemana nih nyambut tahun barunya? :D** **yang jomblo waktunya punya pacar baru 'kkkk**

.

 **author kesel sedih banget ama masalah yang nimpa kesayangan author baby baek T.T . Pas liat postingan ke gitu author langsung nangis, author ga terima kesayangan author dihujat kegitu author rasanya pengen nampol tuh orang kalo author punya teleportasi cem kai. *aaaaaaaa**

.

 **Buat yang suka mampir di FF 'Handsome Daddy' mungkin bakalan agak lama, gak tau kenapa author susah banget buat nuangin ide di FF itu. author sendiri yang punya ide buat nulis cerita itu tapi author sendiri yang jadi bingung :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuperSupreme61**

 **ParkYooAh**

 **ByunDitaa**

 **itsathenazi**

 **Baekechantol**

 **jyongjae**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae**


	26. chapter 26

**CHAPTER 25**

*

*

-:-:-:-:-:-

*

*

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menaiki anak tangga dengan Jiwon yang berada didalam gendongannya yang kini tertidur dengan lelap, sedangkan Baekhyun ia berjalan dengan mengekori Chanyeol. Saat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membuka pintu itu. Keduanya masuk dan Chanyeol menidurkan Jiwon diatas ranjang dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menganggu tidur anaknya. Baekhyun langsung menyelimuti Jiwon agar malaikat kecilnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Tak lupa, Baekhyun mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya dengan sayang dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, tapi aku ingin memelukmu dulu sebentar."

Kini kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar dileher Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menempelkan kening dengan deru nafas hangat keduanya yang menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Baek, aku menginginkan hari itu cepat terjadi. Dimana hanya ada diriku, dirimu dan Jiwon dirumah kita."

"Akupun Chanyeol, aku menantikan hari itu."

"Aku sangat menantikan dimana setiap pagi ku, saat aku terbangun ada dirimu disampingku dengan keadaan terlanjang." ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehannya. Baekhyun sontak langsung mencubit perut sempurna Chanyeol, namun sosok tinggi itu bukannya merintih kesakitan melainkan terkekeh tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

 **Cuppp**

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, membuat sosok Baekhyun memejamkan matanya oleh kecupan lembut itu. Baekhyun mengantar kepulangan Chanyeol hingga kedepan pintu utama, hingga sosok tampan itu meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun hendak pergi ke B'Cafe bersama Jiwon. Namun saat Baekhyun hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam terparkir tepat disamping mobil miliknya. Baekhyun jelas bisa mengenali siapa pemilik mobil hitam itu, dan benar saja itu calon mertuanya turun dari mobilnya dengan senyuman hangat milik mereka.

"Eommonie, aboeji."

"Glandma, glandfa." teriak Jiwon dengan lucu, bahkan bibirnya pun tampak tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Astaga, kami sangat merindukan cucu tampan kami." ucap nyonya Park dan langsung menggendong Jiwon begitu saja.

"Apa kau mau pergi, Baekhyun?" itu tuan Park yang bertanya.

"Aku bisa pergi nanti, abeoji."

"Lihat, grandma membawa sesuatu untuk Nji." nyonya Park memberikan paper bag yang ia bawa pada Jiwon. Anak kecil itu turun dari gendongan nyonya Park dan membuka isi paper bag itu dengan tidak sabaran. Matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat robot mainan yang cukup besar itu.

"Mommy, lihat Nji punya mainan balu." pekik Jiwon dengan melompat-lompat kegirangan, membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya merasa gemas.

"Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada grandma." Jiwon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"telimakacih glandma, Nji cuka." anak itu berucap dengan senyuman lebarnya, bahkan mainannya sampai ia peluk dengan erat.

Ketiganya melangkah masuk dan duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan kopi dan kue yang terhidang diatas meja sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Jiwon, anak kecil itu diasuh oleh seorang maid yang kini tengah memainkan mainan robot barunya dengan girang.

"Eommonie dan abeoji datang menemui mu bukan hanya karena merindukan Jiwon, tapi kami juga ingin membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu bersama Chanyeol. Eommonie tahu kau dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya kemarin. Eomma melihat sesuatu dileher Chanyeol." Baekhyun hanya diam, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyahut ucapan nyonya Park. Tangan Baekhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia lupa jika dirinya meninggalkan bekas dileher Chanyeol.

"Yeobo, jangan membuatnya malu. Cepatlah menikah dengan Chanyeol, dan berikan abeoji cucu yang tampan seperti Jiwon."

"Yang tampan sudah ada, kita membutuhkan cucu yang cantik."

"Keluarga Park membutuhkan cucu laki-laki sebagai penerus perusahaan, Yeobo."

"Cucu perempuan lebih menggemaskan." Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, melihat perdebatan tuan dan nyonya Park dihadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan maid yang tengah mengasuh Jiwon hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

.

Setelah kepulangan calon mertuanya, kini Baekhyun berada diperjalanan dengan Jiwon yang sibuk menjilati lolipopnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya memeluk mainan barunya. Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan senyuman gelinya saat ia ingat kembali dengan perdebatan kedua orangtua Chanyeol.

"Bayi kembar? astaga, bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." kikik Baekhyun, membuat Jiwon menghentikan jilatannya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Bayi? Mommy, bayi itu apa? Ayo kita beli, apa nji bica memainkannya?" Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa saat itu juga dengan lontaran polos Jiwon, namun Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Anak kecil itu langsung menekuk wajahnya, saat melihat gelengan Baekhyun. Jiwon menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kacanya yang hampir saja menangis "Mommy, tidak mau membelikannya untuk Nji?"

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun langsung mengelus kepala Jiwon karena merasa sangat gemas. "Mommy tidak bisa membelinya, karena bayi itu bukan mainan Nji sayang. Tapi bayi itu akan ada disini.." Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

"Mommy memakannya? Mommy tidak boleh memakannya, nanti mommy cakit pelut." astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa gemas. Ia rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipi Jiwon hingga anaknya itu menangis, namun Baekhyun dengan jelas tidak akan pernah melakukannya karena ia sangat menyayanginya.

.

Kini mobil hitam milik Baekhyun terparkir tepat diparkiran B'Cafe. Ia keluar dengan Jiwon yang berada digendongannya. Seperti biasa saat Baekhyun memasuki Cafenya, ia akan menyapa para pegawainya dengan ramah.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang hari ini Baek?"

"Bawakan aku kopi, ok!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Baekhyun malah memerintah laki-laki tinggi itu dengan kedipan matanya. Kris hanya mengangguk tanpa membantah permintaan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Kris datang dengan dua cangkir kopi dan meletakannya diatas meja. Dan Kris bisa melihat Jiwon duduk diatas sofa tengah memainkan robot mainannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

"Ah, aku tadinya sudah mau berangkat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi orangtuanya Chanyeol mendadak datang kerumahku."

"Orangtua Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi mereka malah membuatku pusing! Mereka berdebat memperebutkan calon cucu mereka. Dan pada akhirnya aku bergurau jika aku akan memberikan mereka bayi kembar."

Tawa Kris meledak saat itu juga, membuat Jiwon yang duduk tenang diatas sofa langsung menoleh kearah sosok Kris. "Astaga Baek, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kau menyimpan dua bayi didalam perut kecilmu."

"Aish, bukankah sudah ku bilang jika itu hanya gurauan ku saja." sahut Baekhyun dengan memutar bolamatanya.

"Tapi itu akan terlihat lucu Baek, saat kau membawa dua bayi didalam perutmu." kekeh Kris.

.

Hingga beberapa jam Baekhyun dan Kris mengobrol tanpa merasa bosan. Sesekali terdengar tawa nyaring dari keduanya, membuat Jiwon yang duduk diatas sofa menolehkan tatapannya kearah dua sosok laki-laki dewasa itu, namun hanya seperkian detik Jiwon kembali sibuk dengan robot mainannya lagi. Hingga obrolan keduanya terintrupsi oleh dering nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel milik Baekhyun.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

"Sehun." gumam Baekhyun, saat satu nama tertera dilayar ponselnya.

 **"Hallo Sehun."**

 **"Benarkah?"**

 **"Baiklah."**

 **Pippp**

Hanya obrolan singkat, namun sudut bibirnya tampak terangkat dengan binaran matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat dirinya sampai dihalaman rumahnya, Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung membawa langkahnya kearah dapur. Kedua tangannya menurunkan anak kecilnya itu dari gendongan dan mendudukkannya dikursi makan. Baekhyun membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekotak puding pisang kesukaan Jiwon.

"Nji tidak boleh nakal, mommy mau masak dulu. Ini puding kesukaan Nji dan habiskan pudingnya, ok?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengusak rambut Jiwon, sedangkan anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan maidnya kini tengah menyibukan diri dengan beberapa bahan untuk dimasaknya memenuhi pantry dapur, namun Baekhyun sangat bersemangat hari ini dengan pisau yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya.

"Apa daging sapi dan tahunya habis?" tanya Baekhyun pada maidnya, saat ia membuka lemari es untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ahjumma akan membelinya." Baekhyun tampak mengangguk.

"Apa ada bahan lain yang harus ahjumma beli?"

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan sawi."

"Baiklah, ahjumma akan pergi sekarang." namun saat maid itu melangkah untuk pergi, langkahnya terhenti saat Jiwon merengek untuk ikut dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengijinkan maidnya untuk membawa Jiwon.

"Ahjumma kembali, apa ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan tatapannya. Namun...

 **Greppp...**

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan deru nafas hangatnya tepat menerpa leher sensitifnya. Baekhyun jelas kaget pada awalnya, namun saat orang itu berbisik ditelinganya Baekhyun jelas tahu siapa tersangka itu.

"Aku ke Cafe mu, tapi Kris bilang kau sudah pulang."

"Chanyeol, lepaskan. Aku sedang memasak."

"Tidak, aku merindukan mu." bisik Chanyeol kembali dan mengendus leher Baekhyun dengan iseng. Namun apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melenguh tanpa sadar, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu terkekeh dan alhasil ia mendapatkan cubitan ditangannya yang kini melingkar diperut Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah, kau mengacaukan pekerjaan ku!" decak Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh tak berdosa. Dengan jahilnya tangan besar Chanyeol mulai naik keatas dan dengan perlahan ia mengelus nipple Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh kemeja hitamnya.

"Chanhh, henti aughh." Chanyeol merasa menang saat ia lagi-lagi mendengar lenguhan dan desahan indah keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan sebelah tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk menggoda nipple itu langsung masuk dan semakin menggoda nipple merah muda itu. Tanpa terasa pisau yang sedari tadi Baekhyun genggam kini sudah tergeletak diatas pantry, sedangkan kedua tangannya kini mencengkram sisian pantry itu dengan kuat. Chanyeol terus mengelus dan sesekali memilin nipple Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat. "Aoughhh, Chanhh"

Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayunya. Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candunya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun kini melingkar dileher Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang tampak menjinjit, sedangkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol terus menggoda nipple Baekhyun tanpa lelah.

"Eumpphhh"

"Astaga!" pekikan seseorang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja, hingga...

 **Brukkkk**

Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya tepat keatas lantai dengan desisan sakitnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya karena ulah Chanyeol. "A-ahjumma sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa mata Nji ditutupi?" Wanita itu berdehem dan melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata Jiwon. Chanyeol tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sedangkan Baekhyun ia menatap maidnya itu seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Ahjumma membeli bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat, jadi ahjumma kembali dengan cepat. Maaf ahjumma mengagetkan kalian berdua." kekeh maid itu, sedangkan keduanya semakin salah tingkah.

.

Baekhyun dan maidnya kembali sibuk diarea dapur, sedangkan Jiwon kini tengah menonton layar datar bersama Chanyeol diatas karpet berbulu tebal. Sesekali terdengar pekikan heboh dari Chanyeol dan Jiwon, membuat Baekhyun yang sibuk memasak menolehkan tatapannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hingga satu jam berlalu, semua hasil masakan Baekhyun dan maidnya kini sudah tersaji diatas meja makan. Saat Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengecek Chanyeol dan Jiwon, terdengar suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang. Baekhyun melangkah kepintu utama, dan saat ia membuka pintu itu sudut bibirnya langsung terangkat.

"Luhan!" pekik Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk sosok itu.

"Jadi sekarang aku di nomor dua kan, Baek?" itu Sehun yang tampak protes, Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya, sedangkan Luhan ia tampak terkikik dengan lontaran Sehun.

"Aku akan memelukmu, kau jangan protes!"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat Chanyeol tertidur dengan memeluk Jiwon, itu terlihat sangat manis menurut Baekhyun. "Jangan menatapku, aku tahu seorang Park Chanyeol itu sangat tampan."

Baekhyun dibuat gelagapan saat Chanyeol berucap dengan mata tertutup. Bukankah laki-laki itu tertidur, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengetahui dirinya yang sedang sibuk memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik begitu saja hingga wajah Baekhyun kini tepat menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Namun saat mata besar milik Chanyeol terbuka, sebelah tangannya langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan melumat bibir tipis itu membuat Baekhyun membolakan mata sipitnya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti." suara seseorang membuat lumatan itu terhenti begitu saja, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dan membawa tatapannya kearah sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat Luhan yang terkikik dan Sehun yang berkacak pinggang dibalik sofa.

"Sehun, sejak kapan kau dan... Luhan ada disini?"

"Sejak tadi!" sahut Sehun dengan memutar bolamatanya.

"Kau dua kali membuatku malu." desis Baekhyun dan mencubit perut Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga laki-laki tinggi itu mendesis nyeri karena cubitan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Jiwon yang masih tertidur untuk ia pindahkan kekamarnya.

.

.

"Woh, kau membuat ma yi shang shu dan galbitang?" pekik Luhan dengan binaran matanya.

"Bukankah itu kesukaanmu? Aku membuatnya untuk mu." Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Kini ke empat laki-laki itu duduk dikursi makan, menatap hidangan yang nampak membuat perut kosongnya tergoda oleh aroma dari masakan yang kini tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Apa ini semua kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu tidak, ahjumma membantu ku."

ke empatnya menikmati makan malam bersama saat ini dengan sesekali Chanyeol, Sehun maupun Luhan berdecak kagum dengan rasa masakannya. Setelah ke empatnya menyelesaikan makan malamnya, mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbincang dengan secangkir kopi. Hingga tak terasa jam yang tergantung di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 10.05 malam, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengantar kepulangan dua laki-laki itu hingga mobil Sehun menghilang dari halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau juga harus pulang Chanyeol." tapi laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek." bisiknya.

"Jangan memulai Chanyeol!" decak Baekhyun dan melepaskan pelukan itu dengan paksa. Laki-laki cantik itu membawa langkahnya kelantai atas meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya. Namun laki-laki tinggi itu tentu tidak putus asa, ia mengikuti Baekhyun dengan suara rengekannya, membuat seorang maid yang tidak sengaja melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, namun sayang ia urungkan saat Chanyeol menghalanginya. Dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membiarkan kekasih tingginya itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Seharusnya kau pulang bukan malah masuk ke kamarku."

"Baek..."

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Kau bukan Jiwon yang harus merengek karena ingin dibelikan lolipop."

"Tapi lolipopku yang menginginkanmu Baek, lihatlah." ucap Chanyeol dengan membawa tatapannya kearah bawah dan sontak Baekhyun pun mengikuti tatapan laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat sesuatu mengembung dibalik celana hitamnya.

"Aish, kenapa aku mengikuti tatapanmu!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan lontaran Baekhyun.

"Hanya sebentar saja Baek, ku mohon." Chanyeol mencoba membujuk kekasihnya dengan wajah memelasnya kembali, namun laki-laki cantik itu malah berdecak mendengarnya. Tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya keatas sofa dekat jendela kaca. Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya, namun Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak nanti anak kita bisa terbangun." bisik Chanyeol, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menarik tirai hingga terbuka lebar dan membuat cahaya bulan menerangi kamar itu.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol ia bawa untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga turun kewajah dan semakin turun hingga jari-jari besarnya membuka setiap kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Nipple merah muda yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tergoda akhirnya ia kulum, membuat yang berada dibawahnya mencengkram surai hitam milik Chanyeol dengan diiringi desahan indah Baekhyun.

"Oughhhh Chanyeolhh kau benar-benar aughh, kauhh." laki-laki tinggi itu terus mengulum nipple merah muda Baekhyun dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Kau masih tidak menginginkannya?"

"Kau menang Chanyeol." laki-laki tinggi itu langsung mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dan melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan rakus. Laki-laki cantik itu berusaha mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol hingga hampir kewalahan, namun beruntunglah Baekhyun bisa mengimbanginya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol turun kebawah untuk membuka resleting celana Baekhyun, hanya beberapa detik dan celana itu Chanyeol lempar kesembarang arah. Kini lidah panas Chanyeol tengah menggoda leher sensitif Baekhyun, hingga laki-laki cantik itu terus melenguh dengan pasrah.

"Kauhh memang aughh kau brengsekhh Chanhh yeolhh."

"Aku brengsek karena dirimu juga, Baek." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara sexy nya.

"Cepat yeolhh, masuki aku."

"Aku akan segera memasuki mu, Baek. Tahan sebentar lagi."

"Cepat brengsekhh." Chanyeol malah terkekeh dengan umpatan Baekhyun, tangannya dengan segera melepaskan celana miliknya hingga terjatuh tepat keatas lantai. Dengan sekali dorongan Chanyeol memasukan kejantanan besarnya hingga Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol dengan kuat, sedangkan bibir tipisnya yang kini bengkak ia gigit agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan anak kecilnya yang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Sakithh bodoh."

"Bukankah kau yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera ku masuki, Baek. Eughhhh, kau selalu sempithh." Chanyeol menghujam hole sempit Baekhyun dengan tempo cepat, hingga membuat sosok yang berada dibawahnya terus mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Aughhh oughh kau selalu hebathh Chanyeolhh."

"Mom.." suara tiba-tiba Jiwon membuat keduanya menolehkan tatapannya dengan terkejut.

"Jiwon mengigau?" tanya Chanyeol namun hujaman dibawahnya terus berlanjut.

"Sepertinya begitu." dan keduanya kemudian terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga pagi tiba, bahkan matahari sudah bersinar cerah dilangit biru. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia masih terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Namun tidur lelapnya terusik saat ia merasakn kecupan bertubi-tubi diwajahnya. Saat mata sipitnya terbuka ia melihat tawa kecil Jiwon yang sangat manis "Pagi mommy."

"Pagi kembali anak mommy yang tampan." namun Baekhyun langsung tersadar, ia menengok jam yang tergantung di dinding dan benar saja pagi ini ia terlambat bangun beberapa jam dari biasanya. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membawa langkahnya ke arah kamar mandi bersama Jiwon. Keduanya kini mandi bersama didalam bathup.

"Mommy cakit?" namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa nyamuk menggigit mommy?"

"Nyamuk?" dan tangan Jiwon langsung ia bawa ke leher Baekhyun yang terdapat bekas kissmark disana. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengutuk Chanyeol.

"Ya, mommy di gigit nyamuk besar."

"Nyamuk besal? Mommy pacti kecakitan digigit nyamuk becal. Nanti Nji akan memukul nyamuk nakal itu kalena udah belani menggigit mommy nya Nji." Baekhyun langsung terkikik dan mengusak gemas rambut Jiwon.

.

Keduanya kini sudah siap dengan pakaian rapihnya seperti biasa. Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan menggendong Jiwon dan membawa langkahnya kearea dapur, lalu mendudukan anak kecilnya diatas kursi makan.

"Sepertinya aku kesiangan hari ini dan tidak sempat membantu ahjumma."

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma mengerti kau pasti kelelahan karena semalaman menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol."

"Ahjum..."

"Di lehermu terlihat sangat jelas, Baek."

"Kau membuatku malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Park Chanyeol." gumam Baekhyun dengan desisannya.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat diparkiran B'Cafe. Ia memandangi seseorang dari dalam mobilnya, mata sipitnya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri memandangi B'Cafe dengan ponsel digenggaman tangannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan menggendong Jiwon dan menghampiri sosok asing itu.

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?" orang itu mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Aku mencari salahsatu karyawan disini."

"Siapa?"

"Aku sedang mencari Wu Yifan."

"Apa kau... Zitao?" orang itu langsung mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya. Baekhyun langsung membawa tatapannya untuk menatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

'Jadi ini kekasihnya Kris' batin Baekhyun dan ia langsung tersenyum kearah sosok Tao.

"Kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, pemilik Cafe ini sekaligus teman Kris. Ah.. Maksudku Yifan."

"Ayo masuklah." lanjut Baekhyun. Kini keduanya membawa langkahnya untuk masuk ke B'Cafe. Baekhyun bisa melihat Kris yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya yang kini tengah asik berbincang bersama salahsatu bawahannya. Tangan mungilnya menepuk pundak Kris dan sosok itu langsung menolehkan tatapannya.

"Bae.. Zitao!" Kris benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan kekasihnya hari ini. Kris langsung memeluk Zitao tanpa malu.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar datang ke Korea?"

"Aku mengambil cuti dan datang ke Korea untuk menemui mu, karena aku merindukanmu Yifan." keduanya kini berpelukan kembali untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya. Baekhyun yang sadar keduanya menjadi tontonan pengunjung Cafenya, akhirnya ia berdehem untuk menyadarkan keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ajak duduk Zitao, nanti aku akan menyuruh Kyungie untuk membawa kopi untuk kalian berdua." Kris mengangguk dan ia membawa Zitao untuk duduk dikursi kosong. Hingga beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa dua cangkir kopi panas dan dua vanilla cake. Kris dan Zitao melanjutkan obrolannya kembali.

"Kau beruntung Yifan mempunyai atasan sekaligus teman seperti Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Baekhyun?" Zitao mengangguk.

"Kami bertemu didepan Cafe dan dia langsung mengenaliku, saat aku berkata jika aku mencari dirimu."

"Apa itu... Anaknya?" lanjut Zitao dan Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baekhyun seperti dirimu." ucap Kris tiba-tiba, namun Zitao hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dilontarkan Kris.

.

.

Langit bahkan sudah menggelap, pertanda malam sudah datang. Cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang menerangi langit malam. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan malaikat kecilnya Jiwon kini berada dirumah keluarga Park. Mereka tengah berbincang bersama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalian pergilah dan bersenang-senang, biar eomma yang menjaga cucu eomma yang tampan ini."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan eommonie?"

"Tentu tidak! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun?"

"Nji, tinggal bersama grandma ok? Nanti kita beli mainan baru, Nji mau?" Jiwon tentu mengangguk dengan semangatnya, saat nyonya Park mengiming-imingi mainan baru untuknya.

Baekhyun akhirnya membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Jiwon. "Nji jangan nakal bersama grandma, Nji harus jadi anak yang baik dan Nji tidak boleh menyusahkan grandma. Nji harus janji pada Mommy."

anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan polosnya, lalu Baekhyun mengangkat kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan kelingking mungil milik Jiwon.

"Anak pintar." ucap Chanyeol dan mengusak gemas rambut Jiwon.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menitipkan Jiwon pada nyonya Park, kini keduanya meninggalkan rumah besar itu dengan mengendarai mobil hitam milik Chanyeol. Namun jalanan kota Seoul malam ini terlihat cukup ramai, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar helaan nafas dari seseorang disampingnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat dibahu Chanyeol. Dan sebelah tangan kanan Chanyeol langsung mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempuh perjalanan, kini mobil hitam itu terparkir disalah satu restoran italia. Namun saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hendak membawa langkahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dari arah belakang. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Laki-laki cantik itu langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Sehun, Luhan."

Ke empatnya membawa langkahnya bersama memasuki restoran itu. Mata mereka menelusur untuk mencari sahabatnya yang lain, dan disana seorang wanita nampak melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Akhirnya langkah kaki ke empatnya mereka bawa untuk menghampiri Minah yang sudah menunggu dengan suaminya.

"Kris belum datang?"

"Ah, itu dia Baek." sahut Minah.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, jalanannya sangat macet malam ini."

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kris "Tidak apa-apa, aku pun baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Luhan, kau ada di Korea?"

"Bukankah kau.. Zitao. Astaga, kau?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" sambung Baekhyun, Luhan dan Zitao pun mengangguk.

"Kami teman saat masih satu sekolah, namun sayang sejak kami masuk kampus yang berbeda kami tidak saling menghubungi lagi." sahut Luhan.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, kini delapan orang itu melingkar untuk menikmati makan malam dengan perbincangan hangat dan santai. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari mereka.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Minah tiba-tiba.

"Secepatnya."

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya saat mendengar sahutan Chanyeol "Apa kau pikir, Minah bertanya padamu."

Minah terkikik dengan ucapan Baekhyun "Tentu aku bertanya pada kalian, Baek."

"Kalian akan menikah, apa aku akan diundang?" itu Zitao. Dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Zitao.

"Tentu, kau harus datang bersama Kris. Karena sekarang kau temanku juga."

"Dan kau.. Sehun bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Sehun langsung merengkuh bahu Luhan "Kami akan pergi ke Manhattan setelah pernikahan mu selesai Baek, aku akan berbicara pada daddy. Setelah itu kami baru akan pergi ke Cina."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat "Aku yakin, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Dan aku cukup mengenal tuan Oh, selama aku tinggal disana. Dia adalah seorang daddy yang akan mengutamakan kebahagiaan anaknya."

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Zitao, Kris?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tentu setelah kau, Baek." dan sosok Zitao langsung merona saat mendengar lontaran sederhana dari kekasihnya.

.

.

Chanyeol kini memarkirkan mobil miliknya dihalaman rumah besarnya. Saat pintu utama ia buka, hanya sunyi yang menyambut keduanya. Langkah kakinya mereka bawa kearah lantai atas dimana letak kamar yang pernah Baekhyun tinggali saat ia menginap dirumah keluarga Park. Namun saat pintu itu Baekhyun buka, kamar itu nampak kosong tanpa ada siapapun.

"Dimana Jiwon?"

"Sepertinya Jiwon tidur dikamar eomma dan appa." sahut Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mengambil Jiwon, aku tidak mungkin mengganggu tidur eommonie dan abeoji."

"Kau bisa pulang besok, Baek. Sekarang bahkan hampir tengah malam. Kita bisa tidur malam ini dalam satu ranjang." bisik Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya, namun Baekhyun langsung mencubit perut sempurna Chanyeol hingga laki-laki tinggi itu berdesis nyeri namun dibarengi dengan kekehan tak berdosanya.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Sehun dan Luhan kini berbaring disatu ranjang empuk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Keduanya tengah melepaskan rindu mereka dalam ciuman dan lumatan basah. Sosok Luhan yang kini berada di kungkungan Sehun hanya pasrah menikmati apa yang dilakukan laki-laki tampan yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun terus bergerak menelusuri setiap kulit mulus Luhan untuk menggoda kekasih cantiknya itu. Dengan perlahan tangan Sehun membuka resleting celana Luhan dan menjatuhkannya tepat keatas lantai. Lidah basah yang sedari tadi bermain dengan lidah kekasihnya kini ia bawa untuk menggoda leher mulus Luhan, hingga suara lenguhan mulai terdengar.

"Shhh, aughhh"

Sehun semakin bersemangat saat mendengar suara lenguhan dan desahan keluar dari mulut yang kini berada dibawahnya. Entah sejak kapan kini keduanya sudah bertelanjang bulat, sebelah tangan Sehun menggoda lubang sempit Luhan dengan menubrukkan kepala kejantanannya hingga laki-laki bermata rusa itu lagi-lagi melenguh dan mendesah.

"Eughhh aughhh Hunhh oughh masukhh kanhh."

.

"Jadi seperti itu hubungan yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalui dimasa lalu?" tanya Zitao yang kini berada dipelukan Kris yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

Keduanya tengah berbincang saat ini, dan Kris pun mengangguki pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka berdua cukup menjalani semuanya dengan rumit, Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Walau aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang Chanyeol waktu itu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana dengan perasaannya. Menurutku bukan hanya Baekhyun yang tersakiti, tapi Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol hanya pura-pura straight agar tidak mengecewakan orangtuanya dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia menyayangi sahabatnya Minah dan dia mengorbankan perasaannya untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Minah bahagia. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai ikut andil dalam rencana Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya hingga acara pertunangan keduanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Baekhyun waktu itu." lanjut Zitao.

"Maka dari itu Baekhyun selalu datang padaku." Zitao langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada Kris dan laki-laki itu langsung mengelus kepala Zitao dengan sayang.

.

Setelah perdebatan keduanya, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur dalam satu ranjang. Keduanya kini tidur dengan saling berpelukan dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti keduanya.

Hingga pagi tiba, bahkan jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 08.10 pagi. Namun dua sosok yang saling berpelukan dalam tidurnya masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Tanpa keduanya sadari dua orang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap.

"Ayo bangunkan mereka." bisik nyonya Park dan Jiwon langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. Nyonya Park menurunkan Jiwon dari gendongannya dan mendudukannya diatas ranjang.

 **Brukkk**

Jiwon langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sontak keduanya langsung terbangun dan terkejut. Saat mata keduanya terbuka dengan sempurna, hal pertama yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lihat adalah senyuman lebar malaikat kecilnya.

"Astaga Nji, apa yang.. Eo-eommonie." Baekhyun baru sadar jika ada sosok lain didalam kamarnya saat ini.

"Eomma, apa yang eomma lakukan dikamar ku?"

"Lihat ini sudah jam berapa, apa kau tidak akan berangkat kerja Park Chanyeol. Appa mu bahkan sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi bisakah eomma memberi ku waktu beberapa menit untuk aku menikmati pagi ku bersama anak dan istriku. "

"Kau berani memanggil Baekhyun istrimu, kau bahkan belum menikahinya Chanyeol."

Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun "Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun secepatnya eomma."

"Benarkah?" nyonya Park langsung mendaratkan bokongnya diatas ranjang dengan menatap anak dan calon menantunya itu.

"Eomma benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu kembar yang menggemaskan." ucap nyonya Park dengan membawa langkahnya pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, sedangkan bibirnya tersenyum dengan lebar. Setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol langsung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sedangkan kedua matanya nampak ia naik turunkan untuk menggoda laki-laki cantik yang kini duduk disampingnya itu.

"Bayi kembar, eoh?" namun Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"Eommonie dan abeoji datang kerumah ku waktu itu, mereka malah memperdebatkan calon cucu mereka dan aku waktu itu hanya bergurau."

"Bagaimana kalau pagi ini kita membuat bayi kembar itu, sebelum aku berangkat bekerja."

"Yakkk!" Baekhyun langsung memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, sontak laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu terkekeh tak berdosa. Sedangkan Jiwon, anak kecil itu hanya menatap dua sosok dewasa dihadapannya dengan tatapan polosnya.

.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai membereskan tempat tidur Chanyeol, kedua tangannya kini sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Chanyeol pakai hari ini ke tempat kerjanya. Baekhyun meletakan pakaian itu diatas ranjang, namun saat Baekhyun hendak membawa langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar itu tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?"

"Aku akan turun kebawah."

"Kau tidak akan memakaikan dasiku?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya "Bukankah kau terbiasa memakai dasi mu sendiri?"

"Tapi setelah menikah kau yang akan melakukannya Baek, kau harus belajar mulai dari sekarang."

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menurunkan Jiwon kembali dari gendongannya, sedangkan langkahnya ia bawa untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini sudah berpakaian rapih tengah berdiri menatap kearahnya. Bibir tebal Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dengan tampan saat jari-jari lentik Baekhyun dengan telaten memakaikan dasi itu, sedangkan hidungnya menikmati aroma harum dari surai milik Baekhyun.

"Rambut mu sangat wangi Baek, kau membuat ku ingin menerjangmu sekarang juga ditempat tidur." bisik Chanyeol.

"Aish, cepatlah berangkat bekerja ini bahkan sudah siang Park sajangnim." lontar Baekhyun. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh tak berdosa dengan lontaran laki-laki cantik itu.

"Ayo kita sarapan jagoan." ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menggendong Jiwon. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manis miliknya, laki-laki cantik itu keluar dari kamar dengan berjalan mengekori Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan dimeja makan untuk anak, cucu dan calon menantunya itu langsung tersenyum dengan lebar saat melihat ketiganya berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar pantas saat menggendong Jiwon, Chanyeol."

"Anak dan daddy yang sama-sama tampan." lanjut nyonya Park.

"Sudah jelas ketampanan ku menurun pada Jiwon, eomma." sahut Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya memutar bolamatanya, nyonya Park yang melihat respon Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, Baekhyun dan Minah kini tengah diperjalanan menuju pulang setelah keduanya menghabiskan waktu mereka di butik baju pengantin untuk mencari tuxedo yang Baekhyun inginkan. Laki-laki cantik itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan wajahnya yang tampak ia tekuk, sedangkan Minah yang berada disampingnya wanita itu terus menahan tawanya sedari tadi agar tidak meledak dan semakin membuat Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Minah dan Chanyeol kini duduk diatas sofa dengan sabar menunggu seseorang untuk membuka tirai dihadapannya. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu seseorang menarik tirai itu dan nampaklah sosok cantik dihadapannya kini dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan memamerkan bahu dan paha mulusnya, sedangkan rambut panjang hitamnya nampak tergerai dengan indah. Namun berbeda dengan wajah cantiknya yang nampak ia tekuk, sedangkan Minah dan Chanyeol mata mereka bahkan tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok Baekhyun mengenakan gaun pengantin yang terlihat sangat cocok ditubuhnya.**_

 _ **"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau terlihat sangat cantik, Baek?" ucap Minah dengan decakan kagumnya.**_

 _ **"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin, Baek." lanjut Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Sudah cukup!" desis Baekhyun dan menutup tirai itu.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Sudahlah Baek, kau akan terus marah seperti ini. Kau memang benar-benar sangat cantik."

"Kalian membuat mood ku buruk hari ini."

"Sepertinya kau sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini, Baek."

"Aku, benarkah? Entahlah aku merasakan diriku akhir-akhir ini memang berbeda."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau..." keduanya langsung saling pandang dengan mata yang membesar.

Setelah mengantarkan Minah, Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah pekikan riang malaikat kecilnya yang berlari lucu kearahnya. Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan Jiwon langsung menerjang tubuhnya begitu saja. Laki-laki cantik itu membawa langkahnya kearah lantai atas dengan Jiwon yang berada didalam gendongannya. Hingga sampai dikamar Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya begitu pun Jiwon diatas ranjang. Sebelah tangannya tampak mengelus kepala Jiwon dengan sayang, sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lainnya mengelus perut ratanya.

"Apa secepat ini. Aish, daddy mu benar-benar menanamkan sahamnya lagi dirahim mommy mu." gumam Baekhyun.

"Tapi semuanya akan nampak berbeda, tidak akan sama seperti dulu." gumam Baekhyun kembali dengan senyumannya.

"Baby, kau akan lebih beruntung dari kakak mu Park Jiwon. Baby Jiwon tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah elusan dari tangan daddy nya saat ia didalam perut mommy, tapi baby kau akan mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah baby Jiwon dapatkan." Baekhyun terus bergumam dengan mengelus dan menatap perut ratanya. Jiwon yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya polos.

"Apa mommy cakit pelut?" namun Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusak rambut Jiwon dengan gemas.

.

.

Hingga hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, saat ini Baekhyun duduk diruang tunggu dengan tarikan napas gugupnya. Sedangkan Sehun ia duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dengan menggenggam kedua tangan laki-laki cantik itu untuk menenangkannya agar ia tidak merasa gugup.

"Aku sangat gugup Sehun." ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan.

"Ini adalah hari yang kau dan Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu bukan, kau bisa melewatinya." namun ditengah-tengah perbincangannya, seseorang masuk untuk memberitahu keduanya jika acaranya akan dimulai. Sehun langsung menjulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan laki-laki albino itu.

"Seharusnya ayahku yang berada diposisi mu, Sehun. Tapi.. Terimakasih."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Baek."

Acara pun dimulai, Baekhyun digandeng oleh Sehun berjalan menelusuri altar dan disambut tepuk tangan meriah para tamu yang berada diruangan itu, sedangkan laki-laki tampan Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri menunggu didepan altar. Senyuman tampan Chanyeol langsung terukir saat melihat sosok cantik Baekhyun dengan tuxedo putihnya, laki-laki tampan itu akhirnya menjemput Baekhyun didepan altar dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol lalu melangkah bersama menuju depan altar.

Sehun kini duduk disamping Luhan dengan Jiwon yang berada dipangkuan Sehun. Semuanya saat ini tengah mendengarkan janji suci yang diucapkan keduanya.

Setelah keduanya mengucapkan janji suci, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tukar cincin. Chanyeol mengambil cincin pernikahan yang dibawa Minah, lalu menyematkannya dijari manis Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Dan kini giliran Baekhyun, ia mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dan disematkan dijari manis Chanyeol dengan senyuman cantik miliknya.

"Nji lihat, itu adalah daddy Nji. Mulai sekarang Nji harus memanggil uncle dengan panggilan daddy." ucap Sehun dengan setengah berbisik pada Jiwon.

"Daddy?"

"Hum, itu daddy Yeol. Daddy Yeol akan sangat menyayangi Nji, seperti daddy Hun menyayangi Nji." anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk dengan lontaran Sehun.

Sehun langsung mengusak rambut anak kecil itu dan mengecup pipi Jiwon "Anak daddy Hun yang pintar dan keren."

Saat Sehun hendak menutupi kedua mata Jiwon agar tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya yang akan berpagut mesra, tanpa dia duga Jiwon turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari lucu kearah dua sosok itu. Sehun langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri dan begitupun dengan Luhan, sedangkan beberapa orang yang berada diruangan itu nampak menahan tawanya saat melihat Jiwon berdiri dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap dua sosok yang kini tengah berpagut mesra. Anak kecil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Kris dan Zitao bahkan mereka menahan tawanya hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Daddy." Jiwon berucap dengan menarik-narik celana Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersadar saat ia merasakan sebuah tarikan di celananya dan keduanya langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok Jiwon berdiri tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kesekeliling orang-orang yang tengah menahan tawanya saat ini, begitupun dengan sahabat dan orangtuanya. Mata sipit itu langsung menatap tajam kearah Sehun, laki-laki albino itu pun langsung menutupi wajahnya.

'Oh Sehun' desis Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol langsung membawa Jiwon kedalam gendongannya. "Nji kenapa ada disini, eoh?"

"Daddy dumbo." ucap Jiwon dengan memainkan telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung saling pandang, saat untuk pertama kalinya Jiwon mengucapkan kata sederhana itu.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan gereja itu. Namun nyonya Park terus meminta agar cucu tampannya itu ikut pulang bersamanya, sedangkan Jiwon anak kecil itu terus merengek ingin ikut pulang bersama Baekhyun.

"Nji bersama grandma ya, mommy dan daddy harus bersenang-senang." namun Jiwon terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan hentakan kaki kesalnya.

"Nji tidak mau, Nji ingin mommy. Pokoknya Nji ingin mommy, Nji tidak ingin glandma." anak kecil itu terus menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, sedangkan kedua matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Eommonie, tidak apa-apa sebaiknya Jiwon ikut pulang bersama kami. Bukan begitu Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun dengan membesarkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun semakin membesarkan matanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Chanyeolpun langsung terkekeh "Ah, maksudku itu bukan masalah eomma. Biarkan Jiwon pulang bersama kami, lihatlah eomma bahkan membuatnya menangis."

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Jiwon yang kini terisak dan anak kecil itu langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Chanyeol, dan tangan Chanyeol sontak langsung mengelus kepala anak kecilnya dengan sayang. "Nji akan pulang bersama mommy dan daddy, jadi Nji jangan menangis lagi."

"Baiklah." ucap nyonya Park dengan helaan napas pelannya.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah yang pernah mereka tempati dulu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai ditempat tujuannya. Kini mobil milik Chanyeol terparkir tepat dihalaman rumah itu.

"Jiwon sepertinya kelelahan." ucap Baekhyun saat ia melihat malaikat kecilnya tertidur di kursi belakang.

"Jadi kita bisa melakukannya." bisik Chanyeol, dan sontak Baekhyun langsung mencubit perut rata laki-laki yang kini tengah menggodanya itu.

"Kenapa hanya itu yang ada didalam isi kepalamu." decak Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Jiwon masuk." Chanyeol hanya menghela napas pelannya. Kedua tangan besarnya langsung mengangkat tubuh Jiwon dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkannya, sedangkan Baekhyun ia berjalan dengan mengekori Chanyeol.

Saat pintu terbuka, hanya hening yang menyapa keduanya. Namun Baekhyun sangat merindukan rumah ini, rumah kenangannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Rumah ini nampak sama seperti dulu. Aku sangat merindukannya Chanyeol, merindukan kebersamaan kita berempat. Ah, tapi rumah ini terlihat sangat bersih. Apa seseorang membersihkannya?"

"Aku membayar seseorang untuk merapihkan dan membersihkan rumah ini. Dia akan datang dipagi hari dan pulang setelah semuanya selesai. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana kita harus menidurkan Jiwon?"

"Tentu dikamar kita."

"Baek..."

"Astaga, baiklah kau bisa menidurkannya dikamarku. Dan kita bisa tidur dikamar yang pernah kau tempati dulu." Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menidurkan malaikat kecilnya diatas ranjang dan tidak lupa untuk mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Tidur yang nyenyak, daddy dan mommy harus melakukan sesuatu."

Keduanya langsung keluar dari kamar itu, tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja hingga sosok yang kini berada didalam gendongan Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat terkejut. "Chanyeol."

Laki-laki tinggi itu malah menyeringai, namun Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya. Tubuh Baekhyun ia jatuhkan begitu saja diatas ranjang. "Akhirnya kita bisa melakukannya, aku merindukanmu Baek."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya hingga ia kini bertelanjang dada dihadapan Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan melumat bibir tipisnya tanpa seijin pemiliknya, namun Baekhyun jelas tidak menolaknya ia mengimbangi lumatan itu dengan lembut. Namun sayang saat Chanyeol hendak membuka pakaian Baekhyun, tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari luar kamarnya. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dengan helaan napasnya.

"Itu seperti Jiwon." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mommy, mommy." Jiwon terus memanggil Baekhyun dengan isakannya, sedangkan kedua matanya menatap kesekeliling rumah asing itu.

"Mommy." suara isakan Jiwon semakin terdengar nyaring.

"Aish, kenapa kau diam saja. Jiwon sedang ketakutan sekarang, bawa dia kesini. Bukankah sudah ku bilang seharusnya Jiwon tidur bersama kita." desis Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, Chanyeol hanya menelan ludahnya saat mendengar desisan dan tatapan tajam dari sosok laki-laki cantik itu. Tanpa menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membawa langkahnya keluar kamar. Dan saat pintu itu ia buka, kedua mata besarnya bisa melihat malaikat kecilnya terisak dengan tangan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Nji terbangun?" anak kecil itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung membawa Jiwon kedalam kamar dan disambut oleh senyuman bukan lagi tatapan tajam seperti tadi. Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih anaknya dan menidurkan Jiwon. Kedua tangannya langsung mengelus surai anaknya dengan sayang begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang kini berada disamping kiri Jiwon. Kedua mata anak kecil itu dengan perlahan tertutup menuju alam tidurnya.

"Baek."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terbangun. Dan kini keduanya terduduk dengan saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, keduanya saling berpandangan dengan dalam hingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru napas dari keduanya.

"Tolong jangan pernah meninggalkan ku lagi seperti dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menganggukan kepalanya "Aku, Jiwon dan.. Baby ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk mengelus perutnya, sontak mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar namun seperkian detik senyuman lebarnya tercetak diwajah tampannya. "Kau mengandung lagi?"

"Ini akan menjadi adiknya Jiwon."

Chanyeol langsung merengkuh wajah Baekhyun kembali "Aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu Park Baekhyun. Aku janji akan menjadi daddy yang baik dan keren seperti Sehun untuk Jiwon dan baby yang ada didalam perutmu dan aku akan jadi suami yang baik untukmu Baek yang akan selalu kau banggakan, aku akan selalu membahagiakan kalian."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Park Yoda." Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan kini keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut. Namun hanya beberapa detik, pagutan itupun terlepas dan keduanya saling menatap dengan senyuman kebahagiaannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jelas merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Saat kisah dimasa lalunya yang mereka lewati dengan tidak mudah. Sebuah perasaan yang harus mereka pendam dengan waktu yang lama, saat perasaan keduanya di uji dengan saling menyakiti perasaannya masing-masing dan perjalanan cinta yang membuat keduanya saling menjauh. Namun inilah hasil dari perjuangan keduanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan yang mereka dambakan dimasa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 **Akhirnya author bisa nyelesein FF ini ampe Happy Ending. Maaf jika ending nya gak greget, karena author ga pinter buat bikin endingnya :D**

 **Buat Kaisoo, maaf banget author gak masukin otp itu. Karena ide awalnya author memang ga bakalan masukin mereka, termasuk Luhan dan Zitao. Tapi karena kelewat 'basah(?)' yaudah author lanjutin :D**

 **Kecewa ya (?)**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah follow, fav apalagi yang selalu mampir ke kotak review. Yang siders juga author ucapin makasih. Yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal ampe akhir makasih banget.**

 **Kecup manis dari Baekhyun...**


End file.
